Nayru's Secret Plan
by Chaosmaiden07
Summary: Hyrule's royal couple, torn asunder by class differences could they ever be together again? Just how will Zelda face her beloved Link after this?
1. Prologue

**Originally this fanfic was between Anime Wildfire and myself, however as I had a friend over we both reread the first chapters, and as these chapter were from several years ago and my writing has improve since the time I wrote this I will be redoing several chapters for your continued enjoyment. Please bear with me as if you remember several of the chapters definitely need to be rewritten.**

**I do not own Zelda, if I did the next game would have been out already.**

Nayru-the golden goddess of wisdom, patron of the history of Hyrule, has sole dominion over time, as well as the protector of the royal family of Hyrule.

Farore-the golden goddess of courage, a green sprite as hard to contain or control as the wind that has become her element; she created creatures that would uphold the law of time. The Kokiri, or fairy children are the custodians of her forests.

Din- the red goddess of power, assumed to be the precursor to the 'goddess of sand' that the bandit females of the Gerudo Valley worship.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

To Whomever May Read This:

As I am unworthy of this reader's personal attention, for greater relevance, I will state for credibility's sake that I have indeed worked at the palace until a few years ago, when I was dismissed from the royal service.

Now that rumors of her highness, the Princess Leia's safety is now secured, I am no longer in doubt.

I cannot tell anyone of what I know, not without putting my family at risk from Bryal, so I ask you, reader to give this account to whom you feel can give this to her majesty. I pray to Nayru that my dear Princess Leia also knows of this.

To you my Princess, here are the facts as I know them.

_When your mother was not a queen, but only a princess, the King of Darkness descended upon the land. With the help and forewarning of a strange fairy boy clad in green, these Children of Destiny forced the King of Hyrule to rethink the honeyed words of a Gerudo bandit. The only male Gerudo that had been born for a hundred years, in his heart he desired to take Hyrule and rule it by the darkness' desires in his heart._

_With the Gerudo's attempt thwarted and that threat sealed within the Sacred Realm with the Triforce of Power, the Children of Destiny grew._

_When these children reached maturity, their friendship blossomed into love. _

_As time progressed, the Princess had many suitors that tried to win her heart. None of the foreign born were ever able to breach the walls of her heart. _

_Tired of their duty, the Children of Destiny, as they always did, sought comfort in each others' embrace._

_They married secretly, the blessings of all of Hyrule were upon them, save one selfish man._

_One at whose feet the entire situation can be blamed upon._

_At an invitation from the king to another prince, a human named Bryal was encouraged by the king to win back his daughter's stolen heart._

_Bryal was a minor son of a king, living in a war-torn land who had come to beg for assistance in a country that continually suffered under his rule._

_The Children of Destiny obeying their king, separated. With only one knowing that she had conceived._

_While the husband left to assist in the war, the wife stayed._

_Despite sending many great gifts at the cost of his people, still the princess forbade Bryal her presence. His desire for greater power was thwarted._

_Furious at being denied his obsession, and no longer patient to wait for Zelda to accept him, he returned to the castle with fabricated lies of the death of the princess' husband. With a bloodstained green tunic in his hands, a distraught Zelda revealed that she was with child._

_Furious at her behavior, the king ordered that she marry Bryal on the morrow._

_Another Child of Destiny ever attuned to the threads of fate, departed._

**_I think that is much better than what I had before. So tell me what you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Chapter 2 here! We just wanted you all to know, we think we're gonna change the age of Leia's brother Zeke from 5 to 3. In this chapter it just seems like he's younger, so tell us what you think about his age and if we should change it or not.**

**Chapter summery- after learning some shocking news, princess Leia makes a plan.**

**We hope everyone enjoys this chapter! This was a fun chapter to write! If you have any questions or don't understand something, you can ask me or send a message to my Cuz, Anime Wildfire, we're both happy to answer your questions. please review! Our goal is to get at least 50 reviews for this story! See you!**

**Chaosmaiden07 & Anime Wildfire**

Sighing, the girl leaned her head on her hand, tapping the edge of her quill on the desk impatiently. Lacking interest in her studies, she sighed again, glancing out of the window. Seeing soldiers training outside, she wished more than anything to be out there, enjoying the fresh air and beautiful weather.

_This is ridiculous._ The princess thought, _I am NOT going to sit around on such a nice day like this! I have to go outside! _Dropping her quill on the unfinished essay, she got up, and fled to her closet, _There is no way I'm going out in a dress, it's just unthinkable._

Emerging from her closet, wearing a green tunic and breeches, the girl sighed, fingering the fabric gently, remembering when her mother had given it to her, saying it was her father's when he was a boy. She loved it dearly, it being one of the few possessions she had of her father's.

Thinking of him, her hand went up to the small, gold locket around her neck. Inside was a portrait of her mother and father, and one of her younger brother, Zeke. Studying her parents, she wished she could see her father's face more clearly, as it was turned to side, kissing her mother's cheek.

Often when she was younger, she had dreamed of her father appearing and taking her away from the castle. Now that she was older, she knew that would never happen, her mother had told her that her father died long ago. Even so, she still childishly hoped he would still come and take her away from the politics and rules of her horrid stepfather. Her stepfather Bryal insisted that he be called 'father.' She absolutely hated him, and she knew he hated her too, though he smiled and treated her as his daughter when the two were together.

"Princess!" A voice called out, snapping her out of her daydream, she bit her lip, glancing around the room frantically looking for a place to hide.

"Princess?" She heard again, followed by a knock, and Impa, her caretaker, entered the room.

"Princess Leia do not bother hiding from me! Your mother tried it, and she has never gotten away with it." Impa declared, hands on her hips as she glanced around the room.

_She is most definitely Link's daughter, he was the only person that was ever able to hide from me without ever being caught. _Impa thought, glancing around the room again.

"Very well Princess, have it your way, but I shall be back shortly, don't think I won't." She declared before she exited the room.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she dropped down from the ceiling, putting her father's hookshot away.

_I should go see Dylan soon_.

With that thought, she hoisted herself out of the window and used the hookshot to land on the ground unharmed. Smiling she thought about Dylan, how he had been a friend of her father's, and she was good friends with him. He had two children of his own, a boy and a girl, twins named Jackson and Jade. Ever since she was little, he'd been teaching her to fence, and of course her mother knew nothing of this.

Sneaking past the guards she reached her favorite spot in the garden, an apple tree growing in the middle. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she moved around the tree to a small hollow. Reaching into it, she pulled out her sword and shield. Examining the shield for any faults, she sighed in relief as it was only an ordinary Hylian shield. Moving her attention to the sword, it clearly needed no attention, it was crafted to look like the Sacred Master Sword, which had 'mysteriously' disappeared with the Hero of Time.

Dylan had told Leia about the Hero of Time, that he died several years ago, and the Master Sword disappeared along with his body. Some people believed that the goddesses took the Hero's body to heaven, others believed that his body had never been found. Either way, the Hero was dead. She wasn't sure which of the stories were true, but believed the Hero was alive and well and never returned to Hyrule.

Moving onto the training field, she took a fighting stance, her shield in her right hand, her sword in the other. Raising her shield, she began attacking the large log in front of her.

"You're getting better." A voice remarked behind her. Twisting around, she saw Dylan standing there observing her. Blushing, she thought, _How long has he been standing there?_

"How long have you been standing there?" She demanded of him, sheathing her sword.

"A few minutes," he said, adding with a grin, "long enough to see how well you did. You're just like your father with the sword." Dylan complimented, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He was considered a genius with the sword, and you are no exception."

Looking at her feet, pride swelled up inside her at the thought of being as good with a sword as her father.

"Thanks."

Her blue eyes staring up at him, his eyes softened, remembering training with Link, and when Link had made a perfect shot, or learned a new move, his blue eyes sparkled with excitement, just like his daughter's eyes at the moment.

Turning away, she returned to her training, and Dylan remained to coach her. Showing her a new move, he taught her the spin attack, a move that only Leia's father could perform. After practicing the move for several hours, she was ready to try it. Positioning her body just as she was taught, she focused her magic. Letting out a burst of magic, she spun around, but instead of properly spinning all the way, she lost momentum and fell onto her back. Instantly, Dylan was at her side, asking if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need more practice." Leia replied glumly.

"It won't come naturally at first." Dylan agreed, stepping back to let her continue.

After several more tries, she plopped down on the ground impatiently.

"Why can't I just get it!?"

"Be patient, it takes time to learn it. Your father took three days before he mastered it, and he's the only person I've ever seen be able to do it." Dylan assured her.

Looking up at him in hope, "Do you mean I'm not a horrible fencer because I can't do the attack?"

"No! You're not a bad fencer, you just don't have the experience yet."

Standing up and sheathing her sword, smiled, relieved. "I think I'll stop training for today and visit Hero."

Nodding, Dylan watched her carefully hide her sword and shield in the hollow before leaving for the stables.

~S~

Standing in front of the stables, she entered, heading towards a stall with the nameplate Hero's Fortune. Coming up to the horse, he knickered in greeting, stroking the sorrel, she paused a moment to grab a brush from his tackle box and began grooming him.

"Leia," a little voice interrupted, smiling, she leaned over the stall door, just in time to see a little boy run into the stable. Stopping just in time from running into the stall, he looked up at her, eyes a dark blue, shining like sapphires.

"What is it Zeke?" She asked the five year old.

"I miss you! I want to work with you." He said, holding his arms up.

"Prince Zeke!" another voice called, looking up, the two siblings saw Impa stalking into the stable. Seeing the prince, she regained her composure.

"I'm getting far too old for this..." she muttered as she came closer.

"And how are you Impa? You look a little tired," She impishly commented on.

"That's because I've spent the last hour chasing the little prince all over the castle, the child can be quite mischievous," Impa adding under her breath, "especially when it comes to dangerous items."

Grinning, Leia glanced down at her younger brother, adding, "He can be a handful, I've had my share of chasing him everywhere," bending down to pick him up, she continued saying, "Come on Zeke, let's give Aunty Impa a break and play in the garden."

~S~

"LINK! WAKE UP!" Navi shouted. The man in the bed groaned and rolled over, attempting to ignore the small blue fairy.

"Link, I am not telling you again! Now Up! Up! Up! Up!" She screeched. Groaning again, he pulled the pillow off his head.

"What is it Navi?" he demanded, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Link, you know as well as I do what it is, you need to get up and feed poor Epona! And I thought you were leaving today?"

Groaning again, he pulled himself out of bed, "Yeah, forgot about that." He said, pulling his white shirt over his head.

Floating next to him, "Link," Navi said suddenly, "do you miss Zelda?" watching as he pulled on his tunic.

Freezing in mid-reach for his sword and shield, he turned his head towards the fairy, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering, sometimes when you play the ocarina I see you stare off into space, your eyes filled with pain. I just assumed it was because of Zelda."

Looking away, his eyes shadowed, he murmured, "Yes, I do miss her. But she betrayed me, she promised to wait for me, and I promised her we'd get married when I returned."_  
_

Flying over, she settled onto his shoulder, "Do you think she misses you?"

"I don't know Navi, I truly don't know."

Half an hour later, Link left his house, heading for Epona's barn. Greeting Epona, he caressed her face before measuring out her breakfast. Watching her munch on it happily, bobbing her head up and down, he finally turned around to the barn's only other occupant; the cow Malon had given him. He fed it, checking to make sure it would be fine by itself while he was gone.

Going towards Epona, he laughed when she rubbed her head on his shoulder. Stroking her some more, he persuaded her to follow him out of the barn and into the adjacent pasture. Letting her loose, he watched her gallop around the field, mane and tail flowing behind her. Trotting back to him, Epona nuzzled him gently, nickering at him.

Ruffling her mane, Link spoke gently to her, "You ready girl? Today we leave for Hyrule."

Nickering in response, Epona tossed her head up and down. Laughing, Link left her to go pack everything. Leaving little behind, he brought everything from his early adventures, except for his old hookshot and boomerang, as he had given those to Zelda years ago.

"Navi, you ready to go?"

"Of course I'm ready to go! Do I look like I have anything to take with me? I've been ready since we came home last time!"

Rolling his eyes, he picked up his bags going to Epona. Tying his packs and blankets behind her saddle, he added his provisions on top.

"C'mon Navi! Let's hit the road." He called out, mounting Epona. Taking up the reins, he steered Epona towards the open Hyrule Field. Kicking her sides, she took off, galloping off to another adventure.

~S~

"Com' on Zeke! It's getting late! Time to go in!" she called out watching the boy playing with his toys by the door, and it looked like he wasn't planning to come in any time soon.

"I'm the Hero of Time" he cheered, showing her the small wooden toy made to look like the Hero of Time.

Leia smiled at him,"Well Mr. Hero-of-time, it's time for you to come inside and get ready for bed." holding her hand out. Gathering up his toys, he took his sister's hand as she led him inside the castle. Glancing down at him, she saw him yawn.

Smiling again, she cajoled,"Com' on Zeke, let's get you tucked in." as she led to him to a fancy door with his name and opened it.

Inside was a fancy trundle bed made out of the most beautiful wood, with gold carvings and a beautiful golden canopy hanging over the top. By the window on the left there was a rocking chair, used by Zelda the many times she had come in and rocked her baby to sleep.

Tucking her sleepy brother into his little bed, she gently kissed his forehead and wished him a goodnight. Seeing him asleep so quickly, she quietly snuck out of his room. About to head down the hallway to her own room, she paused when she heard voices. Curious, she stopped and listened.

"-Leia-"

"-Never be-"

Leaning in closer to listen, the voices sounded like they were coming from the throne room, and it sounded like her mother and Bryal. Curious, she eased herself into the throne and hid in a nook, where she could hear everything that was being said.

"-Leia is not weak!" a voice cried out, she recognized this as her mother.

"-She will never be a proper ruler! I will give the throne to her brother Zeke! The rightful ruler and MY son!" the other voice sounded like Bryal.(1) (note Bryal has no idea that Zeke is really Link's son, he just assumes Zeke looks like Zelda.)

Peeking around the corner, she saw her mother and Bryal argue. Her mother was standing firmly in front of her husband, hands on her hips.

"Leia will be just as good a ruler as Zeke!"

"That girl will never be a good ruler! She is the bastard child of a commoner!"

"Link was twice the man you are!" Zelda screamed, tears in her eyes.

"Don't you dare compare me to that ungrateful commoner!" Bryal shouted as he slapped Zelda. Gasping, her mouth hanging open at what had happened, she watched as her mother sank to her knees, weeping.

"Like I said, don't compare me to a commoner. Leia will never take the throne, she is a bastard sired by a worthless commoner!" Bryal spat. " I can't believe you fell for a worthless peasant like him! You! The Princess of Hyrule and the most beautiful woman in it! Fell in love with nothing more than a pathetic commoner! And now you have a bastard child as a result! Pathetic!" He stomped off, leaving Zelda on the floor.

Hiding further in the nook to avoid Bryal, tears streamed down her face as she slid to the floor. Burying her face into her knees, she cried. _What am I supposed to do now? What if he tries to murder me? Because I'm the bastard daughter of a commoner. _Minutes went by, and Leia slowly found the strength to stop crying. Wearily pulling herself to her feet, she remember something her mother had said.

"_Link was twice the man you are!" _Her breath caught in her throat. Link… Could that be her father's name? Who else could it be? She took off, racing towards her mother's chambers. She reached them moments later, and, making sure no one was around. She snuck inside.

The room was beautiful, the wallpaper was a beautiful lavender color, and the curtains were the color of gold. Light was streaming into the room, making the room sparkle beautifully.

Not pausing to admire the beauty of her mother's room, she went straight to her mother's antique dresser. On top of it were several pictures that belonged to her mother. One of Leia after she was born, another of her brother after he was born. There were several others, but she ignored them, searching for a specific one. Finally finding it on the very end, was a small portrait of her father and Zelda, the same as the one in her locket. Carefully picking it up, as she knew it was the one her mother treasured most. It showed her father kissing her mother on her cheek, with her mother giggling and blushing.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she carefully turned the frame over. With a pop, the back came off. Setting it down carefully, she removed the picture, and turning it over, she read the words written on the back.

_To Zelda,_

_My fiance and the love of my life._

_Love, _

_Link_

_Love Link…so Link is really my father's name. _Putting the picture back into the frame, she carefully placed it back in the same spot she found it. She knew how much it meant to her mother. Leaving her mother's room, the argument between her mother and Bryal came back to her thoughts.

_If Bryal hates me so much then I'll run away! Yeah, I'll run away and then he'll never have to see me again!_ She thought as she sprinted through the castle to her room. Packing quickly, the only thought in her head was to get away.

_I'll run away and never come home! Then I'll finally be free!_

**How was it? We hope you enjoyed it, let's see if any of you can guess what's gonna happen next! See you next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**A/N:** Bryal has no idea that Zeke is really Link's son, he just assumes Zeke looks like Zelda.

**Chaosmaiden07 & Anime Wildfire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaosmaiden07 here, sorry the next chapter's late. Anime Wildfire typed this chapter and she couldn't send it without her Internet, so she finally gave up and sent it using her dad's computer. Anyway...**

**Enjoy the chapter! Read and review but no flames! (p.s. thanks to Squirt Sapphire for reviewing! Awesome name!)**

**Chaosmaiden07 & Anime Wildfire**

_So the young princess now knew why Bryal had never liked her, it explained why he had always liked her brother over her, even though the boy looked nothing like Bryal. Leia had often wondered why that was, shouldn't he at least look a little like his father? She had also noticed that the boy had the blondest hair she had ever seen._

_Leia knew she had to leave, she couldn't stay here with Bryal around, he might kill her, or worse. What was a girl to do?_

_~S~_

Quickly racing around the room, she grabbed things she thought she'd need. A spare tunic or two, her hookshot and the boomerang given to her by her mother, a few bottles, some rupees, the Kokiri boots that she'd gotten while in the Kokiri Forest, a warm cloak, an empty book destined to be a journal, a hairbrush, and the precious ocarina her mother had given her. Stuffing it all into her bag, she pulled her dirty blonde locks into a braid.

"I think that's everything," she muttered to herself. _Only one thing left to do now._

Crossing over to her desk, she scribbled a note to her mother, noticing with a smile, that her handwriting was just as untidy as Link's. _Link..._the sound of it made her grin. Sighing, she headed for the window, and using her hookshot, landed safely on the ground. Tucking it away, she glanced about cautiously. _Knowing the guard's shifts makes this so much easier._

Quickly making her way to the apple tree in the middle of the garden, she pulled out her sword and shield. Strapping both to her back, she made her way to the barracks that the guards slept in. _I can't leave without saying goodbye to Dylan._

Knocking on the door, she waited. Minutes went by before a very tired Dylan opened it.

"Leia?" He asked, surprised, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What are you doing here?"

Taking a deep breath, she blurted out, "I'm leaving."

Wide awake in an instant, he demanded, "What? You're leaving? And where are you going to go?"

Glancing away from him, towards the walls of Hyrule Castle, she spoke softly, "I'm leaving the castle, and going out on my own."

Looking shocked, he looked at her carefully, wanting, no needing to gauge her response to his question, "Leia...Why?"

Sniffing, she blinked back tears, "E-earlier today," she started, "I-I heard my mother and Bryal arguing a-about me, B-Bryal called me the b-bastard child of a commoner."

His eyes widening, he gestured to the doorway for her to come in.

"What did he call you?" he snarled.

Wiping her eyes, she replied softly, "He called me the bastard child of a commoner." Failing to hide the tears that streamed down her cheeks, she sobbed. Going to her side, Dylan gently wiped them away.

"And your mother? What did she say?"

She took a deep breath, "She defended me, and said that my father was twice the man Bryal was, but Bryal… h-he slapped her." as she tried very hard not let her tears spill again. "I-is it true?" she asked, Dylan looked up, surprised from his thoughts, "Is it true?" She repeated; Dylan blinked.

"Is what true?" he asked, Leia took a deep breath, "That I'm the bastard child of a commoner?"

Shocked, he hastily tried to comfort her, "No! It's not true, you're not a bastard, why would you believe that?"

Studying him for a moment, she continued on, "My father was a commoner, wasn't he?"

Gazing at her, he sighed, _I knew she would ask me this, just not so soon. _"Yes, your father was a commoner, but he was a soldier for your grandfather, and he was considered a war hero. Respected by all who met him."

Biting her lip, unable to stop the tears, she cried out, "Then why would Bryal call me such a terrible thing?"

Hesitating, Dylan paused, gathering his thoughts, unsure of telling her the truth. "He was jealous of your father. Jealous that your mother fell in love with your father and not him. He called you a bastard because he's jealous that your mother wants you to rule, instead of your brother, his son."

"Thank you Dylan, I g-guess that what I needed to hear."

Startling Dylan, she quickly stepped back from him, and prepared to leave. "Thank you so much for everything, I'm glad I got to know you."

Watching her go, he cried out as she turned to leave, "Wait!"

Turning around, confused, she watched as Dylan briefly disappeared and returned with the gilded sword Link had come back with from Termina. Handing it to her, he watched as her eyes widened. "Your father gave me this sword years ago, and told me to keep it. He told me to give it to his one true heir after he and Zelda were married."(1)

With a small smile, she looked up at him, "Thank you Dylan." Slipping off her old sword, she replaced it with the other, asking one last question, "One more thing Dylan. My father...his name was Link... wasn't it?"

Breath caught in his throat, he nodded jerkily, watching her smile as she left, turning back once to wave at him.

Leaving Dylan's, she went back to the apple tree. Going to the bush next to it, she crawled behind it, and found her secret passage. Glancing behind her once more, she slipped away. It was dark and muddy, but she was used to it, having used this passage many times, and knew where she was going. Getting to her feet once out, she slipped out onto Hyrule Field. Sneaking close to the large gate of the castle, she plucked a piece of grass and whistled through it. Minutes later, the sound of pounding hooves approached, and she heard a whinny on the other side of the gate.

_Oh great! I forgot about the gate! _She thought frantically, but recalled that there was another way for her horse to escape. Running to the side passage, she whistled again through the piece of grass, listening for the sound of hooves. Just in time, she stepped back quickly as her horse trotted through. Nickering his pleasure at seeing her, Hero nuzzled her face, making her laugh.

Stroking her best friend, she murmured to him, "Com' on boy! Let's go! Let's get out of this dreadful place!"

Tying her bag onto his saddle, she mounted him quickly, picking up the reins, and made a clicking noise with her tongue.

Twisting his ears back, Hero started off, trotting away from the castle. Taking a deep breath, _I'm going, I'm actually doing t_-SMACK!

Turning around in pain and alarm, she saw a large Poe behind, twirling around, dancing, teasing her. Seeing it advance towards her menacingly, she gasped, flicked the reins, holding on as Hero took off. Glancing behind her constantly to see if she got away, she felt dread, as it was following her easily, face curled up in a snarl. Suddenly, it flew up right next to her, and hit her!

Gasping, eyes blurry, she felt blood running down her face. Seeing it coming towards her again, she heard it chuckle merrily at its new victim. Trembling, her eyes connected with the Poe's and for the few seconds their gaze held, she couldn't breath. It was slowly suffocating her light, taking one hand off the reins, she clutched her throat, gasping for breath. Eternity passed, and finally the Poe looked away, and she gasped for air.

Moving quickly, she unsheathed her sword, and desperately swung repeatedly at the Poe, but it easily evaded her clumsy efforts. Caught by surprise as Hero jumped a small fence, she watched in horror as the sword was wrenched from her hand, and went flying through the air to land on the ground a few feet away.

Grinning wickedly at its defenseless prey, the huge Poe swung its lantern, slashing her arm. Clenching her teeth, she glared at the Poe, knowing she could do nothing while it raised its lantern to bash her head.

CLANG! Just as the Poe smashed its lantern down, a green tipped arrow hit the side, and instead of hitting her head, it hit her face, narrowly missing her eyes. Falling off Hero, she rolled to the ground barely conscious. The Poe, angry from missing her the first time, advanced towards her, lantern raised high again. Not seeing another arrow shot from the left. With a shudder, the Poe disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Twisting her head, she saw a man running towards her, but alas her eyes would not stay open any longer, and her head fell to the ground, and she saw no more.

**Next chapter! Leia meets Link! Will Leia discover Link's her father? Will Link ever discover Leia's his daughter? Find out in the next chapter of **_Nayru's secret plan. _**See you next chapter!**

**A/N (1): **One true heir refers to Link's first child

**Chaosmaiden07 & Anime Wildfire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about making you all wait so long, but the next chapter's coming, Anime Wildfire and I just have to finish typing it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter! No flames!**

**Chaosmaiden 07 & Anime Wildfire**

Opening her eyes, something bright was floating in her face, and when she reached up and grabbed it, it started screaming.

"Help! Help me! She's gonna eat me!" it screeched. The green clothed man from before laughed and reached over and gently pried Leia's fingers off the light.

Groaning, she tried to roll over, only to land on the man's foot. Chuckling, he lifted his foot and gently rolled her back into her previous position.

Crouching down, he bent over her, "None of that now, you won't be moving for awhile." He chided. Groaning again, she tried to sit up, only to have him push her down, not moving he continued to watch her.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her head to find a bandage there. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I was just curious as to why you were out at night on your own on such a fast horse."

Mimicking his sitting position as best as she could, she watched as he grabbed a bottle filled with a red liquid.

"Here. Drink this, it'll help you feel better." He said, handing her the bottle. Taking it gratefully, she gulped the potion down.

Watching her drink, he leaned against a tree, "So where are you from, and why are you here?"

In response, she handed back the bottle, and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"I'm from Hyrule Marketplace, and I'm here because I'm running away from home." She declared boldly.

Looking quite shocked, "Why?" he asked.

"I'm trying to discard my title and leave the lies and loathing of my childhood behind." She replied, thinking of Bryal.

Glancing at the ball of light, he chuckled, "I too, have discarded my title and past, but this little one refuses to let me forget it."

A small "hmpf" could be heard as said ball of light sat on his shoulder.

Turning his attention back to Leia, "What is your name? And who are your parents?"

"I am Leia, and I'd prefer to leave the parents of my past behind me."

Seeing him grin, "What is it?" She demanded churlishly.

"Leia is my favorite girl's name, if I ever had a daughter, that's what her name would be."

"Yeah, my mother named me Leia cause it was my father's favorite name."

Noticing him studying her intently, "What is it now?" She demanded again.

"You bear a close resemblance to the queen... a little too close."

Biting her lip, looking nervous,"Remarkable. Isn't it?" she replied, trying to sound casual.

Looking rather unconvinced, he finally said, "Go back to sleep."

"Won't you sleep?" she asked as he jumped back to his feet.

"I'll stand guard. Besides, I don't sleep soundly." He fingered the sword on his back as he said so. Shivering, she lay back down, trying desperately to sleep.

Awhile later, as she was drifting off, she felt another blanket being draped over her body. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw him kneeling next to her. Quickly she closed her eyes as he leaned forward and placed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

Laying very still, she pretended to be asleep. Thinking her asleep, he leaned over her and gently ran his finger down her cheek.

"You have a very beautiful daughter… Zelda." He murmured.

Surprised, she thought to herself, _h__ow does he know what mother looks_ _like? _

She lay still as the man stood up and went back to keep watch. Realizing something abruptly,

_I forgot to give him his bed back… _

Waking up the next morning, she heard an ocarina. Curious, she sat up and looked around for the player. Noticing the man, she saw him playing the ocarina under the tree.

The music was very soft and soothed her soul.

"What are you playing?"

Startled, he glanced at her, "I made it up, I was engaged once, and we planned on having a family, and so while I was away at war, I composed a song in case I ever had a daughter."

Laughing, he added,"I wouldn't mind a son either though."

Silent for a moment, "Would you teach me?" she asked suddenly, watching carefully for his reaction.

Looking startled, he regained his stoic face a moment later, "Sure, I'll teach you, if you ever get married and have children someday, you can play it for them." Her face brightening up, she pulled her ocarina out of her bag.

Glancing at her ocarina, "You play?"

She nodded, "I love the ocarina, my mother used to play it to me when I was little, and she taught me how."

Nodding in reply, he moved his own ocarina to his lips, copying him, Leia followed his movements carefully.

He began to play softly, following along, she gradually caught on to the melody.

Once she had the lullaby memorized, he put the ocarina down.

"You play it very well." He complimented.

Blushing, she murmured a small "Thanks", turning to him suddenly, she added, "I forgot to ask you your name."

"Link."

She was silent for a moment, long enough for a cool breeze to blow over them, when she finally looked at him again.

"Oh, are you named after the Hero of Time?"

"No, he was after my time."

Floating over from Hero's back, Navi sat on Leia's shoulder. "Do you see what I have to put up with?!"

Laughing, she turned to Link again, "What do you call the lullaby you composed?"

Silent, he glanced at her ocarina, handing it to him, she looked at him in confusion. "You forgot to clean this a few times."

Blinking, "Oh I suppose I did." Handing it back to her rather abruptly, she took it and nodded her thanks.

"Leia's lullaby."

"What?"

"Leia's lullaby, that's what the song's called."

"Oh...why did you decide to call it that?"

"Remember I told you if I ever had a daughter her name would have been Leia? Well I would have played this song for her."

Blushing a little, she looked away, putting her ocarina back into the bag, all the while under the scrutiny of Link.

"Link? Would you mind if I came with you for a while?"

Unhesitating, he answered her quickly, "Of course you can, but why do you want to come with me?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Leia began to regale him with her story.

"Well, I've been trying to get away from here, I'm not sure if I'll leave Hyrule or not, I just want to get away. From my past, my 'father'. I just want to put it all behind me and be free. At my old home, I had a title, and I was never truly free. Yesterday I heard my 'father' and mother arguing about me. My 'father' called me a worthless bastard. After I heard that, I couldn't take it anymore, I was sick of being cooped up, never being allowed to truly be free. Never allowed to fulfill my dream." Leia said, glancing up at Link.

"So I ran away, now I can truly be free and fulfill my dream." She said, smiling happily and a little hopefully up at Link.

"What is your dream?" _Something's familiar about this girl..._

"I'm looking for someone, I've dreamed my whole life about finding that person, and I've always wanted adventure. Being cooped up all my life only made me want to go out on adventures even more."

"Well in that case, you're welcome to come with me. In fact, it might be better if you did come with me."

Standing up with Leia following him, he asked, "Where did you plan on going first?" while walking towards Epona.

"I'm not really sure, I was just planning to get out of Hyrule, I didn't really plan on what I'd do once I got out of here."

"By the way." He said, pulling a sword off of Epona's back. "I think this belongs to you, I found it a little ways from you." He handed Leia the gilded sword.

Her eyes widened as she took the sword into her left hand, gently fingering it with her right.

"Thank you, a friend gave me this sword, he said it was called the-"

"- Gilded Sword." Link finished, Leia looked a little surprised.

"How'd you know?" she asked, slipping the sword into its sheath. Link started tacking Epona up, his back to Leia.

"I once used a similar sword, but I gave it away a long time ago." He said, turning to face Leia.

"Oh," Leia said, her face slightly crestfallen. "Do know anything about fencing? My friend taught me some basics but I want to learn more so I can protect myself."

"I know a little, what can you do?" He asked as Leia drew the gilded sword.

"Well, before I left, my friend taught me this really cool move, only I haven't perfected it yet." She replied, taking a few steps back, and attempted to do the spin attack. Only her balance was off and she fell to the ground, sighing as she stood up.

"See?" she said. He was staring at her, his eyes wide.

"Where did you learn that?" he demanded, Leia looked at him curiously.

"My friend taught me, why?" she asked suspiciously. Link shook his head. "It's nothing, I've just never seen a move like that before." He lied. Staring at him suspiciously again, she sighed before sheathing her sword.

"So where are you headed next?"

"Zora's Domain, it seems they're having some trouble with the water in the lake at their domain. It appears to be poisoned. So they asked me to help." he said, picking up the blanket Leia had slept on, rolling it up and tying it to Epona's saddle.

"I have a few ideas, but we won't know for sure what it is until we see it for ourselves." He continued, glancing around the camp to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

Ordering Leia,"Tie your stuff onto Hero's back." she grabbed her bags, and did as he said.

Both of them mounting their respective mounts, Link turned Epona and urged her in the direction of Zora's Domain, Leia following him obediently.

_What could be causing all this trouble? And why?_

**Next stop! Zora's domain! Enter princess Ruto! ha ha ha...**

**please review!**

**Chaosmaiden07 and Anime Wildfire**


	5. Chapter 5

Most of the next day was spent on horseback, and while the ride was pleasant, it was ruined by Navi's irritating actions. At first, Navi merely avoided Leia, but now she felt was being completely ignored. Needing a distraction, she decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"Link?"

Turning in his saddle, he waited for her question.

"Why don't we just go through Zora's River instead of Lake Hylia?"

"In order to get through Zora's River, you would have to know the Royal Family's song to get past the waterfall. And although many of the monsters were destroyed, there is one in particular that is waiting for me. If at all possible, I don't want to meet it, maybe her father, but not her."

Sniggering, Navi added, "But you two would make such a lovely couple."

"A Zora and a Hylian cannot have children. She is a fanatic lunatic."

Tilting her head, "What makes her so bad?"

"Other than the fact that we're not of the same race, she is also the princess of the Zora Race."

"You mean Princess Ruto?"

"Yes, but how would a commoner know the name of the princess of the Zora Tribe?"

_Triforce! _"I heard my mother talking about it. You know the fish people from the stories."

After hearing this bit of conversation, Navi decided that Leia would be fun to have around. Moments later, she began to tell Leia completely obvious things, calling out "watch out" soon replaced with "listen!"

Link had long ago developed a deaf ear to such antics. Normally people would have been driven insane somewhere between the first and seventh minute of Navi's excessive tattle, but Leia was holding up remarkably well, no obvious signs other than a twitch of her left eyebrow.

Idly, he wondered if he should test her skills. By giving her a bottle to catch Navi, it would serve several purposes, he would know of her abilities, keep Navi quiet, and relieve the tedious boredom of their journey. It had been only been a day since they started, but he noticed Leia was developing a cramp, most likely from where that Poe had hit her.

Calling a halt at the gates, he gestured for Navi to stay with the girl, "I assume you aren't used to jumping, or are you?" He was being polite, he didn't have to ask, but her build suggested more of a comfortable lifestyle than the one he was used to.

Lifting her head proudly, "I know how to jump fences."

Nodding absently, "You already have a slight concussion, so though you may make it over the first jump, you will fall off while attempting the second. It is difficult to make it over the second jump without the speed gained from the first jump."

Unable to argue, she nodded, watching Link as he went back to gazing thoughtfully at the gates. Watching him, she committed to memory every detail of his thoughtfully bemused face.

_His look reminds me of mother._

"I could jump over with you on Epona, but that would leave Hero behind," smiling, he added, "Since the water won't go anywhere, why don't we take a detour?"

Puzzled, she blinked, "Where would we go?"

"You said you wanted an adventure, why not go exploring?"

Surprised, Leia wondered why he didn't jump over the fence, leaving her behind. She had been nothing but a burden to him already, she had no money, nothing to contribute to their adventure.

"Where would we go?"

Giving a roguish grin that made him look far younger, "How much do you like trees?"

Navi snorted, "This is just another way for your Zora instinct to avoid that love struck water demon."

Link gave a perfectly injured expression.

"I am merely looking out for that lady's well-being. If that happens to coincide with avoiding the constricting Zora than I will gladly defer to the lady's health."

Leia laughed, watching as Link turned Epona to the right, he stopped, turning back to Leia, "Should we stop at Lon Lon Ranch to restock our supplies?"

Thinking it over, he wouldn't have needed supplies if he had been by himself, and she had been a drain on his supplies. What supplies she did have, had been lost in the river when she fought the poe, and their supplies wouldn't last long if they continued at the rate they were going. As for any soldiers looking for her, they would have scoured Lon Lon Ranch by now, and the Zora Tribe would have already been contacted about her, and would have told the queen that they hadn't seen her.

Link waited patiently while Leia thought it over. His patience was rewarded when Leia nodded, "Sure! I'd love to see the foals!"

Smiling at her enthusiasm, he smiled, "We'll have to make good time, as it took half the day to get here. May I propose a race?"

Beaming, Leia goaded Hero into a run, anticipating this, Link planted Epona on a collision course. Pointing in a different direction, he said, "Lon Lon Ranch is that way, you're heading toward Gerudo Valley."

Blushing, she moved Hero next to Epona, Navi fluttering above them, announced, "Ready? The first one in Lon Lon Ranch wins. Ready, get set, GO!"

Taking off, Hero flew over the ground, Epona slightly behind. At the castle, it had been difficult to let Hero run as much as they wanted. Laughing with delight, Hero gained top speed in a few seconds. Flying across the distance, she felt happy again. After the first few minutes, the euphoria wore slightly off, but then Link came up next to her. Flashing a devilish grin at him, Leia urged Hero to go faster.

Proving to be an experienced opponent, she sensed that Link was holding back on account of her injury and inexperience. He wasn't coddling her, like anyone in the castle would have done, but giving her the freedom to run, without discouraging her by having to compete with someone she had no chance of defeating.

Noticing her adrenaline and growing experience, Link started to test her ability. After several hours of hard riding, they reached Lon Lon Ranch before it closed at sundown. Chivalrously, Link had allowed a tie, after using a very clever trick to pass Leia. Reaching the gates, she pulled back on Hero's reins and let Link go first. Riding past the houses, he went to the large paddock, where other horses were running. Dismounting, he gestured for Leia to do the same. Leaving the paddock, he knocked on a door and entered. Following, Leia took in the homely dwelling, seeing Link speaking to a red headed woman. Noticing her standing in the door, Link introduced the two women, "Leia this is Malon, Malon this is Leia."

Nodding, Malon greeted her warmly, Leia curtsied gracefully, before realizing it was out of place. Malon offered her hand, and after a moments hesitation she took it.

"I was wondering if we could spend the night. I seem to remember you needing a few things fixed from last time." Link interrupted.

Nodding happily, but a little too warmly, Leia pushed down a flair of jealously, and fixed a smile on her face.

Gesturing toward the table, she invited them to sit, "I don't have anything on right now, but-"

"My treat Malon. I brought you quite a few things since last time."

Practically glowing with happiness, Malon cheerfully announced, "I'll do the cooking."

Looking around again, she noticed several broken pans, then seeing a set of blue eyes, under a mop of red hair on top of the stairs.

Tilting his head, Link inquired, "How long do you plan to stay up there Cremia? Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Bolting down the stairs, a young girl flung herself into his arms, squealing happily. Moments later, a baby's cries could be heard. "Oh dear." Malon disappeared into another room, coming back with a baby.

A young girl bolted down the steps and flung herself into his arms, squealing happily. A baby's cries could be heard, "Oh dear." Malon disappeared into another room, coming back holding a baby, noticing Leia's surprise, Link introduced her to the babe, "This is Romani, Leia."

Nodding, she commented, "They look like their mother."

Tilting his head, Link looked bemused.

Seeing his look, she chided herself; _It's not uncommon for a husband to come home unexpectedly. I mean it's not like I've known him for very long._

Malon agreed, "I'll-"

Shaking his head, Link interrupted, "I'll clean up the kitchen. You get them back to bed. Leia can help me."

Trying to hide her relief, Malon agreed. "I'll be right back."

Following Link to the kitchen, she looked around with growing apprehension at the assortment of pots and pans. At the castle she had rarely set foot in the kitchens.

Pulling out a loaf of bread, and pulling open another cabinet, he called to Leia, watching as she pulled her hand away guiltily from a piece of fruit, "I am not married to Malon."

Surprise wiped any thought from her mind, she had heard of bantering but thought that Link was such a gentleman, she hadn't even considered that possibility.

"Oh, I thought…" She trailed off.

Suddenly laughing at her mortified face, he pulled out cold chicken cuts.

Stating calmly, he added, "I'm not their father Leia."

Blushing, she realized Link wasn't the kind of man who would have illegitimate children. Watching her a minute, he finally set the food on the table, "Help yourself." Leia looked at the food confused, Link hadn't set out any forks or knives. _Does he expect me to eat with my hands?_

Neither made a move for the food, Link seemed baffled, "Ladies first."

Blushing with embarrassment she thought to herself, _Servant have always served me, until I ran off. _Picking up a small piece of meat, she took a bite. Tilting his head, Link inquired politely, "Haven't you ever made a sandwich before?"

Flushing, she shook her head. Pointing to the food, Link offered a polite "May I?"

Nodding vigorously, she was eager to avoid any more potentially embarrassing situations.

"Would you like a lot of meat or a smaller amount?"

"As much as you're having."

Taking two pieces of bread, Link put several pieces of meat on the first slice, placing the other piece of bread on top. Placing the whole thing on a plate, he handed it to her over the table. Gingerly holding it, Leia mimicked the way he had held it, inadvertently dropping half the meat. Watching him closely, she copied him as he repeated the same process to make more sandwiches, finishing, they placed the other plates in front of the empty chairs. Holding the last sandwich, Link took a slow bite, letting Leia watch him. Copying Link, she realized how starving she was, enough to ignore the fact that she had never eaten without utensils before.

Chewing and swallowing, Link told Leia a little about Malon. "She was married to a merchant older than her. He was from Termina, and had returned after traveling a few years in Termina, when he found out that he had a fathered a daughter. After the birth of their first child, he was outraged that it wasn't a son and accused her of adultery. She did nothing of the sort, but he was convinced that she had. He left her, heavily in debt due to his gambling, to fend for herself. With a year old tot, and another babe on the way from his last visit, I decided to help out. I was in the area after she had the first baby, and it might have been why he thought she had betrayed him. As you can see, she is a bit leery of marrying again, and no one else will consider her because of her daughters."

Swallowing another bite, Leia asked, "What were you doing in Termina at the time?"

"I was helping out a friend, and making sure the moon didn't fall again and crush Clock Town."

"So will we be heading to Zora's Domain in the morning?"

"Probably. If your head feels any better."

Blinking, she argued, "I feel fine."

"You had trouble steering Hero, getting off your horse, and walking. I didn't say anything since I thought you knew."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Surprised, he blinked at her committal, "There is no need to apologize. You haven't done anything."

Coming back into the room, Malon looked slightly messier than when she had left. "They wanted to see you, it was hard to get them into bed. Will you two be staying for a few days?"

"If it wouldn't be inconvenient."

Telling Malon about his journeys, she in turn told him how the farm was doing. They got into a very deep discussion about chickens. Drifting off, she stirred slightly when she felt strong arms pick her gently up. She heard Malon whispering about guards that had come a few days ago. With an effort, she forced herself to remain limp, straining her ears to hear Link's response.

"I saw a few guards heading toward Lake Hylia. I didn't see the emblem of the consort; Zelda must want her daughter back. With such a small battalion I think that the consort is doing everything he can to keep Leia away, or even kill her."

Still listening to the conversation, she felt herself being carried upstairs.

"You don't think that he would go that far would you?"

"That battalion was heavily armed for a rescue mission. He has a son and if Leia died mysteriously he would get the throne. The only one who contests is the Queen." He went on gloomily, "Leia's birth was too soon after their marriage for her to even be considered that usurper's child. He thinks that he is only capable of having a son as a first born."

"What will you do?"

"Keep Zelda's daughter out of danger for as long as I can. Only the Queen can ask or demand information from any other race. We both know that the Gorons would never betray me. That water sprite will never allow anyone in her realm that would remotely harm her 'fiancé'."

Leia heard a door open.

"What about the Hylands?"

Link stopped, gently lowering Leia into a soft bed. Struggling to listen to the conversation, she felt sleep almost claiming her.

"They won't pay attention to a lone traveler. They know the legend, they wanted the Hero and their Queen to marry. Their Hero holds more loyalty from them than a hundred fold of that leeches."

Covers were pulled over her.

"You know she will be frantic, and you can't send her a message."

The footsteps moved away, "That is why I ask that the next time you're in town you-"

The door closed. Leia's eyes snapped open, and she set a foot down on the floor, _Mother musn't know where I am!_

A creak sounded ominously and the door opened again "- drop off that milk past the drawbridge." Link looked at Leia, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." The door closed.

Leia spent the rest of the night wondering about Link.

_Just how much does this lone traveler know? _


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that I forgot to update this, thank you all for being so pacient I will update every other day until it is done. I apolize in advance animewildfire did the baby talk for Zeke before and I'm not good at it. Hope you like these last two chapters.**

Pacing worriedly throughout the halls of the castle, Queen Zelda eventually made her way to her daughter's room. _It's not uncommon for Leia to disappear for a day, and she's usually at Dylan's. But this time something is off..._ Lost in her thoughts, she abruptly stopped, seeing several guards she did not recognize. Pausing, she made her way over to them, the guards not even bowing to her. Frowning, she turned away, and instead went to the guard's break room, to find that many were off duty.

"Your majesty!" They cried out, most standing and bowing quickly, the few others were sleeping, and one was drunk. _He'll be released from duty, _she thought while looking at the drunk.

"Where is the captain?"

The captain snapped to attention, "How can I help you your Majesty?"

"Have there been any new recruits?"

"None, your Highness."

"Then we have intruders in the castle, you must all come with me." She imperiously commanded. Waiting impatiently, she watched as the guards scrabbled to their gear on. Not waiting a second more, she stalked out into the corridor, the guards bolting after her. Stopping at a corner, the captain peered around the bend, "You were correct my Queen, shall we dispose of them?"

Shaking her head, her guards' loyalty was far stronger to her than to Bryal, but his twitchy nature had rubbed off on several of them. Thinking, she remembered he had been right in his assumption that many of the guards had wanted to kill him when he first married her, and that it was only Her word that kept him alive.

"No captain. I want witnesses. I want to know how and why they were able to be in this castle. Refrain from necessary bloodshed but I want them alive if able."

"As you command. Charge!"

"Your majesty." The tone was disapproving

"Yes Impa?"

"I could have dealt with them without all this noise. It woke up Zeke."

"If I had ordered that then I would have only had you was a witness. I am beginning to have more than a few doubts. These break ins have been happening far too frequently. Not even Leia's father could have gotten in this many times without being caught at least once."

Nodding in agreement, Impa spoke of her concerns, "I am also becoming concerned. They keep disappearing from the prison as well." She hesitated, adding "On orders from that man."

"As I am beginning to expect. Find Leia. She wasn't in her room, she is probably at Dylan's house."

"You majesty I-" Abruptly, Impa melded into the shadows as the captain approached, "Your majesty. We have them. They are a bit battered, we only have one injured. Your orders?"

"Take them down to the dungeon immediately. Set your best men to guard them. Under no circumstances are they to be released until I arrive. Even by the consort."

"Yes your majesty."

"Oh, and search them. I don't want them to die suddenly. I want to see everything they have."

"Yes your majesty. It is good to have you back." Saluting, the captain left to carry out her orders.

Impa remerged, "Your majesty, with these attacks increasing I would like you to reconsider what we have discussed."

Furrowing her brow, Zelda frowned, "Oh, that." she replied while walking towards her daughter's room, and standing in the entrance, "She has grown so much."

"Just like her mother. I shall find her Zelda. Will you consider this new arrangement?"

Smiling wistfully, Zelda watched her with fond eyes, replying before Impa could vanish, "You can expect a detailed answer first thing in the morning. I'm going to make sure Zeke is not pretending to be asleep."

Making her way to her son's room, she paused outside the door. Hearing muffled sobs, she opened the door, concerned. Seeing him, he was crying softly into a stuffed horse.

"What is wrong Zeke?"

Stopping his sniffling long enough to hurl himself at his mother, she caught him, and sat on the bed. Rubbing his back, she waited for him to calm down so he could explain his distress.

"Leia."

"Yes, what about Leia? Do you want to see her?"

"Can't, sissy's gone."

"Oh, where has sissy gone? Over to Dylan's home?"

"Noo. Sissy gone away."

"She will come back, Dylan's house isn't that far."

"Noo, she's gone gone!"

"Why?"

"Sissy won't come when I called."

"Honey, why don't you go back to bed? I'll go get your sister. Okay?"

"Okay Momma." Settling him under the covers, she tucked him, kissing him gently on the head.

Standing, she moved softly out of the room, closing the door. Making her way to the gardens, she sat at the fountains, looking at the sparkling water. _Has is really been this long? The years have been lonely. _Sighing, she remembered happier days, never noticing a pair of scarlet eyes watching her every movement, and the movements of several patrolling guards.

**Who is it I wonder? I know but do you? I'll give you a hint if you have played ocarina of time you have met him, but he isn't Zelda this time, and it is most definitly a male.**


	7. Chapter 7 at the ranch

**Hi everyone, Sorry it took me so long. I was gone for a week. I hope you all like the next chapter. I know it's a bit long and I swear, I'll bring Ruto, and - oops can't say more. I promice, I'll have them show up.**

Chapter 7

Leia had finally fallen asleep, when several cuccos crowed. Rousing, and thinking of various painful ways to end the noisy bags of feathers, she blinked, confused. Glancing around at the wooden walls, and at the window, she closed her eyes for a moment.

Pushing open the door slightly, Link stuck his head inside. Seeing the room's occupant still asleep, a fatherly smile tugged at his lips. _She's definitely inherited Zelda's morning avoidance. Definitely not a morning person. _Moving catlike to her side, he lay clean clothes at the foot of her bed. Glancing back to her sleeping face, his hands instinctively moved several locks away from her face. Pain lacing his eyes, he turned quickly and closed the door behind him._  
_

Opening her eyes once more, she stretched luxuriously. Feeling a new warmth by her feet, she looked. Clean, well worn clothing sat at the end of her bed, reaching for them, her distaste was evident. _A dress, why a dress? __  
_

Sniffing the clothes, they were cleaner than what she was wearing, though of much lower quality. The dress had a subtle scent of sulfur and wind._ Link's._ Holding the ensemble up, it was easy to see that the skirt belonged to Malon, but the shirt was smaller, something that would have fit Link if he had been younger. Choosing to wash her own clothes later, she slipped off her pants and shirt. Putting on the new shirt, and slipping on the deep green tunic. To her surprise, it fit, with enough room to work comfortably. Pausing, she glared at the innocent looking skirt, her gaze shifting longingly back to her pants. _Maybe they won't notice? _

Discarding the notion, she was at their hospitality, it would have been a very poor excuse to refuse the kindness of other people. That had been drilled into her nature. With much distaste, she pulled on the skirt. Twirling around, she found it was much more durable that what she was accustomed to. Much lighter, it was easier to move and walk around in. Nothing like the tripping traps of the royal court. This skirt came above her ankles, and with the tunic, it was almost a matched set. Opening her door, she was assaulted by a baby's cries.

Walking down the stairs, she Malon rocking Romani, trying to get her to fall back asleep. Noticing Leia out of the corner of her eye, she jerked her head towards the table. Taking several more minutes to hush Romani, Malon went into another room, leaving Leia to fend for herself for breakfast. Looking around the room, she began opening cabinets. A few minutes later, Malon came back into the kitchen, "Sorry 'bout that, are you having fun?" Freezing, Leia looked up, slightly embarrassed. She had become so engrossed with her game of finding out what was behind all the cabinets, she had forgotten her hunger. Tilting her head, Malon moved to the sink, where a bowl held several eggs. _I could fry a sunny side up egg on her face, it looks so happy._

"How do you like your eggs Leia?"

"Cooked?"

Blinking, Malon looked at her. Racking her brain, Leia was desperate for another answer, but coming up blank.

Laughing, Malon recovered her breath, rephrasing her question, "How do you like your eggs cooked?" Still seeing that confused look, Malon supplied, "Sunny side up? Scrambled? Or perhaps an omelet?"

"I'll have whatever Link had." _Yeah, that's a good one, he would know what to eat._

"Scrambled it is, Link asked you to go out and help him in the barn once you were done with breakfast. You must have been tired last night, to have slept so late."

"Yeah, I rode all day with Link."

Nodding, Malon called out, "Cremia, are you going to greet our guest?"

A red ball of hair leapt to the table, demanding, "I'll have what she is having!"

Shaking her head, Malon placed both plates in front of her guest and offspring, watching as the child inhaled her food. Leia was relieved when Malon handed her a fork.

Introducing herself, the child piped up, "My name is Cremia, what's yours?" between bites.

"Leia."

Watching the child, she took a very small dainty bite, when Cremia had eaten about half of hers. Glancing at Malon, who was watching them, she was encouraged to 'dig in.'

While the girls were eating, Malon washed the pan, and with her back turned, Leia decided to forgo manners and just eat. Taking several more minutes after Cremia had finished her eggs, Malon waited to collect both plates. Finishing, Malon urged both girls outside, "Now you can see Link, Cremia, show Leia where he is, alright?" Nodding happily, the girl grabbed Leia's hand, pulling her to the door. "Come on, Link is with the cows." Dragging Leia outside, they went past several storerooms, heading towards the cows. Going inside a door, they saw Link, sitting next to a cow, milking her.

"Link! Remember me? Cremia?"

Turning around, he smiled, "Hello little one. Been practicing your song?"

Smiling, Cremia sang Epona's Song. When she finished, she looked at Leia, smiling, "Momma taught me this for a lullaby."

Link glanced at Leia, adding thoughtfully, " Do you have your ocarina? You should learn this song. Very useful for calling Hero."

"Don't forget the cows!" Cremia added enthusiastically. Seeing Leia's look, Cremia explained importantly, "Cows give you milk when you sing the song. I dunno why Link isn't just playing his ocarina for them."

Looking sheepish, Link explained to Cremia, "I already filled up the bottles, I'm doing this for your mother, so she won't have to carry the heavy buckets for several weeks. This is all going in her cart to Hyrule Castlemarket. She could use the company."

Scowling, Cremia declared, "I'm company!"

Smiling indulgently at her, Link pointed out,"But people at the castle don't throw tantrums when they have to take a bath."

Wincing, she complained,"Baths are not fun. The water is cold!"

"If Malon didn't have to hunt you down every time you needed a bath, or several hours the water would be warmer."

In reply, she lifted her head imperiously, and Cremia replied resolutely, "I still hate baths!"

Both Leia and Link laughed, at her, Link adding,"Why don't you show Leia where to find more bottles?"

"What about the crates of milk? The metal ones?"

"I could have missed some I suppose."

"You got all the things of milk? Even the broken ones?"

Link's grin widened into one of roguish mischief, "I wasn't asleep when the roosters crowed."

A laugh came from the door, Malon appearing, "But you were trying to kill my chickens."

Snorting, he returned to milking the cow. "You were running low on meat anyway. You're not going to miss a few of them."

Sighing, Malon shot back,"Are you sure this revenge of yours isn't about when they chased and pecked you?"

"Not at all. I was merely practicing with my sword."

"Then why did they come in with an arrow?"

"I wanted to know if I could still hit targets from so far away."

"With fire arrows?" Malon raised an eyebrow.

Looking sheepish, he replied, "I'm not very good at waking up. They were right in front of the house, sound gets amplified when it carries."

"You said sword." Leia pointed out. Both women looking at Link.

Focusing on the cow, he refused to answer.

"Link?"

"Fine, it startled me and I killed it with my sword. It shouldn't have been right next to my ear."

"It startled you?" asked a snickering Leia.

"Then you attacked the others with fire arrows?"

Link only nodded his head in reply.

Shaking her head, Malon tisked Link, "It seems chickens have a very high mortality rate when you're around."

With Leia and Cremia's help, Link finished loading most of the cart. Taking a breather, Leia sat next to Cremia, wondering how Link could carry the heavier bottles. Seeing Malon come out, bringing with her a prepared lunch, Leia gratefully gulped down half a bottle of milk, attacking her sandwich soon after. Cremia following her every move. While they ate, they watched as Link continued to haul boxes, only stopping briefly to drain a bottle of milk. Once the two girls were finished, they continued to help. Under the hot sun, Leia was glad she hadn't worn her clothes. The sturdy materials she was wearing now were well suited to this kind of work. Taking another break, Link snatched Cremia and brought her into the house, coming out alone a few minutes later.

Between the two, they worked until late mid-afternoon, when the cart was full. Coming out again, Malon appeared with several bundles that Link then hauled to the top of the cart, lashing them together. Hitching two horses to the cart, Link watched Leia gazing in the direction of the castle. Sharing a look with Malon, she went back into the house, coming back out quickly holding the baby.

"I heated the bath, so the both of you can take turns getting cleaned."

"Thank you. But all three of you should hurry before it gets any later or they might close the gates. We will stop by and make sure everyone got in safely. Leia, why don't you go take a bath first?"

Smiling gratefully at Link, "Thank you both for your hard work. We'll be going now."

Standing side by side, they waved at the small family until they left. Putting his hands on his hips, Link looked at Leia, suggesting, "You bathe first. I'd better tidy up."

Shaking her head, Leia disagreed, "I couldn't, you go first."

Shaking his head at her, he explained, "I know from experience that girls take their time, longer than I would take. And I know they prefer to get rid of the grime sooner. I suspect that you want your clothes back too. Malon said you could keep the skirt, and you may have my shirt if you want."

Nodding her thanks, "Uh, just where is the bath?"

Seeing him beginning to chuckle, Leia smiled. _Whenever he does that, I feel like everything will be fine. _Walking with her into the house, and up the stairs, he opened a door, steam flooding out. Bowing like a gentleman, he ushered her in. Coming in after her, he told her where everything in the room was, and showing her which bottles to use for bathing. Glancing at him as she left, she was soon distracted by the steaming tub. Locking the door, she quickly stripped, and slipped into the water. Feeling luxurious, she soaked, relieving her cramped muscles. Grabbing a bottle, she began washing her hair.

Surveying his work, Link fixed a broken fence, and began wandering around, looking for something to do. After patrolling the entire Ranch, packing, and making sure Epona and Hero were well rested, he went back inside the house. Still restless, he checked to see if either he or Leia had forgotten anything. Opening Leia's room, he noticed her clothes laying on the bed. Picking them up, he started walking toward the bathing room, halfway there, he heard a muffled scream and a splash. Fearing the worst, he dropped her clothes, bolting to the door, pounding on it, demanding an explanation. Hearing nothing, he tried the door handle, only to find it locked. _Women and their ridiculous habits._ He thought angrily.

Instincts taking over, he took several steps back, ramming his shoulder forward into the door. After another round of pounding, the door crumpled underneath Link's assault. Eyes closed against splinters, he opened them, searching frantically. Seeing a mop of blond hair floating on the surface, he, without thinking, raced over, and yanked it out. Leia's face came bobbing up, and picking her up, he set her on the floor. She was unconscious, her head bleeding. Placing his mouth over hers, he began to force air into her lungs. After several tries, she started coughing, gasping for breath and spitting out water. Rolling her over onto her side, he was careful to keep out of the way, eyes never leaving her heaving form. Leaning over, he grabbed a towel off the wall and placed it over her, then grabbing a washcloth, wiping the blood away. Not leaving her side, he crouched next to her, watching as she opened glazed eyes. Her eyes blinking, they connected with his, dazed and confused, seeing him watching her. Her eyes flickered down, she immediately started blushing, a deep crimson coloring her cheeks.

Removing his stare for a moment, he retrieved her clothing. Taking them numbly, she clutched the towel closer to her body. Seeing him make no move to leave, he reminded her of her mother, with the way he hovered over her. But his lack of movement made him seem like a statue. Getting chilled, she wondered if she would have to be the one to move in order to dress. Standing unexpectedly, he ordered in a regal tone, "Don't try to get up. Just change." Obediently, without a thought, she obeyed his command, not pausing to argue.

Watching him, he removed the splintered fragments of the door. Hearing him plant himself next to the doorway, she quickly pulled on her pants and shirt.

"I'm decent, but why don't you want me to stand?"

Coming in, silent as a cat, he picked her up gently, and made his way to her room. Feeling she had to do something about the awkward silence, she asked, tremulously, "What happened?"

"What can you remember?" He replied, his voice distant.

"Getting out of the tub, wanting to get more soap." She idly wondered why she liked the way he held her. _He's warm._

"I think you slipped on the floor, tried to grab the rim of the tub, and you fell in, hitting your head. I hadn't realized you were so insistent in injuring your head." He said, pushing open the door with his foot.

Flaring, she argued, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"

Fixing her with an icy glare, she flushed. Setting her on the bed, his glare softened, as she looked down at her hands.

"I apologize, I was worried." He said.

Nodding dumbly, she quietly asked, "Uhm, did you see-"

"I covered you with a towel, I would never take advantage of the situation." He stated impassively.

"I, I didn't mean that."

Tilting his head, confused, he waited for her to continued. Instead, she changed the subject, "I guess we'll head to Zora's Domain?"

"You were just injured. Again."

"I feel fine."

"You don't look it."

Shaking her head, the movement caused a headache. _Lon Lon Ranch is too close to mother and the guards._

"Honest, could we please go?" Looking thoroughly unconvinced, Link frowned.

"Please?" She added in a tiny voice.

"Sure."

Lighting up, she voiced, "Oh thank y-"

"After a few days."

Her hopes plummeting, she crossed her arms petulantly, "Link! Come on, I'm fine, I just hit my head a little. Please? With sugar on top."

Crossing his arms, he looked sternly at her. "You and I both know that as soon as I leave, you will attempt to as well. I don't want you walking around, much less riding. Besides, I have to fix Malon's door."

Looking petulant, she whined, "Link! I might fall asleep, and we both don't want that. Why don't we just leave? Hero and Epona are already packed, and we're wasting daylight."

Tilting his head in thought, Link looked as if he were actually considering it. "I can fix Malon's door later, and you can't fall asleep til well after nightfall."

"I'll be good. And I'll not try to escape once." Leia promised, trying to convince him.

Nodding slowly, he thought aloud, "Kakariko isn't far, we can stay at the inn, or with the Gorons, depending on how long it takes."

Beaming, she smiled happily, as he stood, and picked her up effortlessly. Going down the stairs, she reached over and opened the door with a free hand. Epona and Hero were waiting outside patiently. Walking over to Epona, he deposited Leia into the saddle. She looked at him in confusion as Link retrieved Hero's reigns. Leading Hero past Epona, he walked over to the pasture, releasing the reigns, and walking back to Epona. Mounting Epona, Leia was forced to move forward in order to accommodate him.

"Why aren't we taking Hero?" She asked as Link coaxed Epona into a canter.

"You said you were from Castle Town, correct? Do you really want someone to identify your horse from a long way off?"

"Ah, so where are we headed?"

"Kakariko Village. Then up to Death Mountain."

"We're going to meet the Gorons then?"

"Yes, there is a path into-" Looking up at him, she saw his eyes had narrowed. Peering out, she herself couldn't see anything. Turning Epona right, Leia was bewildered by his actions.

"Uh, aren't we going to Kakariko? Isn't is back that way?"

"New plan, we will go through Kokiri Forest."

Relief flooding her, being so close to Bryal frightened her a little, "Oh, any reason?"

"Let's just say I have no desire to run into any old enemies."

Letting the evasive answers slide, they rode on in silence. After a few hours in the saddle, Navi caught up with them, complaining bitterly about how Link 'accidentally' fed her to a cucco. Noticing Leia's eye beginning to droop, he pulled out her ocarina and forced her to practice Epona's Song. Once she had mastered it, he suggested that she compose a song for Hero, rather than her normal whistling tune. He explained to her, that whistling was easily drowned out, and not much use at all. A connection between a horse and it's rider wasn't something so crude as to be abused by a whistle. There was a chance that Hero may get tired of it, and decide not to come. And whistling only worked within a short range, whereas, he could play his ocarina, and Epona could be on the other side of Hyrule, but would still come to him running. He also whispered to her that it was a good way to get Navi to shut up.

Taking his advice, Leia began to practice, slowly forming a melody for Hero. Giving hints here and there, Link helped her work her way through the melody, saying that once finished, Hero would come from Lon Lon Ranch to see her. After long hours of practice, she finally played her horse's melody. Soon after, they both heard Hero slowly catching up to them. Once Hero did reach the small group, he kept pace, nickering at Leia and nuzzling her thigh. Despite much protesting, Link did not allow her to get off Epona. Though she wanted to ride her horse, Link had 'conveniently' forgotten to saddle Hero, and Leia wasn't willing to try it. Making good time to the Forest, she stared at the huge logs guarding the entrance. Pulling Epona to a halt, Link dismounted, helping Leia down.

"Go have fun girl." Link encouraged Epona. Snorting, she trotted off with Hero. Watching them go, he turned to Leia, inviting her, "Shall we?"

Looking nervously into the blackness guarding the 'entrance,' she backtracked, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Laughing in reply, he walked through, giving no choice for Leia but to follow. It was misty, and they were surrounded by trees. Looking down, she saw a bridge under her feet. Seeing him standing in the middle, Link encouraged her, "Nothing to worry about, but we will have some climbing to do. Are you tired?"

"I could use a little nap."

"Hmm, we should have waited til the sun went down." Seeing her confused look, he clarified, "Kokiri Forest has a different time than the rest of Hyrule. If you go in when it's day, it is night in the Forest, and vice versa. Come, my house isn't far from here." Starting across the bridge, he moved quickly. Following him, the first thing she saw were all the trees, and a child dressed in a green tunic guarding the way. Smiling at him, he greeted the guard, and he moved away from the entrance. Going through the path, he headed up to a tree house with several odd ornamentations. He vanished inside, and following a minute later, she went inside, still taking everything in. It was an open room, and at the end of it, Link was speaking to a green haired child. Seeing her, the green haired girl walked over, "Hello, Leia, I am Saria." she introduced herself cheerfully.

Curtsying, Leia greeted her formally, "Greeting, Sage of the Forest."

Blinking in tandem at her, Link spoke to both girls, "Saria, I was wondering if you could show Leia to my old tree house, I'm going directly to the Deku Sprout to see what he wants."

"I can come!" Leia interrupted.

Shaking her head, Saria denied her, explaining, "Only Link was summoned, you look like you need some sleep. You'll need it, if you're to deal with Ruto." Grabbing Leia's hand, Saria dragged her off. Watching them Link shook his head, and headed towards the Deku Sprout.

Looking over her shoulder at his vanishing form, she watched as he turned and waved, walking over a pond, and vanishing behind a wall of ivy. Pulling Leia over to a tree house with a ladder, Saria directed her to go up. Thanking her, Leia climbed up, excited to have something new to explore. Looking around curiously, this house was open with a small bed, and a cow to one side. Several papers were posted on the walls, records of bugs caught, largest fish caught. Breathing in deeply, the room smelled of pine and fresh air. Feeling suddenly tired, she lay on the bed, and for the first time since she left, she felt like she was home.

Link didn't really care for the Deku Sprout. He was too little, and made strange noises when Link refused to do some mundane task. The blasted Sprout complained that Link never visited, and that he didn't like doing small favors for the Sprout. Sighing, _It's one thing to help the Sprout with things, it's completely another to have Navi telling the Sprout every excruciating detail about his 'lack of a life.'_

"Listen, Sprout. I want Navi to stay here for a few days, I can't go around hiding from guards with a fairy floating all over the place. I don't need the unnecessary attention it would cause. Leia is already being hunted, and I can't afford to have her found. Either tell Navi not to come, or I will, and-" Link threatened, "I'll bring cuccos into this Forest."

The Sprout, gasping in protest, "You wouldn't! I just grew new leaves! The Kokiri can't go around without their fairies!"

Glaring at the Sprout, it shrugged, acquiescing, "Very well, but Zelda won't like this."

Snorting angrily, Link pointed out, "Zelda never came to Kokiri Forest. All she can do is send an emissary. If they aren't with me, the Kokiri's will paintball them."

"You really shouldn't have given them those. They make a mess."

Shrugging in reply, he trudged back to his tree house, waving to a few friends. Climbing the ladder, he beheld Leia sleeping peacefully on the bed. Moving to go back down, he was stopped as Leia opened her eyes.

"Good morning!"

Shaking his head at her, "When you're done napping, we should go to Zora's Domain."

"I'm good for now, where do we go from here?"

Smiling, he began climbing down, as always, Leia following him.

"Can we see the Deku Sprout now?"

Shaking his head in the negative, "I think I've traumatized him enough for one day. Navi will be staying here for a few days as well."

"Alright!"

Blinking up at him, she watched as he climbed over to a ledge, hauling himself up. Glancing down at her, he rose his eyebrow. Grinning, she raced over, quickly trying to catch up to him, only he was already climbing up a second set of vines. Waiting at the top for Leia, he was there long enough for Leia to stand up before racing up a hill. Shrieking with delight, she raced after him to an entrance.

"This is the Lost Woods, stay close to me." Panting slightly, she nodded. Going in, Link took a right, to an open area with a large tree, then took a left to a stone gateway, another right, which led to a pool of water. Pointing at the pool, he explained to Leia, "That is where Zora's Domain is." Walking over to it, he waded in, Leia in his shadow.

"We dive down and we'll resurface in Zora's Domain, then we'll go see the King."

Diving first, she didn't go far enough, with Link behind her, he pulled her down a bit further and they swan through an entrance. Swimming to the shore, Link pulled himself out of the water. Following him, they both climbed up the steps as he looked over his shoulder nervously. Poking his head around a wall, he sighed in relief. Entering, Leia saw a very fat Zora sitting on a red carpet.

"Your Highness."Squinting his pudgy fish eyes towards them, he greeted them, "Oh, how are you? Ruto wanted to find you."

"So I heard. Where is she?"

"Waiting for her betrothed at the Zora Spring, by the waterfall."

"Right. So what is the problem?"

"Well, the water isn't as clear as it was."

"You had better hope she didn't call me all the way up here just to deal with a drainage problem." Link said sourly.

The Zora shook his pudgy head, "No, I think it had to do with the water temple."

"Oh, that is fine then. I'll need two Zora tunics."

"Two?" The king questioned, "Why do you need two tunics-" He caught sight of Leia. "Are you cheating on my daughter?" he demanded angrily.

Glaring, Link pulled out a bomb, the King's eyes widened, "How many times do I have to say it?" He snarled dangerously. "I am not, and never will be engaged to your backbreaking daughter."

Nodding quickly, the King agreed, "You have to understand though, she is very persistent."

"Don't I know it." Link growled, tossing the bomb off to the side.

Frowning at them, the king handed them their tunics. Leaving the room, Leia noticed a funny taste in her mouth. When she asked Link, he tersely replied that it was salt water. Putting on their tunics, they dove into the entrance to Lake Hylia. Marveling at the beauty around them, Leia was startled suddenly when Link was pulled under by some devious force.

**I wonder who was that? I'm sorry that I keep switching back and forth. I'll try to make the chapters longer when I do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote this as soon as I could I hope you like it. It's short but I hope you all get a kick out of Ruto.**

Hide and go seek

The next day, Zelda found herself waking facing the sun. _Strange, Impa's not here. _Shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, she readied herself for the day. Going to her son's room, she paused at the door, seeing Impa holding her son. Smiling, _Good, he's not alone._

"Good morning Your Majesty."

Blinking in confusion, _That's Impa's voice, but...it's behind me? _ Glancing over her shoulder, she jerked her head back towards the woman holding her son.

"Explain." She icily commanded. Frowning, _I know that Impa won't allow any harm to the prince, but why is there a stranger holding him?! _Taking a moment, she looked at the stranger, and saw small differences. This stranger and Impa could have been twins, however the newcomer was younger, her face slightly rounder.

"Last night there was another incident. _He _showed up and demanded the release of the prisoners. _He _ordered several guards to be arrested for 'disobeying a royal command.' Naturally the guards didn't care for that." Smirking, Impa added, "Don't worry your Majesty, the prisoners are still in their cells, accompanied by several guards, both inside and out."

Raising an eyebrow, Zelda glided over to the woman. The Sheikah willingly passed the child to her. Cooing at him, she listened as Impa continued to explain, "This is Impaz, with _him_ acting so paranoid I thought it best to add more guards. We have been overworked since the birth of Leia, but your father wouldn't listen about adding more Sheikah." Her voice laced with heavy disapproval.

Nodding to Impa, she met Impaz's gaze, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Turning back to Impa, "What of Leia? Can you find her, if you're guarding us?"

Shaking her head, Impa gestured to her side. Starting in surprise, Zelda stared as two males materialized. Both men wearing identical styles with scarves covering half of their faces. The first one had blond hair, part of it obscuring his left eye. Nodding to Zelda, he bowed in the traditional Sheikah fashion, the other male and Impaz following suit.

"This is Sheik, he will be one of the Sheikah who will find and guard Leia, the one behind him, hiding in the shadows is Aden." Frowning during the introductions, Impa finally demanded, "Stop hiding." A smile finding itself onto her face, Zelda stopped her intense searching for the second male. Watching as the shadow detached itself from the window, she studied him, fascinated. This new man wore all black, accented with white, instead of the traditional colors. His eyes holding her fast, Zelda tore her gaze away as Impa continued with the introductions.

"The purple eyed one is Sheiku, he shall be guarding Zeke, Impaz and I shall guard you."

Distracted by her child's mutterings, Zelda looked up wryly at Impa, "I have no choice, do I?"

"Order us as much as you like."

"But you will never obey. I only ask that you find my daughter, and bring her home."

Vanishing quickly, Aden and Sheik left. Glancing sidelong at Impa, "One of these days I will outlaw deku nuts."

"We have other ways of escaping attention. Zeke shall wake soon."

Nodding distractedly, Zelda looked down at her son. Moments later the first rays of the sun crept through the window, kissing his skin. Surprised, she nearly dropped him. _He looks exactly like Link. _

"What is going on?" She murmured out loud, trembling slightly.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Slipping into the princess' room, two shadows looked around, searching for anything that would lead to her disappearance. On the desk was a set of papers, accompanied by a hardly used quill. To the side was a partly finished essay. Picking up the sheets, Aden glanced through them.

Going into the closet, Sheik looked around. _Dresses, I hate dresses. Can't stand them ever since that one time._ His sharp eyes caught onto a well worn pair of breeches. Looking further, he found several oft-mended shirts. Narrowing his eyes, he jumped, hissing at his partner, "Don't sneak up on me!" Fixing him with a blank stare, Aden gestured towards the window. The tree outside was gouged with the marks of a hookshot. _She's been sneaking out for years._ Jumping out the window, both men landed silently. Scanning the ground by the tree, Sheik sought out her most recent tracks. Finding them, he was led to the training grounds. Going past them, he entered a garden, and going towards an apple tree. Sleeping under the boughs was a young boy, roughly the same age as the princess. Moving slowly, he rooted around the tree, looking for a hidden cache. Snorting he found it. _A most typical place to hide one's most precious things, princess. _Looking closer, he saw that the cache had once held a sword. _She knows how to handle a sword, does she? _His eyes moving, he fingered a stray splinter found at the foot of the tree. _A wooden shield too? But far too old._ Running his fingers down the bark, he changed his mind. _A metal shield, Hylian by the looks of it. Easy enough to track down. It makes sense, if she's training with a sword, why not a shield too?_ With a smile tugging at his lips, _Not an ordinary princess are you?_

Looking at the boy, careful not to stare intently, he gazed at the boy's hands, the callouses revealed he was a swordsman, albeit a poorly trained one. Next to the boy was an old shield. _Friend of the princess? Or a burglar? That's funny, pot calling kettle black._ Moving away, his eyes caught onto a new set of tracks. Halting, he studied the mess, moving around to gain different views. _Prints are deeper on the right side, she's left handed. Learning a new skill? _Leaning towards the fallen log, studying the indents. _She's had little formal education, and uses a great deal of power. She uses the training to release frustration. _The back of the log was smooth. _I must remember to teach her about attacks from behind, nor has she learned to guard, or attack an opponent from behind. _Standing, he turned around, seeing another set of prints, heavily set, weight balanced on the balls of the feet. _Her instructor. _Following the new tracks back to a house, a wave from Aden caught his eye. Turning away, he strode to the stables. Seeing him approach, Aden pointed at a set of peculiar hoof prints. Different from other horses, this horse was used by the Royal Family, and therefore shod with a different horse shoe with a slight indent. Moving quickly, they set off on their horses, Aden in the lead. Occasionally stooping down to check the tracks, both Sheikah followed the trail. Led to a nearby town, the tracks stopped. _Not good. We've lost our only lead._

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Choking on water, Link submerged. Shrieking, Leia dove under, intent on rescuing, only to burst into laughter when she saw what had taken Link. A Zora had Link in her grasp, clutching him tightly, turning him blue. Glaring at Leia, who was helpless with laughter, Link tried to escape certain asphyxiation.

Confused by his lack of movement, the Zora loosened her grip slightly, allowing Link to take in several gulps of air. Seeing her chance, the Zora planted a kiss on his lips, between his frantic gulps. "My poor poor husband! You're so happy to see me you forgot to breathe! I was waiting for you by the waterfall, but you never came. I thought something had happened, and you wanted to surprise me by destroying the sea monster for an engagement gift!"

Attempting to loosen the water devil's grip on his throat, he glared again at Leia. Taking it the wrong way, the Zora squealed in a high soprano, "Oh Link, you do care!" Seizing his hand, she started nuzzling it, pausing when Leia caught her eye. Her gaze hardening, "Link! Who is this girl? Have you been cheating on me?"

Finally wrenching his arm free, he snapped out, "I can't cheat on you because we aren't together! I'm traveling with her. Ruto! Let go!"

Blinking, Ruto began constricting him with glee, "You said my name, you never say my name!"

_And now I know why... _

"Pardon me, Princess, but I don't think you want to suffocate him before he destroys a sea monster."

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, but I wished to see my future husband."

"Let. Go. You. Water. Banshee."

Turning on him, Ruto shrilled angrily, "That is no way to speak to your future wife!"

"I returned the sapphire! On Zelda's orders. I was a child, and I hadn't an idea that you wanted to marry me! The man is supposed to propos-"

"Not so with Zora's dear, you asked for the engagement."

"I. Despise. Fish." Link ground out. Gasping in surprise, her grip weakened. Yanking himself free, breathing deeply, Link backpedaled several paces away from her. Smiling mischievously, Leia remarked, "Now I know why you wanted to avoid this place."

Diving for Link again, Ruto missed him narrowly as he dodged her attack.

"That's fine Link, as long as you don't say it again. I can make all sorts of food for you."

"Stay away from me, you blue blooded fish!"

"Link!"

Shocked by his cruelty, it gave him enough time to bolt to shore. Seeing her racing after him, he fled towards the old scientist's lab, and quick as lightning he climbed the tree, safely out of Ruto's reach.

"Get down here this instant!"

Glancing down at her from his safe position, he questioned her. "What is the problem in the temple?"

Refusing to answer, Ruto preferred to yell at the top of her lungs hurling insults and various pleas for Link to come down. Hearing them, he waited for her to gain her breath, before threatening to never come back. Capitulating to his demands, Ruto reluctantly told him that Morpha had come back, and the Zora Tribe needed Link to go to the temple and destroy her.

**any suggestion about what else Link should call Ruto? Please review! If you hit the nice butten something good will happen! **


	9. Chapter 9 unraveling

**I do not own Zelda, and yes before you ask I do not really like Ruto and Link paring. Oh I should explain ahead of time. Words in bold are the sheikah sign language. Thank you fantasymask!**

**I do plan to finish this soon, with another on the way. But I'm going to be really busy for the next two weeks. I'll try to upload the ending but I want it to be really awasome. so it might take awhile I plan to put lots of effort into it.**

**Please review it really helps me out. By the way does any one have any names to call Ruto?**

Impatient, Ruto departed quickly, irritated that Link had fallen asleep while balanced on the tree limb. The instant she disappeared, he 'woke up' and climbed down, unfazed by the princess' assault.

"Shall we go see what Morpha is doing?"

"Morpha?"

"The sea monster."

"It has a name?"

Splashing back into the lake, he explained calmly, "Yes, it is a constrictor squid, something similar to what that charming little Zora has."

Grinning at his last remark, he snorted at her stunned look.

"You actually _like_ being almost killed?"

Shaking his head, "People and monsters try to kill me all the time. I find that I don't really mind all that much anymore. Oh, don't look so confused, she doesn't really want to marry me. Off to Morpha, we go!"

Bewildered, Leia stood on the shore, watching as he dove under. Regaining control, she followed him into the lake, "What do you mean she doesn't want to marry you?!"

"Ruto was concerned about me living alone, especially after my wi-" Stopping mid-sentence, Link promptly put a bit of extra speed into his next stroke, "decided that she no longer loved me." Not noticing the terseness in his voice, Leia continued, confused, "Then why is Ruto so insistent?"

"Ruto doesn't want to marry yet. If her father thinks that she will marry me, she won't have to marry anyone else. And it's quite amusing to call her names."

"But-" Leia asked hesitantly. Stopping his momentum, he looked at her, waiting for her to finish her question, "But doesn't she have someone that she wants to be with?"

"Of course, but he's been gone for a few years, Ruto is waiting for him to come back. In the meantime, she might still strangle me for the fun of it. I can only assume it's fun because she keeps doing it."

Watching him swim ahead her, _I feel so useless, there he is, swimming with an ease and grace that I will never possess. The little river by the castle was never deep enough for me to learn to swim like he does. He could swim circles around me if he wanted to, and I still wouldn't be able to keep up with him if he went ahead._

Glancing back at her sadly, Link continued to explain, "She also does it because she is lonely."

"But you're lonely too."

Link's eyes widened briefly, before a smirk appeared, he retorted, "My how much like your mother you are."

Her heart beating frantically, she thought, _Does he know?!_

Ignoring her, Link continued on, "Of course most of the women of Castle Town are perceptive. I should have suspected that growing up under your mother's tutelage would have taught you that much." Sensing a slight edge to his self mockery, Leia opened her mouth to argue, she realized he wasn't blaming her or her family. He was angry with himself. Looking at him with something akin to pity, "You must be so lonely, and you don't want anyone else to feel that. That's why you put up with Ruto, and try to get Navi away. It's so they can have their own life."

Shrugging dispassionately, his tone careless, "If you say so. Hurry up, you've been treading water long enough, and if you don't move the current is going to catch you."

Jarred by his indifference, she started swimming. Coming into sight, the temple entrance loomed. Ahead of her, Link swam through, ignoring the beautiful water medallion decorating the door.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Watching Zelda sing a lullaby to the prince, Sheiku glanced at Impa. He could tell that the queen didn't care to leave her child with a stranger, even a member of the elite Royal Guard. Nor did he need his keen eyes to see that the Queen was concerned about another matter. The way she looked at the boy's face gave away her troubles. _It's wise of Impa to not approach the Queen about her troubles. We don't need our charges to mistrust us or do something that would endanger their lives. We have already had one Royal run away, we don't need another to do the same. Nor can I tell if Impa is concerned with the Queen's behavior. _Meeting his gaze, Impa discreetly tilted her hands into the gestures of the Sheikah sign language, her movements unnoticed by the Queen.

**Zelda sees the Hero in the Prince's face.**

He looked blankly at the child.

**Sees the Hero? He's too young.**

**You are young.  
**

Offended, Sheiku replied with a rude gesture.

**Not suitable for a prince. Watch your words young one. If he catches what you say, you won't like it.  
**

Gesturing affably, Sheiku asked impatiently,

**Will they find the princess soon?  
**

**They have skills, they will find her, but for how long? I do not know.  
**

Shaking his head, the movement caught Zelda's eye, glancing at him briefly.

**Does the Queen sleep?**

**Of **_**course.**_

**Seems like she needs it.**

**She does. She will leave in a moment.**

He trusted Impa implicitly, but he found it incredibly difficult to believe her. _The Queen won't leaver her son so soon._ But true to her word, Zelda rose and tucked her son into bed, kissing his forehead. Looking wistfully at the pair, _I wish my mother had done the same thing when I was young. _Quietly the women left the room. Moving to shut the door after him, he froze when the Prince stirred, fairly certain the boy would wake and panic at a stranger in his room. Taking a step back, the boy stilled. Afraid he would catch a chill, Sheiku moved to close the door once more, but the boy stirred again. _It must be an unusual quirk of his. I shall leave the door open. _Retreating, he felt that he had been defeated in some way.

With the new morning, Zelda rose, and once dressed, moved to her son's room, only to find his door ajar. Swiftly she entered the room, searching for the shadow warrior, irritated that he wasn't guarding her son. Walking to the bed, she picked her son up. Seeing he was still groggy, she got him ready for the day. Picking him up again, intending to go down to breakfast, she turned around, starting in astonishment as she met the vaguely curious violet eyes of the Sheikah. Surprised by her relief, she quickly invited him to breakfast, curious if he would accept. Watching him, his eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head, declining politely. Her surprise was plainly evident at his refusal. Poking her head around the door, Impa interrupted, explaining, "One does not eat before their charge does, Your Highness."

Moving out the door, Zelda disagreed, "But you sometimes ate before I did."

Quirking her mouth, Impa smoothly replied, "As I recall, it was because you were convinced someone was trying to poison you."

Flushing lightly, Zelda recalled another incident, "What about that time with the fruit?"

Continuing to smile at the Queen, Impa's stern countenance contradicted the warmth between the two women as they walked down the corridor, "I was teaching you how to eat it, and once again, you thought it was poison, or did you think it was a sleeping potion?" Reaching the small banquet hall, Impa stood politely to the side.

"I remember reading Sleeping Beauty the night before."

The nobles in the room stood from the tables and bowed for their queen.

Glancing at Sheiku, Impa signed discreetly.

**Not so hard now is it?**

His only response was his scarf moving as he snored lightly. Watching the family, he noted several differences. Zeke inhaled his food, and Sheiku was convinced he would choke. In contrast, Zelda ate with a dignity that befitted her station. When the boy looked up, Sheiku was surprised when the boy's eyes caught sight of him. The boy tilted his head in a way that would have made every woman coo at him. The boy's eyes flicked to Impaz, who stood on the other side of the room, deep in the shadows, before resting calmly back on Sheiku. It was clear he was weighing possibilities in his mind.

_It's odd that Zelda hasn't noticed his unusual perception._

Apparently bored while looking at the Sheikah warriors that stood at all the entrances, Zeke decided he had waited long enough. Grabbing a plate, he began filling it with a little bit of everything that was offered. _Does he have an endless stomach?_ With a glance from his mother, the boy tottered over to Impa, careful not to spill. Bending down to his level, Impa took the offering, smiling. Zeke's answering grin was infectious, turning, he practically ran back to the table, his intentions clear. Standing, Impa looked at the food before handing the plate to Sheiku. "He thinks you're underfed." She commented wryly. On cue, Sheiku's stomach growled softly. _Thank goodness my scarf hides everything._

During the morning meal, in which Zeke brought Sheiku another heaping plate, the boy happily retrieved Impa's favorites from the table. While she ate, Zelda kept a close eye on her son as he went to each of the Sheikah. The child seemed to know where each of them were, even after Impaz moved several times, he was always there at her elbow with some little tidbit. Surprised again, Sheiku saw that the prince studiously rejected bringing any of them bacon, even though the nobles ate it with relish. _I wonder how he learned about that part of our culture. _Finished delivering the food, Zeke went back to his seat, allowing Impa to help him up. His small legs dangled off the chair while he waited for his mother to finish. Halfway through the meal, Bryal came into sight. Frowning, Sheiku watched as Impa became slightly more stiff.

Examining him closely, Sheiku was rather unimpressed. The consort had pig-like twitchy eyes, with a slender build. His eyes were scrunched together, and darted about constantly. His nose was non-existent, while his mouth was a thin white line. He was gaunt, except for an odd double chin. Sheiku could hardly blame the boy for being nervous, but it seemed that it wasn't just Bryal's facade that seemed to scare the boy. Rather, it was the putrid stench of narcissism, it was clear to everyone that the only thing the creature cared about was himself. Looking at father and son, there was no resemblance, none of Bryal's features were to be seen in the prince's face, or bearing.

Leering at Zelda, Bryal demanded, "Give the orders to release the guards."

Finishing her bite, Zelda refused, "The guards were not in the ledger, nor have they sworn the Oath of Loyalty. Any person caught in uniform must be arrested, and placed in jail to await their sentence."

Blustering for a moment, Bryal argued, "You can't do that! They are my guards! I order you to release them!"

Fixing him with an icy imperial stare, Zelda coldly retorted, "Can't I?" Her tone was one seldomly heard.

"You cannot!" His voice was firm, but with a trace of fear.

"Actually I can. They entered the premises illegally, their trial shall take place in two days, you may testify then." Her tone was dismissive.

Glaring at her, who seemed rather unperturbed, Bryal decided to 'deal with her later,' and attend to more important things, namely the prince.

"What have you learned about my kingdom?"

Zeke looked at Zelda, who nodded her ascent, "Well, the three godess-"

Losing his composure once more, Bryal turned to Zelda, "What have the tutors been teaching my son?"

"The history of his country."

"His country was not created by a goddess. There are only gods."

"No, there isn't." Zelda corrected, "Hyrule's origins are with the three golden goddesses. Continue, Zeke."

"Nayru, Din, and," He leaned over to his mother, excited, "Farore, she was green, and I bet she was really pretty. She brought life and it's thought that she left from Kokiri Fores-"

Interrupting with an extremely rude noise, "No son, The world was created when the most powerful being slew his mortal enemy, and from his blood he created the land." He snorted loudly, "A green goddess indeed! I've never even heard of Kokiri Forest."

Zelda's eyes narrowed, "That legend my son just told is one of the dearest to the heart of the Hylands. Tread with care, I may have to enroll you with my son. If you do not even know of Kokiri Forest." Pretending to be puzzled, she asked Zeke sweetly, "I'm sorry dear, but you-"

"Don't mother my son. Or he'll end up weak." Bryal ordered incensed.

Ignoring his interruption, Zelda continued, "Know what the legend is with the Kokiri Forest?"

Beaming up at his mother, Zeke puffed out his chest, "Yes I do, _Your Majesty."_ Putting particular emphasis on the title, "If you get lost in the lost woods and don't have a fairy, you turn into a skull kid."

"That's right, Zeke." Zelda praised her son. Hugging his mother with unabashed joy, he ignored Bryal's grumbling. Standing up with her son, they watched as the nobles stood as well. Before realizing what he did, Bryal had also gotten onto his feet. The room watched as the Queen waltzed out as if she owned the place. Deciding he had finished, Zeke made to leave as well. Fixing him with a glare, Bryal pinned him in place, daring him to move. Refusing to be intimidated, Zeke took a breath, stood again, and defiantly followed his mother, leaving an astonished Bryal standing. The nobles whispered, excited, and began to file out as well, leaving the consort alone.

In the Queen's study, Impa read a book while Zelda dealt with official business. The door bursting in, Zeke hurled himself at Zelda, flinging royal decorum out the window. His eyes alight with admiration, he excitedly started praising her. "Momma was awesome!"

Kissing him on the forehead, "You were such a good boy." Satisfied, he launched himself into Impa's lap. The move was unexepected, surprising Impa, causing Impa and Zelda to laugh, while Impaz and Sheiku stared in shock. When the women caught their breath, Impa let Zeke hold her book while she read out loud.

Finishing with the paper work, Zelda took a moment to watch her son while he giggled at a joke with Impa. "Zeke." Looking up, at his mother, he waited for her to continue, "This is Sheiku, he is going to guard you from people who wish to hurt you."

"Evil toadstool?"

"We do not call people names, even if they _are _evil toadstools."

"Ugly worm?"

"Ignorant toad?"

Not bothering to correct him. Zelda knew he had a habit of comparing Bryal with a toad or frog. He had once referred to him publicly as such. Bryal had been incensed about it for weeks. And the entire court had laughed for months.

"Just behave."

Taking his time, Zeke examined Sheiku, _Why do I feel like I might not pass inspection?_ The intense gaze of this child was rather unnerving.

"Go protect sissy."

_Why do I feel compelled to obey? He is only a child._

Standing up from her desk, Zelda walked to her son, and lifting him into her arms. Shaking her head, she explained, "Leia is being looked for by two other Sheikah. Sheiku is assigned to you."

Blinking his eyes, he nuzzled against his mother, regarding Sheiku with solemn eyes.

Sheiku felt his very core being examined, and it seemed as if no one else was affected. Unexpectedly, Zeke thrust out his arms, clearly wanting to be held. Smiling with relief, Sheiku crossed the small distance, and took Zeke. Amused, he watched as Zeke started poking and playing with one the deft appendages as if they were toys.

Smiling in relief at his acceptance, Zelda spoke, "Well that is settled. Out of curiosity why did you choose Sheiku, Impa?"

"He is one of our most loyal, and if you noticed, he also has purple eyes. Our chief decided that it would be better for Zeke to be around something he is accustomed to, rather than our startling red."

"But that isn't the only reason is it?"

"No, Sheiku has been trained as one of our monks. That is partially why he has purple eyes."

Watching her son, Zelda's eyes widened when Zeke managed to purloin three needle sharp throwing knives out of Sheiku's trappings. Sheiku hastily tried to take them back, but the boy had already managed to untangle a length of chain from the other arm. The women laughed at this, smiling when Zeke gave them a wide eyed innocent look. Taking the proffered chain, Zelda asked the other two women, "Do I really want to know what other things you Sheikah have hidden?"

"Probably not, your highness."

"Enough weaponry to fell a legion?"

"I would say about three legions, highness. Not including poison and arson."

_Where do they put them all?!_

**I thought that was a rather funny ending. Poor Sheiku he is going to have his work cut out for him. **

**Who think's Brayl is a jerk? Everybody? Yay! Passes out dolls of Link.**

**Please help me get at least 5 more reviews? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10, water shades

**it's been a few days. This story will wind down soon. About four more chapters. Can't belive it took me so long to finish it. **

**Pure Leia and Link ness.**

**Don't make Link cranky and not review! So please review!**

Breathing in fresh air, Leia looked around, unknowingly mimicking Link. "I thinks its through that way." Following him through several passages, she paused as Link pushed against a door. Looking past his shoulder, she backed up slightly as Link turned to look at her, "If you're wondering why we haven't been attacked, it's because I cleared the monsters out some time ago, and I still have the skeleton key." Turning back, he started running up a steep slope, filled with sharp sliding blades. At the top, he turned towards where Leia was waiting at the bottom. Blinking, he commanded her, "You are going to stay there until this door opens, understood?"

Opening her mouth to argue, Link interrupted, shaking his head. "Believe me, you don't want to fight Morpha." Turning around, he ignored her while going into the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Yelling, her face flushed with anger, Leia deliberately disobeyed, attempting to run up the slope. After several attempts, she reached the top, and tried to open the door, only to find it was sealed tight. Pounding the door yielded no results, and becoming tired of bruising her fists, she stopped. _If he wants to leave me here, he can come and find me. _With that thought, she turned on her heel, and marched off, intent to explore the rest of the temple.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Facing the pool of water, Link watched as a giant water tentacle rose up. Unlike before though, Morpha's pink nucleus was now replaced by a smaller black one, that was much harder to see. Raising his hook shot, Link began circling aiming at the ball. Frustrated, he pulled a bomb out, throwing it towards the tentacle. Seeing the bomb have no effect, he tried his fire arrows with some success. Continuing to shoot arrows towards the monster, his eyes widened when Morpha grew twice as large, turning into a snake-like creature. Snarling, Link pulled out his light arrows, _Better that Leia isn't here to see this, _he thought, relieved that he had managed to keep Leia out.

Little did he know that a much more lethal creature was slowly hunting her...

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Wandering about, Leia stumbled onto a key. Using it she learned how to change the water levels. After several keys, and several corridors, she became hopelessly lost. _I should have just stayed where Link told me, and I wouldn't be fighting so many monsters._ Opening yet another door, she sighed as more monsters came at her.

_This is becoming dull. _

_$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
_

Firing another light arrow at the monster, Link dove for another magic jar. Deciding to be frisky, Morpha grabbed Link and threw him across, injuring him. Picking himself up, he aimed another arrow, only to hastily back flip to avoid another tentacle. Spotting the black ball, he aimed the hook shot, catching it, he dove forward, slashing it.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Slicing another monster, she opened yet another chest, and yet another locked door. Warily entering the room, she saw it was half filled with water, with ledges jutting out. Decorating the room were the brown stone faces of some age-old monster. In the middle of the room was a large red timer. Aiming the hook shot, it hit the timer causing it to turn blue, and the water level to rise. Distracted by the water, she was surprised as crab monsters attacked her. Dispatching them quickly, she looked around, searching for something, anything. Spotting a bulls eye, she aimed the hookshot again, and was pulled over to an island. Running around a statue, she aimed her hookshot at another target, landing lightly on the ledge. Pausing, she admired the room, not noticing the approaching crab. Sensing her inattention, the crab attacked, only to meet its death fairly quickly, but while she had successfully defended herself, she had fallen into the water. Angry at herself for her inattention, she swam back to the entrance, impatient to get out of the room.

Managing to get to where she had fallen the first time, she continued, hitting the timer, watching as the platforms rose. Running to the far wall, she once again used the hook shot to get to a higher ledge. _My arm is beginning to tire. _Climbing over a stone head, she hit the switch again. Relieved, she saw only one more platform to cross, jumping to it she hit the switch, and began the arduous climb up the statue's head. Reaching the top, she hit the switch one last time. All of a sudden the statue began to rise, clinging to the head desperately, Leia waited until it stopped moving before wearily climbing up to the last ledge. Seeing a row of spikes separating her from her goal, she searched desperately for a target. Finding one above, she used her hookshot and flew over the spikes. Putting it away rather gratefully, _my muscles are killing me, _she walked over to a door.

Opening it, she peeked inside. Relaxing at the calming sight of nothing threatening, she sauntered inside, laughing joyfully at the sight of a single tree with an exit on the far side. Eager to surprise Link, her weariness disappeared and she raced to the end of the end. Half way across, she jerked to a stop, her hair on edge. Seeing nothing, she sprinted to the other side, only for the door to be locked. Turning around confused, she looked about, seeing Link standing by the tree. Calling out to him, "I bet you didn't expect to see me here, did you Link?"

Standing there with a shocked look, Link shook himself out of his trance, and sprinted towards her. Moving to strike her, Leia barely managed to block. Feinting, Link got past her defense, slashing at her arm. Crying out, more in surprise than pain, "What are y-" Dumbfounded, she stared at the creature. _This isn't Link! _Taking advantage, the Not-Link disarmed her, and held his sword for the final deathblow. Shutting her eyes, they snapped open at a scream, her eyes widening at the arrow protruding an inch from her face. Livid, the red eyes blazed as the Not-Link turned to face a far more worthy opponent.

Full of righteous rage, Link lowered the bow, menacingly unsheathing a blue handled broadsword. Feeling her blood freeze, Leia shook as the creature smiled with malicious delight. Entering a pool of murky water, Not-Link reappeared slightly behind him. Trying to scream a warning, her throat froze, as Not-Link aimed a killing strike at Link. Blocking it, Link slashed at the other. The full fury of the battle astounded Leia, who could only watch in awe as the true skill of this lone warrior was matched blow for blow by this vindictive foe.

Frozen, she watched as these vaunted veterans hounded each other, pressing, retreating, skill deciding who took the next blow. Their stamina equaled the other, the only determining factor was who could force their blade into slicing the others flesh. Both blades drank blood, which only made them crave their foe's lifeblood all the more.

Slowly, as the battle went on, Leia began to notice small differences in the natures of the opponents. Link was slightly more defensive, quick to react to his opponent's moves, conserving his energy, waiting to kill. The Not-Link, however, continued to press his attacks, slowly wasting energy in frustration, viciously repeating attacks that had failed to pierce his opponent. Suddenly, Link turned, thrusting, and ending the battle with a single ruthlessly calculated move. Not-Link screamed, before he faded back into the grimy water.

Panting, Link caught his breath, glancing at Leia, looking at her blankly before recognition entered his eyes. Snarling, he strode over to her, yanking her to her feet, and marched out of the room. Once outside of it, the door slid shut, and Link let her go. Without his support, she fell to her knees. Realizing she was about to fall, Link caught her before she hit the floor, setting her down gently. Ripping his tunic open, he pulled a bottle out of his belt. Uncorking it and holding it to her lips, "Drink." He ordered curtly, before she could shy from him. Still weak from shock, and terrified at what she had seen, Leia obeyed. Once she drained the bottle, Link withdrew it. Looking away from Link, her eyes glued to the floor, she was astonished, feeling her wounds heal themselves. Peeking out from the corner of her eye, she saw his hand tremble slightly.

Her head down, Leia whispered, "Thank you."

Jerking his head in acknowledgment, he coldly look down at her, waiting for her to recover some of her strength. Breaking the silence, "It's my fault," he sighed wearily, "I should return you to your mother."

That brought Leia out of her daze, "Don't you dare!" She cried out.

Fixing her with a glare that would have compelled any other into compliance, Link snarled at her, "You have had your adventure Princess, and nearly paid for it with your life."

Ducking her head, abashed, she glanced at him, "Why don't you drink some of the potion too?" She asked timidly.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Link looked at her coldly, watching as she bristled, "It's not a joke! Look at yourself, you have blood everywhere." A thought entered her head, "You might die from blood loss, so stop laughing! Where is that potion!" She demanded furiously, her face red.

"There is no more."

Frowning, she looked at Link, not believing him. Going to him, she started looking through his belt, pulling out any bottles she could. _He's not stopping me, thank goodness._

"Why do you have a blue potion? Not to mention these bugs, and _empty_ bottles." Leia snapped, her eyes flashed at Link. Shrugging, he responded tiredly, "I have survived much worse than this."

Glaring at him, _Why is he so careless!?_ she thought while Link hauled himself up, staggering a moment. Turning to her, he held out his hand. Taking it, she picked herself up, "So what now?" Making his way out of the room, "We head to Kakariko." Setting a slow pace, Leia followed behind him, "Isn't that too close to the castle? And isn't too far away? Kakariko is on the other side of Hyrule." She pointed out.

Ignoring her for a moment, Link concentrated on threading his way out of the temple, "If you recall, there is a water tunnel that leads directly to Zora's River." He heard a small 'oh' whispered behind him. "From there we can swim until we get to the edge of Kakariko, then we can climb the stairs."

Unknown to him, Leia nodded. Passing several rooms and passages, they finally found the entrance they had came through. Relieved at the sight of the moon, Leia breathed in the fresh air with delight. Turning his head, Link gazed at her a moment, enjoying her obvious delight. Going towards the river, he entered, treading water, patiently waiting for Leia to join him. Following Link into the water, Leia thought, _Thank the Goddess we survived! _while following Link's steady glide. _How can he survive so many injuries? And still be swimming as if he weren't in pain? I never knew there was so much about him, he hides it so well underneath his gentle exterior._

Finding the tunnel, _I don't want to go underwater again. _Resigning herself to her fate, she was surprised that she didn't need Link's aid to reach the tunnel this time. Resurfacing on the other side, with Link resurfacing moments later, she let Link lead the way. Stunned, _I never realized how easy it is to go with the flow of water, it's so much quicker._

In mere minutes they found themselves near Kakariko. Heaving himself out of the river, Link took a few gulps of air before helping Leia out. Panting, she sat at the edge of the river. Crouching next to her, Link patted her shoulder, reassuring himself she was fine. Standing, he extended his hand. Taking it rather sullenly, _All I want is to just fall asleep where I am. _She thought to herself. Walking slowly, Link lead the way, Leia trailing slightly behind. As if she realized something, "Link?" Stopping at his name, he turned to face her, "The inn is closed by now surely, we'll have to sleep outside." _Not that I don't mind, I just want to sleep. It's just that all of our belongings are with Hero and Epona...On the other side of Hyrule. I would give anything to sleep in a bed, but if we have to sleep outside, the grass seems sooo much more softer outside the village._

His voice weary, he explained, "We will be staying the night at my house."

"You have a house?"

Chuckling at her incredulous voice, "It doesn't fit into the 'lone warrior' description? Sleeping under the stars every night?" Seeing her nod, he continued on, "It may surprise you, but everyone has a place where they can come home to. Either a building or people." Coming to a building, he stood outside it. It was sturdy looking, and was newer than some of the other buildings. Unlocking the door, he went inside, beckoning her to come in. Going in, she peered around. It was clean and well kept, but not for visitors, more because the owner was in the habit of keeping the place neat.

Opening a door, he explained over his shoulder, "I bought this place awhile back. The guest room is this way." Standing to the side, he bowed her through the door. "Thank you again." Nodding curtly, before shutting the door, he said, "Get some rest, I'll see you in the morning. If you need me I'll be on the other side of the room." Before the door shut all the way, she saw him crossing the living room, and closing another door behind him.

Letting out a sigh as the door closed, she turned to look at her accommodations. It was well kept, but she had eyes for only one thing. Trudging over to the bed, she sat down, with barely enough energy to take her boots off she promptly fell asleep.

**So we finnaly get to see Link's house when he wakes up.**

**Don't worry the next couple of chapters will be awasome! And several plot twists that I don't think you guys can guess.**

**Please make Link happy and leave reviews, he's just been in a huge fight and needs to recover, with reviews!**


	11. the mess we make

**Okay I have been horribly bad at updating this, mostly becuse I kinda forgot. But thanks to reviewers, Nitendofreak2211, Amethyst 269 and Imar3607, I have remebered and dragged this out of the void of my brain from where it had sunk. See? Good things happen when people review, like more chapters! Yay, so tell me what you think.**

**Oh, and I don't own Zelda. I had a rough idea of what I was going to do before but it doesn't make much sense, so I will be futher developing the storyline so it's much better. Oh, and Sheiku and Sheik are sperate people.**

Link's house

The first thing she noticed was her sore body, her arms throbbed, and she felt bruised everywhere. Rolling over, she let out a small cry as she fell onto the hard floor. Groaning, _Great, more bruises on top of bruises. _Rather awake from her impromptu fall, Leia stood, tossing her hair over her shoulder while looking around the room with interest.

The room was plain, it had a bed, a cabinet, and a window. Hearing a light patter, she walked over to the window, opening the shutters. Instantly she was drenched by the torrential downpour. Cursing, she hurriedly slammed the shutters shut. Moving around the room, Leia opened the cabinet. Seeing it was mostly empty, it still contained a dress, tunic, and an old blanket. Closing it with a click, she left the contents alone, choosing instead to make her way to the door.

Closing it behind her, she surveyed the room before her. It wasn't how she imagined a lone wolf would live at all. _Zeke would have loved this place._ With a sudden pang, she thought, _Zeke doesn't understand why I left him with Bryal. I must remember to write to Zeke. _ Shaking her head, she returned to looking at the room. It was quite utilitarian, and about twice the size of her own room. Everything reflected its owner. It was functional, the only decoration was a rug covered with intricate designs. The only furniture was a low table, a few chairs, accompanied by a stove and a fireplace. _He obviously has very few visitors. I wonder if he stocked up on food before he left?_

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

It was clear to the occupants of the castle that the queen was not to be approached. She was livid, and her cries of 'how dare he!' echoed throughout the hall. And the sounds of breaking pottery could easily be traced to her study.

Another vase shattered against the wall.

Bravely poking his head through the door after an interlude, Sheiku winced as a jar burst an inch from his head, yanking his head back to safety. _She still hasn't calmed down yet, _sighing out loud, _Impa __should be the one comforting the Queen, not me. _Out of sheer desperation, he began speculating on various nasty ways to make the consort pay dearly. Finally, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of Impa's footfalls. Appearing moments later, she spoke to him softly, "I found where they went."

"Where!"

Sheiku jumped as Zelda appeared behind him.

"To Dodongo's Cavern. It's as we feared, Bryal intends to take Zeke to his kingdom."

"As a hostage? In order to ensure my cooperation of the existing power structure?" Zelda growled angrily.

"It would appear so."

"He didn't count on me skinning him once I catch up to him. He is going to find out just how long my arm reaches." The Queen snapped out, her ire aroused.

Shaking her head in disagreement, Impa tried to placate the Queen, "Now, now, Majesty, why don't you let us find the perfect punishment for the salientain? I can be most inventive."

"Find my son!" Was the Queen's only response.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Waking to a loud shriek, he let out a low growl as his limbs protested. _This child is turning out to be quite a bit of work. _Stretching out sore muscles, he hobbled to his door. Opening it, expecting some horrible disaster, he burst out laughing at the site of a wide-eyed Leia sitting on the floor covered in flour. Eying her, he began to chuckle. With a sheepish look on her face, Leia also began to laugh. Coming out of his room, surveying the mess, he instructed Leia, "The food is in the one next to it."

Ducking her head in embarrassment, she watched as Link tilted his head.

"Go ahead and explore if you wish. Don't leave the village however." Watching her for a moment, he added, "And stay away from the graveyard. I will be in my room if you need me."

Waiting patiently, gazing at her, Link didn't move as if he were waiting for something. Embarrassed, Leia nodded, "I'll clean up my mess too." Jerking his head in agreement, Link left the room.

Relieved he was gone, Leia dusted herself off, and started cleaning. Only to get frustrated as she made more of a mess as flour spread further out into the room. At the sound of a door opening, she turned and saw that Link had reappeared, carrying two towels and a purse. Handing a towel to Leia, he went to the opposite side, chuckling at her mortified expression.

Eying her, he spoke, "I should have thought to lock that away. It seems that you must christen every arrival with flour."

With the both of them working, it took very little time to clean the mess. When they were finished, Link handed the purse to Leia, casually adding, "In case you need anything." Before he vanished into his child proof room.

Very carefully Leia went to a cabinet and pulled out some food. While eating, she wandered to the window and saw that the rain had settled into a light drizzle. She could see several townsfolk setting up shop. Grinning to herself, she looked for a mirror, and once found it, she checked to make sure she was presentable. Once satisfied with her appearance, she rushed out of the house to explore.

**Okay, so I will have more for you soon. Please review! Good things happen like me updating.**


	12. Chapter 12 With little Zeke

**Okay so now I am being very good and updating twice. Unforcunatly, I have two papers to write- just need citaction for one, and have to write a couple more pages for the other (12 grr, want to write fanfiction instead). Then I have finals. Hopefully I will have another chapter or two done. By the way would you like longer chapters less often or shorter more often?**

**Poor Zeke, sigh the things I put this boy threw.**

Hearing a loud crash and swearing, the crown prince kept his eyes screwed shut. The guttural tones of the toad screeching as it once more screamed orders, his voice cracking in the hot air.

Silence.

Peeking out of his left eye, he saw Bryal scanning a map, consulting with several of the traitors from the castle on how to proceed.

"Why not? That puny little town has supplies, we'll just take it." One of the others rasped. Nodding doubtfully, Bryal agreed, "We will need food for the journey back. I have a good idea! We will acquire our supplies for a few days and then head out. I have been hungry only once before, and have no wish to repeat the experience." Turning, Bryal headed towards one of the cooler rooms.

Snorting in derision, Zeke eyed the paunch that the toad never lost. Several of the guards laughed and moved to leave, never glancing at the prince. For some reason, he wasn't scared. He knew that his mother would come, or Leia, or Impa, or Sheiku. _And if Leia were to save me, then she would just have to come back home. Either that, or we'll escape together and live as pirates! I just really hope the one from my dreams helps._ With high hopes, he rolled over, the chain clinking, and fell into a restless doze.

**Humm, lets see, looks at last chapter, oh that's right Zeke's in death mountains cavern, that conviently happens to be where Leia and Link are, or mabey a few other people too?**

**Here is a hint, Shadow temple.**

**Another hint, it isn't going to be what you think it's going to be. At least that's what I think. As I don't know what you think I can only pray that you will realllllly like it.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Cucco's mystery and a crush?

**First I am very pleased to say this is long. Second thank you **Imar3607 and Amethyst269.**I was at my cousins and we did not have time to write. Also my brain went dead from finals, yay I passed all my classes! Ya hooooo!**

**Oh, and Imar3607 I like that idea, lets see if I can put it into practice.**

**A question to all, if the cocco lady does not like goosebumps why does she have cocco's? And who the heck kepts letting them out? hummm, double point if you can guess who it might be.**

**Enjoy! I do not own Zelda! Review!**

Wandering around the village, glancing at shops here and there, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a red haired woman crying into her hands.

"Pardon me, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, you see, I raise cuccos and they have all flown away."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, it's awful, because I can't pick them up without getting goose bumps. Would you mind fetching them for me?"

"Of course! But where do you want them?"

Gesturing to a fenced area behind the girls, the woman said, "Just throw them in here."

"Just, umm, one quick question. Why are you raising cuccos if they give you goose bumps?"

"They needed a home, and I'm looking after them for my brother who has gone missing. And before you ask, I don't like getting goose bumps because I always get a cold afterwards."

_That..doesn't make sense, but...alright. I'll help her out. Now where could they be?_

Going around the village, Leia found the first one behind a house. Chasing it, she finally caught it and brought it back to the pen. Some of the birds were easy to find and catch, but others posed a bit more difficulty, either being on high ledges, or stuck under barrels. After catching and bringing back several of the feral things, the woman chirped, "Two more to go!"

Already sweating from her exertions, she fixed a smile on her face, not wanting anyone to see her frustration. _This is going to take the rest of the day._

Going back near the entrance to the village to see if she missed a cucco, she stopped as several strangers entered the town. They were dressed as royal guards, albeit a bit ragged. Racing to higher ground, she panicked, _Have they found me already?!_

Spotting the movement, the guards started towards her. She wasn't paying attention, and ran smack into a box. With feathers flying everywhere, Leia seized the cucco, and did her best to look like a village girl. Forcing herself to not run, she watched as a guard approached, arranging her features into what she hoped was a decent smile.

"Hey there girl," He grinned, revealing broken teeth, his breath rank, "What ya doin?"

Blinking, pulling back slightly as he leaned into her personal space, she didn't suppress the urge to run, she turned and bolted. Straight into a very hard chest. Falling back, a hand gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto her feet, removing his hand. The movements were so fluid, that Leia staggered for a moment.

Raising wide eyes, she looked into the face of the man who helped her. His face was half covered, and he was clothed in black garments.

Lurching forward, the guard intent on his prey was stopped by a cultured, slightly accented voice, "The lady seems to want to view the well." She knew the man hadn't moved his head, yet she knew he was able to see the guard move. Raising his arm to her in invitation, the man continued speaking,"Shall I have the pleasure of escorting you milady?"

With courtly manners drilled into her since birth, Leia responded instinctively, taking his arm gracefully. _Thank the goddess that mother demanded I learn my manners._ Leading her away from the drunkard, he turned her towards the direction of the well. Sneaking another glance at her rescuer, he didn't seem to notice, _or if he does notice, he's choosing not to respond. _Leading her stately to the well, he moved to stand by an obsidian statue. Refusing to move her hand, Leia murmured, "Thank you my Lord."

Tilting his head in response, "May I inquire, if I'm not too bold, as to what you were doing so close to that gate?" His voice seemed to lull her, and her wariness at being caught eased away. "I was aiding a friend, she is allergic to cuccos." She replied, half hoping to be over looked. He blinked slowly, his gaze lingering on the cucco held in her hand. His eyes flicking behind her, Leia tensed, hearing a slight rustle.

"So this is where you are." Link's baritone broke the stillness.

Seeing her rescuer's eyes widen a fraction, she turned. Seeing that Link's smile didn't quite reach his eyes, he spoke to the man, "Quel andune." (1)

Making a strange gesture, her rescuer responded in slight awe, "Saesa omentien lle." (2)

Glancing between the two men, Leia was rather confused, _I've never heard this language before. And it's clear they want to speak to each other, but don't want to be rude to me. Such gentlemen! _Looking down at the bird in her hand, she spoke to Link, "I'm going to return the cucco back to its owner."

Both men nodded, and Leia turned to her rescuer once again, "Thank you for saving me."

Blinking, as if surprised, he spoke to her softly, "Glassen, Arwen en amin." (3 & 4)

At her puzzled expression, he turned to Link as if asking permission, silently giving it, Link nodded. Taking her hand, the man kissed it, murmuring, "Always a pleasure."

Feeling her cheeks flush, she mumbled an excuse and fled. Going to the cucco lady, her cheeks as red as the lady's hair, she threw the cucco into the pen. Turning to go back to the men, she overheard Link say rather sternly, "Uuma ma' ten rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." (5)

Wondering what was about, she was jerked out of her thoughts when the lady asked her, "Are you alright dear?"

Nodding, the woman smiled, cheerfully announcing, "Only one left!"

With a smile firmly fixed on her face, Leia thought, _If I could hit her and get away with it, I would._

Recovered from her embarrassment, she searched for the last bird, idly wondering how Link and her rescuer knew each other. Occasionally she found herself glancing at the duo as they conversed. Seeing her glance, they both looked up at her. Ducking her head again, she watched as Link gestured, leading the way to a little path in a corner. Seeing them vanish, her curiosity aroused, she followed.

Finding it to be much quieter, Leia started down it, only to be grabbed by a hand suddenly. Shrieking in surprise, she calmed down hearing Link's throaty laugh echo down the path. Exhaling loudly, she snapped out, "That wasn't funny!"

"Neither was trying to follow us sweetheart." He responded glibly, raising a finger, "And did I not tell you to stay out of the graveyard?"

Snorting, she watched as Link turned to their silent companion, who seemed to be chuckling softly, "Where was the last cucco? By the gate to Dodongo's Cavern?" Link casually inquired.

"I believe so."

Grinning at Leia, he clearly dismissed her by saying, "There you have it."

Sulking, Leia left them alone, and walked away to retrieve the bird. Pausing, deciding to get her revenge, she turned back to the men, and taking her rescuer's arm, she gave him one of her more dazzling smiles, "Might you escort me, my Lord?"

Growling, looking rather displeased, it was clear that Link did not approve. The stranger's eyes seemed to refocus, and he smiled. Hearing Link's growling get louder, the man shot a wary look at him, before focusing on Leia's matching set of baby blues. Seeing his eyes for the first time, her heart froze. Noticing her tremor of shock, the man moved for Link to take her, assuming her terror. Recovering swiftly, however, Leia smiled sweetly, and guided him out.

Watching them leave, _I'm unsure if I should be pleased that girl-child has someone wooing her, or if I should kill the man for daring to court her._ Shaking his thoughts away, he left, quickly catching up to the two to chaperone them.

**the words are in elvish**

"'Quel andune." (1) good afternoon- elvish

Saesa omentien lle." (2) pleasure meeting you- elvish

Glassen (3) My pleasure

Arwen en amin(4) my lady non familiar

Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle (5) Don't look for trouble, it will come to you.

**I figured that nothing is prettier to me than elvish and since the pointy ears make them elves why not have the sheikah have that as a languadge? Other than the fact I love LOTR.**

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14 threads twisting

**Hehe, another longish chapter for you all. I hope you like it, I will be away for about a week so here this is! Any more ideas?**

**Tall, dark and handsome, and rather mysterious. Do you like him?**

**Hope you like.**

"Thank you." Came the quiet reply.

Glancing at her companion, "Pardon? Did you say something?"

"No."

Turning around, looking for the bird she asked, "So, where is that cucco?"

"By the back gate to Dodongo's Cavern."

"And where is that?" She inquired.

Throwing back his head, he laughed. Watching him, she tilted her head back humouredly, saying, "I seem to provide quite a bit of entertainment today."

"No, it's not that, I grew up near here, if you were actually a villager, you would know." He chuckled again. Smiling, she waited patiently for him to regain his stern composure once more. Wanting to speak to him, she asked him, "Why are there guards in the village today?"

"They aren't."

"Pardon? They are dressed as castle soldiers. Albeit a bit scruffier than usual, and clearly not on duty."

"How much do you know about the goings on at the castle?"

"Not very much, recently," she admitted, "Though I hope Zeke is doing well." Casually throwing the last line out as bait. Rising to the occasion, he continued on, "It seems that the Princess has vanished, you knew that much, correct?"

"Of course, the village has been very concerned with the fate of its own crown princess." Leia goaded.

"The Queen is very concerned, however the consort wasn't particularly distressed. The court speculates that he had something to do with the Princess' disappearance. But that isn't the most recent news. It seems the Queen has become tired of the consort's behavior, and has recovered quite well from the death of her spouse. However, now both of her children have been separated."

"What?" Leia breathed out.

Leaning closer to her, he whispered, "Bryal has kidnapped Prince Zeke."

"NO!"

Surprised at the outburst, people turned towards them.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, studying her with a practiced eye.

"Uhm, no. Just that the toad would do such a thing." Leia quickly said.

Seeming to be satisfied with something, Leia added, hurriedly, "So has the Queen found the Prince yet? He must be scared."

Tilting his head, he seemed to be weighing his options, before saying blandly, "Probably, he has had his sister around him his entire life."

Frowning, she knew he wasn't telling her something. _I guess it would be strange to find someone who seems to know the state of current affairs in the castle in the remote village. And he knows that those guards are not from the castle. So they're either deserters, or they're with Bryal, and that means Zeke's nearby. And nothing Bryal could do, can keep me away from my little brother.__  
_

Turning to the man, she thanked him once again, "Thank you for telling me. I hope to see you soon."

Bowing, he replied, "It will be a pleasure, I shall definitely see you once more."

Hearing the cucco squawk, she caught the bird, and walked away. Turning to wave farewell at him, he had vanished.

Looking around confused, she shook her head, _I have more important things to worry about than some mysterious attractive man. _Going towards the pen, the cucco lady gave Leia a bottle. Thanking the woman, Leia turned away, walking along the gate, asking the 'real' guard on duty. As it was difficult to see his expression through his mask, she moved away. Trying to go through the gate, two voices called out to her, one was the guard's, the other, Link, who was coming down from the path. The blue hilt of his broadsword was peeping out from behind him, proclaiming that despite Link's best intentions, he was on no mercy mission.

**Tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15 planning

**I hope you like thins chapter I will try to update once a week, updating on thursday. Don't worry thought I won't forget this time, prehaps I might update sooner. But don't worry I have a plan for the end is in sight! Please review!**

**Okay 1, I don't own Zelda, and secondly I didn't notice that two chapter were the same, my bad.**

Link closed the distance easily. He calmly glanced up the path, then back to Leia. Then stated rather calmly, "Sightseeing were we?"

Leia laughed nervously, "So how was it up there? Visiting the Goron elder?"

"No. I was in the fire temple."

Leia kept herself from yelling, would nobody help her rescue her little brother? Was everyone going to try to keep her from helping her little brother? Finally her mother turned on that todie. But why were they trying to keep her safe? Safe was boring, and she had things she wanted to do, not act in some game of pretty little princess curtsy and wait around to be captured so some stranger could rescue her then marry her when she could already save herself.

So lost in her thoughts, When the door closed she jumped. Link leaning against a cabinet retrieving food. "Did you have a nice time in town today?"

"I retrieved cocco's."

"I know. I was there."

"So what did you do? Have you been to dongo's cavern before?" Some information would be necessary, it would not do to run in blindly.

"Are you going to rescue your brother?" Link interjected casually.

"Of course that, that toad kidnapped him. Zeke is probably waiting to, who knows what that man would do to my little brother." Leia bit her lip, biting back tears, it had been her fault, well it wasn't but it felt like it was her fault. If she hadn't run away then Zeke wouldn't be in trouble. There was a chink as food was set on the table.

Link sat folding his fingers, "I know you know that you feel like this is your fault. But it is not."

Leia nodded. Still it felt better to have someone else say it.

"That man," Link paused, "Won't hurt your brother irreparably. He needs Zeke alive." Link had a faint smile, "Besides Zelda would have his hide. You don't want to be on her bad side I can tell you that. Even if he is used to having the Queen submit to him, he knows her anger. I wouldn't put it past the Queen to have a few armed helping hands about."

Leia nodded looking at her hands, "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"Young missy,"

Leia's head jerked up at the teasingly approving tone. Link's boyish smirk was enough to make her melt. He could charm her mom if he wanted and win. Not a bad idea.

"You were about to go in to dongo's cavern sword blazing to rescue your little brother right?" Somehow it wasn't a question and both knew the answer.

"Yes."

Link shook his head, "While it's not a _bad_ idea, I've done that one more than one occasion, but the situation is different. Look here." Link pulled out an old map passing it to Leia. Leia scanned it quickly, knocking over her chair in her excitement, "This is the dungeon map to dongo's cavern. This is where they are holding my brother!"

Link raised an eyebrow. Leia flushed, why did she always feel like a little kid when he did that? Her mom would probably love his casual way of discipline. But Link didn't chastise her. He nodded, cracking a smile at her unexpected excitement. "Be sure to reset your chair before you sit back down." He reminded. Leia set her chair back upright and sat. "So I was right in assuming that you want another adventure?"

"Yes." She looked up hesitantly, "Is that wrong?" What the, why was his opinion suddenly so important to her?

Link had that boyish smirk on his face again, "I believe every child should have at least one adventure."

Leia beamed, why couldn't Link have been her dad instead of that toad.

Link tapped the map again, "Now I'm going to trust you. Because I know you want to help, so you have to promise me that you will do what I tell you when I tell you it."

"I promise." Leia swore eyes shining, no one had helped her one of her escape attempts before, it was always see how long she could escape the guards for. Being invited on this adventure seemed like, well more real, like she was responsible enough to be trusted to do something important, and also much more fun that she had an accomplis, Zeke was going to be so jealous when she told him! She could hardly wait to start!

Link tapped the map again, "This is the boring part but it's important."

Leia nodded repeatedly, scouching her chair closer.

"There are bomb flowers in here, so rule one, watch where to swing your sword."

Common sense. She could do that no problem.

"No problem."

Link gave her a weird look, then continued, "Because I know your going to break rule one and set off at least two or three bomb flowers, don't give me that look missy, I do uh did the same thing. Try to get out of blast range, it won't hurt unless you stand right over it, or are holding it, the second you won't be able to because you don't have gorons bracelet. But the force will be enough to throw you several feet in any direction, or likely straight into the lava pit at the bottom of the cavern." He wagged a finger, "Don't get it in your head to see how long you can stand in lava for."

"Speaking from experience?" Leia giggled.

"Hey, I was young to, maybe not to bright but who could blame me for wanted to test my limits. Sides it seemed like a good idea."

"How can standing in lava seem like a good idea?"

"Because you don't get shot by beamos when you try to jump to another ledge."

Leia's eye widened.

"Dongo's cavern is used by the Goron's to mine rocks. So it small for a dungeon. That works to our advantage, there are only so many places for that man to hide Zeke. It has two floors, as you can tell be the map. Now the tricky part is what I'm going to have you do. On the second floor there are several rooms, I marked it on the map. There is a bridge right above the dongo's face. You are going to be up on the bridge."

"Works for me but, what about Zeke?"

"Zeke is in one of the rooms on the second floor, from the bridge to the right. You are going to sneak past the guards, and bomb the bridge."

"Why bomb the bridge? We won't be able to get down."

Link smirked, chuckling, "The dungeon resets itself if every one isn't in the same room."

"Magic."

"I don't think so. I never found out why dungeons do that but they just do."

"Okay. Once we get my brother and reset the bridge what do we do?"

"If worst comes to worst you both can jump and I will catch you. But we likely won't resort to that. Once you get across, you bomb the bridge and find your brother. Then you both _stay_ and I mean it. Unless you are in danger I don't want either of you to leave that area."

"Okay. Stay with Zeke, wait for you."

"You think you got all that?"

"Yes."

"Good." Link handed her two red potions. Then retrieved his ocarina.

""Uhm. Link?"

"Yes?"

"How will I be able to sneak past the guards?"

"You've done it before haven't you?"

"Multiple times yes."

Link set down his ocarina, "You are worried that they might hurt you this time?"

"No, Zeke. What if I mess up?"

Link smiled, placing warm reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You are stronger than you relize Leia. I know you cando this that is why I asked." He gave a lopsided grin, "I will be there if you get into any serious trouble and," His voice lower conspirtorily, "You'll have more help sneaking."

Leia's head tilted. Why was he so pleased with himself?

"But first, could I borrow your ocarina? I want to see if this works on yours."

Leia blinked, smiled black and retrieved her ocarina. Link took it gently, then played a few songs on it. He looked slightly puzzled. Then played another.

The tune was familiar. Leia waited until Link was done. He handed it back to Leia with more care than she had seen others do. She looked at him questioningly, he had a frown on his face. Then he seemed puzzled. He murmured, "Warping songs don't work."

He pulled out his own blue ocarina. "I'm going to teach you two songs. There are important."

He stood and lifted the ocarina to his lips, and played a slower melody of six notes. Leia easily memorized it.

"That is called song of time inversion. It slows the passage of time."

"So this is for when I sneak past the guards?"

"Yes. It will also let you avoid fights with lizards. This next song is one you should use if you need to leave. Just make sure if you have Zeke with you to hold him tightly, or have him hug you."

It was a light happy song, with the first two notes repeating themselves.

"Prelude to light."

"Now here is the map, you have your sword, two red potions. I think you have everything."

"Okay. Shall we, wait."

Link paused from the door, Turing to face her, "Yes?"

Leia was sheepish, "How will you sneak around?"

Link blinked, "I have this." He held up his blue ocarina. The looked at it again, sheepish, "Oops."

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked guilelessly.

Link held out his ocarina, "Use this one for now."

"Oh okay." It was so pretty, a deep blue that kept changing and sparkly. It had magic she could feel it.

Link cleared his throat, Leia jolted aware. "We should go."

"Right behind you."

They easily snuck past the guard. Well Leia sort of snuck. Link continued to walk normally.

The guard mearly greeted Link, and allowed them both to pass.

Link raised an eyebrow at Leia. "I don't see how that was so hard."

"Oh can it."

**the first song he taught her the other was sneakily enough if you can guess because the only clue you are going to get right now it's a warp song, so tell me what you think it is? For the other if you re-read you should be able to guess.**

**Also I will post a sneak peek in a few days. hehe.**


	16. Chapter 16 What becomes you?

**As promised today is Thursday and I am updating. I do not own Zelda and I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for reading it!**

Walking past the village was pathetically easy. Leia frowned as Link walked into the tunnel. Looking back at all of the unconscious solders. True Link had hung back as promised, but did he _have_ to order the ball of light to hover offering 'Look, watch out' every single time an opponent came up to her?

She had taken the first one out easily. The others had proven exceptionally difficult, and Link had simply watched her. He just stood there. Slightly out of range while a few guards tried to bolt for the village. No doubt for more plunder.

Oh, no. He just stood there with that smirk, not even bothering to give her advice, the total opposite of Navi.

It was vexing.

Leia huffed, sucking in air while Link nonchalantly just walked past into the tunnel. Seesh, he could have at least helped.

While admittedly the ability to do things on her own was exactly what Leia had always wanted to do, the idea of facing down multiple opponents that did not play fair was slightly daunting.

Trudging after the green warrior Navi gave an uncharacteristic huff, "I can't believe that you just had to run all the way up the mountain when the entrance to dongo's cavern was right by the gate."

Leia gave Navi a very dirty look.

"You are too much like Link." Navi complained.

Though Leia could not see Link's smile his response was enough praise, "Well she's not a pampered princess you can tell that much."

Leia slid next to another wall, counting as another guard walked by. It was almost to easy. Leia kept an alert mind, the last time she had succumbed to overconfidence two guards had almost spelled the end.

The ache was back, Leia rubbed at it. Still not daring to use a red potion, it was for her little brother not for her. Besides she'd heal.

She started across the brige, wow, it was a long way down, one wrong step off the side and she'd fall right into lava. Feeling a sitxths sense leia rolled away from the edge as something hot flew by. Navi oh so helpfully explained, "Fire Keese, they will burn you be careful."

"yea, no kidding." Leia muttered sourly, finding her feet and racing toward the other side hponing to outrun the demonic flying birds.

Pulling open another door Leia stuck her head inside, recheaking her map. _This is where Link said they were most likely holding Zeke. So why is it empty and why aren't there any guards?_

Leia took a few more cautious steps inside, only for her ears to pick up on snoring. Only one person could snore that horrible, drawn by her own curiosity and some morbid sense to see her foe vunerable Leia couldn't help herself creep forward.

Bryal.

He was curled into a small ball hugging himself despite the heat. Leia snorted in disgust, he had also wet his bed.

On their own Leia's eyes fixed on a bomb flower, then back to Bryal, then back to the bomb flower. Her lips pursed.

_One little bomb wouldn't cause I_ that _much of a hassle would it?_

_Yes! He deserves it for all the trouble he's caused your family! It's revenge!_

_But he's helpless to defend himself._

_That's the best part! Don't you want to see him squirm?_

_That is for Mother to decide not us._

_What do you think is the worst that could happen? Think he'll drool on me?_

_Ewww._

_Yes take action before he wakes! Do it, do it._ Leia's subconscious started chanting.

_Well it would help us find Zeke._ Leia trailed off.

_Yess! Revenge!_

Without futher promting Leia hit the bomb flower. Waiting the three seconds, it exploded and all hell broke loose.

Brayl screeched like a little girl and raced around, franticly opening the door racing across the bridge. Except he wasn't nearly as fast enough and all the fire keese from earily started dive bombing him. Peaking at anything exposed. His screams were echoing as he evenchally was able to fend off the killer keese, his face covered in bites, his echoing cries were heard as he made his way futher down to the entrance of dongo's cavern.

Leia kept a close eye on his progress, he would have to cheak on Zeke. Moving to get a better view Leia crouched and at a slower pace knelt on the bridge toward the middle so she could see her handy work close at hand.

When Brayl reappeared Leia tried desperately to stop her giggles at his appearance. Completely ragged, bite or peck marks on every inch of his body. His face puffy from more exercise he'd had in the last few minutes then he'd had in his entire lifetime of squalor.

His face was puffed up and it just looked so funny!

Rejoicing in her merriment Leia reluctantly pushed it towards the back of her mind, still chuckling occasionally. She needed a clear head to find Zeke. Even if she was going to regale him with the sight of Bryal's face like this; for _years_ after this incident. He was going to laugh so hard.

A loud bellow caught her attention from below. What was that? She leaned forward, another bellow the unexpected tumult made her lose her lax grip, falling forward. Away from the precarious safety of her bridge; twisting her body slightly, only to have that hope of landing on the head of the dongo scull dashed as another breath was drawn in. Sucking her inside one of the red sockets that once held an eye.

Leia shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.

The worse wasn't as bad as Leia thought it would be, blinking back tears at the harsh landing. She turned her head, stone? Ow. No wonder her ribs hurt so much. Cataloging that to the other scraps, along with her face geese her cheek smarted.

Something stared moving, frantic Leia whirled desperate to find someplace to hide, the only spot in the small bare room was a hole in the middle. Wrapping her fingers on the edge, Leia lowered herself in. Just before the door opened, a few steps from the stranger. It came closer, it's shadow visible in the hole, he leaned over eyes peering into the hold Leia was hiding in. Leia's hands slipped in shock.

She felt herself falling.

The last thought going threw her mind was, what is he doing here?

sneak peek

"Zeke? ZEKE!" Leia shook her brother. No, not after finding him! He he couldn't be dead. "Zeke." Leia wispered.

Link calmly pulled Zeke away. "Now is not the time for this princess." Even his body was laced with sweat from the effects of the area. "We have to get you both out of here now."

"My brother can't be dead!" Leia wailed.

**So how did I do?**


	17. True nature of premature punishment

**I know I did not update on thursaday, but the power went out so we didn't have internet due to the storm, it was done but I could not post it. Here is the next part, I don't own Zelda and I am looking foward to what you think of it.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and yes Brayl will get punished, I really like lmar3607's idea I think what I have planned will be a little more ah, deserving. I hope you like it Imat3607. But don't worry this time it's just Link's punishment, Zelda has something much worse for Brayl. I think I might have had to make him a little eviler for him to deserve it. Oh, and about your question of Link and Zelda being married, I figured that they did get married in a quiet ceremony with Raryu, the king just didn't recognize or relize it, making them in his mind default Zelda not married.**

**Jimbobob5536 I'm very happy you like it. I hope it is as good as you expected.**

**XxAriadnexX I think it would be more accurate to say that while he/Link doesn't know for sure, until Zelda tells him, but in his mind Leia is his.**

******Amethyst 269 I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Oh, and one more thing next week I will be out of the country, so I will try to post the next chapter on wed.**

Leia felt her hand go lax in shock, What was he doing here?

Yet again, Leia felt herself falling. Sure that by some twisted means of fate she was going to die by splatting.

Surprisingly she didn't.

Eyes screwed shut waiting for the end

Her feet jarred from the landing, stunned Leia back pedaled only to lose her balance and fall on her rear.

Standing shakily, while rubbing her abused behind. Leia looked around, there was a dead something head and claws above cooled lava. Curious Leia walked over, more like hobbled, his remains were charred, but that is not what made her halt in her tracks.

"ZEKE!"

Leia injures and burses whisked to the back of her mind bolted around to where her beloved brother lay under one of the claws. Leia nearly crashed into him, dropped to her knees and turned him over checking for injures. Noticing her hands were shaking.

He didn't look to bad, pale and sweaty from the heat. A little brushed but other than superficial injures Leia couldn't see anything wrong with him.

"Zeke? ZEKE!" Leia shook her brother. No, not after finding him! He, he couldn't be dead. "Zeke." Leia whispered.

Something silky, Leia assumed her hair had come undone again, brushed against her face, before looping around her neck, Leia thought that was a little funny, as she had never worn a scarf, until suddenly it grew tighter.

Leia's hands went to loosen it, only to hear a rasping sound.

Leis twisted, choking, "It's to, tight." She managed to gasp out between breaths.

"That's the idea."

Brayl. Leia froze, then gagged. Air, need air.

"You've always been in the way." Brayl grated, "This is all your fault you know." He yanked her head back to her brother, taking the opportunity as she exhaled to draw his strangle hold tighter. Then painfully twisted the ends, making Leia see black spots dancing across her vision. "Now your mother isn't here to save you." Brayl drawled.

It suddenly went slack and Leia gasped choking, her face went slightly cooler while a deeper baritone state icily, "No, but I am. Good thing Zelda isn't here to save _you_ either."

"You!" Brayl roared.

"She can punish me for your disembowelment later. My guess is that she will be so _delighted,_ to have her children back that she might forget the little detail of my involvement in your death." Leia's vision cleared, seeing the back of Link squarely between herself and Brayl, who looked different.

"How can you still be alive!" Brayl screamed.

"Oh, I'm rather hard to kill." Link stated confidently.

Leia sighted the cloth, then scooched away from it, and the bloody half arm attacked to it. Staring, Link couldn't have, losing the train of thought as Zeke moaned Leia tripped over her own feet in her attempts to reach him.

"Don't you dare touch him with your filthy blood!" Brayl howled.

Leia reached her brother, concentrating on trying to help him in any way she could.

"Talk to my daughter like that again and I'll take your other arm." Link threatened quietly.

It proved too much trauma for Brayl, who collapsed unconscious from loss of blood.

Link scrutinized Brayl disgusted. Satisfied he was indeed unconscious before kneeling next to Leia. Who was cradling Zeke, one look told him that Zelda's son was not yet in dire straights.

Link calmly pulled Zeke away. "Now is not the time for this princess." Even his body was laced with sweat from the effects of the area. "We have to get you both out of here now."

"My brother can't be dead!" Leia wailed. Reaching for her brother.

Link nailed Leia with a look that booked no argument. Leia quelled her attempts to take her brother back in her arms.

Link hacked the chains holding Zeke with a single precise swing of his sword, then sheathed his weapon. Cradling Zeke with little trouble, he stood. Hauling up Leia with his other hand. He leaned Zeke against his shoulder for additional support.

"Hold on tight."

Leia did so, grabbing his waist, and burring her face in his tunic, tears almost falling. Convinced that her brother was going to die.

Link played a tune on his ocarina, putting it into his pocket then giving Leia a gentle squeeze, before the familiar sensation of warping away.

Leia first became aware of the cold blast of air, or at least the absence of heat, before the woody smell. Opening her eyes and looking around, a forest? Now she knew she was hallucinating. There was no way to get into a forest so quickly.

Besides they were still in dogono's cavern the only forest was in the sacred woods of the Kokiri.

Other than a precusitory look before Link nudged her, holding her hand. Squeezing gently, "Can you move?"

"I don't know." Leia internally railed at sounding so weak. Link nodded, shifted Zeke, then bent down using his other hand to tug her a little closer before easing her onto his unoccupied shoulder. Link adjusted his fast walk with Zeke on his right arm, and Leia over his left shoulder, after a few more steps he picked up his pace as fast as he dared without further aggravating either of the injured siblings.

It took about forty seconds, or a third of the way down the rather long path from the forest temple before Leia spoke up, "I can walk."

Link halted his stride, setting her gently on her feet. "Good. Try to keep up then."

Leia nodded, but didn't complain when he did not release her hand. He had slowed again for her to keep up. High walls rose up after the stairs. Leia kept pace but stared nimbly at the greenery that should not be there, even as they descended the stairs. Link stopped before a ladder. "Can you climb?"

Leia nodded.

Link gestured to the ladder after a minute passed. Leia dutifully climbed up. Standing on what she assumed was apart of the forest. Link appeared a moment later, "This way."

He found a squared off section and dropped down, careful not to jar his passenger, who was holding up marvelously well. Looking around with the same curiosity as his sister, albeit in a more strained manner. Link gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll let you both look around a bit later alright? Just stay awake so your sister doesn't worry."

Zeke nodded, laying his head back on Link's surprisingly comfy shoulder.

Leia finished climbing down the ladder a moment later. Link surveyed her a moment, disliking the blood splatter on her cheek. He closed the distance to the hole, and dropped down.

The rainbow light from above had always struck him as pretty, it served a duel purpose as well. It somehow managed to calm and sooth the most difficult of experiences, Link took another step of the pedestal so Leia could enter. She appeared a moment later, Link tilted his head to see what his passenger was so intent on keeping in his line of sight. The balls of light danced. Every fairy Link had met was rather vain, and to have two more admires had set several of the fairies discreetly preening.

Link ushered Leia closer, directly into the water of the fairy fountain. There was no great fairy here, Link supposed it was for the best. Great fairies were notorious gossips, if one knew so did the others. Link didn't want the great fairy that was a little to close to Zelda's castle to know just quite yet. He was pretty sure his heart might break again.

Navi flew toward her brethren. Chatting, about adventures and the latest stupid thing Link did, mostly because Link couldn't ever remember doing it.

Link set Zeke down into the water, watching in fascination as he always did as the water healed. He had yet to enter the fountain itself.

Zeke splashed Leia who returned the favor, the two laughed like the kids they were while Link watched with a wistful smile on his face. He did catch Zeke's faltering step however. "Zeke." Link called.

Double sets of blue eyes were inquisitive. "Come here for a minute if you would."

Zeke splashed over. Standing in front of his hero. Then he started, his mom had always told him to introduce himself, and not to talk to strangers, but he was a very nice man, and his big sister knew him, and he saved everybody, and the other man that looked like Impa, he couldn't be a bad man.

"My name is Zeke. Thank you for saving me, and my big sister."

Link smiled genuinely this time, "It isn't often that I am thanked, you are quite welcome. You have very good manners." Link reached out and held his hand to Zeke's forehead, then switched it to the back of Zeke's neck, frowning.

Leia hurried over, "Is something wrong?"

Link removed his hand. "Zeke, were you by chance given anything, particularly yucky that gave you a tummy ache after?"

Zeke blinked scrunching his face trying to remember, "I didn't feel good, after I got in that place. But I never felt good, so I didn't eat anything really. I can't remember. I'm sorry." Zeke hung his head.

Link lifted it, brushing his hand threw the gold locks. "You did a good job hanging in there. Thank you for telling me."

Zeke beamed at the praise, sharing another bight smile with his sister.

"But you feel better now that you are in here?" Link inquired.

Zeke's grin was almost infections, he was being treated like an adult! "Yes much better. Though I'm still a little hot and..." Zeke faltered, afraid he'd said to much. Brayl was always yelling at him and other people didn't like it when he talked too much.

Link smiled encouragingly, "Go on."

Zeke looked at his foot, then pointed to his chest, "It hurts right here."

"Oh? Can I see?" Link asked.

Zeke pulled his shirt off, not difficult to do with it almost being tattered. Link's face darkened as he saw the bruised area, internal bleeding, he should have taken off Brayl's the other arm and used Navi to burn his eyes out! He might have given him to Zelda, after. Maybe.

Leia looked between the boys, Zeke's injury didn't look that bad, so why was Link mad?

Zeke hunched his shoulders.

Link shook his head, "I'm not angry at you Zeke, nor am I angry at your sister. I'm mad at Brayl. But the water makes it feel better?"

"Yes."

Link pulled out his ocarina again, "I'm going to play a song. Can you try to hold still while I play?"

"Sure!"

Link gestured Leia back, "Stay in the water alright?"

Link lifted the ocarina to his lips and played A very haunting, beautiful song. Leia felt her face, it was wet with tears, but strangely Leia felt much better than when she had first entered the fairy fountain. Even Zeke was looking better, Leia blinked with surprise as his cuts healed futher, and the color returned to his face. Link was unmoved.

"What song was that?" Leia breathed.

Link placed the ocarina back, then turned Zeke this way and that, "Song of Healing. Very common in Termina, from the mask Salesman; well Zeke seems your all healed, no worse for wear. Go back to playing with your sister, or."

Link lowered his voice conspiratorially, "You could catch a fairy to show your mom."

Zeke stared at the bottle Link had put in his hand, "Yippy! Come here fairy!"

Navi promptly screamed and tried to escape. Link and Leia burst out into laughter. As Zeke piped, "Fairy!" before out of all the fairies chasing after Navi, who did not very much like his choice.

Leia got her breath back. Still chuckling. Link gestured her over, Sitting Leia complied with Link's probing. Gently turning her neck left and right, before moving it up and down. Leia shived at his fingers hit a sore spot. He stopped, "Just tender, no pain?"

Leia shook her head

"Any other injures bothering you?"

"No, just a few burns from the fire keese."

Link nodded. He held out a bottle, with a red potion. Leia took it. Looking puzzled.

Link pointed discreetly to her rampaging brother, "Try to get him to drink it when he gets tired, and you drink yours."

Leia started, "I thought you said he was fine."

"He is. But I want to be sure that he remains that way when he's away from the fairy fountain."

Leia tilted the red liquid, "But it's expensive."

"This." Link tapped the bottle, "Can be replaced, this." He tapped her nose inciting a giggle, "Isn't. Neither is he." Link gestured to Zeke.

"I'll do my best. Are you going somewhere?" Leia questioned.

Link stood, "In a minute or two. I'm going to acquire a bit for food for the two of you."

Leia felt guiltily, "I can help, I don't want to be a bother."

Link graced her with another smile, "You are never a bother, just watch your brother and I will be back in a little bit." Link started to walk away.

"Uhm."

Link abruptly stopped, turning halfway back, "Hum?"

"Never mind."

At this Link turned fully around "What is your question Leia?"

Leia looked sheepishly at the floor. Not answering.

"_Leia_." Link used an identical tone that her mother would have used.

"I was just wondering where we would sleep. Zeke can have my bed, or I suppose it's your bed since it's your house but." Leia stopped feeling stupid.

Link nodded in understanding then walked over, "I understand your confusion. Do you remember that song I played? Not the last one but the one when we were in dogono's cavern?" At Leia's nod he continued. "It's a warp song." At Leia continued confusion he embellished, "There are different warp points at each of the sages' temples. You didn't get a clear look at the warp point here, but we are in sacred forest meadow right now. It's in kokori forest." Link smirked at the sudden understanding in Leia's eyes. "So you see it would be a tad difficult to trek all the way back to Kakoriko, at night no less, when I have a place in mind in this forest. Questions?"

Leia glanced at her brother, then back at Link, "My brother isn't going to stay in here for long. Could I take him out?"

Link frowned slightly, looking at Zeke. "I'd prefer you two didn't. Can you find your way back to the forest temple?"

"Where?"

"Where we came from." Link clarified.

"Yes. I think so."

"You can take him there."

"Okay."

Link raised an eyebrow, "But only after you both drink the red potions."

Leia grumbled, "But I'm fine."

Link just looked at her.

"I am." Leia protested.

Link didn't change his expression.

"Oh fine." Leia threw her hands up, "Your just like my Mom."

Link looked pained.

Leia gasped at his expression, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

Link nodded curtly and walked out.

Leia went back to the fairy fountain, and curled into a ball hugging her knees. Leia felt an awkward patting on her back. Looking Leia saw her brother, "I've really done it now. He's the only person who really cares about us besides Mom and I just chased him off."

Zeke went back to patting his sister as she continued to talk.

"He didn't have to take me in, he didn't have to help me save you."

She got quiet, "He could have let Brayl kill me. But he didn't. Why?" Leia hugged her brother, "Why is he so considerate about us? He doesn't even know us and he's helped us more than any body else we've known for our entire lives."

Zeke spoke up, explaining what to him seemed like a very simple explanation, "He's a hero. Hero's help people who need help, that's why they are heroes, and he's your friend."

At Leia's slightly aghast look Zeke protested, "He's my friend too!"

"He's my, our friend?" Leia asked hesitantly.

"Yea!"

Leia hugged Zeke, "Thank you Zeke, I feel better now."

Zeke shifted, "I know you still feel bad about hurting his feelings, but you can just say your sorry when he comes back." Zeke held out Link's bottle with a fairy inside, "You can give him my fairy."

Leia's eyes started watering.

Zeke quailed, then threw his arms around his sister, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"I'm, just so happy right now."

Zeke pulled back, "But your crying."

Leia smiled, "These are happy tears."

"Oh. Those are okay then." Zeke looked serious for a moment then said, "I love you sissy."

"I love you too Zeke."

They said like that for another minute, before Zeke broke the silence, "So when do we get to be pirates?"

Leia pulled back, "Who said anything about us becoming pirates?"

**Alright nice and long, does it make up for not being able to update yesterday? Please tell me what you think, bows.**

**Did I make Bryal worse? Is Link a good Dad? I won't know until you tell me.**

**sneak peek time!**

Link would have returned sooner, but it had taken him longer then he would have liked to confront his true feelings. After all he had literally torn the forest temple apart.

Personally he didn't think he had overacted at all.

Link watched the two royals debating waking up the pair, or just staying with them until one of them came. It wouldn't take long for the guards or Sheikah or whater Zelda employed these day to find them, then again Link had overestimated the guards before.

Leia blinked blearily up at the sky, it was much clearer then it had ever been in the castle.


	18. Chapter 18 A new start?

**Okay next chapter, hope you love it! I will be unable to update for a week so I apoligize. I will be in Japan, yippy I'm so nervious! I don't own Zelda. **

Link arrived back in the fairy fountain less than an hour later. He would have returned sooner, but it had taken him longer then he would have liked to confront his true feelings.

He sighed before smiling at the sight before him. Both siblings had worn themselves out playing with the fairies. They were curled up next to each other; he wasn't surprised; the fairy fountain itself had lured him into sleeping in it once or twice.

He made his steps quieter as he approached and knelt before the pair. Remembering the fear and worry that had gripped him when he hadn't found the set by the forest temple. He chuckled, he had literally torn the forest temple apart looking for them, and here they were, two innocent little angels, who were asleep the entire duration of his totally unwarranted panic attack.

Personally he didn't think he had overacted at all. Nope, any parent or loyal subject would have had the exact same reaction after the ordeal with what Brayl had tried to do with Leia. Nope he didn't overact at all, besides the temple had it coming, it deserved to be in shambles for not telling him where the two were.

Besides, he was better at it then anyone else had ever been in it.

Link debated waking up the pair, or just staying with them till one woke up. Zeke blinked at him, and before Link could make a move to quite the youngster Leia had woken up as well.

Leia yawned, "Time to leave? Already? I just closed my eyes."

Link shook his head, "You have been asleep for at least a half hour."

Leia rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "You could have woken us up."

Link shook his head, "You were tired. It's still dark out."

Zeke yawned again.

Link cursed as he found himself yawning to.

Zeke giggled. Leia stood wobbling, then held her hand out for Zeke to hold. Zeke took it blearily, and the three headed out of the fountain.

Leia blinked blearily up at the sky, it was much clearer then it had ever been in the castle.

Link lead the way to the ladder, Zeke climbed up about two steps before his excitement ran out and he fell asleep, don't ask how he did it, right on the ladder.

Link chuckled gently prying him off before leaning the half conscious Zeke against his shoulder, supporting the rest of him with his lower arm. Zeke mumbled a thank you, before succumbing to sleep. Leia grinned sleepily and climbed up the ladder, half wishing that she was small enough to be carried like Zeke was.

"It's not very far." Link encouraged. Leia nodded groggily. Then flowing Link, after another ten steps or how ever many it was, it felt like a lot. Leia jumped down after Link, the ground cushy like moss under her feet. Deciding suddenly Leia plopped herself down, blinking. It really was quite comfortable either that or she was just to tired to care where she slept.

Link's face reappeared a moment later, "Leia? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm sleeping right here. It's comfy."

"Uh. Leia your in the middle of a tree stump. People will run over you or trip over you if you sleep here. It's just a little farther."

"That's what you said last time. But it's still a lot longer from when you said it was a little longer. It's too much longer, and I wanna sleep." Leia yawned again, emphasing her point. Link slapped himself before the urge to yawn struck, to late he was already yawning. Shaking his head to clear it. "Look Leia I'd be more then happy to join you in sleeping on the forest floor, but we'd at least you'd turn into a skull kid, and the forest floor isn't quiet as comfortable as you think. Bugs crawl on you and they itch."

"Sleepy."

Link sighed, why did she have to take after Zelda at a time like this? No wonder they needed the Sheikah to protect them. Sighing, Link picked up Leia, Leia thankfully made his job of carrying the two of them a lot easier by wrapping her arms around his neck. Link shifted her. Then started the pattern to exit the lost woods.

Link sighed, "What am I going to do with you two?"

"I don't know." Leia muttered.

"Of course you wouldn't." Link muttered.

"You said you were going to do something thought."

Link stopped, looking into Leia's face, "Leia, are you asleep?"

"I don't know."

Link shook his head, Leia apparently talked in her sleep. Weather or not she remembered anything she said or was said to her he doubted. Still it was tempting to find out what she really knew about what was going on. Link sharply chastised himself, he would never take advantage of a women like that.

"I'm going to marry you."

Link suddenly wished that he hadn't wished that she would continue talking.

"You are not going to marry me Leia." Link stated flatly.

"Why not?" Leia whined, "Ruto loves you but you don't love her."

"She's my friend."

"Malon loves you, but you don't love her."

"She is also my friend."

"No one is ever going to marry you, but me. Or my Mom, I think you and my Mom would be good together."

Link was quiet, "Why do you think that?"

"Cuz my Mom would like you, cuz she likes guys like you. I asked her once what she would want in a husband but she didn't anzer me. So later I found her diary when she was little, like me and in her diary she described a guy just like you. That's why I think you and my Mom would be good together."

Leia paused, "Then when I was older, and my Mom was making me take dumb lessons I sneaked out and I found another diary that she'd had when she was older and there was this guy in it, but she never said his name but he was really cool and you seem that you are that guy so you should meet my Mom and marry her, cuz you'd be a good dad and your alone all the time so you need somebody round that's not a fairy cuz Navi is annoying."

"You seem to have given this quite a bit of thought."

"Yea, well I'd want you for my dad, and Zeke says you're a hero and I think that's great and you're a hero and you should be our dad. But you'd hafta marry our Mom first. Unless you'd want to be what Zeke wants ta be and that's a pirate."

"Zeke wants to be a pirate?"

"Yea, he says we're gonna leave and become pirates cuz pirates are cool and you should come with."

"I don't think I'd make a very good pirate Leia."

"Sokay, we'd help you practice."

Link laughed at the absurdity.

"So anything else you would want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

"Good because we are almost at Saria's house."

"Who's Saria?"

"She's my friend she's-"

"There you go gain. She's not gonna marry you cuz she's your friend so you should just marry my Mom."

"I've married your 'Mom'."

"That's good, so you should marry her again cuz I don't remember you marrying her."

"I'm not surprised. You weren't born yet."

"I wasn't?"

"No. You weren't."

"Why wasn't I?"

"You weren't born yet."

"Why wasn't I born yet?"

Link blushed scarlet, "I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay. I'm gonna talk to yea some-more because I feel bad that I hurted your feelings."

"When did I hurted your fee-, uh, when did you hurt my feelings?"

"When I said you're like Mom."

"Oh. That." Link stated rather crisply.

"See your sad again, and I don't mean to make you sad."

"I forgive you. It's just a sensitive subject still."

"Sokay."

Link jumped the last ledge, and walked to Saria's front door, she green haired elf child smiled, gesturing him inside. Link ducked inside. The interior was the same as he remembered it. Except that the chests had been stacked side by side with a mattress spread on top, with a blanket and pillow.

Link let Saria retrieve Zeke, holding him cradled against her while Link got Leia situated on her bed. He pulled the covers over her, then adjusted the pillow. Setting another spare tunic he had acquired, green from the know it all brothers. It had been two tunics but Link had stitched them together to make a dress that fell long enough on Leia, he hoped. Leia could also belt it. He didn't really have any girl clothes, and nothing of Saria's would fit Leia.

Saria was too small, and he was too big, and there was almost no chance unless he was really desperate would he go to the geroudo's for clothing.

Link mouthed a thank you to Saria, who gave back Zeke relunctly. Before he left Saria's house making his way to his old tree house. The ladder would have been impossible to climb with both hands occupied with a child, and Leia despite her attitude did appreciate Link's rather old-fashioned morals and personal code of conduct that forbade him from sleeping in the same room as another women. The only exception had been his wife, or when it was necessary to protect someone, and he didn't sleep then.

Link set Zeke in the old bed that he had slept in as a child. The boy curled up. Link looked around, it was good to be home, though the room seemed even smaller then the last time he had been inside. He settled himself on the floor, stretching. Then started to doze off when he heard a lightly whimper that singled the start of a nigh mare.

Link instinctually crawled over to Zeke, and gently shook him. Zeke started, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. "Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize about little one. Do you want to talk about it?"

Zeke didn't answer. But he sniffled.

"It was about Brayl wasn't it?" Link asked quietly. Zeke nodded soundlessly, sure that his Hero couldn't see him. He was a grown up, Zeke didn't want to disappoint or look bad in front of his hero. What he didn't expect was two strong warm arms surrounding him. Lifting him easily into his chest.

"Go ahead and cry. I won't tell anyone, nor will I think less of you."

Zeke clung to the shirt, and cried.

Link cooed softly, running his hand threw Zeke's hair, calming him, continuing the gesture of comfort until Zeke feel asleep in his arms slightly before dawn.

Link looked down at the peacefully slumbering child.

"Your sister wouldn't stop talking, and you won't start, but I'm glad you are both having sweet dreams. One nights sleep for me is a price worth paying to see you both smile."

Link looked at the sun rising and glared. Why would the sun always come up when he didn't want it to?

**Isn't he a good Dad? I love you Link! Glomps! See you all a week after next!**


	19. Chapter 19 Link's identity

**Japan was so much fun! Due to jet lag among other things I was unable to post this on time, and what I did have did not read well, so I redid it for your reading pleasure. I made it extra long, hope you all like it. I hope I didn't make Leia to flat or Link unlinklike. I was just trying to make him more real. Tell me what you think. Review!**

Link stretched as much as he dared without waking Zeke, muscles cramped from staying in one position to long. He looked out the door, wondering if Zeke would wake if he moved him back into the child's bed to check on Leia. He knew mentally that he need not worry and they were both probably fine, due to the fairy fountain and the red potion, but Link couldn't help feeling that their was an off chance that both the potion and the fairy fountain might have been defective, as unlikely as that sounded.

Tucking Zeke back into bed Link quietly made his way back to Saria's house. Only to crash or more accurately have Leia crash into him when she fell off one of the bridges purposefully linking houses together for the ruppies.

"Ooph."

Link felt her roll off him. "Good morning Leia."

Leia groaned, stood rubbing her backside. "Is it suppose to hurt that much?"

Link stood, adding back injury to his list of cataloged injuries to start off the day with. "When you land on me."

Leia blinked, turning her eyes back.

Link gave a boyish grin to take the sting out of his words, "I thought you were still sleeping at Saria's."

Leia blushed and looked down rubbing her arm, "I was, but then I woke up and asked her where you and my brother were and she said that you would be in your tree house so I was headed over there."

"And you couldn't resist the challenge of the bridges for the ruppies." Link finished.

Leia nodded weakly.

"Zeke's still sleeping, however a few things don't add up that I would like to talk to you about. In private."

Leia blinked, noticing the children of the forest trying to get closer to hear their entire conversation.

"Ah. Of course."

Link nodded, making his way up the vines and past another gossip stone, into the lost woods. Leia followed discreetly watching the forest children, a nagging question in the back of her mind. "Uhm, Link?"

"Yes Leia?"

"Why are we going this way when we could go out the way that we went before?"

Link paused then continued to walk up the steep hill. "The entrance over there?" He gestured, "To the tree entrance?"

"Yes."

"Now that Gannon is no longer interpreting with the deku tree, said tree keeps people out. Haven't you wondered why this place doesn't receive visitors? The tree guards that entrance, and even if you have a warping song to the forest temple that won't help. Quite simply the only other way in; is by the lost woods," He turned a wry simple on his face, as Leia caught up. "It's called 'lost woods' for a very good reason. The only way to get threw is to either memorize the path, difficult because it constantly changes or have a fairy, and memorize that path." He headed into the dark log without any hesitation, Leia followed on his heels. "If you get lost with a fairy you merely end up where you entered. If you _don't_ have a fairy you become trapped and according to legend end up as either a monster, or a skull kid."

Leia shuddered, "I can see why."

Link smiled patting her head, "It's okay. I'll make sure you don't get lost."

Leia frowned, "I'm not some helpless little kid."

Link just grinned. Easily navigating to the end of the maze of the lost woods, Leia's head tilted, "catching the faintest strains of "Music?"

Link turned to face her quickly blue eyes curiosity intense, "You can hear it?"

Leia nodded.

"Hm. No one that I know of except Saria can hear it."

Leia tailed Link as they finally emerged in sacred forest meadow. Link halted before peering into the entrance, studying something Leia tried to follow his gaze. Only to see the green walls of the maze, and the misty flowery smell.

Link apparently lost interest in whatever he had been studying turning back to Leia. Link pursed his lips, "My question is why Brayl, decided now of all times to attack you."

Leia swallowed hard, looking at her hands, "The night I ran away, I overheard my Mother and Brayl talking, well yelling." Leia kept her eyes on her hands, "He said that no bastered child of a commoner would ever be on the throne of hyrule."

Leia's face scrunched as if recalling a distant part of the conversation, "That was the first time I had ever hear my father's name. I think Mom said something along the lines of 'Link was twice the man he was.'" Leia's face scrunched up even more, "Then he said something about an ungrateful commoner and then he," Leia sneaked a glance at Link, "He hit her."

Link's hand balled into a fist.

Leia lifted her chin imperially, "I might not have known my father, but I am proud to be his daughter." She didn't wait for his interruption, "I love my Mother, and if my Mother still loves him, even after he died he was a good man."

Leia glared at Link daring him to refute her point.

To her astonishment he said nothing he did nothing. Leia gulped, finally realizing that she was not talking to Brayl, she was talking to Lin-, _Link._

Her eyes widened, Zeke had always been told that he looked like their mother, but now that Leia was really _looking;_ Zeke's face was exactly how she would have pictured Link's at a younger age. Heck, she was starting to notice her own features in his face as well.

But Link was no longer paying attention to her something behind?

Leia whirled. Not registering the man before recognition came like a thunderbolt out of the blue. The name-dropping from her mouth in astonishment to re-identify the man for her disbelieving mind, "Dylan?"

Leia turned back to Link, to astonished to even react to Dylan's sudden appearance. Link crossed his arms, stating rather grumpily, "He's been following you."

Dylan sobered, "At least trying to."

They knew each other?

Leia's mind suddenly started making sense of all Link's cryptic remarks, her mind replaying them in a new light;

'A friend gave me this sword, he said it was called the-'

'gilded sword." Link finished.

'How do you know?'

'I once used a similar sword, but I gave it away a long time ago.' Dylan's voice rang out, 'I got this sword from your father, he told me to give it to his firstborn.'

'I am not married to Malon.'

'Leia is my favorite girl's name. If I ever had a daughter, that's what her name would be.'

'My mother named me Leia because it was my father's favorite name.'

'Leia's Lullaby, we planned on having a family, and so while I was away at war, I composed a song in case I ever had a daughter.

I am not married to Malon.

I am not their father Leia. Not _their_ father.'

Leia turned back to Dylan, stunned, "He's my father."

Dylan nodded, trying to hide his smile and failing, "Yes. He is." They both looked at Link who shifted uncomfortably. Dylan smirked, "Of course he hadn't_ known_ you were his. He just thought of you as his at first. It's once of his more endearing qualities."

"Why didn't you strangle Brayl, Dylan?" Link grated.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, trying his luck to cool Link's temper, "Thought you'd want to do it yourself."

Link glared.

Dylan deflated, "Very well, I didn't realize that you were still alive, and." He rubbed the back of his head, "It seemed better to be near in case she needed me." He looked at Leia pointedly.

"You just wanted to be with your wife." Link pointed out.

Dylan shrugged, "Well there's that to."

Leia couldn't help her curiosity, she had thought like everyone else had that Dylan's wife had died, "Uhm."

"Impa." Link stated curtly.

"Excuse me?" Leia questioned.

Link didn't remove his eyes from Dylan, "Impa is Dylan's wife." Link smirked leaning back, "Mother of more than two right?"

Dylan blushed.

Link let out an exasperated sigh, "Geeze how many kids are you going to make the poor women have?"

Dylan was instantly defensive protesting, "It's not my fault. When she wants them and I can't stop myself."

"Oh? That makes it all better then doesn't it?" Link snarked.

"Like you get to talk you have-" Dylan broke off, as Link looked away; Dylan's eyes went very round, "I'm so sorry."

Link didn't look back.

Dylan didn't say anything more.

Leia closed the distance between her father and herself it took only two steps. Standing before him. "Anything I can do to help?" She asked softly.

Link moved all at once, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Just holding her, nothing more or less. Leia found herself awed that he would find comfort in a simple hug. Then he withdrew, "Are you ready to go back?" Link asked into her ear.

Leia examined her emotions, then realized, she knew her Mother loved her, knew her Father did, and that Zeke was safe. More importantly she realized it was okay to be herself, to have her adventures because Link, no her Father would be along side her every step that she needed him to be.

And just maybe, a new part of her whispered, just maybe the grand adventure she sought was back at the castle, the challenge that this new life would be.

"Yes." Leia leaned back, looking directly into her Father's eyes, "Are you?"

Link blinked. Clearly he hadn't expected that question.

Link cleared his throat uncomfortably; "I assume you'll be the one to take her back then?"

Dylan grinned, "Actually no. I won' be."

Link frowned, "What do you mean?" he jerked his head towards a rather ordinarily wall, "Surly you do not expect me to trust _them_ with her care."

Instant protest was raised, "Hey!"

Dylan laughed, "He's got you there boys."

"I work and I train all day long and for what? A cranky hero whose apparently got an overdeveloped overprotective streak."

"Who just happens to have very good hearing." Dylan warned.

Leia heard swearing in a foreign language. Then saw two men appear from behind the wall. She had only seen the man thrice, the first time had been in Kakoriko when he had saved her from the guard, the second time had been a little after when Link had taken him to the graveyard to talk, and the third time was when she had been dangling above that cavern where Brayl had chained Zeke to.

He was quite handsome. If only she had been in the mood to greedily drink in his vision of manliness, right now however she was of her father's mind. Like she needed babysitters, and her father was almost about to agree to come back to the castle and whisk her mother off her feet.

If she got another little brother though, as dearly as she loved him, she was going to scream. One was quite enough.

Leia turned, as Link demanded, "Just what do you think you are going to do about it?"

Dylan folded his arms, "We have to tell Zelda that Leia's been with you."

Link's ears went back, Dylan knew it had been the wrong thing to say. But balderdash, Link and Zelda were meant for each other. He had to know what had happened. Link would never have left Zelda unless, no wait Brayl would know. It was the once thing he was remotely good at was manipulating a female's emotions. Link wouldn't have left unless he had thought Zelda had left and perhaps not even then. Dylan studied Link, and it was something else.

Link was nothing but insanely loyal when it came to Zelda or his friends.

Link still hurt. Dylan realized even after all this time.

Dylan decided to change the subject, he never got the chance, for Sheik interrupted, "Hate to spoil the argument, but do either of you know where his highness is? Shieku has been positively antsy waiting for this argument to end."

"He's sleeping." Link stated.

"Ah. But where exactly?"

Link took a very threatening step toward the unfortunate speaker.

"I have absolutely no intention of holding him hostage while you decide what way your going to kill me, nor do I intend to force your hand by using him to make both of you go to the castle." Sheik stated in a rush. He took a breath.

Then a quite voice drew Leia's attention away, "We just want reassurance he's safe." Leia turned to her father, his eyes softened softly, stance still belligerent. "My treehouse."

Dylan nodded.

Sheik smack his head, "Of course how could I have missed that."

"They say the minds the first thing to go." Leia innocently remarked.

Link beamed at Leia, "That's my girl."

Leia glowed at her Father's praise.

Sheik moaned, "Don't encourage her!"

Link grinned.

Dylan moaned, "Don't encourage him!"

Leia grinned.

Aden tilted his head, asking rhetorically, "I wonder if we will arrive in one piece?"

Leia blinked, "When did you get here?"

Link shook his head, "Really Leia you must be more observant in your surroundings."

"Hey don't upset my charge." Sheik contested.

"Is that self preservation?" Aden asked quietly.

Sheik blinked clearly not comprehending Aden's remark.

"Especially since if she whimper's her Dad with beat you to a pulp?"

Leia snorted, "Link wouldn't do that."

"Yes he would." Aden stated bluntly. Leia noticed the slight tightening around her father eyes when the black clad Sheikah said 'whimper' and knew it to be true. Leia fround, hopefully he wouldn't chase all the boys away. He could terrorize the dumb princes though.

Aden cleared his throat; bowing to Leia, "Pardon me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Aden, that as you know id Dylan that is Sheik, the purple-eyed ones is Sheiku who will guard your brother Zeke. If you have a problem with the arrangements take it up with Impa or Queen Zelda." Aden cleared his throat again, "now if you would be so kind my Lord to head back to the entrance we will meet you again there."

Link smirked folding his arms, "Having trouble navigating lost woods?"

Dylan grumped, "We know you changed it Link."

Link spread his arms wide, "I did no such thing. Navi did."

Leia blinked, "She can do that?"

"She's a fairy. Remember what I said if you get lost you end up back at the entrance?"

"Yes, or they would turn into skull kids."

"The Sheikah can't navigate lost woods because they don't have a guardian fairy."

"Is that why we can?"

"Of course, and I've been threw here more times then I can count."

"If you are quite done preening. I'd like to check on the prince?" Sheik interrupted.

Link straightened, "You just had to ask nicely."

Dylan grumped following Link, "You just wanted to play minds games with us."

Link chuckled, as they passed another log, "Well there is that to. You must admit it's been far to long.  
But what gets me is." He whirled, jabbing a finger into Dylan's chest, "How the heck could you think I was dead?"

"Saw your tunic." Dylan stated calmly. Then added in a quieter tone, "Zelda was beside herself with grief and I couldn't bring myself to check."

Link sighed, continuing to walk threw the tunnels "I always told you to check the body and even then be wary. Didn't you learn anything from when I fought Gannon?"

Dylan winced at the name, "Do you have to say that name?"

Link looked back rather cockily, "Gannon? Gannondorf? Pig man? Green man? Pigmentation gone awry?"

"I see your name calling hasn't improved."

Link laughed, "No I suppose not." He led the way threw the last tunnel and the forest opened up before the travel party. "Here we are. Wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Indeed." Aden stated.

Dylan turned, "I don't suppose you two could be persuade to speed up our search by telling us where Zeke is?"

There was a scream, Link beamed, "No need."

Sheiku groaned. Sheik turned, "What? Tell me!"

Aden however asked calmly, and a great deal less whiny, "What is it? The Deku tree?"

Sheiku glared at Link, "You told him about coccos and the Deku tree didn't you?"

Link smirked, "I'm afraid I've used up all of hero saving for the day. Personally if that doesn't shorten his sentence nothing will. Zeke is in no danger."

Aden turned as another shriek rent the air, "Doesn't sound it." He stated rather unhappily.

Leia started giggling. Aden just looked at her like she was mad. That look just made her giggle even harder.

"Well off you go." Link waved the lot off, "Have fun!"

Aden thought about that for a moment, "With the cocco's, the Deku tree, or your son?"

Dylan shrugged, "I'm sure you will have your hands full."

Sheiku sighed, "I'll get the kid."

Link watched the three warriors race off to 'save' the unfortunate sprout. Leia turned back to her father, "So where now?"

Link looked down, still in good sprits, "You have to finish packing don't you?"

"Well, yes but."

Link's eyes softened, "You want me to come with you is that it?"

Leia lifted her blue eyes to meet the same shade as her fathers, "Yes."

Link shifted uncomfortably, "You don't need me."

"But I do!"

Link shook his head, opening the door. "You just think you do Leia. You are quite strong on your own."

"If I'm so strong why did you need to save me so many times huh?" Leia couldn't['t help pointing out. Entering Saria's home.

"Good point." Link agreed, "But this time you won't be a silly untested little school girl. You will have," he settled by the door, the ceiling was too small for him anyway, "Dylan, Sheik, Aden, Sheiku, and likely that other one who was attempting to sneak around with that warp song. You will make plenty of friends, and you and your brother will be perfectly safe."

"But that's not the same thing."

"As what Leia? Me standing next to you while you see your mother for the first time when you return?"

Leia didn't expect Link to put it so bluntly, it wasn't like she was inviting him to his own execution. "I just want all of us to be a family again."

Link shook his head, "As surprising as this sounds Leia, I'm not ready to see your mother. Frankly I'm scared of what she will confirm. I don't want to spoil a happy occasion for her."

"You won't." Leia stated.

Link laughed dryly, "And you say that with such conviction too."

"Because it's the truth. I might not know what happened, but I want to find out, and I know you wan to find out to. You go around helping people, can't you this once let us help you?"

Link let out a sigh. Noticing that despite Leia's attempts at stalling she had nothing to pack. He existed with Leia on his heels. He turned his head to where the Deku tree was. Then made his was to a lone log at the edge of the forest, he didn't give Leia the opportunity to continue to talk, as she had to jog just to keep up or risk losing him. The Sheikah feathers clinging to a few rather tattered pieces of clothing- evidence of the feriousity of cocco's, and as a warning against future interphere in the death of the deku sprotlet. Started to close the distance easily.

"I will take you as far as the bridge or even to castle town itself. But I am going no where near that castle princess."

Leia nodded, for a minutes she had thought he would say lon lon rach or the bridge to castle town. If it was castle town itself, she'd stand a much greater chance of persuading, or convincing not that it would need much, Zeke to help her convince Link to at least stay in castle town for a few days. If he did then all she would need to do would be to convince her mother to come out of the castle.

Oh, were they outside in hyrule field already?

What she really needed was for both her parents to meet face to face and find out exactly what Brayl had done to drive them apart.

Speaking, thinking of Brayl, "Uh, Dad?"

Link stilled, "Yes?"

"I thought you would say lon lon rach or the bridge to castle town. Why castle town itself?"

"I don't know where Brayl is."

"Oh." Leia looked into the bright moonless sky, "Why is it still night?"

"Time flows differently in the forest then it does outside of it."

"Right." Well at least her mother won't worry so much about them then.

"Sisssy!"

Leia caught her brother as he flung himself at her, smiling down, "Hello Zeke."

Sheiku stood a pace behind.

Link turned, "Having trouble keeping up?"

Sheiku smiled, "He's fast."

Link looked back at the siblings, "Yes, I rather noticed myself."

Sheiku sighed, "It's not going to be easy to get him to sleep tonight."

Link shrugged, "He slept when we got there."

"How long do you think that would be then?"

Link smirked, "Enough to put up a fight for at least tonight and tomorrow without having to take a nap, should you try."

Sheiku smiled wryly, "Thank's for the warning."

**Well? What did you think? I know I delayed Zelda meeting Leia, but at least they are headed in the right direction this time, and I thought the fairy power was explained reasonably enough, it in the game it said that a person would get lost, but then why would they be back at the entrance? And I thought the forest was the one place that the sheikah couldn't get to.**

**So here is a thought to leave you with, so far with Link, Leia, and Zeke there are four Sheikah, that are named. With Zelda there are two, now you tell me, if you can. Here is the question, if the Sheikah like Link as the do, and Zelda likes Link and LInk lies Zelda, and no one likes Brayl, that leaves Link as consort more or less- Zelda and Link were never divorced, what does that leave Link with?**

**Hummmm? It's a rather intersing answer, here is a hint, Zelda has Impa**

**Zeke has Sheiku**

**Leia has Sheik- babysitting only**

**just who might Link have?**

**giggles. Leave a review and tell me!**


	20. Chapter 20 hatching a plan

**I got writer's block so I only did a little, and then my cousis came so my mind went blank and I completly forgot about this. To make matter's worse for some reason I could not access my account. So I will post 2 chapters insted on one.**

**darkmage97, thank for leaving a review, I know it was sort of a weird question I asked but you will see why hope you like this one.**

**Imar3607- my faithful person who never fails me, thank you so much for all of your encouradgement! Also I hope you don't mind but I saw the word 'guts' in your review so I thought why not and had Impa punch Brayl. Don't worry however, Link is a big boy and can make his own punishments, oops I ment decisions. And yes you are corrrect, but one difference. Link had the blue potion on him, he gave it to one of the Sheikah before the fight. If you remember when Leia was saving Zeke? How Aden was above her right before she fell off the edge? He was killing all of the soildres who were trying to come to Brayl's rescue. Link gave Aden the potion, and then jumped down to save Leia. Leia doesn't know what a blue potion does either. As for my question, the Sheikah view Link as a member of the royal family, but each member has 1 or more bodyguard. Since there is a plethora of Sheikah at the moment I was wondering what people were thinking.**

**The sheikah arn't just there to protect the royal family, Link doesn't need a sheikah to save him, they are there to keep him from running away from Zelda, and Zelda from running from Link.**

**Thank you to all who review!**

Leia shifted. This wasn't going the way that she had planned. Sighing she supposed that she should be grateful that Link was going anywhere near the castle at all, but still.  
Her father was no coward and neither was her mother so why would he continue to refuse to see Zelda?

Her fist clenched, her nails biting into her palm, this was all Brayl's fault.

Before she drew blood a black clad hand covered her's and gave a gentle squeeze. Startled she looked up, red eyes were concerned, but steady. He landed in slightly and whispered, "I know. I will figure this out."

Leia's smile wobbled for a moment, then tears sprung into her eyes. They both jumped simultaneously as Link bellowed, "What are you doing to make my daughter cry!"

Leia sighed, "I'm fine Daddy."

Link looked unconvinced, he shot a glare that promised death if Leia started crying again.

Leia turned back, amused by her father, "It appears that your training might be necessary to survive my father."

Aden nodded, obviously weighting something in his mind. Suddenly he grabbed her hand planted a feather light kiss on it and bolted away with Link hot on his heels.

Dylan chuckled, his eyes catching Leia's, "Well that is one was to get a private word in."

Leia giggled, "It's much different then I thought. Having a father around."

Dylan sighed, "You had better get used to it."

Leia tilted her head, "Could we get Aden to kiss my hand again and have him run into the castle and close the gates when Link comes threw?"

Dylan stroked his chin, "A good idea. The bad thing about it is that Link would use fire arrows on Aden instead of chasing him."

Leia deflated, "Well we need a better plan then. We still don't know where Brayl is."

Dylan nodded, "Actually we do. Impa just sent a message. Your mother has him in the dungeon, he's quite upset that she isn't feeding him."

Leia nodded. "Does my father know?"

"Not yet. If he did do you think he would take you so near the Queen?"

Leia shook her head, "He probably wouldn't."

"He might." Sheik interjected. Leia turned eyes questing. Sheik elaborated, "If Brayl is around then Link would be even less likely to let Leia out of his sight."

Dylan shook his head, "Link trusts Zelda to keep Leia safe though."

Sheik rubbed his head, "This is making my head hurt. Why can't we just lock them in a room and let them sort it out?"

Leia brightened. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Sheik turned surprised eyes on Leia, his tone hopeful, "You think so?"

Leia's head bobbed. "We'd just have to get them in the same room and wait until they sort it out."

Dylan groaned, "What have you wroth Sheik?"

Sheik turned back to Dylan eyes mischievous, "Zeke is worse."

**Giggles, what do you think? please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 At the castle, Impa

**Back with Zelda and Impa. Since the last few chapters were with Link and Leia, also Zeke. I thought it might be a good change of pace to go to where they are heading, back at hyrule castle, I hope I didn't make Zelda to much of a whimp.**

It was almost poetic Impa realized as she stood next to her charge.

One the highest room or balcony of the tallest tower, of course Zelda couldn't actually open her eyes beyond a squint to try and see her daughter approaching. But this was Zelda, nothing could deter her from however fruitless it was to be on the tallest tower scouring hyrule field for the what was it 30,074 th time?

Needless to say Impa had already put a net underneath, in case Zelda accidentally jumped off the balcony in her excitement to finally see her daughter and son return.

Impa smirked ruefully, she had 'accidentally' punched Brayl in the gut. Zelda hadn't been allowing herself to do so, Impa thought she deserved _something_ for such good behavior. The fact was Zelda was still deciding between seeing Brayl, and sentencing him then; seeing his reaction that she had power over him. Or not seeing Brayl at all; making him beneath her notice but running the risk of Brayl thinking Zelda was still scared of him and thinking he had some control over her.

Impa snorted. The only reason he could run amuck was because of Zelda's father, and Zelda let him control her. Zelda had desperately wanted to please her father, even if he was in the wrong.

Impa's ruby eyes narrowed. Surly Zelda wasn't expecting her daughter to return so soon? Impa let out another sigh, of course Zelda hoped that Leia would return with Zeke. Heck Zelda probably would have given Leia Forore's wind or the prelude of light. Skip that, Zelda probably would have given up her entire kingdom if it meant speeding up her children's return.

Impa let out another sign, her own children wouldn't create that big of a problem, they were Sheikah for goddess sake. Impa's eyes narrowed again, that was likely why they caused so much trouble. Precisely _because_ one of the goddess considered life on hyrule to dull for it's residence.

Impa looked back at Zelda, for a holder of the triforce of wisdom Zelda wasn't being very wise.

None of what had occured had been entirly her fault. Impa couldn't understand why Zelda was punishing herself.

Impa pursed her lips, and she wasn't eating either.

Impa sighed again, what Zelda needed a a hero to swoop down and save her.

**Well, what do you think?**

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 bonding

**Since I sometimes publish on Fridays I decided to post another chapter, it's short. But I think it fits in. Prehaps I should do a short chapter from everyone's view point as they are getting closer to hyrule castle itself?**

**It needed some more Link bonding.**

Leia looked toward where she knew the castle was. For some unknown reason, she somehow felt her mom's eyes boring into her back. Threating punishment if Leia and Zeke took any more stops. Or heaven forbid started taking steps away from the castle. The thought almost made Leia want to test what her mother would do if she did, then decided against it, she didn't put it past her mother to find a way to use lighting.

Leia suddenly thought of her mother taking out her tension at being made to wait- she was the queen and there fore unused to waiting- on a helpless Brayl.

Leia smiled gleefully, at the image of Bryal forced to wear some frilly dress thing, or a corset or, she jumped confusion when a hand on her forehead. Leia blinked still half engrossed in the thought of Zelda forcing Brayl into dancing with heels with -

Red eyes were looking at her strangely, with concern, "You don't have a fever."

Sheik, her mind supplied. Leia turned to Aden, confusion in her eyes.

Aden supplied, "You were giggling like a madwomen."

"No I wasn't." Leia protested.

"Yes you were, and it was kinda creepy." Sheiku added unhelpfully.

"You should giggle like that in front of Brayl, it will terrify him." Dylan added.

Dylan jumped as a set of ice blue and garnet eyes fixed on him with dire intent. Courtesy of Link, and Leia's almost favorite Aden.

Dylan backtracked, "What did I say?"

"Leia isn't going anywhere near Brayl." Link stated.

"I don't want her to see what I'm going to do to his body." Aden added.

Aden looked at Link's blue orbs. Link studied him for a moment then stated generously, "I won't kill you just yet then."

Aden bowed with a flourish, "Anything I can do to make Leia's life safer. Or the Queen to rest a little more at ease."

"Good man." Link praised. Then turned to Dylan, "I like him."

"You will not invite him out to terrorize cocco's." Dylan said quickly, getting alarmed at what they were bonding over.

Link gave a boyish grin, then turned to Aden, "Am I right in assuming that cocco's aren't in the castle?"

Aden grinned back, schooled his expression into one of remorse, "Alas, the only cocco's are in castle town."

**Yay, more personality in the Sheikah!**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23 questions

**I am very sorry this took me so long. Luckily I recheaked my paper instructions, whew that was close it was done and then I had to add a few more things to it. So I was working on that insted of this. You lot know how that is. I'm just glad it's done now.**

**While I was reading up on Zelda Skyward sword I had a couple of ideas that I hadn't written about. So I'm going to see if they might fit in with the rest of this story, but don't worry I will defintly write more!**

The decision to head back to hyrule castle was as always filled with peril. Luckily for Leia her very cute puppy dog eyes convinced Link to start heading in that direction, Dylan engaged Link in the lead with a heated debate about some sword fight or another while Sheik rode close to Leia.

Leia kept almost starting to ask question but then her attention would be riveted back to some minor finer point in the topic Link and Dylan were talking about. She corrected ruefully, it wasn't so much that conversation but rather the confident way Aden rode, and when the sun hit just like, that. Leia goggled at his muscles. Which would bring the question back into the forefront of her mind again, which inevitably brought about the second question, should she ask someone? Namely that someone riding a tad conviently close in order to strike up a conversation? But then even if she did ask, knowing what little of the sheikah that she did, Aden who was a sheikah might overhear her question, or he'd interrupt whoever might answer her question, and then she'd _never_ know the answer. This was so hard, ask or not?

Sheik spoke without looking at Leia, "Ask your question princess."

Leia flushed. How the heck had he known?

Sheik didn't even bother wait for her question, "You've been pursing your lips like you were going to ask me a question, or _deciding_ on asking me a question for the last twenty minutes." Sheik turned pinning her, patients running out, "Just ask the question and stop twitching already, it's irritating."

Leia felt like not asking the question. Sheik's glare proved insurmountable so she led Hero next to Sheik. Sheik leaned down; Leia flushed again, "Uhm. How did he," She pointed subtly to Aden, "Get all those muscles?"

One of Sheik's eyebrows shot up, clearly that was not what he expected her to ask. "Training." He blurted.

Leia frowned, keeping quiet for a few steps, "How long has he been training for?" It must have taken ages.

Sheik's nose twitched, and then his eyes grew distant, "Including, wait you wouldn't know,  
I'd say since he was three?"

That wasn't much of an answer. Leia tapped her finger to her cheek, _just how old _was _Aden anyway?_

Leia glanced over at her walking partner, Sheik was doing a remarkable job of pretending that she was a perfect little angel without a devious thought inciting curiosity in her body, Alas, his fantasy was about to get smashed beyond all possible recognition.

Sheik signed, "Don't mind him, he just a tad zealous."

Leia turned back toward Aden; he didn't seem the type.

Sheik leaned in closer, his voice dropping into a conspiratorial tone, "You could ask him if you don't believe me, in fact." His voice was rather persuasive now, "Why don't you?"

Leia's lips pursed. It certainly wouldn't hurt.

**I might have made Sheik a little sneaky there. Humm, well thank you all for your pacients I will update sooner this time if it all works out, and hopefully what I'm adding will defintly help spice up the story a little longer.**

**Giggles, I just keep making you all wait to see how Zelda will react don't I?**


	24. What is under the surface?

**This is what I have for thursday, I hope you all will like it and hopefully the hints I put in arn't to subtle. I really like this one. Thank you for reading!**

Leia drew herself up, "Well no time like the present. Aden?"

The Sheikah turned, his red eyes warily switching from Leia and Sheik before moving back to Leia, "Yes? What is it?"

Leia drew next to him, "I have a question."

Aden tilted his head, "That is hardly a surprise Princess."

Leia grinned, "Yes well, I was wondering if I could ask you?"

Aden paused midstep, "You can ask anyone you'd like princess, that does not mean that they have to answer."

Leia huffed.

Aden's eye's flicked back and met hers, his dancing in amusement. "I hadn't realized that I interested you."

Leia blushed, she turned back only instead of blue eyes meeting dancing red, they met with a horses muzzle. Leia laughed, "Hero!" She rubbed his ears, "I'd never forget about you buddy."

Hero whinnied, then shot Aden 'the look'.

Leia pulled Hero's face toward her's, "Don't tell me your jealous? I'll always love my hero."

Aden reappeared next to Leia on the side that did not harbor nuzzling tendencies.

"You have a hero princess."

"Gah!" Leia twisted, her head looking to where he had been to where he currently was, "How did you do that?"

Aden leaned in a shade close, whispering, "It's a secret."

Leia shook her head. "Boys." Hero nudged her, Leia stroked his neck, speaking in loving tones, "I didn't mean you Hero."

Aden seemed puzzled, "Is that your horses name?"

Leia beamed, "Yep, named him myself. He's been storming the tower with me as long as I can remember."

Aden leaned away shaking his head, "I do not understand. You live in a tower, why would you storm it?"

Leia laughed, "No silly. Haven't you ever played 'Hero of time'?"

Aden looked at her blankly, "I can play the song yes?"

Leia shook her head then giggled with sudden clarity, "It's a _game_. Haven't you ever played it before?"

Aden shook his head, thoroughly amused as Leia launched into the rules of the 'game'. "You have to have the hero of time, and the princess, the boys would always try and get me to be the princess. I hate bring the princess though, she doesn't _do_ anything!"

"Why not? You _are_ the princess."

Leia pocked him in the arm, "Because," She frowned, "Apparently I was a _girl_."

Aden chuckled, "Well _I_ think you are a very pretty, nice young women."

Leia shook her head, "Nooo, I was a _girl." _She emphased with distaste. "Even if I wore pants and beat the lot of them at almost every game."

"Ah, the tragedy." Aden bowed with a flourish, "To have such skill going unrecognized in this day and age."

Leia smiled, "Yes well, after I came home muddy from ahem, proving my point. My mother got worried, she thought that the boys were picking on me. So she spent more time with me in the castle." Leia giggled, "It didn't help that an ambassador had just shown up when I was sneaking past the throne room, and saw me in my victorious state. It didn't help at all when I slipped and fell on my face either."

"Ah, you had won a few spoils of war I'd imagine."

"Yep." Leia had to catch her breath from laughing, "One of the boys thought to scare me with a frog, so I kept it. Mr. Grasshopper that was what I named him, turned out that he was a she, but he fell right out of my hands and onto the ambassadors lap."

Aden coughed, it sounded suspicisly like laughter.

Leia beamed, "The ambassador left, and my mom just gave me a hug and said something about pulling the same stunt when she was little. Mom helped me up, picked up Mr. Grasshopper and we put him in the garden."

Aden nodded solemnly, "A brief moment of silence for our identity confused frog."

Then they both erupted into laughter.

After a good few minutes, Aden wiped at his eye, "That was the frog that jumped on the guard's helmets right?"

"No, that was her son. But several of them started doing that. Mr. Grasshopper II was the bane of their existence for quite some time."

Aden chuckled again, eyes shining, "At least your mother knew where you were, I heard all the stories of you chasing after frogs on the castle grounds."

Leia looked up at the sky, wistfully, "That was the life." She glanced back at Aden, then said seriously, "Brayl tried to eat one once."

Aden nodded. "Zelda threw a fork at him if I recall correctly. I think frog legs were considered a delicacy where he's from."

Leia gave a sad smile, "I knew my mother loved me before that but when she found me crying and I told her, she got my frog back. Brayl was scared of her for mouths whenever she was near a fork." Leia giggled again.

Aden picked up on that secretive giggle, "What?" He coaxed.

Leia giggled again, Aden gave an exasperated, "Come on tell me?" He wheedled.

Leia shook her head for a moment, "After Impa told me, I kept the fork with me ever since." Leia blinked, then tried to keep up while getting her shoe off. Aden shook his head, and offered his arm, "You can't possibly hope to hop while trying to get your shoes off without hurting yourself."

Leia used his arm for balance while tugging off her shoe, then peeled away her left sock, "Aha!" Leia proudly showed Aden her treasure. Aden accepted it with care.

It was just like any other fork used at the castle, except for a small engraving of a frog, or a frog face done by a very small child that was scratched on.

Leia was uncommonly quiet as Aden admired it. "A secret weapon, of froggy proportions."

"Hey!" Leia protested, "I'll have you know the trident of power is only given out to the most green of frogs!"

Aden lifted an eyebrow, "A green frog? You don't say."

Leia's hands were on her hips, "Yes green, they are the most smart, and my mom's favorite."

Aden handed back the fork, 'trident of power'. "Might I inquire why it's called the trident of power?"

Leia shrugged, "It sounded impressive." She used his arm while putting her shoe back on and hiding the fork in her sock. "Which frog got it also became the princess, and got a kiss from the 'prince'."

Aden laughed, "You kissed frogs?"

Leia shook her head, "Well none of the other boys wanted too and my frogs were better behaved then they were."

"I can imagine."

Leia stood in her shoed feet, she glanced to where Link and Dylan were, not to far up head, then back to Sheik and Sheiku. Sheiku was carrying Zeke.

Sheik closed the distance, "Zeke isn't feeling well, so we are going to camp. I'm going to tell Dylan about the change in plans." Sheik broke into a jog to the side of Dylan to explain the situation.

Leia was about to run to her little brother, only to find Sheiku a few feet from her. She bolted to his side, nervously peering at her brother. Zeke gave back a wan little smile, "Sorry sissy."

Leia patted his cheek, "You aren't at fault here."

Zeke's eyes turned hopeful, "I'm not?"

Leia laughed, "No, my feet were starting to hurt, so we would have had to stop anyway."

Zeke nodded, perking up, "We can be sick together!"

Leia grinned, "Anytime you want."

Zeke beamed, "Sheiku said he can be sick too!"

Sheiku shrugged when Leia looked at him. "An epidemic seemed likely."

Leia's grin grew wider, then heard Aden baritone and shivered, "So, we have a stomach ache for the prince, feet for Leia, what will it be for Sheik and myself, young Zeke?" Aden asked walking beside Leia.

Zeke's face scrunched up, then he announced. "You have cooties."

Identically the three adults blinked in unison, then Leia broke in, "Where did you hear _that_ from?"

"Impa said that the guard's daughters didn't want to play with me because they thought I had cooties."

Leia and Aden started to dissolve into giggles. Sheiku hefted Zeke a little higher in his arms, "Better add laughing gas to your lists of aliments."

Zeke turned worried blue eyes back to Sheiku's purple. "Don't worry, sometimes it takes some boys a little longer then others to grow out of cooties."

"Hey!" Aden protested.

"See?" Sheiku stated blandly.

"Ohy stop tormenting the lovebirds!" Sheik called.

Aden and Leia looked at each other then away blushing.

Zeke pointed, then whispered, "What's that sickness called?"

Sheiku looked down a faint almost smile in his eyes, "Love, but don't tell them that."

Zeke's face scrunched, "Why?"

"They will become obstinate."

"But if they are sick shouldn't they get better if they take medicine?"

Sheiku glanced back down at his charge, "Sometimes there is no medicine that can cure an ailment."

Zeke started, then winced and settled back down, "Well when I get older I'm gonna find a cure."

"Oh I'm sure you will try, but before you do, be sure to tell me?"

"Of course! You and me are the only ones that aren't sick."

Sheiku frowned, "How is that…?"

"We are also the only normal ones."

Sheiku chuckled, " Normal is subjective, Zeke. We are both have very strong connection to the powers that be."

Zeke shrugged, "I guess."

Sheiku studied his ward, "Keep your guesses based on all the Intel you can acquire, then you will be right."

Zeke nodded, "Like how I'm right about the cooties?" Zeke's face scrunched, "What _are _cooties anyway?"

Sheiku was saved from answering by Sheik, "We are going to stay at Lon Lon ranch."

Sheku nodded, "Better tell them." He jerked his head toward the rapidly catching up Aden and Leia.

Sheik nodded. Then waited, Sheiku looked back, "Ah, I see." He paused, "Do you think the animal that is following will try to attack a settlement?"

Sheik sighed, "It's obvious that it's not a normal animal. It's very intelligent as well."

Sheiku nodded, "Perhaps it's attracted to the magic inherent in both heirs?" He waited, "Or attached to what it is in our consort apparent."

Sheik folded his arms, "That's the thing, Zeke is the spitting image of him, but he was conceived far later then…" Sheik shook his head, "It just doesn't make sense, I sense the golden power very strongly in Leia and Zelda, but when I try to sense Zeke." He trailed off.

Sheiku nodded, "It's different type. It's like ours only different." Sheiku glanced at Link, "It's like how his was then, but not that different from what it's like now."

"Should we tell Dylan?"

"That Link isn't how he was or how he isn't what he appears to be?"

"The second."

"He knows, I think that he is waiting."

"For what?"

"Zelda, or." Sheiku's purple eyes glinted, "Perhaps that wolf."

"Well while you stare off into the shadows I will round up our stragglers."

**Never did find out how old Aden was did we? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**Does Aden, Sheik and Sheiku seem a bit more real?**


	25. Chapter 25 hunting

**Here is the next part, I promice that I will defintly have Zelda in the next chapter. I'm trying to build up the suspence along with my new idea. Along with hunting.**

Four feet padded silently, the nose twitched, in this form it wasn't so much the scent of the horses but the noxious fumes that accompanied the one that wasn't.

The sheikah despite their talented counter measures to keep him off the scent did not realize their own pungent scent led him directly toward them. That and he had spent enough time in the company of much more skilled Sheikah that what these ones tried were parlor tricks.

This form was necessary to track them down while inconvient as he felt without his sword, teeth and claw were not how he preferred to fight.

Still he mused, it was very easy to out run the group unless they decided on horseback, then it might get challenging. He circled; yes it was much easier instead of trailing behind to get in fount. Except he had no idea where they were headed,

_Not true._

He mused sardonically, he knew _exactly_ where they were headed back to that castle, the problem was he didn't know which way they _would_ take back to that castle. His ruff started prickling, looked like his spell was working. He nodded, yes, the closer that corpse, the one who wasn't got closer to _his_ beloved the more difficult he would find traveling.

He let out a menacing growl, he and Zelda had suffered far to much at their hands. To make matters worse it was all that wasn't fault for letting things get this bad in the first place. The coward. Even if he was a creation that was never supposed to exist they should have forced him to grow a spine.

He sniffed the air again, horses.

He settled on his haunches, they were going to stop at the ranch?

He tilted his head, should he wait until nightfall, or run ahead and get in before they did?

**Giggle, can you guess who?**

**Review and tell me. If you dare.**


	26. Chapter 26 Zelda Queen or

**Here we are thursday and one update ready to go. If you review you will get them faster...**

Impa swirled eyes furtive, then re-sheathed her weapon. Her instincts were not only making herself jumpy, but Impa felt vaguely disturbed as Zelda continued to be calm about the entire situation. Impa shook her head, had she been awake for to long?

Turning back toward the stairs, she climbed them. Mentally counting as she always did the steps it took up to Zelda's room. Impa's eyes narrowed as she took in the unlit floor. Zelda wasn't in. Impa cautiously made he way down the torchlight hall. Pushing open another seemingly random door, _Not in Zeke's room either._

It was more like an nursery. Impa closed it behind her back. The solid wood against her back seemed comforting.

In the silence Impa's ears perked, she concentrated on the familiar sound.

Then she identified the strains it was Zelda's lullaby.

Impa shifted tilting her head towards the music, it was wasn't singing but something else…

She took several quiet steps toward the sound, then the instant her hand touched the door it stopped. Pushing the door all the way forward, the room opened. Revealing Zelda leaning against the back of her chair staring at the bed.

Zelda didn't move, Impa calmly walked over looking into Zelda's face. The dark circles were still prominent, very evident to trained Sheikah eyes that the queen wasn't sleeping well. It was ironic, Impa glanced around the room, imagining how it looked when Zelda was the same age as Leia was. Leia was a tomboy, and Zelda had been a bookworm. Hardly surprising when it was evident that she had few friends her own age.

Zelda's eyelids fluttered, then slowly half lidded taking in the profile of her dearest friend. Her lips pursed Impa's calm visage was, different then how she knew it.

"Is something troubling you Impa?"

Impa turned back, "You were always putting others first." Impa tilted her head, "Still not sleeping well?"

Zelda gave a sad smile, "Only for the last few days. I don't know why." She turned her head to look back out the window, "I _know_ that Leia and Zeke are safe."

Impa tilted her head the other way, reflective Zelda? It was completely opposite of how she usually was. Impa offered tentatively, "Because of the Sheikah?"

Zelda shook her head, "The last week, I've known Leia was safe. I always knew. Then two days ago I also knew that Zeke was safe."

"How do you know?" Impa asked curiosity. These strange feelings had never reappeared after Leia was born.

Zelda gave an unqueenly shrug, at a loss to explain herself, "I just do."

"So it's a feeling?" Impa quired.

"Yes."

"You should sleep here."

Zelda turned confused cerulean eyes on Impa. "You came in here for a reason."

Zelda look at the bed. She hadn't used it, well when was the last time she had used it? Ah, when she became a real Queen, as a child putting her childhood behind her when she had been much younger.

Zelda turned back, "Do you think that is such a good idea?"

Impa nodded, "I can't smell Leia in this room any longer, and I doubt that your daughter would mind."

Zelda moved forward and finger the sheets. Then dropped them, "I'm just so tired."

Ever the practical one, "Then you should sleep. Goodnight, princess."

Impa walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Then turned as Impaz materialized from the shadows.

"Let's find exactly who is making me nervous shall we?"

Impaz nodded, "Brayl is still in the dungeon."

Impa nodded making her way to the second floor. "Scout your side. I'll take this side."

Impaz nodded and raced into the night. Impa gazed back to where she knew Zelda was. Something in her gut had told her to leave her charge alone. At least in privacy Zelda could let her tears, and emotion out. At least by herself if she chose she could be Zelda and not the queen.

Zelda sat on the bed, feeling tired but not sleepy. The coverlet feeling familiar under her fingers, she sighed. Suddenly feeling like she wanted to walk around, or even in the gardens this late at night. She steeled the feeling, it was time to sleep not walk around. Sleep would help her deal with the situations. Her mind started whirring as decision and situation occupied every thought.

How would Leia treat her when she was back? What to do about Brayl? How would Leia feel about her new bodyguard? Betrayed? Confined? Claustrophobic?

That brought another headache further aggravated by thought of Leia not being able to cope with new heir responsibilities. Not that Zelda was ever in doubt who would succeed her. Leia was firstborn. Firstborn daughters always ran in the family.

What if she would push Leia to hard in becoming Queen?

Oh how she wanted to take Leia in her arms hug her and protect her from all of the tribulation that would follow. The gnawing feelings out doubt, insecurity, that of drowning no matter how hard you tried.

With absolute clarity Zelda realized that this night would be like the other sleepless nights.

A faint lullaby started coaxing her eyelids to drop, and her mind to rest. Soothing her fears. Zelda yawned. It had always been like that after that once time when she had complained to her husband of a headache. That she couldn't sleep because of all the work she had yet to do, and feeling that she was failing.

He gave her a mischievous smile, pulled her into his arms told her that he loved her, and if she didn't try to sleep he'd have to take measures. She could remember that warmth that scent when he was in a room, that faint pine, woodsy smell.

Zelda smiled, remembering when she had asked Impa if her Link had asked about sleeping potions, Impa had looked bewildered.

So the next night when Zelda had tried to get out of bed, Link calmly pulled her back under the covers, fumbled for his tunic and pulled out the ocarina she had given him. Then he played her lullaby.

When Impa wised or sang it, a motherly love Zelda had been aware that Impa did not normally show was visible. The way that Link played, his love for her was palpable, she had felt cherished, loved.

Just like how the song was being played now. As the second repetition was played Zelda succumbed to it's gentle coaxing of sleepless oblivion.

She started, blinking. Taking in her surroundings, Leia's room. How long had she been out for? Judging by her sluggish movements it was close to dawn.

The song had stopped. Zelda looked toward the silted moonlight dancing on the floor. It had been several hours. Then movement, Zelda watched fascinated as the cloud colested next to the window. Sure this was a dream.

Then like a mythological tale the shudders opened silently beckoning. A hand reached out, Zelda followed the manifesting arm to the shoulder then to.

She would have gasped if she hadn't already known who it would be.

He smiled, and held out his hand. His eyes imploring, empathic.

His meaning was clear. Come.

She moved gracefully towards a window, if this was a dream it was as vivid as her prophetic ones.

Her hand of it's own accord rose to meet his own. His hand was strong, steady, warm, her eyes never left his, never looking away to the ground. Everything just fell away.

Then she did what was impossible in reality, she steeped onto the window sill. His hand steadying her, face encouraging, but not rushing her actions.

Suddenly she became aware of someone rushing up the stairs, and banding on the door. She was used to these kind of random happenings in her dreams, always vaguely aware of a struggle.

His eye's almost flicked toward the door, then grew surprised when she took another step toward him.

The pounding became louder.

She shifted her weight, preparing to take another step when the door burst open, and then she took the final step.

Then heard a scream.

**How was it? Did you like it? Please tell me.**


	27. Chapter 27 Dylan and Sheikah

**Three reviews? I am lucky. **

**Onya thank you for putting this on your favorites I am very happy.**

**Delia, your comment made my day, because of your encouradgement this chapter is a lot longer then it would have been. Thank you.**

**Imar3607- I hope this chapter clarifes a few things about Dylan and Impa's relactionship for you. You encouradgement has been a God send, thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Also if you have questions about the meaning of she Sheikah culture of 'blue-black' it's their coming of age. Leia will ask questions about it in the next chapter, but if a Sheikah is in training they wear black to help blend in, especally youngesters, blue black is when they graduate and brown for the elderly who no longer take assiments.**

Dylan looked back at the foursome, allowing himself a small smile. They might not have been his and Impa's. His mind suddenly took the idea and raced off with it, he had met Impa on her assignment to guard Zelda. Unfortunately for the both of them, it had been forestalled when Impa had just finished her training passing at such a young age to finally don the colors of an adult Sheikah. She had been scarcely what was it? 14 at the time, of course they had barely spoken three words to each other, being from different villages and being almost immediately whisked away by teachers. That was one of the reasons he supposed Impa had progressed so well. He was a little terror, and she had been almost fanatic in pleasing her aging parents. Wanting them to be proud and seeing her don the blue black.

It had taken a great deal of work but Impa had done it. He knew she would, he even got into a few fights when the others had called her a well the hylan equivalent was a teacher pet. Impa had little time to make friends and with the later loss of her parents, along with her recent graduation well, she had been stuck. She knew more about hylan socializing then her own birthed society, she had made friends with the elders but not her own sect, to make the problem worse the sect she was bumped up to resented her quick rise, even if her rise was well earned.

It was decided that she would guard the young hylan queen. That had been Zelda's mother. Impa had learned a great deal and the two became very close friends. Zelda's mother had been the younger sister, elevated to queen since the tragic death of her older sister. As the second princess she was free to travel, meaning that when she had been growing up she knew other languages better then hylan. When he sister died she returned to become queen.

Dylan waved a hand at the entrance to lon lon ranch, Link went off, he wasn't feeling well either, likely the same thing Zeke had. Link had told them that Malon wouldn't mind if they used her place while she was gone, and left a message. Leia was showing Sheiku where to put Zeke, while Aden didn't leave her side. Sheik was trying to get Leia to rest as well. The Sheikah had put the three charges to bed, Sheiku hovering over Zeke, while Aden did not realize he was doing the same with Leia. Dylan had jumped on one of the roofs to look at the starry sky, and to keep an eye out for who he knew might be coming. He didn't sense him close by but it was better to be cautious. His thoughts returned.

Impa was the only one who treated her like a friend. It helped that Impa knew a passing understanding of the languages the new queen spoke. So while the queen could talk, Impa could understand and practice her hylan.

It was mutually beneficial to both of them.

The queen could think in her chosen language and Impa helped improve the idea. After a few weeks grace, virtually every major problem in hyrule had been solved. The queen took it a step further and did the unthinkable; she disbanded the upper elecons that had caused most of the problem. The nobles were encouraged to work, to earn their keep, and everyone was a great deal happier for it. The nobles moved out of the castle, cutting upkeep significantly and took jobs or traveled.

With a few swings the queen and Impa had fixed the problems and then made sure that they wouldn't crop up again, at least not during her heir's reign. There were a few hold outs, Indigo's were not willing to give up their lifestyle of comfort so easy but their son Indigo had started showing interest in horses, and the great family married into the blood haired group.

Dylan glanced back at Sheik again, he might have to drop both the boys into a gaggles of girls, or he could tell Impa.

Dylan decided against it, the boy would have enough trouble with Zeke for the first few mouths. He didn't need quite _that_ much domestic entertainment.

His thoughts went back after looking at Zeke.

Yes, Impa had gone to guard the Queen, and was present when she married, and the difficult miscarriages that she had suffered threw. Yet when the first developed baby was finally born, Impa had been able to speed the delivery along, the problem had been that the queen's blood was too thick, so the babies died from lack of air. Even with a babe full term, it still died.

Impa had raced back to her village the moment she suspected the Queen was carring, dragging several older women back to help with the next pregnancy. Along with her own grandmother, who was her namesake.

He chuckled, the Sheikah women had destroyed all hope the doctors had. He gazed back out across the empty field, the star children might attack whatever moved, but he had the feeling that the wolf would stay on the path.

He shook his head, their practice was politely obscene. First they nearly suffocated the queen by burning some horrific concoction that smelled of rotting fish, then filled the temple of time with it and demanded the queen grovel in front of the alter, on the stone floor. But the worst was when they blead her after trying to give her a fever, they were insistent that keeping her in a stuffy sauna was the only way she would not become sick. _Then_, he groused, after bleeding her, they never washed the knife; she nearly lost her leg and arm to gangrene.

She might have survived that had she not been forced into that 'confinement' where she was kept in the dark or semi dark on one room, only allowed to eat bread no butter, and water. It had caused her to rapidly lose weight under their 'care', weight she needed for her baby to live. The mental ability to do nothing, amplified by the doctors keeping away everything only caused her to focus on her baby, and how she was going to fail at in bringing it into the world. Not happy thoughts for a only three mouths pregnant, soon to be mother.

Impa had almost gone berserk when she saw her friend. The old lady however had brandished a cane and soundly smacked the doctors knees, shins, heads, and backs till they fled for fear of their lives.

Impa had been by the queen's side constantly after that. The old lady who was bent over with age, white hair and wearing a brown robe had brought back light. Insisted that while governing hyrule could be left to the king, at least for a short time, the queen should do some gardening. The sunshine and air, with a normal diet, the queen started taking on the glow that mothers had.

When the garden was completed, the queen was to large to move about. So the old lady, realizing the difficulty with the other births had suggested that bed rest would help. The last mouth the queen should have been miserable, but she wasn't. They moved her to another room, one that was by the gardens. When she wanted to go outside they carried the bed to the garden, when she chilled they carried her inside, Impa's grandmother further kept the queen entertained by telling stories. Her favorite had been about an ancestor named Zelda who knew where the triforce of wisdom was, yet had refused to reveal it's location to the prince of hyrule, the magician who also wanted this triforce cast a curse that put her to sleep. Her brother had put her in the north tower, until her hero awakened her with the triforce of courage. The queen's favorite part were the dangers that the hero had to face to free the princess Zelda.

The stories, history of the hyrule family itself had kept her in a delighted mood hanging on every word until the arrival of the princess Zelda.

The queen had wanted to name her daughter Impa, after the two women who had helped her so much, but they calmly told her that Sheikah names were passed down threw Sheikah clans, and to think of how difficult it would be with three or four Impa's running about.

The queen agreed then chose the name Zelda.

Zelda shared the queen's love of the stories. Unfortunately Impa's grandmother had to return. She had returned for a short time, then went back to play with the little princess. This caused a stir within the castle, but none dared to critize. Impa had taken to playing with the princess on occasion, with the grandmother favoring both of the royals. She had also done the unthinkable and made friends with the king. The king also doted on his daughter, which made it all the more hurtful as to what happened later.

Dylan mused, then with little warning when the princess had turned four.

The queen and the grandmother had gotten ill, it was presumed from staying in the rain, but really it was due to another kingdom assinaction attempt with poison blades. The grandmother succumbed first, taking the biggest hit protecting the queen. Impa slew the assailants, but the queen was slightly injured she would have survived, if she hadn't exerted herself caring for her child.

In the end the king had lost his best friend, his wife and he feared his daughter.

Impa had cared for both the ill queen and Zelda, but while Zelda flourished and healed under the combined care of her mother and Impa, the queen was adversely affected. The queen asked Impa to care for Zelda, and then fell asleep and never woke up again.

The king shut away his grief and refused to have another Sheikah other then Impa who was already in the castle. He might have sent Impa away as well, if he had any clue about raising a little girl deprived of her mother, and practically grandmother.

The king had left Impa to raise Zelda, and when on a rare mission that was a tradition for royal princesses to travel and live as a Sheikah for a year, the king was against it, but Zelda had insisted. Zelda knew that Impa missed the Sheikah, and her own mohemith of curiosity was aroused. Zelda wanted to see her stories come to life.

In the end both Zelda and Impa won. They traveled to the village.

Zelda was enrolled into the newest batch of almost ready blue-black guards, leaving Impa temporarily without a job. It was difficult watching Zelda grow while not under her tutelage, and Impa herself had become estranged from Sheikah themselves, too much of a hylan to be fully accepted back into the Sheikah fold, and too much of a Sheikah to be accepted into the hylean acceptance.

Dylan nodded, he had been one of the few that wasn't surprised by the little princess' tenacity. One look at her guardian should have been obvious. Instead of making her try to give up before the allotted time, the little spit fire assumed rightly that if she quite then it would reflect badly on Impa, which it would, so the little princess refused to give up, progressing threw sheer persistence if nothing else.

He had started making her life a little easier; Impa could not dare interphere, her own training leaving her exhausted, even if she wanted to. So he had once given Zelda an extra ration, an encouraging word. Advice on how to do something a little better, you had to tell her unlike the Sheikah you didn't show you had to tell her.

Gave her a little bit of water when she was thirsty, carried her to back when she foolishly twisted her ankle accepting a stunt too far from her skill level. Telling her that her guardian was going threw the same thing she was, and that if she kept this up Impa wouldn't need to look after her so much.

He wouldn't let her talk to him as much as Impa would have, it was not the Sheikah way. But if she told him a problem he would help her puzzle out how to fix it. When the week came when the group that Zelda was with had to be taken to complete their course, Zelda could go with Impa, if Impa wasn't already in almost dire straights.

He had done the stupid thing and not said anything, he had later found Zelda in tears. Unwilling to go to Impa when she needed her most, Zelda had gotten pretty far for her skill level, she had tried to get to the course without an adult with her. Not even the best sheikah would have tried that.

She was only slowed down by her half healed ankle, and a redead. Zelda still _hated_ redeads.

She wasn't crying because she was scared or sorry for herself, she was crying because she felt she had failed to help Impa.

It was when he realized that, that this little girl had so much of her guardian in her, he wanted that devotion as well. Sure he had taunted Impa into having that last burst of speed she needed to complete a task. Sure he had been playing a prank to test her alertness. Sure he had chosen or had been chosen by her as a sparing partner, he never went easy on her and she knew it.

She had tried once to strangle him in his sleep, or twice when she tried to kill him. His fault really, but her hair really _had _been a complete keese's nest.

Sure he had a round about way of getting her attention, and a very underhanded way of helping her. But he had never done it to hurt her, he never did that. He never attacked her pride or what others ridiculed her for her charge.

He smirked; they had bonded over terrorizing several Sheikah who tried to physical harm Zelda. So he left one night with a bottle of bugs to dump on the two and Impa had done the same. They had spent the next few nights plotting, and their revenge was glorious.

But even so, Zelda trusted him, as did Impa well, not to let her charge die. He added ruefully.

When Zelda had nightmares about the redead, and failing Impa, he had gone to Impa to ask what he should do. He could drug Zelda into a good nights sleep, but that seemed a little extreme, and he found he rather liked the little spitfire. Impa had taught him Zelda's lullaby, and he had dutifully when he returned played the song on his harp. He was male, and males do not sing. Even if they sing it was to their female, and he was not going to sing or whistle no matter how much Zelda asked him to. He shuddered he _was_ tone deaf on anything other then his harp.

He had tended Zelda's ankle, and carried her the rest of the way to the course. Where even half healed Zelda tried her best. After that in addiction to her own classes, he hadn't tried to make her life miserable, but he started helping her practice her basics.

Impa had responded to his help with Zelda by saving him a seat, or thanking him by helping train him with his own healing injury.

It was a truce, and when the allotted time was over, Zelda had grown into a confident, strong young women, who at the end of the time challenged her group to a race and won second place, not surprising any of the elders but only the closed minded.

Dylan glanced out across hyrule field again.

When Impa and Zelda had left, he had engineered some excuse, namely to test Impa's skills in a crisis practically kidnapped Zelda, who gave away their location by giggling, to his dismay, and the entire way back to hyrule castle had been a game of keep away. None of them could remember having so much fun.

So every so often he would drop by the castle to deliver something for the king, and take back a message for the Sheikah. Always being met by Impa or Zelda. Eventually he and Impa had exchanged gifts, then he had made her a flute, she wore it on her back, and she had given him he smiled, her home.

He had explained to Zelda later when Zelda insisted he get Impa a ring with a rock in it, that with Sheikah males, they did not sing they played insterments because it was more important to show by action rather then words, males could not lie by their actions, it was why the Sheikah valued truth so much. He went further to explain that men hide how they feel, because they feel very strong, so they hide their hearts. That was the symbolic purpose of the scarf, she cheerfully pointed out it made him look very dangerous. He had smiled, and had taken it off. Showing her that it wasn't just for show, it was impregnated with medical herbs and anesthetic to make sure he could breath in a room where it was difficult to or it could be tied as a makeshift bandage to keep infection away and help the injury heal.

When Zelda asked why he took it off, or if Impa had seen his face, his own exposed face had smiled. Answered that yes she had. He had given her a little demonstration of how another Sheikah could tell by the different ways a scarf was arranged. The way he wore it showed, if not one else could read it that he was in courtship with a female. When Zelda had asked why he had he scarf like that he had answered.

'It doesn't matter if no one can tell, because I can tell.'

Zelda gave a wistful smile, said how glad she was that Impa had gotten him and how she wasn't sorry that he had slipped threw her fingers. Then threatened if he hurt Impa that she'd never forgive him. Dylan had agreed. Before looking up at a very happy Impa.

Impa and he had remained in the constant state of limbo, of almost married, to not until shortly before Link had taken his place as a knight of hyrule. At the time Link had been teasing about having so many young Sheikah at kakoriko, assuming from the very parental Impa and Dylan that they were their own. In reality they were not, the Sheikah village had come under hard times, and their was not enough food to go around, or enough work to sustain their population. Causing the tribe to splinter, the youngsters who had parents killed or were missing had been trained as far as they could before the tribe for it's survival had decided to go into hiding. He had taken in several orphans, and children, whose parents would occasionally drop by. Later they would take their children when they could keep up with the tribe, injured or elderly were also left in the care of either himself or Impa.

Some of the orphans stayed, some left to pursue life in termina, but they all stayed in close touch. Kafei was his equivalent in termina, never mind he was married, he still thought of Kafei as his first son.

The younger orphans had stayed with him, Sheik after traveling across hyrule, Sheiku after a stint at the temple of time. Aden who had followed Sheiku into the temple of time, Impaz had always stayed close, not out of fear but out of a desire to make sure he did not have any trouble with villagers. Impaz did not like the villagers becuse most were male and they wanted a wife, no he corrected they wanted the clearly uncovencinal women to submit to feed their male ego that she had punctured. Privetly he encouradged her, if the hyelans needed a meek, docile, little, and brainless wife to be completly dependent on them, they did not deserve even a glance from her.

Impa's home after the turmoil that had engulfed the tribe had been a balm on the crèche of children.

Then when Link had taken the position of knight of hyrule everything seemed perfect. Impa could leave Zelda in the capable hands of Link, who had received supplementary training of the Sheikah from his travels, to guard Zelda. Dylan and the children had been overjoyed when Impa had returned to the village, and a few mouths later she told her children and Dylan that she was pregnant.

After that Impa gave birth nine mouths later to twins. Jackson and Jade, who in the tradition before them, of all their brothers and sisters, constantly snuck in and out of the castle.

When Link departed, Impa had taken her place at Zelda's side. Link did not return and Impa remained at Zelda's side ever since.

Dylan was sure of one thing; this Link was and was not the Link he knew from so long ago, similar yes but not the same person. He glanced over the terrain again. The first rays of sun flooding the plane, and two figures sprinting towards the ranch, Dylan chuckled. The twins.

**Yay long chapter!**

**So did I make the sheikah culture belivable? Also what Dylan said is _for men_. I have quite a bit more about that, chuckle. Tell me what you think becuse if you don't tell me I won't know. **


	28. Chapter 28 pieces in place

**Hi! Here is the next part, things are heating up. Giggles, new plots introduced, tell me what you think!**

Leia stretched, yawing. Then almost decided to roll over and return to sleep when the cocco's burst into ear splitting shrieks to greet the sun. Leia muttered darkly, as she dressed, perhaps Link was right in murdering Malon's cocco's.

Her feet found the floor, as she pulled on a clean tunic. Covering another yawn with her hand Leia retraced her previous night's steps to where Zeke was. The door swung open without a sound. Leia pocked her head in, purple eyes glowed in the dark.

Leia let out an eeph, before realizing the disembodied eyes were still sleep filled.

"Morning Sheiku."

Sheiku shook his head, and quietly put a finger to where his lips were, shushing her. Leia moved closer, peering at her brother. He was sprawled across the bed sheet, the comforter in a pile at the foot of the bed. He looked completely recovered.

Leia smiled at Sheiku and made her way quietly downstairs. The kiction and down stairs were empty, or more appropriately devoid of life. Leia caught sight of an egg basket hanging on the wall. Lifting it from it's hook, Leia decided that a breakfast would be exactly what everyone would need after a hard day's traveling. Breakfast at the castle was always a big show, especially if one was hungry.

She pushed open the door, feeling her face buffeted by wind. Leia shivered, then hurried her way to the cow shed, yanking open and closing that door. Rubbing her arms Leia glanced around, the cows were still asleep, and it was a great deal warmer inside without the wind. She was _still_ cold from loss of heat.

Looking around again, eye's now adjusted she looked for the cocco's eggs. Which were no where to be found. Leia let out another sigh, then froze as a head lifted the a hay pile. She moved closer to make it out. After rounding one of the cow stalls, her first thought was of stunned amazement, there was a wolf, who had been sleeping, right by the cows.

The wolf yawned, blinking. Leia couldn't stop herself from letting out a low coo at how cute Malon's dog looked.

It had to be Malon's dog if the cows' didn't show any disturbance, now that Leia thought about it, the dog wolf would keep away any one who wanted to steal milk or horses.

The dog tilted it face to the side, and Leia moved toward him kneeling holding out her hand for the dog to sniff. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement, but dutifully the dog sniffed her outstretched hand. Leia kept her movement slow as she started petting the dog, giggling. He was very warm.

Before she realized it she had curled herself next to the beast. Petting his luxurious fur, with his gray and darker gray spots on his coat he looked like the grown up version of the puppy she that had followed her home.

When she got lost that dog always seemed to find her and show her the way home. She gave his ears another scratch, such a good dog, helping out a nice lady like Malon. She kept away from his muzzle, he had tolerated her poking and prodding when she was little and didn't know any better, but somehow she doubted that he would tolerate it now, especially when she knew better.

Running her fingers threw his coat, it was very silky, he looked decently fed. Mildly Leia entertained the idea of trying to get him to eat the cocco's he nuzzled her. Then turned intelligent blue eyes toward her face. That was her cue.

Leia smiled again, "Well I've had a lot of adventures. I ran away from the castle, Link found me." Did he growl? "Then we saved my brother, met the Sheikah and now we are heading back to the castle to meet my mom." Leia picked up his tail, it somehow defied all attempts to reduce it's fluffiness, "You haven't meet the Sheikah yet but they are quite nice. Aden knows a lot, and he doesn't mind me asking questions all the time, he wears black you know." Leia couldn't resist educating her pet. "Apparently Sheikah who wear black are better trained then Sheikah who wear Blue and black. There is quite a distinction it seems for colors." She rubbed a hand down the curve of his spine. "He's very nice." Then said quietly, "I think he looks very handsome when he is wearing black." She giggled when her wolf puffed air into her face.

"Now, now." She held his face close to her's, "No one will _ever_ replace you. You are my favorite boy."

She stretched, feeling no chill. "Hey, I was thinking of making breakfast for everybody. Do you know where the eggs are? I found the basket." Leia held it up.

The wolf nodded then stood, Leia followed his bushy tail, he had really filled out since the last she saw him. The cocco's had vacated their boxes, leaving Leia to hunt for the eggs. It was made a lot easier by her wolf's nose. That and almost half of the eggs were in the nest boxes, about two or three in each. Malon had been gone at least a day, and not had time to go hunting eggs a day ago.

Leia turned, she had no idea how to milk a cow. She'd let somebody else take care of that, someone who knew what they were doing.

She walked back to the door and held it open while wolf trailed out. Clearly not enjoying time outside the barn. Leia opened the door to the house and dutifully wolf entered. Trailing her to the kiction. Leia lite the wood under the stove, pulled a pan out and cracked the first egg. Dropping the yoke and white into the pan, then turned one hand occupied. Leia smiled again and wolf dragged over a wastebasket. Setting it in easy range of the stove.

"Thank you."

Her wolf nodded, then trotted off.

Leia broke several more eggs into the pan, dropping the shells dutifully into the waste bucket, then turned to see if their was something she could stir with. Wolf was sitting to her left behind the waste bucket, with a spatula in his mouth. Leia beamed, "You are so smart!"

She took it, he had been careful not to go near the end of the spatula. "Thank you for helping me make breakfast." Leia chirped.

The next few minutes Leia had the eggs nearly ready. She turned toward the wolf, "Do you know where the plates are?"

He stood and padded over, lifting himself front paws on the counter nose pointed to a particular shelf. Leia opened it when he moved, and plates were inside, along with glasses. He circled her legs as she was lifting what she needed out, setting them by her stove, for use when the eggs were ready.

"You are doing a very good job."

He bobbed his head, licking her hand. Leia giggled, "Yes I guess I'm doing a pretty good job too."

Leia after a few tries, got the yellow and white, scrambled eggs to the plates. The wolf had cleaned up the spilled eggs that landed on the floor. After setting the pan back down she whirled and bear hugged her wolf eyes shining, "I made breakfast and it's actually eatable!"

The wolf had joined in, barking softly. Leia stood, "I'm going to give them their breakfast now." Leia held the plates, before realizing that it might be a better idea to just put the plates on the table and let the men folk eat their instead. After doing so, Leia waited by the stove till the fire burned out.

"What is this?"

Leia jumped, and twisted, seeing Sheik and Aden looking at the plates then at her. Leia stood, beaming, "I made breakfast!"

"Impressive, the building still stands." Sheik stated, the wolf growled. Sheik stared at the wolf, holding up his hands, "That's a good thing."

Leia looked puzzled, Sheik shrugged, "I burned down the kiction when I tried to make breakfast the first few times. What you did is _defiantly_ an improvement."

Leia smiled, "Thank you Sheik, I knew you had a heart."

Aden smiled back at Leia, "Good morning."

"I made breakfast and it's eatable!" Leia chirped proud of herself.

"So I see." Aden stated indulgently, sitting at the table. "Oh!" All three males looked at Leia, she turned, "I forgot utensils!"

Sheik chuckled, "That's all right."

Aden pulled out a pair of equal length wood sticks, "We have ours."

Leia watched bemused, "How do you except to eat with that?"

Aden made a show of picking up a bit of egg, and placing it in his mouth. Chewing slowly.

Leia stared as he repeated the action till he had finished nearly half of his plate. Sheik snorted. Aden looked away from Leia, "Showing off with cutlery skills Aden?"

"I've never seen anyone eat like that before." Leia breathed.

"Have you had a chance to sample your own fine cooking?" Sheik asked suddenly.

Leia's stomach rumbled.

Sheik smirked, "Apparently not." He pulled out another set of sticks, Handing them to Leia. Sheik waved at Aden, "Teach her."

Aden frowned, "Your closer."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "I'm also out of range if the egg starts to fly, besides." He lifted a piece of egg, exaderatedly, "I'm eating."

**I thought that was a cute note to end that on. So ideas?**

**Also who was your favorite villen? I think I might have need of one. Also, what is the worst or best depending on your point of view of having Brayl die horribly?**


	29. Chapter 29 To the castle Leia

**Well my school things took longer then expected. I know it's short but I havn't updated, and I figured that I wouldn't need to wait till Thursday, so this week I will be updating randomly. Also this story will be longer then two chapters, and Amine wildfire is really busy with collage so it's likely that she won't do hero's angel **

Aden had gotten fed up with Leia's stalling, Sheik had as well but he wasn't so clearly compromised as Aden was. Sheik had bypassed trying to talk Leia into returning and had already released Hero to run back into the castle stables, so Leia couldn't use him to try to run off again after the fourth time, Aden had retrieved the horse, or grabbed the reigns. Oh no, Sheik resorted to typing Aden up, and flinging him over hero's back like a basket of laundry, thought a sack of grain would be far more accurate, to prevent anymore interpherence on Aden's part or the horses.

Hero didn't mind, in fact he rather liked the Sheikah who put an end to the stopping and starting, never deciding to first go one way the take off in the other. He was mildly disgruntled as his current rider was a bit heavier then Leia was. But that was all made up when he 'accidentally' trotted when his rider was trying to adjust himself. It had been a slow fall, but hero did not currently want another rider at the moment and it seemed perfectly fair or at least it did.

It wasn't like it had been deliberate either, Hero had calmly carried the male rider almost to the entrance gate of the castle. It wasn't his fault that Hero had started trotting.

**Since Leia's been running from the caslte for so long, I figured that this would happen, but what happens to Link well, that's another chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30 Leia part II

**Okay here we are! Leia part II, next Link part I and Part II, then the castle dun dun dunnnn. (should I put missing Zelda in their too?) I have the next part after these sorta fixed but I lost that paper that I wrote it out on, so till then when I find it, enjoy.**

They were about half way to the castle when Hero had come trotting back with Aden on his hooves.

Leia sighed, "What wrong with me?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "You've got a bad habit of trying to avoid a confrontation. Tell me, do you really think that your mother would be angry with you for running away?" His eye narrowed as Leia started to answer, "Without your emotions interfering, just the facts."

Leia looked away, thinking, _'__Mom __would __be __angry __at __me __for __running __off __on __my __own. __But __she__'__d __understand __why __after __hearing __what __I __heard ._Leia's gaze slid to Zeke, _Mom __would __be __out __of __her __mind __with __worry, __after __he __was __kidnapped, __and __me. __She __never __even __really __knew __why __I __left._

Leia turned back to Sheik, about to tell her answer but he held up a hand. "You have your answer, you need not share it with me Princess."

Leia frowned, "You've been playing my rather well haven't you."

Sheik looked affronted, "You've only figured that out now?"

Leia flushed, trying to form a coherent thought instead of the stuttering that poured from her mouth. Aden patted her on the back, Leia turned in her saddle. Mortified.

Aden glared at Sheik, "Don't worry, he's just teasing because he cares for you. It's how he shows his affection."

Leia blinked, "Are you sure?"

Aden smiled, "Very sure. Otherwise he wouldn't be letting you talk to him. He'd just let you stew in your panic at the thought off seeing your mother."

Sheik huffed.

Aden smirked and leaned over into Leia's ear, "He's good with helping others with emotions and what troubles them, not so good with his own." Leia could almost feel the deviousness in Aden tone as he whispered, "If you wanted to _thank_ him for his concern, why don't you give him a hug?" Leia looked back to Sheik, "You know I think I will."

Sheik smirked, when Leia dismounted and practically waltzed over. She tried to get close but after riding Hero her legs and rear were a bit sore, and Sheik was somehow able to sidestep her when ever she got a foot away.

Leia turned to Aden and smiled sweetly. Aden swaggered right over, Sheik turned to eye Aden warily, the distraction was all Leia needed as she threw her arms around Sheik's neck, when he turned back in shock, Leia added a peck on the cheek, or it would have been a peck on the cheek if Sheik hadn't turned his head so fast. As it was it was more of an almost on the lips kiss, or chin. Sheik was taller then Leia was.

Leia blushed, mumbled a thank you, and cavorted off. Giving Aden a thankfully only a cheek hug and kiss, before fleeing over to Hero who she smothered with kisses and coos.

Aden touched his face where Leia had kissed him.

Sheik couldn't let it go, "Afraid of a few girl cooties Aden?"

Aden yanked his hand down, "No." He said in the tone perfected by petulant teenagers, while trying to say no I'm not actually embarrassed just pleased that someone likes me.

Aden whirled, demanding "Did you give her that idea?"

Sheik smirked, "I cannot talk credit for her highness actions this time, it was completely her own wonderful idea." He paused, laying the next part a bit thick, "Perhaps I shall put aside more immediate concerns daily and continue to-"

"You leave her alone!" Aden shouted. Turning on his heel and marching off.

Sheik beamed.

"It's really creepy when you do that."

Sheik tilted his head to get a full view of the female twin, "I'm not that scary Jade."

"You are when you are smiling like that. I'd rather take on Majora."

Sheik couldn't help it as his face turned back into his customary, very amused half smirk.

"Much better." Jade praised.

**Did you like it?**

**that ride to the castle is sure taking some time.**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31 Link, to the castle

**Hi guys! Here is your next chapter!**

**Imar3607, I hope you like it!**

**Shadowninja1011, I'm so happy that you like it and that Aden's crush was becoming so transparent. I wasn't sure if that was how it came across but that you!**

**Oh and don't worry guys, gleeful dark cackle, Brayl shudderes, I have plans that are rather disproporcinate for dear darling Brayl.**

**He screams and runs into the moat.**

**Enjoy!**

Link felt strangely detached as he mounted Epona, progressively becoming less aware of Aden's continued conversation.

If you could call it that, Link thought ruefully, it was more of a monologue then anything else.

The prickly sensation, similar to when he had sat down for to long and stood, the feeling of thousands of little pins sticking themselves into his skin but leaving so marks on his flesh. In fact he was perfectly content to so nothing more then to sit on Epona's back and just do nothing. Letting his senses rest, not bothering to deal with that nagging sensation of something that had been.

Even Navi was quiet. It was almost a deafening silence. He could think and not have her screech, hey listen!, at him and interrupt his train of thought.

Link glanced over, seeing how uncomfortable Leia was, then made his serenely lucid brain work, "Did you make Leia confused?"

"It's Sheik." Dylan stated if that was itself an answer, which Link supposed it was as it _was_ Sheik he was asking about. Dylan continued, "I would be surprised if he hadn't deliberately provoked that reaction out of her to help her deal with it."

"What?"

Dylan gave a long depressed sigh, "When will you learn that if you tell Sheik to do something he will do it, but in his own way and when he want to." He frowned, "Unless he forgot. Then he doesn't do it at all."

Link blinked, apparently Dylan hadn't been talking to thin air the entire time, or at least Dylan hadn't been talking to himself the entire time. But he wasn't talking to Link the entire time he had been talking.

**Did I do a good job? Let me know!**


	32. Chapter 32 Talking to yourself

**The reason why you think something bad is going to happen is becuse it _is._**

**Spins around and dances in in little evil dance of glee, and it's going to be so much fun!**

Talking to yourself

Dylan paused in his conversation, pleased at making his point about the Queen. Without the interference that always accompanied talking to a superior Dylan's eyes gradually re-sharpened on his surroundings.

Dylan blinked, "Oh right. Why did Leia run away? Specifically, why choose that particular time to do so?" He directed the question toward a thoroughly thermally shrouded Link.

Link blinked clearly trying out his language, but failing at translating then from thoughts, it had no effect

Navi muttered, "She tried to eat me."

Dylan just used THE LOOK. Translated directly into 'explain', he learned it from his superior, who had it quite perfected.

Navi squirmed, not an easy thing to do in the air mind you, then blurted out, "Leia overheard her mother and Brayl having an argument."

Dylan lifted an eyebrow, "Did you know who she was at the time you met her?"

Navi shifted, "Well, she does look a lot like Zelda, but it's like dealing with Link at that age all over again, besides she kept sprouting off how she wanted to get away from her 'father', and kept saying that she wanted to leave her 'title' behind." Navi glowed a little brighter, "No one _has_ a title except the royal family. Besides the only title that has any weight to it for a young girl would be Princess since she's obviously not the queen."

"I recognized the Sheikah training in her movements as well." Navi added softly.

Dylan nodded, "It's quite the pronouncedly subtle accent is it not?"

**don't worry this is just a little,**

**and thank you all almost a hundered reviews!**

**I am so happy!**


	33. A wolf by any other name, An heir to be?

**All right, all right! I'll get on with it already sheesh. I couldn't help it, it was just so much fun to torment the Sheikah for a little bit and flesh out their characters. Now they are really going into the castle. Also I wanted to see if I could get 100 reviews, can you blame me? Twirls around, I'm so happy! **

**I am so happy I must update.**

**As a reward I shall fulfill all the requests of me!**

**Gohanisawsome95 this will be a long chapter**

**The Twilight's Shad0w –bounces up and down, whispers, "tell you what, here is a hint. Reread chapter 26, towards the end. I'll try to be better with the spelling.**

**ShadowNinja1011 I'm so happy you like it! Yay! Not going to lie, I was rereading it too. Think of it like for tv shows, your about to get to the end, but they have to rerun the entire season before you get to the end.**

**Imar3607- wellll, Brayl might prefer death. I might be biased but If I were you, I'd get the Zelda one.**

**Because I can't help myself, we are still with the Sheikah. At least it's a long chapter ne? 2349 words!**

The seven travelers, an older man, who was their weapon's master, a traveler, a young girl, a little boy, and three strangely clad men attracted relatively little attention when they entered the gate into hyrule market proper. The guard, far more used to more usual traders just watched in amazement as the seven passed.

His jaw went slack when one of the strange men gave him a sardonic grin, and the other a little wave. Before his face turned beet red when the girl started giggling, before sending him an apologetic look.

Shaking his head, he continued to stare into the field, only to stare flabbergasted as a clearly wild wolf trotted past him.

Clearly the monotony had finally gotten to him. Suddenly he wished that the little boy or some child would break the pots in the guardroom, so that his sanity would return. But now it was too late to find another job.

What could he do? If the guard wasn't enough now it had not only taken his distinguishable appearance, not even his own wife could tell him apart from the other guards anymore, but now he's imagining animals entering the palace gates!

Sheik turned back, "Looks like your wolf is still following you Princess."

Leia looked up from her cooing over Hero, puzzled, "Hero seems to like him." Hero snorted.

Sheik mused, "Gives credence should you decide to answer, 'it followed me home'."

Hero tossed his head, "Stop that! I just finished braiding your mane!" Leia scolded. Hero gave both Sheikah, Sheik and Dylan a long suffering look, then turned to Dylan. Dylan shook his head, "And that is why my hair is short."

Aden and Sheiku nodded in sympathy.

Sheik just nodded sagely.

Leia chewed her lower lip, "I don't know how everyone else will react when they see him though."

Aden blinked, "The horse?"

Sheik smacked the back of his head, while Sheiku cuffed Aden's ears. "Not the horse the _wolf_."

They looked at each other, Sheiku's eyes narrowed, "Don't copy me."

Sheik smirked, "Deity forbid that blasphemy from ever happening."

Sheiku glared, "I get the feeling you just mimicked me."

Sheik grinned, the turned to Leia, guilelessly, "Would _I_ do _that_?"

Aden nodded, before offering Leia, "I could try to disguise him as a small cow."

"Calf." Sheik clarified unhelpfully.

"Why not a miniature pony?" Sheiku spoke up.

Sheik tilted his head, "Sure, but why?"

Aden frowned, "That is clearly not going to work out at all, that well you know."

Sheiku approached the wolf, Zeke on his hip. The wolf continued to watch threw piercing feral blue eyes. Looking somewhat amused.

Privately Sheik agreed with him, yet it was all quiet entertaining.

Zeke beamed, petting the 'horse-wolf' on the nose.

Bemused the 'horse-wolf' stood, while Sheiku took a step around him, placing Zeke on his shoulders. Zeke slid backward, Sheiku keeping a steadying hand on his back. Zeke shifted back further, grabbing the wolf's mane involuntarily. The wolf looked over his shoulder blue eyes twinkling.

Then he took a step forward, Zeke squealed and held onto the mane tighter.

Leia, Aden, Sheik and Sheiku watched concerned, before Zeke started giggling like a naughty little boy. They relaxed. The wolf took several more slow steps, stood still watching Zeke. Zeke giggled again, riding on the back on the wolf.

"Onward wolfy!"

"It's horsy not wolfy." Sheiku corrected then jerked, staring in consternation at the thoroughly amused almost laughing eyes of the wolf, Sheiku bowed, "My Lord." Zeke nearly fell off as the wolf shook with suppressed mirth.

Aden grumbled, "Your brainwashing the Prince."

"This is a horse, not a horsy, nor a wolfy."

Leia smirked, "You sounded like Sheik for a moment there."

Aden froze.

Sheik beamed, everyone shivered, then he fordained ominously "It starts."

Aden swallowed hard, "An intelligent wolf in horse's clothing."

Sheiku smiled guilelessly, asking innocently, "Isn't that a sheep?"

Aden frowned, "Are we trying to get him to be a horse or a sheep? Make up your mind already!"

Leia smiled at Aden, "To Zeke he's a horse, to Sheiku a horsy, to Sheik a wolfy, to me a wolf," she paused her smile quite large now, "And to you, a sheep." She turned to the wolf, "Rather talented I'd say."

The wolf grinned. As if to say, you have no idea.

Leia got the feeling that this wolf was something else entirely.

Soon she would find out that she was right.

Crossing Hyrule market was easy. Crossing the long walkway that led up to the castle proper was also easy.

Zeke giggled and buried his face in the wolf's fur, he felt the shoulders shake with a deep warm chuckle. Zeke kneaded the strong muscle, feeling them suddenly stiffen, he tried to grope for the perception that was just slightly out of his reach.

Something was going to happen, he tightened his grip at the warning, good thing he did too, because he sensed rather then felt the wolf's muscles coil and spring. Bolting past the horses who reared, and the Sheikah who barely dodged out of the way. Zeke was exhilarated, the wolf kept going faster, never breaking strode as he tore past guards, the field, the wall, and several rooms in the castle proper. Zeke's face suddenly slammed into more fur, still feeling the momentum of running.

He screwed his eyes open, recognizing that they were sedentary. Zeke realized that he should loosen his grip, but he feared that if the wolf would take off again he'd never be able to hold on. That and he couldn't quite feel his fingers anymore.

After what felt like an eternity, Zeke again could move his fingers. He blinked, then felt a cold nose rub against his face. Zeke blinked again clearing his vision, then sat up with a little difficulty. The hands he had felt when Sheiku was steadying him, were back again, almost intangible, but ready to catch him.

Zeke looked at the blue eyes, then they broke the gaze and turned back. Zeke followed the line of sight. A female form was crouched, hand still tightly gripped, red eyes wide.

Impa.

Zeke suddenly was aware of horses galloping and racing footfalls thundering.

All at once, he felt as if time had slowed considerably, Sheik and Aden tackled Impa to the ground; Dylan hauled them off her, aiming paralyzing blows to both, Leia screamed. Sheik lunging toward another sheikah female, Aden flat on his back, then rolling taking Leia with him to keep Leia from getting closer to the sudden flurry of movement.

Guards were racing toward the fray.

Time abruptly sped back up.

He heard a command, and the guards went back to their posts.

Zeke looked around from his seat. Dylan was holding Impa immobile. He turned, Aden was holding Leia firmly keeping her from, well everything. Leia clearly didn't like being kept from all the activity.

Sheik was holding Impaz, and Jackson. Jade was just standing still before trying to charge Sheik. Sheik neatly had her join her brother, one leg easily trapping her.

Zeke blinked, wondering where Sheiku was.

Then he saw Sheiku picking up several things that Impaz had dropped, rather gingerly with a piece of cloth. Then skirting over to where Impa was, Sheiku pried open her hand and delicately plucked out the contents with the side of a wooden implement. Looking unexpectedly grave as he did so. Dylan looked slightly more relaxed when Sheiku turned and headed for the gate, sharing a terse nod with the wolf. Zeke tried to get off the wolf to look at the contents of the wooden bowl that had everyone so jumpy, but the wolf unexpected shifted. Causing Zeke to grab instinctively, she wolf's head turned and his eyes quite clearly said, 'no'.

Zeke stilled. What ever was going on, if it was important they would tell him. If not he'd find out on his own later.

Leia took a deep breath, reading herself for the plunge, completely calm. Then acted, "Impa stop that, you three as well. " Pause, "And Zeke?"

Zeke blinked up.

"Stay where you are." Leia glared at the back of Aden's head. Seeing it turn slightly pink under her gaze. Leia felt rather then saw his urge to squirm.

Oddly, she felt like her mother at the moment, the thought made her almost giddy.

That might be due to feeling slightly light headed too.

Leia felt Impa shift to throw Dylan off. She was still going to struggle, Leia knew if she succeeded it would be a bad thing.

A voice cracked like a whip, "Desist Impa."

Everyone started, it was Zelda's tone, but Leia's voice. They stared at her, but Impa did stop moving.

Aden moved out of her way. Leia calmly stepped forward, head high. Mentally testing her unsheathed personality. Then decided to deal with the matter at a later date.

It was a command that no one could knowingly disobey.

"Dylan." Leia stated with a hint of reprimand.

Dylan released Impa, not moving as Impa knelt. Clearly he had no intension of allowing Impa to do her deed.

"Impa." Leia stated in the previous tone.

Impa's voice was deferential, "Your highness. I failed in my duty, I offer my unworthy life to atone, for my grievous mistakes and my unforgivable blunder."

"Specify Impa." Leia stated flatly.

Impa almost flinched, then stated without emotion, "I failed to keep you safe, I failed to prevent his highness from being captured. I failed to prevent your mother, her Majesty from being taken."

Everyone drew in a breath.

"Taken. How?"

Impa's tone was puzzled, "An apparition appeared last night, in your- in your highness' window. Her Majesty had fallen asleep. Shortly after dawn I sensed something amiss. When I arrived, her majesty took her final step out of the window." Impa looked directly into Leia's eyes, "I can tell your highness in absolute fact, that her Majestly is not dead."

"Where is she?"

"I do not know. She vanished, the moment her foot left the windowsill."

"Warping." Sheiku whispered.

Leia's eyes flicked toward him, then back to the Sheikah female's kneeling form. "You are forbidden from taking your life, until you return to her service. At witch point my Mother will decide the consequences for your 'blunder'."

"Yes your highness."

"You will assist in recovering my Mother."

"Yes, your highness."

"You will stop calling me 'your highness' unless we are in public and the situation demands it."

"Yes, your high-_Leia_! That is a sever break in etiquette!"

Leia smiled teasingly, "I know, aren't I just awful?" Leia turned her head to Sheiku, "I think it best if you examine that 'warp' you called it?"

Sheiku nodded, "I will be taking Sheik and Dylan to assist. If there is anything we may learn, we will find it." He declared.

"Good luck."

"You will hear the minute we find anything that will help."

"Thank you."

The four Sheikah bowed, Impa stood, and led the way, with Sheik, Sheiku, and Dylan. Sheik stopped and exchanged a look with Sheiku, Sheiku turned, "It's belated, but welcome home Leia."

Leia blinked, stunned.

They took that moment to escape.

"It will not be the same with the lot of us about, princess." Leia looked up at Aden. Who looked strangely solemn. He turned to her, "But this is your home, and you will always be welcome."

Leia smiled up at him, blissfully soothed.

Aden cleared his throat abruptly, "Since you won't be able to use your bedroom, why not choose another? Perhaps your mother's?"

Leia laid her hand on his forearm, "I'd like that." Aden pulled her close, then jumped, high. Leia gasped gripping his neck, only to blink her eyes open, at the site of being perfectly balanced on a windowsill. Leia started as Aden lowered her down to her feet, before landing elegantly beside her. Aden hand his hand on the small of her back to steady her, then he grinned then leaned in, "You might not like that decision in the morning."

Leia smiled. With drawing herself, then glancing coyly back over her shoulder, "You just better treasure me being so obedient." She walked past the door into her mother's lavender bedroom.

"Oh, I will. In fact." His eyes gleamed a little, and Leia felt a shiver go up her spine, "You'll be quite less obedient when you realize you will have to wear royal regalia."

Leia started, but it was to late as Aden had already closed and locked the door.

Leia shook her head. At least she wouldn't have to go looking for adventures anymore.

**7 pages yay! Dances about. Review! It could have been three chapters but I didn't. So tell me what you think? Did I do a good job with Aden and Leia? There are several clues I put in these chapters/chapter that will have a dramatic effect on what happens next.**


	34. A wolf, Prince and Sheikah

**I decided to be nice, I couldn't help it I have an addiction to writing this, so I decided to post this. Hope you don't mind guys.**

**I have decided that on Thursday I shall tell you more (hopefully) however because I can't help myself, another chapter! Yay avoiding school!**

**ShadowNinja1011- I am so happy you liked it!**

**I hope the comedy will continue, however, there will be a bit more serious for the next few chapters. I think. Then again with Sheik in the mix, well.**

**Imar3607-Link is on the horse. There is a very good reason for that if you can find it. Also he's watching the entire argument.**

**Giggle, perhaps, some of what you guessed is true about a third. In the first review, and in the second,**

**Leia's been acting girly- because somebody got sick of having to go back and forth, and he there is a hint, thinks that is how he perceives her acting. On occasion.**

**1 she did braid hair, 2 only, 1 adventure is over, she's got another one.**

**Oh? Who said her adventure was over? Or right me, well only a _part_ of her adventure is over. Rubs hand evilly, mutters I have plans.**

Sheiku noticed after the Leia that Zeke frowned, displeased. Yet he wasn't unmanageable enough to coax of the many-named animal, Zeke threatened to call him George. Sheiku could have sworn the wolf-started choking to cover up a cough.

Sheik smirked and Sheiku _knew_ that the wolf was really trying not give away anything at and knowing the attention span of little boys was minimal at best unless it involved physical exertion with a club, he had offered to give Zeke something else to do. Yet surprisingly, Zeke stayed quiet, and relatively unfidgety until the wolf looked over the scene with an imperial eye, nodded as if confirming something, and calmly went over to the garden.

Zeke slipped off his back, and they played tag while leaving the rest to stand puzzled at the scene of a wolf chasing a boy. Vaguely remind of a horror novel downgraded.

Impa had outlined exactly what she saw after each had taken their investigations. Initially leery about talking about it in front of Zeke, she was an avid answerer in any question. Particularly with Dylan.

After little success and much speculation. Arriving at the conclusion of definitely a warp, a highly advanced one, but without leaving any markers. The song heard, was a wind instrument, ocarina or flute.

The ocarina of time was negated because The Replica had it with him the entire time, and Leia would be unable to use warping magic.

The flute however bore some possibilities.

Several were Sheikah made. But further results confirmed that none of those flute were stolen or used for that purpose.

Zeke and the wolf after exhausting the game of tag, blind mans bluff, obstacle course, and racing. Along with the favorite, terrify the guard, sneak behind the guard and see how fast the guard runs, and see how fast guard will faint after already fainting, they had to be played in succession or a score to be counted.

Double points for making guard run into objects, especially walls.

Yet when Zeke walked over and waited patiently for Sheiku to acknowledge him.

Sheiku looked down, "Yes?"

Zeke pointed up, "What's that."

Sheiku raised an eyebrow, "The sky."

Sheik swore in Sheikah. Only to get a starting tirade from Dylan and Impa, not to mention Sheiku for using such language, even if he couldn't understand it in front of Zeke.

Sheik wore a slightly sheepish look, "Perhaps you all should look up."

Impa and Dylan frowned, "It is the sky. Sheik."

Sheik shook his head, "Actually _look_, if you please."

The three did so, and a black inverted tornado stared back at them.

"A twilight warp point." Sheiku turned to Zeke, "Excellent eyes young one."

"His eyes aren't want they used to be." Sheik snarked.

Dylan glared, "Sheik, mind your manners."

Sheik responded tartly, "As you can see they are all quiet irrasble in their old age." He stage whispered, "It's best to humor them." Zeke giggled, Sheik leaded down, "But only on occasion."

Impa promptly picked up Zeke, holding him on her hip, "If you are quite done with your-"

Sheik smirked, glibly interrupting, "Oh, but I'm never done." He plucked Zeke out of Impa's grasp, "Am I?" Sheik asked Zeke, who stared up at him, eyes sparkling.

Zeke's giggles were starting to become snorts.

Sheik looked up from Zeke. "It's safe to say that our little prince solved a good chunk of the mystery. If it was an ocarina or flute it was a normal one being played." Sheik shrugged, "I doubt that he would have any reason to use one when he has other means available."

Zeke blinked up, clearly Sheik now knew what was going on. Zeke turned back to the others, watching carefully. Sheiku shook his head, "I would have sensed something."

Impa also seemed to be in agreement, "Dylan or I would also have known. It's not like making a portal is quiet, it takes three twilight beasts or more."

Dylan turned, gesturing, "There isn't any sign of a fight at all."

Sheik paused while he phrased his thoughts, "I have a feeling that I'm right about this part at least."

Sheiku huffed, "Oh that's just great! The mighty Sheik has another 'feeling'."

Sheik shrugged, "I'm not craving right not. I'm only wrong when I'm carving." He gave another shrug, then added seriously, "Besides,-"

A door slammed.

" –it appears that you have to mediate a lover's quarrel at the moment."

Sheiku turned outraged, "You planned this!"

Sheik's face was utterly innocent. "Nope."

Sheiku glared for another minute. At which time the sound of breaking objects was quiet loud drifted across the garden.

Sheik tilted his head, "Please don't mind the havoc Her Highness is going to create because your suspicious of me. You know very well I can't lie and keep a straight face at the same time."

Sheiku hesitated, "I know your doing something. Leia's not acting normal, and she'd never actually braid Hero's mane concisely."

Sheik's head tilted the other way, "Rest assured, _I__'__m_ not the one doing it."

Sheiku glared again, but stalked off to 'mediate half a lover's quarrel'. Sheik turned to face Impa and Dylan, an impish smile on his face.

Impa and Dylan stood side by side, and as one crossed their arms.

Dylan tilted his head toward Impa, "Do you still think it's him?"

Impa's head tilted toward Dylan, "He's up to no good."

"He's right though, he can't keep a straight face when he's lying."

"But he clearly suspects, something that is going on."

"He is fairly accurate."

"Should we make him tell us what he thinks?"

"He'd either tell us the truth, which he'd phrase to be so outlandish we wouldn't believe him."

"Or he'd just try to confuse us by making a game out of it."

They didn't say anything for a moment.

Sheik interrupted with, "And that's the wisdom of the ages."

They both gave him looks of exasperation.

Zeke added, "I'll save you the trouble, if you try, Sheik will make it a game with an answer you won't believe."

Sheik chuckled, "You have to admit, he saved you a whole bunch of cryptic wording."

Impa and Dylan shared a look. Impa stated, "I'll assist Leia then."

Sheik shook his head, "Bad idea. Let Sheiku handle it, go torment the toad, it will give you a nice valve for your temper tantrum."

Impa chuckled.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "Now where did you get that idea?"

"Best not to ask my love." Impa said thoughtfully smiling at him adoringly.

Dylan nodded shortly, "I guess I assist you."

"Don't do that." Sheik almost whined.

The pair turned, "And why not?"

"Go mess with Aden's head instead, it's more fun." Sheik said it like it was obvious.

Dylan raised an eyebrow, "I assume you mean let him confide in me."

"No, mess with his head." Sheik repeated tersely. "If I wanted you to play therapist I would have told you so."

"Need I remind you this is Sheik to which we are dealing." Impa mused warmly.

Dylan let out a breath, "I'm glad. It makes me feel better that there is only one of him and he usually knows what he's doing."

Impa nodded in agreement.

Dylan paused, "Then I'll go deal with the frog."

"And I'll talk to Aden." Impa beamed, "I love reverse psychology."

Sheik rolled his eyes, and after the two left he smiled down at Zeke, "So do I."

Zeke's brow furrowed, "Hey isn't that reverse, reverse psychology?"

Sheik smirked, "No it's why you don't try to win against me at my own game." He whispered confidently, "I win."

Zeke frowned, "There has to be something you can't win against."

"There is. Which is why I don't play that type of game if I can help it."

Zeke's eyes seared threw Sheik's brain, holding tenaciously onto the scent, excited, "What is it? Tell me!"

Sheik though about it, "No, I don't think I will."

Zeke's face crumpled.

"It's not something that can be taught." Sheik said slowly.

Zeke looked up hopefully.

Sheik's gaze seemed far off, "I know my weakness, and I know myself enough to realize how terrifying it would be if I-" he trailed off. Then shook his head, "Let's just leave the rest to it shall we?"

Zeke blinked, "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

Sheik set Zeke down, Zeke blinked; he was in the dining room, where smaller tables and chairs were stacked against the wall. Zeke noticed the two younger sheikah, looking a little scared hanging by the doorway. The wolf pocked his head in as well looking wary.

"This my young friend is the ancient art of 'torment the younglings for not doing their homework'." Twin groans sounded from the doorway, as both plodded dejectedly inside.

Jade turned to Jackson, "We will never survive this long enough to get to serve the Princess."

Sheik pointed to the floor in front of him, and said in a deceptively cheerful sing song voice, "Tormenting not commencing, shall I increase your misery?"

Everyone felt a shiver creep up their spine.

Well the plot is picking up. So tell me what you think? Did I flesh out Zeke, Sheik, and the wolf out a in a good way?

**Let me know what your guesses are.**

**6 pages!**

**And review! Look you already got an early update! Good things happen!**


	35. Chapter 35 Influence 1

**Okay, first of all it was thanksgiving weekend and I had to work quite a bit. Second I was watching Skyward Sword, and it was awasome!**

**Third, new chapter and hopefully you will like it.**

**Also thank you for the new reviewer Kim, thank you for the compliment. Aden is around Leia's age but I'd say 20 ish, but then Sheikah arn't so much about how old some one is physically.**

**ShadowNinja1011- Aden will be messed with severely don't you worry, just stay tuned-logged on I meant loged on, heck you know what I mean.**

**Imar3607- my friend, Link isn't quiet in his right mind at the moment, there is a reason for that by the way. Leia's been with Link about a week methinks? At the most. But ask away, I don't mind at all. Aslo you are correct in Ocarina of Time and Twilight but not so much mixing, as more merdging I think. Great job learning with that ocaina by the way. I have one but it's an 8 hole and Noctourn of shadow is giving me trouble to learn. I wish you luck with more songs!**

**Onward to story!**

Aden let out an aggrieved sigh, then looked up hopefully toward where Sheik had begun accosting, or 'teaching' the younger Sheikah. He let out another sigh, sure Leia was easy enough to get along with, and his training enabled him to build a trusting relationship with her. But was it entirely necessary to protect her, and it wasn't his fault he had to get her away from all those nasty smelling things. Or maybe she was upset when he told her that she looked better without painting her face?

Maybe that was it?

But she seemed so unhappy about doing it.

He blinked, Why had he interfered? It wasn't like he liked her.

He shook his head. He did _not_. If he did he would be half way back by now, or involved with some other member of the royal family or training to advance.

He nodded, yes, if he did like her even a little, or she him anything other then platonic he'd have to regretfully rip out his heart and- wait. Oh God. Now he's really gone off the deep end. It was bound to happen anyway, he morosed, what with hanging around Sheik for so long.

"This must be worse then I thought."

Aden whirled, "Lady Impa."

Impa walked forward, "I think you and I need to have a little chat, and afterwards if your amiable, I'd like you to join my team to hunt down who ever spirited off my charge."

Aden tilted his head, agreeable to nearly anything at the moment that allowed him to obtain a clear head by thinking about another objective.

Sheiku narrowly dodged a hairbrush, a paintbrush, pillows, and a chair but alas the smeared make up 'paint' as Sheiku had assumed it was called, was currently dripping out of the broken jar at Leia's fingertips.

Sheiku glowered at Leia.

She had the decency to flush, though it was rather difficult to tell after she coated her entire face with some goddess awful gunk.

Unfortunately, if that moment of weakness she sniffed. Sheiku paled, _Quick think of something! Anything._

"Did you do the same with Aden? Highness."

Leia bit her lip, then came back with all fire, "No. It was an accident, and don't pretend like you care!"

Sheiku blinked.

Leia bit her lip, goddess this was so confusing. Now she's even proving Brayl right, she must truly be a horrible person for snapping at Aden, and now she practically screamed.

Sheiku tilted his head, "I am a fully trained Sheikah warrior Leia. I can handle a few verbal barbs." He gestured around, "By all means if it makes you feel better rant at me all you like." He glanced around, "I will even give you ammunition to throw, though I dare say it might make you feel better, it won't help what it is you feel yourself."

"What are you talking about."

Sheiku turned intense eyes on her, studying or searching for something that only he could see. Then he started, "Ah. That's why."

"Pardon?" Leia felt horrible.

Sheiku tilted his head straight, point obviously to his tunic, and stated, "It's staining."

"So it is." Leia fumbled, threw he clouded brain, then realized she hadn't the foggiest idea of how to remove said stain.

Sheiku walked out of the room with Leia trailing, into a side room, with comfy chairs and a calm atmosphere.

Sheiku pointed to a chair, Leia sat.

He let out a sigh, pulled another chair closer. Then he sat, folded his hand into a steeple in front of his mouth and thought of what to do while Leia calmed.

"I assume this is a problem with Aden."

Leia nodded. Sheiku dropped his hands.

"If he is the cause, this incident is likely to occur again-"

"It wasn't his fault!" Leia blurted. Jumping to the defense of her friend. He was not going to get into trouble over her. Sheiku processed that bit of information.

"What did you fight about?"

"It's stupid really."

Sheiku took that as, 'I'm embarrassed about it' or 'I'm not going to hurt Aden in anyway.' But more of, 'I don't want to talk about it, because I don't understand why I did it myself.' In a second he had his answer.

"I don't know why I act the way I do around him."

**We do. We know why she acts the way she does.**

**So how did I do? Any requests?**


	36. Chapter 36 Influence overt

**I am very sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had finals at collage and graduating stuff to do. I hope it is worth the wait. I had to tailor the next part a bit. But this should keep you satified until I can iron it out. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think of it.**

**Imar3607- chaper your wrting? I am so happy for you! tell me when it's up and I'll be the first to review! I wish you luck!**

**xxx- I'm very happy you are reading this! And thank you for the reviews! Just let me know if I need to explain anything.**

**ShadowNinja1011- hope this is worth it.**

**Kim- I think I accidently mess up Adens age. So, what do you think of his age?**

**and thank you for reviewing! All my beloved reviewees! Tell me what you would like or any ideas and I will try to make it work.**

**And uh, we went back to Dylan hope you don't mind, I put in quite a few clues so see if you can get them.**

Dylan waited until he knew for certain that he could no longer stall without a reason. He shifted unealisly. Then remined himself sharply that their was no need to expend such emoction. Then revauaated his emoction on the matter. Leaving it to chance would be unwise when confrounting any prisner.

Anger, fear, remorse, satisfaction, guilt, and dismay, bewilderment, curiosity-how he did it. admiraction.

Dylan tilted his head, cataloging his list before reasoning why he felt such things. Anger, not surprise in the least, Bryal was an idiot. It was no secret that he loathed the man. He might even hate him, if the toady even deserved the effort. Which he didn't so dislike was as far as he would indulge himself.

Impa hated him, but his emotions remained devoid on the matter. His only vested emotional interest was Impa, and if she hated him that was enough.

Fear, that he had easily taken Zeke, and might have done something to Leia. That still haunted his own mind. Had he missed something that the toad might have done? Dylan tapped a finger to his chin, watching Zeke play with the beast's gray tail. His muzzle turned as blue eyes stared back.

Even if I'm to close, or not watching her all the time.

Anything of that nature had to surface, and Sheik despite his overt lack of care would be quick to pick up anything amiss. With the advantage of not being close beforehand, or creating any excuses because he'd known her since a baby. Aden was another matter; he was close, but in a different way. He would keep by his presence her more rational side. She was more, happy, that was the word, no. He corrected himself, _content_. Leia was more _content_ when Aden was about, she had more confidence and exerted herself more.

Dylan nodded to himself, agreeing with the helpful half thoughts.

Sheiku would ferret out any secrets that might underlay harm, and Zeke was a new set of eyes.

Dylan's gaze flickered to the prince, not needing his known knowledge of Zeke that Zeke and Sheiku saw things differently. It wasn't bad or good, it was just different. The way he himself saw was neither an advantage or disadvantage. It was how it was used. Sheiku knew _how_ but not when, while Zeke simply had the reverse problem. It was unnerving.

Dylan checked off the list. Remorse, again no surprise. He had not been exactly allowed to interfere in a very practical way- killing or 'arranging'

the frog's death.

likely in a pond.

with a rock.

Although…

He might be able to flood the dungeon.

And if the water came in just so, some of the rocks _would_ fall, or might not. Dylan stroked his chin. If he leveled the water table, and placed the crates of lon lon milk just so, the entire ceiling could fall, in a single-blue eyes fixed on him.

"I'm just saying it's a good idea." Dylan defended.

The wolf let out a snort.

Dylan winced. Then caught a faintly deliberate turning of his head away from the crates. Just in case Dylan wanted to see if the ceiling would actually collapse under a river of water. Dylan smiled, imaging then grimaced. It would take days if not weeks to fix, and the corpse would be bloated and stinking.

Still, the indulgent fantasy about the frog standing on a chair while the water- turned holy- burned him as it slowly rose, was a fantasy not easily divested into other 'accidents' that might occur.

Zeke's wide beguilingly, innocent, capable of rendering the most hardened heart _and_ the most logically controlled intelligent being into a puddle of cooing insensible baby words, and unable to utter no less then a handful of words at most. Floated into his line of vision.

Dylan sighed regretfully. Such thoughts were not to be entertained while such a young mind was still impressionable. Especially if Sheik was about. Unsurprisingly Sheik behaved himself quite abysmally around younglings. Even going so far as to 'assist' in 'convert' lessons. Sheik's 'lessons' had a way of helping the more insecure ones, and restraining the more ambitions ones.

But he'd keep it in mind, to tell Sheik about his fantasy. Sheik might have a way to solve the corpse problem.

The wolf sighed.

Dylan backtracked to his list after checking off the last. The tangent had been worthwhile, he only hoped the flooding wouldn't come back to haunt him. He privately doubted it. Sheik had 'washed away' all the manure in a stable he had been assigned to muck out. Sheik was original, not redundant.

Dylan frowned, Almost dismissing satisfaction. Brayl had been caught.

Guilt. That was far harder to dismiss. All the times he could have told Zelda. Zelda had known, but not to the true extent that Brayl had ostrsized Leia. Running the kingdom was not to be used as an excuse. But Zelda had not been aware of how long Brayl had acess to Leia.

Dismay at how easily Zeld and Link had fallen apart.

Bewilderment at how to deal with the toad now.

Curisity, how had a Brayl found out? Turing the siduaction to his advantage? It bespoke of another at work and not just Brayl. Or was he underestimating Brayl? The man _was_ an opportunist, and in effect was a scavendger. That thought led to the last, and it was stark. He himself a sheikah warrior, _admired_ Brayl. The plan was easily tailored, relying on complet flexablity. Nearly perfect in hidesight, small gambles, moves, and heavily reliance on the former king as an ally. Weighing Zelda not as a daughter, but as a princess, the next face of the royal family, - Ruler of Hyrule.

It had been an unknown stroke of genius.

No one ever thought of the being anything other then a figurehead, a de-facto leader until the _real_ head of the monarchy took over. But as a father, he had been absolute. When Zelda had been a princess with the loss of her mother, a surrogate in Impa, but ever the distant father. Zelda craved his approval. The trait had been far to ingrained for anything to be done. His control yet still reached across from the grave. Not just in the form of Bryal's control.

It was becoming difficult to return to that line of thought, he _knew_ something was out of place in the connecting undercurrents to those events. He shook his head to clear it from the distractions. He was missing something, and it nawed at him like a gaping hole, it was obvious so what _was__it?_

The wolf's intrinsic stare was silk over steel, and at any monent the silk would vaporize, leaving noting but a sanguine weapon.

Zeke was still except his eyes flasing betweix the two memorising every detail.

Dylan felt the second when he lost whatever had eluded him. He unclenched his hand, staring uncomprehendingly at the dent he had made in the wall.

Dylan let out several calming breaths. Then started in surprise when Sheik strode over, a slight crease on his forhead.

"How goes it with the others?" Dylan asked

Shek's momentum brought him a foot from Dylan. Dylan raised a questing eyebrow as Sheik peered at him. Sheik drew back a step. Asking if he had not done anything pecular, "How did you interiagaction go?"

Dylan frowned, "What interigaction?"

Sheik's expression mirrior Dylan's, he asked slowly, "The one with the toad. You should have been done by now. Did you finish earily or did you have problems with him?"

Dylan's tone turned slightly testy, "I havn't gone yet. It has hardely been a minute."

Sheik's mask slipped back into place, "It's been an hour, if not more."

Brayl looked up, juging the sun. It had slipped down far, "At least." He gave a disarming smile, "I was lost in thought."

Sheik nodded slowly. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what in particular?"

Sheik folded his fingers, locking them to not betray his uneasiness to any who did not know him well. "About leaving." A finger started twitching, "It doesn't feel wrong, just." He struggled to expain, "That something will happen if we leave, and I don't know if it's a good something or a bad something."

"And you'd prefer that something not happen at all?"

Sheik gave a curt nod.

Dylan paused, taking that into account, "I'll stay then."

Sheik looked slightly relived.

Dylan raised a hand, "But I don't think we need two. You will be more useful if you help the others track down who ever took Zelda, and in getting her back."

Sheik shifted uneasy.

"I'll have Jade and Jackson with me. Even if they are a bit tired from your trial." Dylan shrugged, "I still have to talk with frog and see if he knows anything."

Sheik warily nodded, "I'll take the rest off with me then."

Dylan waved, "Good luck to you then."

**Just in case we didn't know where Sheik got some of his personality and starter pranks from. By the way, who is your favorite sheikah? or favorite villen? I need to use one.**

**and how would leia and zelda react to eachother do you think?**

**Tell me what you think of it!**

**If you don't I'll have to use a really nasty cilffhanger.**

**I warned you guys.**

**Also the chapter after next is 'Mess with Brayl' might be, or the next one, humm. The dark side I listen to...Evil am I becoming?**


	37. Chapter 37 Attack, Running the Gauntlet

**Okay it has been awhile, Happy New Year everybody! But I don't own Zelda.**

**First the reason why I missed my updates was, my internet-Imar I feel the same buddy, work-it's evil, now I'm sick but recovering, the Christmas holiday- other side of family came and I didn't expect them, life, my computer lost the chapter I had done, and my outline for what happens, I sprained my wrist-it's better now, and an 8 mouth old puppy. **

**But on a HAPPY NOTE my computer is working, I had alot of fun redoing the plot line, I don't have to work for a few days, I had fun hanging out with my family, my internet is working, I really like these chapters, I can move my wrist, and my puppy is adorable and has been adjusting.**

**So without futher adiu, I have 133 reviews!**

**Imar3607- I used Twinrova, but a little differntly. I wish you luck with your writing. I did use a cliffhanger several I think, but I have the chapters as one so it's not to horriable. Hope you like, and Anime Wildfire is not writing so much anymore, she's quiet busy.**

**Could be better- I am planning on redoing those. But your point is valid.**

**Link-the-Lightbringer-I am soo happy! 3 reviews! Nice long chapter for you! You like?**

**YoungJustice4ever- Zeke was taken yes, no I didn't put it in. I thought that Zeke wouldn't understand what was going on, and since I did not want to deal with an entire escape from the castle where Brayl was actualy competent... I also thought it would be more dramatic if Zeke was thinking about it, and I did not have Zeke being old enough. Sheiku only guards Zeke when he's introduced, but then again he could have allowed Zeke to be captured to get Brayl, but the real reason is that Sheiku wasn't charged with guarding Zeke just yet. Also reguarding Zeke's parentage, Leia is Link and Zelda's daughter. Zeke is not exactly Link's son. It's part of my big reveal. But Zeke looks exactly like Link, hence people reguard Zeke as his son. And please don't swear. Also second review, Link was out with the Sheikah. Yes Impa did try to kill herself- it's tied into the honor code thing and she was very upset at Zelda being taken. No Impa was the castle when she did that. Impa was holding poison. Giggle and yes Aden_ did_ jump up to the window. Trained Sheikah have ablites that border on superhuman, and he's quiet advanced in his training.**

**Nice loong chapters,**

Dylan stared down the stairs to the dungeon. Pausing at the feeling of the hair on the back of his neck rising. Then he frowned as it vanished.

Dylan turned the last corner, and came face to face with a disheveled man.

While it appeared he had been mistreated, starved and relatively in one of the worse possible cells by the way he had been complaining to the guards, Brayl in fact _did_ have food, that he refused to eat, it was perfectly eatable if not a bit bland. He had _not _been mistreated, yet, with the exception of bodily forcing him into the cell. And the cell he was in as far as cells went was roomy enough to move about in, wasn't so short that the im-prisnenee had to scrunch down, or filled with any animal that might attack it's occupant when said occupant tried to sleep.

Nor was the cell particularly drafty enough to give him a chill, or hypothermia.

In Dylan's opinion the cell was to good for him.

When Dylan glanced about, several of the guards who had locked themselves in several other cells stood at attention and saluted him. Dylan nodded, before turning to two of the 'guarding guards'. With a hint of a smile, "Take these criminals out, so that they may further enjoy the, hospitality of the dungeons."

A round a sinkers and snorts erupted from the guards.

The guard snapped to attention, "At once sir." He 'unlocked' making a big show of course, the cell doors. Before marching the 'prisoners' away.

"Do you need anything else sir?" The guard asked urbanely.

Dylan shook his head. Noticing the uneasiness of the remain guard. Dylan turned, "You can deal with these unruly bunch of prisoners. Take them for a bit of a run, and then bring them to the audience chamber." He paused deliberately, projecting his voice, "Her Majesty Leia-" Bryal shrieked then started raving, " -will preside over the hearing."

The guard fought to keep the smile off his face but failed, "All right then you lot, you heard the caption!" They marched away, looking appropriately sullen but exchanging gleeful glances, and congratulations to each other.

The other guard almost moved past but Dylan clapped his hand on the man's shoulder. "Ho there friend. I can see you are a little uneasy. Did you want to tell me something?"

He shifted. "Sir, his majesty, I mean- Brayl, he was rambling on about being divinely touched. I-I am uncertain if we should harm him. My loyalty to the Queen herself is absolute but. Is their not a way to spare his life? To execute or imprison a person touched by the gods." He trailed off.

Dylan snorted, "Son, the only thing that 'touched' him, was a bat of craziness. You are a bit young to remember the hero of time. But I assure you, if he had taken the throne we'd all be better off."

"But he was talking and he knew things he wasn't suppose to know."

"Like what?" Dylan scoffed, "It's nothing that he would not have overheard. You forget he has been in the palace, and people tend to give away more information then they think."

The guard did not look quite convinced. His left hand closing around a crystal, "If you think so sir."

Dylan paused, something seemed a little off about this guard. He made a mental not to ask Impa about it later. Currently he had to focus on Brayl.

Brayl looked worse for wear, his clothes were slightly singed after he was brought from the mines of the gorons. Dylan leaned closer, as the feeling grew. He suddenly stared when Brayl moved his head slightly, their was a crystal in Brayl's ear. Slightly hidden beneath his greasy locks.

Dylan breathed, "Twinova."

The guard went ridged.

Brayl let out a chilly laugh, "Clearly you are the one who has gone insane if you think such a guard could possibly contain me."

Dylan's eyes narrowed, that was not the normal speech pattern that Brayl spoke in.

Dylan's tone was frosty, "You are Twinova. How did you come to stoop to possess a foreign prince?" How long have you possessed him for? Dylan wanted to ask, but knew if he asked more then one question Twinova would be unable to answer his question.

When someone identified a possessed person they got the opportunity to ask questions, the more questions they failed to answer the more they became unable to leave the body they had possessed. Twinova to Dylan's knowledge had nothing to gain from becoming a permanent fixture in Brayl's mind. If anything the thought revolted them, hopefully enough to answer truthfully, but then again, that fell into weather Dylan believed it to be true.

Brayl's mouth turned into a hideous grin, "Long enough we have held his mind. To answer your question directly, we were ordered to do so. We must say, this body proved a tad difficult to control for a time. Kept entertaining ideas of killing that little girl." The grin turned vicious, "Loose our control over this mind and rest assured he will attack with intent to kill that little girl. You know this as we do."

Dylan glared, "As if he could escape me or this cell."

The smile turned sardonic, "You think this one wouldn't do so? His soul has long been blackened before you sighted him."

Dylan gave a sharp bark, "Oh ho ho! That is rich coming from two of the most powerful black magic users!"

Bryals face twisted into a face he couldn't identify, "Don't be so sure. One _can_ use magic without becoming corrupted by it."

"And you haven't?"

"To our knowledge no."

"Well then." Dylan grinned viciously, "I'll just have to make sure he doesn't receive any more help from you. Particularly in his arena of escape."

Brayl's face filled with fear, "Don't, NO!" But Dylan had already reached in and pulled the crystal from Brayl's ear, shattering it.

"What have you done! You have no idea what you have done!" Brayl wailed.

"Saved the princess." Dylan stated calmly, then he felt his mind go black.

"No," The guards voiced rasped, "You have condemned her, and once I've tasted her sweet flesh," their was a dark chuckle that filled Dylan with fear.

"I'm sure you can guess what I'll do, especially after I track down her mother."

Dylan could do nothing as an icy hand grabbed his head, desperately he fought to hold him off, but the task was monumental. "Ah, you've let your little darklings leave. Only two remain, and not even full shadows. Perhaps I shall train the girl shadow myself shall I?"

Dylan felt fear as he had never felt before. He would not allow this thing to lay a hand on Jade, or anyone.

"The girl darkling has a name?" It questioned amused, "Females need no name."

Dylan felt his rage increase at the slander.

"As if your skill could do anything about me." It hisses sounding pleased with the effort Dylan was succeeding with. "Your attention was on the little man, not where it should have been, on the guard."

With a grating hiss, Dylan register Brayl's cell door opening. Taking his chance with the being distracted, Dylan brought up his short dagger always hidden in his doublet then stabbed under the guards ribs. Dylan heard the scream of pain, then watched at nerveless fingers dropped the crystal, witch shattered on the stone floor.

"That move will not save your little darkling from me." It hisses into Dylan's ear before he felt himself fall unconscious, "I have enough influence over this body to do my deeds."

Dylan felt the stone's chill seep into his bones. His last thought was_ "Hear me, My Lord, save them!"_

* * *

Impaz knew her adherence to habit would always be her undoing. But this time it honestly wasn't her fault, the entire group had left before she was able to join them. Also Sheik's 'training' was to blame. She just took a little time out to stretch her muscles. That scent a pang through her, it showed just how far she still had to go.

After running about for a minute she noticed several guards lounging in the gardens. Impaz frowned; that made no sense. They were the guards who were in the dungeon recently. Either they escaped or something else was afoot.

One of the spotted her and waved her over.

"Hello little lady."

Impaz smelled the alcohol on his breath, "You are drunk." It was a statment.

His vapid expression smiled, "I suppose I'm that. Elsewise we'd all'd drank a goodly protion fer no reason."

_Count to three._

"Can you tell me where you came from?"

"Oh yes marm, just over there. Dylan wanted ta talk with Brayl, so we'd decided ta celebrate fer him."

Impaz's brow furrowed, "Dylan is still talking to Brayl? It shouldn't be taking this long."

"I don't knows."

Impaz glared, "And yet you celebrate like a simple solider, no wonder you haven't been promoted."

"I gots it all don last week marm."

"I can tell." Impaz said dryly, "I will leave you to celebrating."

Impaz trudged over to the hidden section that housed the dungeon. Brain whirring at reasons why Dylan still had not resurfaced.

Impaz froze midstep when she heard Dylan's lethal tone of "Twinova."

Impaz mind whirred, recalling the lessons she had learned, Twinova was a codename for someone the Sheikah had never actually pinned down. Last she heard Twinova was nursing her injury. Obviously it must have healed.

Impaz chastised herself for failing to listen to the conversation. It would do her no good if Dylan called her and she'd missed her que. It was a bit hard completely make out every word, it was tempting to get closer but knowing her clumsiness both would spot her if she tried.

The next part was something along the lines of a verbal joust, testing to see what the other knew or did not.

It was clear that Brayl had not been under his own influence the entire time he had been at the palace. Of course that would hardly surprise any Sheikah. He might have fooled them once or twice, and kept the Sheikah away, but that took to much skill for him to have learned from his backwater diseased little plot.

"Kept entertaining ideas of killing that little girl."

Impaz's ears turned up at that, this Twinova didn't want to attack Leia? Impaz frowned, then who was her target? Why would she spend a good decade controlling a princeling?

"Lose our control over this mind and rest assured he will attack with intent to kill that little girl. You know this as we do."

Easy enough, Brayl would want to kill Leia possessed or not given half the chance.

Impaz frowned as Dylan became more prideful, was he underestimating Twinova? It felt like she was missing something. Dylan should have removed himself until he could calm, instead he was, _enjoying_ goading Twinova.

"Don't, NO!"

Impaz leaned forward, what happened? Then she heard something shatter.

"What have you done! You have no idea what you have done!" Brayl wailed.

"Saved the princess." Dylan stated. Impaz felt a chill creep up her spine.

Then she heard guttural hissing, reminiscent of a man choking, gasping for air. Her feet took her away before she realized it. Then she put her mind to the task of running, what ever it was, it clearly could effect Dylan's judgment. She was clearly no match. But at the very least, she jumped towards the open window. Barely registering shocked looks or exclamations of surprise from the few servants inside. Impaz bolted past skidding past an open door with Jackson's face pocking out.

Impaz sped back, "We have to get them out! Something is coming!"

Jackson blinked.

Impaz was suddenly acutely aware of the seconds as they ticked by. Jackson vanished then appeared as he was hauling Leia over his shoulder.

Leia didn't have time to protest.

"Where is-" Impaz whirled. Jade held Zeke in her arms. He also looked frightened.

"Good."

Jade asked looking around furtively, "Where do we go? No one else is here but us!" She was on the verge of panic.

Impaz felt the need to squash the hysteria before it infected Jade, or she suspected was far more likely herself first. It happened to Zeke first as he let out a wail. Impaz promptly plucked the boy away from the source. He looked up fearfully, Impaz pointed her finger at him threating, "Don't you dare cry."

Zeke fell quiet.

Impaz then glared at Jade and as predicted she was quailing before her gaze.

"Neither room is safe. We can't get out. So we go to Queens apartments!" Impaz stated.

All three were off running. Jade reached it first yanking the door open, while Jackson and Impaz flew inside.

Impaz glanced around first spotting the bed, it was made perfectly without a wrinkle in the sheets. That didn't last long. With a free hand Impaz snacked away the coverlet it lay in a heap, clinging barely at the end where it was still tucked in due to a maid's diligence. Impaz sat Zeke on the bed, but her free hand was already bundling sheets around him.

He would have protested his lack over vision, the sheets covered him entirely. He was cocooned in seconds before he had time to register being picked up and set back down. It got slightly darker as another thick comforter was added above him. The springy bed provided him with a temporary warm safe haven.

He heard scuffling as the others moved around.

"Zeke, listen to me." Impaz's voice was urgent, and strained. "Whatever you do, or what ever you hear, you _stay_. You got me. _Stay_ underthe blankets, and no one will notice you."

Zeke nodded. But he was sure she couldn't see the movement. All he knew was fear and blankets. The scent of his mother on the mattress calmed him somewhat enough to understand.

Zeke held onto her voice, "Don't scream and don't move, until Impa comes and gets you. Okay? Impa's going to come get you, you _stay_."

Zeke close his eyes tightly. Wishing for his mother.

* * *

Leia was walking across the room, and the next second she was over Jackson's shoulder. She tried to push herself up, only to have her face nearly collide with Jackson's back when he started running.

_When did _Jackson _develop_ muscles?

She felt her face flush. The regained her natural coloring. She recognized the room they had barged into, it was her mothers'. Before she got a look around, Jackson had set her on her feet before bolting to help Jade close the heavy door.

Leia noticed a pile of wadded up blankets on her mother's bed that Impaz was talking to. Impaz jumped over to where she was before tugging her along. Impaz went still at the same time as she turned towards the door.

Jackson had thrown himself against it, but it was obvious he couldn't hold it.

Impaz released Leia and jumped over adding her body weight, she gritted, "I can hold it for a while. Get her out of here!"

Jackson stared then flung himself back to the door, "Then I can double that time."

Impaz opened her mouth, but Jade yanked hard on his arms, saying, "The princess comes first."

Jackson swallowed hard. Then they both bolted to Leia, each taking an arm as they ushered her away from the door

Leia felt a little light headed, but when she opened her eyes, Jade had opened a window and clean air came in, wafting away the stale smell she had not realized.

Jackson ushered her closer, "Can we get her down?"

Jade looked slightly sick, "It's to high. Impaz might but, we couldn't even without Leia."

Jackson looked stricken, "What are we gonna do!"

Jade whirled, "Help me find another window!"

"There is one in the connecting room." Leia pointed out. The one that had the picture of her mother and Link. "Right, show us." Jade stated.

Leia took a deep breath by the window and raced over to where she knew the door was, behind the bookcase. She pulled out the book, and it swung open. Flinging the door open she raced inside, Jade and Jackson behind her. Jackson paused long enough to pull the door closed, locking it. Leia breathed deeply feeling safe.

Jade turned, "Looks like that poison didn't get in here."

Jackson tossed a slight grin, "We did it."

They heard a scream, and then the other door slammed, then cursing.

Leia frowned at the door, her blood freezing in her veins, "It's not over yet."

The sounds of a fight erupted. Then silence.

A man's voice was muffled, "Give her the antidote. I want her to see her hopelessness."

"She's the one we want?"

"Not _her_, you toady. I want the other one. The princess." His voice underplayed his villainy.

"You _promised_ her life was _mine_!"

Leia identified the second man's voice it was Brayl.

"Don't tempt your fate. You have already failed numerous times when even I could have easily killed her, but you never had the stomach for it." His tone was dark, inlaid with scorn. His next sentence came as a surprise, "Looks like the mouse escaped to her tunnel." Leia nearly fainted at the amused tone.

The knob turned, then rattled the person on the other side attempting entrance.

"Oh, I _feel_ your _fear_, princess." Came the smooth drawl, "Quiet delicious, it strengths me. So." His tone turned persuasive, "Why don't you open this door, and I'll let your friend go? She's a bit loopy from my special poison, I just want to see how you escaped it's effects." He paused, Leia heard a grunt, then a moan. It was female.

"As you can hear my dear, she's coming around already so it's nothing too permanent."

Leia felt her throat close, if they could escape she'd go.

Jackson grabbed her wrist, shaking his head 'no'.

"Let me guess your Sheikah is doing his heroic sacrifice? I see no reason why you both can't just die together then!" He yelled. "Time to set the fire!"

Leia stared as small flames started liking the bottom of the door. But the flames were black.

"Black magic." Jackson growled.

"Oh, excellently identified darkling, but identifying your doom doesn't mean you can escape it!" His laugh was the sound of a madman.

Once the flames consumed the door, the wall of fire would get closer until it burned them alive.

Jade's eyes narrowed, "No one can get across that right?"

Jackson nodded.

Jade bolted towards the shuttered window, Leia a close second. Sunlight peered through as Jade peered out the window, "Yes!" She triumphed. She whirled, "It's not too far! We can make it!"

Jackson let out a yell. Both whirled, as Jackson dropped. A gold-eyed green skinned human man stood revealed when Jackson fell.

His grin was horrifying, "Looks like your little plan to escape my inferno worked. Yet." His eyes took on a more blood-curdling gleam; "I do so rather prefer to feel you take your last breath when I have my hands about your throat."

His hand's rose as he reached for Leia, a flash of metal, then he let out a wheeze. Leia just stared mind uncomprehending, as Impaz with drew the dagger and plunged it back into his throat. He let out a hideous gurgling sound that Leia was certain she'd have nightmares from.

He staggered then collapsed. Dead.

Jade and Leia stared as Impaz struggled to remain standing.

A blur of movement, Impaz was shoved back down the stairs toward the consuming flames. Leia stared as the knife was no longer in Impaz's hand. She gaze rose it was in Brayl's. One look at his eyes and it was clear he was insane. He moved before either of them could, banging the pommel on Jade's head, she dropped then, and as a horrifying continuation he reached and his hands closed about Leia's neck.

* * *

Survival reflexes kicked in, Leia screamed, becoming dead weight as she kicked, clawed, punched, as he used his upper body strength to forcibly despite her frantic effort to push her further toward the window. She felt another scream from her as his fist closed on her shoulder. She was momentarily dazed, and he wasted little time in attempting to push the rest of her out.

She felt the impact as Bryal was run into. Jackson heaved, sucking in breathed as he pulled her in. Leia clung to him.

In that moment of distraction Bryal barreled forward and shoved both out the window.

* * *

Jade saw what he intended and hurled herself out of the window holding on to Brayl. Her grip loosened as she felt gravity and the wind. But Brayl had other ideas, he held her beneath him

Jade felt liquid then nothing as she blacked out when her head hit the bottom of the cement moat.

* * *

During the fall Jackson angled himself under Leia to make most of the impact of the fall. Fortunately Jade had been right, they had landed in the moat. Jackson held still a moment, then kicked up to the surface. Leia took in a gasping breath.

Then she pulled herself to the shallow waters and stood, shivering. She looked back, and her eyes widened, he heard her scream, then he felt impact on his head. then he lost conciseness once more.

He was really starting to resent sneak attacks and unwilling sleep.

* * *

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Leia's mind refused to accept that Bryal was still alive.

She tried to run but couldn't.

He grinned at her helplessness, "That would be the effect of my masters' poison. Not that you are going to live long enough for it to take full effect, as pleasurable as that might to watch." He grabbed her hair, pain exploded in her skull, as he dragged her back to the water. "No, I'm going to have the pleasure of ending you, and so ending your baseborn father's attempt to take what's mine, permanently." He grinned, "With your death I may start anew. Everything will be perfect."

He pushed her head under, Leia fought against screaming, _Pretend I'm dead!_

She struggled lightly for a few seconds then lay still. But Brayl refused to haul her up. She waited an interminable amount of time. She was blind spots cloud her vision. _Stay calm_. She ordered herself, and she hear Brayl's delighted laugher, suddenly she couldn't remain still any longer, her lungs screamed, and panic took away all thought and reason.

She fought, she struggled, yet still the hand kept her down. She sucked in water, lungs desperate. She summoned her last reserves of strength in her final efforts for her very life.

Then she heard a snapping sound, and Brayl scream, then a crunch and tearing but she couldn't move. Then she was jerked into air so fast her head was spinning. But her throat burned, and her lungs took in great gulps of air.

When she opened her eyes, when had she closed them strangely dressed Sheikah statues were about in the courtyard.

One of the statues suddenly moved, Leia felt terrified. Arms squeezed reassuringly. Leia blinked, _Arms?_ She looked down only to have the world spin as the arms picked her up.

Leia looked around, not comprehending the weirdly dressed, prehaps they were abnormal Sheikah? Nor understanding the apparent deference they held for her.

As the man moved Leia saw Brayl's hunched body, and the water around him turn a pinkish color. The man murmured something, and Leia shook her head trying to hear the words.

A sound echoed and Leia glanced up, to see the Sheikah turn into black squares that grew smaller then vaulted with incredible speed upwards toward a black hole in the sky. Leia's eyes fixed on it, was it a black hole outlined with blue?

Suddenly a prickly sensation rose along she exposed skin, with realizing horror see stared disbelieving as the man's legs became black, and then into squares. It was fascinating, until she noticed that her own lower body had started to turn black she screamed, but her throat was still raw, and she could do nothing as she watched her body vanish.

**Dun Dun Dunnnn. So what do you think? Nice and long. Six chapters it could have been too. So did you think I got everyone right? Tell me what you think or what you think I did well on. **

**Go on and hit the nice butten.**


	38. Chapter 38 arrival

**First of all I apoligize for missing my updating deadline. My computer screen has been black. My old computer no olonger works so I've again lost all of my story stuff. Sob.**

**I wrote this for you guys. I know it's short but I can't help it with computer problems. But don't worry it will be good.**

**Question have you found out my plan yet? And just guess who saome people may be?**

The strange beauty that comprise the twilight realm was ignored as a residents turned heads toward the first sol.

Several red clad sheikah materialized followed by a well muscled green armored man, who cradled an unconscious form in his arms. His feral icy blue eyes narrowed imperceptibly as his gaze moved from her face to the Sheikah about him.

His baritone was authoritative, "Now go back and get the boy."

"There is no need for that." Everyone whirled as a mohemith of a man, stowed over. His nine foot tall well built and armored frame towered over everyone assembled even as his long legs exerted controlled energy to bring him toward the assembly. After his most prominate attribute was his height and over all bearing, the next noticed thing were his lack of visible black pupils. Enemies were so terrified at that point they failed to notice the hollow blue upside down triangle, who's points curved away from it's center on his forehead. As they were far more terrified of the double striped that were across both cheeks. At least his entire appearance would have been invisible had an enemy caught sight of his trademark double helix sword.

His colorless eyes fixed on the girl for a few long moments. While a significantly less tall figure trailed slightly behind. Yet even his rapid pace was no match when the figure trailing caught sight of her prone daughter.

"Leia!" In the next moment she was running to be next to her. Grudgingly the sheikah allowed her through, as the one who held Leia lowered her slightly for Zelda to assure herself further that their was no permanent damage.

Zelda touched Leia's face, emotions playing across it. Her bight blue eyes turned up to his. Asking silently.

"She will recover." He said gruffly.

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at her daughter as if she could will Leia back to full health. Leia stirred. Zelda stroked Leia's face, and Leia turned towards the hand.

"She needs to be treated Zelda." The behemoth pointed out, as Zelda jumped. But as the other moved she matched him staying as close to her daughter as she could without getting in his way, as they made their way toward the place of twilight.

"Well that went well." The white eyed man said. As they left, the sheikah flanked him stood as they were. The question hanging in the air.

He gave a smirk, "Zeke should be here shortly. Along with all of the others."

**So, what do you think? Leave me a review!**


	39. Chapter 39 Waking up to the truth

**Hello once again! Alrightly I got this. I'm currently writng the next chapter and if I get another review or two I'll post it. I don't own zelda.**

**But I hopefully will be getting another computer so the chapters will be longer, hopefully.**

**By the way who is your fav so far?**

**Enjoy (;**

**Here we are Zelda see Leia and how they deal with it, along with questions about Zeke, and how this whole shebang started, hope you like it guys!**

The first thing Leia reacted to was her very sore throat. When she felt liquid being poured down it, instantly the fear and the memories jerked to sudden awakening. Leia flung the water away, only to get her legs tangled, desperate trying to breath. She hit something hard. Leia continued to draw rapid breaths, desperately trying to breath, still feeling that hand holding her under.

She stilled when a familiar hand touched her face.

"My poor baby."

Suddenly her throat loosened and she could breath. Warm arms held her close. Leia heard soft comforting sounds. So very familiar. She felt herself go lip, and then her adrenalin fled and she lapsed into sleep.

* * *

Red eyes glanced about, these guards didn't even notice that they no longer protected their royal family. As only one member of that family remained, and technically he was not concerned one because he had yet to reach his majority, that and he was male. Only females could actually rule. She had to be careful, however that little boy seemed to mean a great deal to him, and if she could get him she'd be in both their good books.

* * *

The man gave himself a cursory glance over to ascertain that he indeed had not lost anything vital in the warping. Having split off from his partner, she had gone to the castle to pick up the boy while he had gone off to retrieve the lot of sheikah who were to guard, or were assigned to guard the reigning queen's family.

He waited, he really detested using these warping portals instead of using his own magic to teleport himself. But it was necessary as all the current sheikah knew was to track the warps in the sky. His own teleporting couldn't be traced by them, so he was stuck waiting.

How many sheikah were there again? Last he heard their was just two, but the current gossip was that their number had increased. His silver hair caught the wind. Perhaps he should have warped to a gossip stone.

His red eyes glinted, no reason why he couldn't zip over to one while he waited. He'd also start the warps to activate and bring any sheikah to _this_ warp so he wouldn't have to wait. He smirked and a pointed fang shone against his red lip. Yes, and it wouldn't take long either.

* * *

Leia started to feel the glimmer of awareness when the ache in her limbs and lungs started to become to strong or uncomfortable to ignore. Then she felt something holding her down, and the memories screamed. She flung her limbs weariness forgotten she screamed, fighting to breath, feeling the water in her throat.

"Let her go!" The scream of rage flooded her senses. The hands froze.

The other tone was far more deadly, and enunciated in a very threatening tone. "Let. Her. Go."

The hands released. Leia blinked not understanding, trying to take in her surroundings. Leia stared as a beautiful women, with long blond hair, walked over and helped her back on the bed, all the while glaring at the red and black clad people.

Her touch was gentle but firm. Leia found herself grateful that she took so much care. Then Leia noticed the emotional blue eyes watching her, recognition barreled into awareness as tears sprung to her eyes. "Mommy?"

The hands trembled.

And Leia found herself reaching for her mother, while Zelda let out a cry and cradled her. Leia went weak with relief, as she buried her face into her mother's chest.

She sat like that for a long time. Zelda alternating between stroking her hair, rubbing her back, and kissing her hair. A cache of comforting sounds never stopped.

When Leia finally glanced up only to see people looking at her. She felt slightly embarrassed, but didn't want to leave her mother's embrace.

Zelda followed her gaze, then said something in a clipped tone that made everyone leave in a bit of a hurry.

_Mommy does love me._

Then the tears started falling.

Zelda didn't try to shush her, just let her cry, murmuring comfort while rocking her slightly.

* * *

"The castle of Hyrule, with a puddle serving as a moat." The shapely female chuckled at such a paltry attempt at defense. At least the river at the entrance had run up against steep sides. She chuckled again, she could go through the hold in the side. Even if it was only big enough for a child, but that wasn't why she was here. Oh no, she had something far more important then water sports.

Walking around she noticed the dent in the bottom of the 'moat' where that girl had fallen, and the other where the boy did.

Luckily, they had left the boy, and taken the girl. At least one of them anyway, and a half shadow besides, scanning the waterlogged forms of the two half shadows. She shrugged the boy was nothing to look at. The girl could be useful, and given the chance while easier to possess men, it was far more useful to possess a women's or this case child's body.

Changing into shadow, it was easy to control an unconscious body, and as the skin turned slightly blue the sorceress of shadow knew her hold was complete.

* * *

Leia opened her eyes blinking at the unusual warmth. She glanced up to see her mother glancing down. Leia reluctantly pulled away. Sitting on the edge of the bed. It felt very unlike her to cry like that, in front of her mother no less, acting like a baby.

Leia couldn't deny that it hadn't hade her feel better, and all the stress that had been accumulating in her shoulders had unclenched. It felt nice to just sit next to her mother. Until the silence started to stretch and Leia saw one of the red and black person walk past the half closed door. That started her giggling at the memory.

Zelda turned an eyebrow rising.

Leia chuckled, "Just remembering how you chased them out."

Zelda let out a soft snort, equivalent to a hearty laugh. "I let my temper get away with me, slight." She admitted candidly, "But they didn't seem to make you comfortable so, I sent them scuttling off."

Leia chuckled, "It was funny." Her brow furrowed slightly, "Are they sheikah?" Zelda nodded.

"I've never seen red and black sheikah before."

"Apparently," Zelda offered, "There is a ranking system for the sheikah. From what I have gleaned, red and black sheikah guard their own royal family." Zelda smirked, "It might amuse you to know that most sheikah went they are training wear browns to blend in, then as they get better they wear black, and once they graduate they wear blue and black."

Leia blinked, "Why?"

Zelda tilted her head, "Well, when they are little brown blends into everything, if any sheikah sees a sheikah dressed in brown they keep an eye on them. In case they need help or anything, older sheikah also wear browns occasionally, but it's a more yellow brown from what I remember."

"You remember?" Leia questioned, "Did you read it in a book or did Impa tell you?'

Zelda smirked, "Neither, I trained as a sheikah,"

Leia's eyes got huge.

"It was only for a few years honey." Zelda tried to break it to her gently.

"You went to train with real sheikah?" Leia gushed.

"It wasn't that fun dear. It was a great deal of floundering on my part."

"That is so cool!"

Zelda shook her head amused, "I guess because I got away from my father that I forgot to give you a bit of adventure as well." Her eyes clouded, "I thought that Dylan and Impa could be enough but I was wrong."

"It's not your fault Mom."

"Actually it is, but it's kind of you to think otherwise." Zelda's eyes took on a speculative gleam, "I wonder if Sheik might take you with him for a bit of training, though from what I remember you'd want a girl instead, however Sheik is your guardian, so it might be up to him to decide who you'd train with."

Leia beamed, "Could we get Jade and Jackson to come along? That way I could get extra training with them."

Zelda winced, "Your not going to be in any shape for 'extra' training for a mouth after your arrival. It's not easy, nor is it a vacation."

"I still think it would be fun! It's an adventure!"

"I daresay you've had a bit of your own adventure when you escaped." Zelda said wryly

Leia's shoulders went up, asking causally while looking down, "Your not going to hold that against me are you?"

Zelda sighed and hugged her daughter to her again, "I should have realized you needed a bit more freedom then I had at your age."

Leia looked up hopefully curious, "What do you mean?"

Zelda tilted her head, and after a moment related, "When I was a princess, go ahead snicker if you want it won't hurt my feelings, my mother had died, so Impa was a surrogate mother to me, and I always tried to please my father. I had never known a taste for adventure. I preferred to stay indoors and read, but I did have phases when I wanted to be 'normal', I was quiet a tomboy you know. But the worse I did was sneak out of the castle, and yes, I know all about your escapades," Leia flushed. " To play with other children or games in castle town."

Leia looked at the floor, "That sounds like fun."

Zelda looked over and caught her daughter's eye, asking nonchalantly, "Perhaps when we get back we should sneak out and play a few games ourselves hum?"

Leia beamed, "That would be so much fun! Mom!"

Zelda grinned back, "I think it's been a bit too long since I gave Impa a scare like that." Zelda's tone became tinged with regret, "I am sorry for keeping you so close in the castle where you felt like you couldn't explore castle town."

Leia shrugged confidently, "I rode past castle town on my way out."

Zelda laughed. "I admit I was less worried when I knew you were with Dylan!"

Leia blinked surprised, "You knew about that?"

"I'm your mother." Zelda said jokingly, "I wanted you away from Brayl as much as possible. I didn't know he was hurting you."

Leia nodded, thinking back. Then gathered up her courage, "Mom?"

"Yes Leia?"

"When I, before I ran away. I hear you and him talking."

Zelda' eyes clouded, "What did you overhear?"

Leia kept her eyes down. Zelda gave her a hug, "I never wanted you to think you couldn't come and talk to me about anything that was troubling you."

"It was about my dad."

"He seems to be coming up a lot these days doesn't he?" Zelda's voice was difficult to decipher.

"Brayl said that I was a basted illegitimate child of a worthless nobody, and he called you a fool for falling in love with him."

"He was incorrect."

Leia looked up stared a hope in her eyes.

Zelda smiled back, "I was married to your father when you were born, actually. I think I should tell you what I have put together." Zelda took a breath, "Your father and I met when we were very young. He was a commoner, but he was a hero. He was an unparalleled swordsmen, and he took a place first a s a guard, then as a knight of hyrule. He proposed after my 16 birthday but we wanted to marry in another year." Zelda's tone grew harsh, "My father apparently had other ideas. He couldn't stand to see me married to a commoner. My father was a good king, but not a very nice person, the fact that he knew the people only obeyed him because he was an intermediary between my mother's rule and mine. He had little actual power and that always stung."

"So he tried to control what he could, namely me." Zelda paused. "My father has always assumed that I would marry a prince, and it rankled him that I was closer to, my husband then anyone else, with the exception of Impa. So when I told my father that, your father might propose he thought I was joking. When your father _did_ ask for my hand my father gave his consent, thinking it was a joke because he had never seen your father so sick in his life." Her smile was wry. "He was as green as his tunic."

Leia smiled, thinking the screen in her mind.

"My father couldn't understand why I kept rejecting every available prince. To my knowledge your father got rather jealous of a few, and Impa had finally become to exasperated with the ill mannered louts and they started to mysteriously come down with hives. Until Brayl showed up. My father took a liking to Brayl, and when he was their My father finally realized that Link and I had already been married. My father was furious. In particular after I had sent Brayl and every prince packing." Zelda was smug. "My father thought me infatuated, and tried to keep me sequestered. But a few weeks later Brayl came back asking for help in a battle with a neighboring kingdom, my father agreed to help, hoping to salvage an alliance. But he also ordered your father to help with the fighting. He went. He was to noble, but I knew he still hoped to get my father's respect at least. Brayl stayed behind the coward and tried to use Link's absence as leverage to woo me." Zelda turned to Leia, "Now if some guy starts bugging you and doesn't leave you alone, and you have a bad feeling about him, I support any physical harm you may inflect on him." Zelda paused, "Just give me a heads up before you do okay?" Leia nodded dumbstruck. "Did you hit Brayl?" Leia asked eagerly.

Zelda beamed, "The mark on his face that looks like part of a triangle?"

Leia nodded early.

"I did that." Zelda said proudly.

"No way."

"Yep. Link left a few ice arrows behind so I froze him a few places to." Zelda blinked, "But if you try the ice arrows and it's winter, snow is much more easily managed."

Leia nodded, gleaming. "What happened after that?"

"Brayl left tail between his legs, and returned several weeks later with your father's bloody tunic. Telling me that he had died in combat. I was devastated," Zelda looked at Leia, "And then I discovered with certainty that I was caring you."

Leia let out a breath, "Did my dad know?"

Zelda shook her head, "I suspected it after he left, and after he, he didn't come back, I knew it beyond a doubt." Zelda took a fortifying breath, "I told my father, and he said that I _must_ be married when you were born. I told him that I _had_ been married when I conceived and that you were not born illagetament. He said that their was no proof that I had been married and if I did not marry Brayl who offered to take a 'fallen women' that he'd turn you out. I feared something far worse, and I couldn't bear to lose you."

Leia blinked, protesting "He would have killed me? But I was a baby! I was his granddaughter."

Zelda shook her head, "That wasn't why he would have killed you. He was faced with a disobedient daughter who had defied him and was continuing to do so."

Leia sat back horrified, "How could you say that about your own father."

Zelda said bluntly, "Because it's true. I suspected it, and when Impa told me what she overheard, first with Brayl plotting to kill you when you were inside me and if that failed when you were born. He didn't because he knew you were leverage he could use against myself and my father. Later when I broached the subject with my father, after I pretended to leave, I heard my father discussing killing your after birth when you were unattended in your cradle." Zelda then said without preamble, "I married Brayl to protect you."

Leia sat back, "Is that why you freaked out every time I wasn't with you or Impa? You never left me alone."

Zelda pointed out, "They couldn't harm you if I saw it happen." She shifted, "When you were older I made sure the guards were inept so your could avoid them if necessary. They still are if you notice."

Leia nodded. "I kinda wondered about that."

Zelda had a wry grin again, "I did that deliberately. At least in the gates."

Leia let herself digest what he mother had told her, things clicking in place, "What about when Zeke was born? You weren't quiet so worried about me then."

Zelda found a stone very interesting, "When you were eight any further coddling on my part would have made you an even bigger target for Brayl, you could also care for yourself and avoid him on your own." She paused, "I worried constantly, even with Impa dogging your every step."

"But you were queen." Leia protested.

"Yes, and even when my father died you were still a target. But you couldn't be touched."

Leia blinked, "Why?"

Zelda had a sardonic simile, "His confidence turned to arrogance. I speared rumors that I was struck barren after your birth. So any fault was rumored to be mine, and not his."

Leia protested, "But when Zeke was born-" Leia's face turned horrified.

Zelda hastened to reassure Leia, "I never let him do anything but touch me, in public."

Leia gulped, "What about in private?"

Zelda's brow furrowed, the went up in understanding, "Leia, Brayl never touched me in private. What I think your thinking never happened."

Leia felt abject relief.

Zelda was curious, "You were that worried about me during that time?"

Leia gave a weak smile, "I didn't know, and I'm glad I didn't." Leia blinked again, "Wait a minute, if you didn't do, that, with Brayl then how did you, did you adopt Zeke?" Leia demanded.

Zelda chuckled, "No. I didn't adopt Zeke. After I had you I had no intention of having more children. It was to dangerous on my part and to lethal for you. I have no idea how actually." Zelda's tone was puzzled, "I thought I was seeing things, and then I was five mouths along and I thought I had to diet."

"So it just happened?" Leia said confused.

"It doesn't just 'happen' Leia. Looking back I knew for two mouths maybe three but I denied it. How could have happened, and if Brayl had tried I would have killed him with my bare hands."

"So you don't know?"

"Not a clue. But I know who it is not."

"That's comforting."

"Very."

Leia turned around, "Hey do you know where Impa or the others are?"

Zelda shook her head. "I assume they are going to storm the castle sooner or later however."

**There is that. He he, witch is going to be alot of fun to write.**

**So review and I'll give you the next chapter!**


	40. backtracking, picking up something left

**long time I know, but I was working hard on this. I hope you enjoy it. Also I hope to get the next chapter with explaining everything that is going on. Tell me what you think should happen or want to and I will see if I can make it happen.**

**Like say, Zelda and Link meeting? Or Leia and Aden?**

As no attention was warranted by her current body, the sorceress of shadow casually retraisted her steps. Heading towards a undisturbed corridor inside the castle proper.

Sifting threw the memories was singularly unenlightening until the last day, and skipping entirely the sleep.

It appeared that this body was in fact quiet valuable to the right people, namely useful in acquiring familiarity with the sheikah residing in this domain.

Also it led to new clues about someone possessing Brayl and twinova dabbling in _my_ domain.

But first the reason why she had come. According to this girls memory, her brother was at the bottom of the pond- luckily on of the other sheikah had fished him out. But, she paused re-reviewing the memory.

Yes, defiantly one other older sheikah, hmnn a lot more pretty then the current girl-child, let Vaati have this girl. It would be easy to possess a nearly full grown female sheikah, and hopefully that one would know where they boy would be.

Using the memories to gain direction, she made her way past several open doors to the queens royal bedchamber. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of smoke, and at the smell of a barely traceable odor in the room.

Red eyes glinted, now where would that boy be?

Shaking her head she decided to leave the room, following an ajar bookcase with a formerly concealed door behind it, half way up the stairs was an unconscious sheikah.

Tilting her head, the sorceress peered at the body. Apparently deciding it would make a good enough host she transferred herself over. The bluish tinge mostly hidden by the sheikah garb, turning back to the other immobile girl child Veran decided to bring her along, it might be advantageous.

Bundling the girl in shadow, Veran stood. Pausing while shifting threw memories that would tell her the location of what she sought.

Fear, held in check, and concentrating on her mission. Couldn't do anything about anyone else, their were only two targets.

Whirling suddenly faced with the boy's face from earlier, hauling behind him a blond girl. Then swinging her head back to face the girl child from before, panic about to take hold. Veran felt joy shoot threw her as she took the boy. But it didn't last as being unable to control where the memory looked, Veran couldn't see his face, just feel him in her arms.

Then the gait the accompanied running, and they were faced with the queen's quarters that were in pristine condition.

Veran slowed down the memory slightly, still trying to gain a good look at the boy. All she focused on was a bed. Veran noticed the beginnings of that odor from before, but it was more sickly sweet then bitter. Veran rocked back on her heels, the bitter must have been that antidote.

Veran paused, collected her thoughts then resumed concentration, fear of failing to protect, and ah there it was.

The bed didn't have a wrinkle, tearing off the covers, then wrapping the boy in them.

Veran heard the girl saying, " Zeke, listen to me." Panic lacing through "Whatever you do, or what ever you hear, you _stay_. You got me. _Stay_ under the blankets, and no one will notice you." "Don't scream and don't move, until Impa comes and gets you. Okay? Impa's going to come get you, you _stay_."

Veran broke the connection. Tilting her head, simple enough. The question was did she need his cooperation or not.

Veran groaned loudly, then walked out of the corridor with a fake limp. Vern made sure to pitch her voice in the manner it was normally applied.

"Zeke? Are you still here?" Veran smirked as the bed sheet twitched.

Veran made sure to put concern into her tone, walking over, "Zeke? Are you okay?" She sat on the bed forcing the ball to lean against her, while she put her hand where she assumed his head was, putting in a little persuasion.

"You said not to talk till Impa gets here."

Veran kept the smirk out of every outward feature, "Yes I did." Veran kept from showing her irritation when she tried to pick up the boy, and he evaded her hold.

"You told me not to leave."

Veran eyes narrowed, then she smiled, "I told you to stay didn't I? I meant stay put and not to talk until Impa came and got you." She waited till the boy nodded in agreement. "Well, since the bad men are gone I have to get you out of here."

Veran's mind buzzed, well why not sweeten the deal? It's not like it would take much coaxing instead of an irate child, "You see." She started persuasively, "When Jade came back, I'm sure you heard her come in right?" Zeke nodded.

"Well, she wanted to tell me that the other Sheikah found out where your mom was."

Zeke threw off the covers, "My Mom?" He was excited, "You found my Mom?" He asked desperate to believe her.

The smile she now worn was genuine, "Yes, and I'm going to take you to where your mother is, okay? We have to hurry because my friend is going to be here soon, and we can't be late."

The boy nodded eagerly. Malleable as he drew close enough for Veran to pick him up. Then he frowned and stilled. "Your not Impaz."

Veran tilted her head, making her voice casual, "What makes you think that?" She leaned toward him unnoticeably as she kept his attention diverted. "Don't I look like her?" Zeke frowned and shook his head, "Your not acting like how she would, and, you seem." Veran looped an arm around him comfortingly, and coaxed, "Seem like what?" Zeke looked back at her face, "Seem like Jade, but more like someone else." Veran graced him with a genuine smile, "My what a clever boy you are." She nuzzled him as she picked him up, praising, "Most people can't tell. But your such an unusual boy aren't you? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. What with Nayru pulling the strings behind your birth." She trailed off baiting him, while placing him on her hip.

Zeke caught it and pounced, "What? You know Nayru?"

"VERAN!"

She nearly winced, then turned, Zeke turned his head. Only to see an distinguishable Sheikah, Zeke's head tilted, he was dressed in red and black, but his hair was a sliver, but with a purplish tint to it, and he nearly thrummed with power.

But Zeke's eyes were also caught to the stunted movement behind him.

Veran's tone was long suffering, "Who did you put in your spell web now?"

Vaati smiled, revealing pointed fangs, "Oh come now, it's not the worst thing you've caught me doing." His eyebrows rose, "And this apparently is the worse I've caught you doing, eh? Who's the father?"

Veran glowered, "He isn't mine."

Veran looked a little forlorn, "Drat! I guess you are a stickler for propriety aren't you? Just mooning after that guy huh?" Vaati looked closer, "It's his right huh?"

"None of your business, and who did you take?"

Vaati smirked, and gestured, "Oh just a women, and her two kids. A hero and a couple of sheikah who tried to keep her from me."

"Figures. If you had just attacked the girl you'd have the hero trailing with sheikah."

Veran caught the next movement, as some green blur charged threw the door way slashing with a blade. It would have been lethal except that to his utter surprise, Zeke felt the arms loosen while he was placed in another set as the shadow rematerialized. Zeke looked back up, to the women's face. It was no longer Impaz who held him, but Jade. He was lower because she was not nearly as tall as Impaz had been.

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Naughty, naughty, trying to kill the children of your only ally."

Link tried to charge her again, only to find he couldn't move.

Jade turned her head back toward Vaati, "Has your power weakened?"

Vaati shook his head, "I'd guess because he's merely a doll, that's my hold slipped."

Jade shifted Zeke, "Wouldn't surprise me. Not a very good parent either, trying to kill his child eh?"

Link struggled, then grunted, "Let him go!"

Jade tilted her head and nuzzled Zeke's head, "Listen to you after you just tried to kill him? I think not. Besides, _my_ hold is very different then Vaati's. I've had less experience because he seems to think abilities are strictly for carting pretty women off."

"Hey!"

"It's true and you know it." Jade retorted.

Zeke blinked, "How many? Lot's?" Curiosity overcoming everything else.

Jade snorted, "Hundreds. Sometimes they escape and he goes after them again."

Vaati shrugged, then smiled, "I found my perfect mate this time though."

Jade tapped her chin with her free hand, "What do you mean?"

"Just that _this_ one is an absolute delight."

"I hate to interrupt while you are so busy praising and patting yourself on the back,-" Jade said with a slight edge, Vaati's eyes narrowed, "But we should be heading back before this world starts crumbling even further."

"Ah, I forgot about that part."

Jade pursed her lips, while Vaati smirked, "Yes?"

"I'll bite, who did you capture?"

"The Sheikah or the girl?" Vaati asked delightedly.

"Both."

Vaati flicked his hair, "That delightful red haired women from before."

Jade blinked putting that together, "The red haired one that keeps humming that infernal tune?"

Vaati laughed, "That's the one."

Jade's head tilted, "Didn't she have two offspring? More importantly, you decided to marry her and you don't even know her name?"

Vaati's face went aghast, "Oops. Guess I forgot about that. I _was_ a little busy trying to avoid death by cocco at the time however."

"I'm sure you were. Was I right about the alien's then?" Jade went on pleasantly.

Vaati sighed, "Unfortunately yes you were. Seems they possessed the coccos."

"I was afraid of that."

"No you weren't. You just wanted chicken for lunch."

"I'm not picky. I just was craving turkey and if I put enough together then chicken tastes like turkey."

"If you don't burn it first." Vaati couldn't resist pointing out.

"And that is practically why I'm waiting till we get back to eat something."

"Instead of making it yourself? You know Veran, you make the best deserts, but when you try meat's they just char."

Jade chuckled, "That's putting it nicely, I don't char it, it burns into charcoal all the way through."

Vaati tilted his head, "That's what the third person you've possessed today? What's the problem Veran? Not possessing enough people lately?" He smirked, "Maybe you should possessed a cook, that way you could make something decent."

"Decent!" A baritone shouted, "Decent isn't possessing a child!"

They glanced over at the green clad doll.

Vaati asked, "Is this a bad time to point out that if you strike Veran, the one she's possessing is the one who suffers the damage?"

His brow furrowed, "Why did you save her then?" Referring to Impaz.

Jade shrugged, "She's pretty, and it would be a waste for me not to see her everyday."

"Hey! Stop mincing what I say Veran!"

"You are a lech! Might as well admit it. Vaati." Veran said sweetly. She shrugged again, "I might need her, or maybe-" Her eyes turned a darker red. "Perhaps I just want her to be safe."

The doll laughed, "Safe with _you_?"

"Now now, that isn't very polite" Vaati stated as if Link were being a disobedient child. Then continued pleasantly, while he held Link in air, smiling, "Let's go see my latest captives shall we?"

Vaati floated Link threw the door, with Jade following behind. She glanced at the sheikah, before her eye caught on a set of nearly identical set of trio women.

Veran blinked "Who is that?"

Vaati turns, "Oh, that is my third and fourth and fifth latest captive."

Link growled, "Malon!"

Vaati glared, "Oh no, your playing three of the girls? I can't allow that!"

Link shouted, "But you're a womanizer! You kidnap innocents away from their home!"

Vaati looked slightly hurt, "The rumors of my legendary abductions are exaderated." He paused, "And I only kidnapped the princesses and Zelda that one time because I was trying to get out. You can't honestly blame me, when they sealed me up because I wouldn't fight back."

Veran frowned, "There is a difference between looking, holding a captive until her true love comes along to save her and outright philandery!"

Vaati rolled his eyes, "Really?" "Honestly Veran, I never said I was going to marry or become engaged to her, and you know this world isn't going to last long without the holders of the triforce."

"All right fine. You can take the pretty lady until you set her up with another guy." Veran said mollified.

Vaati smiled, "I knew you'd understand."

"Can't resist playing the anti-hero of love matches can you?"

Link demanded, "What the goddess' name are you talking about."

Vaati turned, "It's quiet simple, you aren't-"

Jade but in, "We're not allowed to tell them remember? Let's just get them out before _they_ try to stay to save their precious little world."

Vaati blinked confused, "I thought we talking about-"

"We were, but he thinks were talking about-"

"Ah. That make more sense to me then."

Veran smiled, "So, do you want to warp them away or shall I?"

Vaati snorted, "I am the one holding Sheikah at the moment."

Jade smiled, and blinked coquettishly, "Several of whom are unconscious."

Vaati ground out, "Fine I'll do it."

"Don't overexert yourself." Veran said sweetly.

Vaati glared, "Easy for you to say, all you had to do was get the boy and-" He broke off. "Ah. He's that hard to hold?"

Jade smirked, "A bit yes. While I could warp, I'd risk losing him after arriving."

Vaati chuckled, "If you needed help you could have just asked."

"And interrupt you when you were at gossip stones? Asking for names and then starting to ask about pretty girls? That's your favorite part of the job."

**Did I make Vaati and Veran realisitic? Or the posseing thing that Veran does? Also are their too many charitors? **

**Leave a review and let me know!**


	41. Chapter 41 trial

**I know am I really sorry I missed my deadline, but my computer still sin't back yet, and the computer I have been using is coming down with a bad computer virous.**

**Yukiclair- I hope you like this, it's nice and long. And well they do meet, but… I'm kinda stuck.**

**Imar3607- Yes Link is a bit to the side for the moment. Raven was about to tell what happened but the witches interrupted him, guess that's what he gets for chasing Maple? Oh, and Veran is the villain for Oracle of** **Ages. Your 'he' Veran is actually female, one of her abilities is being able to control people. How do you like Skyward sword so far? Good luck with Hero's in time.**

**Chupacabrabeliver18- ridiculous is rather difficult to spell. Also I didn't notice the L and Z until you pointed it out. My cousin might have thought of it, but I sure didn't, thanks! Also Brayl is dead now don't you worry. Thought I kinda want him to die repeatedly.**

**Hylian's Hero- I guess it just keeps moving about but I think 14 or 15 ish? I think.**

**Nice and long to make up for my tardyness.**

Leia jerked awake as a soft knock on her door alerted her to an unknown very stealthy person. She blinked and rubbed at her eyes still sleepy. Then stared to a sheikah dressed in red and black, alarmingly just inside the door and had knocked while well inside.

Leia blinked again, just how many sheikah were their?

His tone was pleasant if a bit taciturn, "Princess. You are summoned to the throne room." He turned on his heel and left, without so much as a by your leave.

Leia scrambled to her feet, and was out the door only to realize that she did not know where the throne room was, nor who had the authority to summon her, besides her mother. But it was obvious that neither her mother's authority extended this far. Both were still very much at the whim of who was ever in charge. Failing to deal with him, Leia assumed it was a him, would be putting her own life and her mother's at risk. Even if on the off chance they did manage to take Zeke, she wanted no harm or difficulty to befall any in her family.

And she had the suspicious that whoever was here just might be able to pry the answers to form a coherent and authentic story to what had happened. She also had a feeling that whoever it was, was not a personal threat to her.

She might if she played her cards right be able to put her parents back together.

Her thoughts went back to Zeke, it was obvious that while she had seen her mother. But the fact remained that the sheikah _had_ left on her orders to search for the queen, and in doing so left both herself and her brother vulnerable to attack. For all she knew it either had been planned or the situation had merely been taken advantage of, and that left Zeke alone. Until either he was taken or found by the sheikah.

"Miss?"

Leia jumped. Blinking, she taking note of the orange and purple sheikah before her. One was a rather tall red haired female, and the other was significantly shorter with green eyes and blond hair. The blond looked nice enough, "I am sorry to bother you, but I was told that someone was expecting me in the throne room, and I just arrived. Could you,-"

The women smiled, "Point you in the right direction? Of course we just came from their. Would you rather we show you the way back?"

"Or would you rather we point you in the right direction?" The strangely beautiful red head finished.

Leia smiled, feeling instant thought surprising rapport with these two, "Is it far?"

The blood shook her head. The red head smiled a little, "All the way down the hall till you hit the end. Turn left, and it is the fifth door on your right. So, no. It is not that far."

Leia smiled back, "Thank you for your help."

They both smiled, "Anytime."

The red haired smirked, "Though if you are stationed here, it might get vexing if you don't remember where your room is."

Leia nodded and followed the directions. It was surprising that the 'doors' opened from above then below, add to that the rather pretty blue highlights of the place it was like the red haired women rather eerily enchanting. Leia tripped once or twice and once even forgot the number of doors or directions.

When she finally recounted to the fifth door it opened and another red and black clad sheikah waved her inside.

Leia gawked at the ceiling first, while not vaulted like the temple of time was, it seemed to go up for ever disappearing into shadows. The next thing she saw was a sort of council room, walking to the balcony, she assumed that to be the case, it had a barrier that ejected in a sheer drop below. Curiosity prohibited not at least looking over the barrier.

What she saw made her heart stop. More importantly she shrieked in surprise.

It was undignified to gawk, and the festering lack of training was exacerbated but the calling of a fishwife at the imperilment of what she viewed as her friend if not father surrogate.

Oh it had been clever. But then it had likely been one of Naryu's other little fall backs.

She glanced at the prince and doll in a single glance. Then flickered toward Zelda, still held to her chair by shock. He hadn't been exactly lenient when questioning her. But at the sound of her daughter Zelda seemed to come out of her stupor.

At his nod the questioning continued.

"Veran." It was soft, and he had already long since mastered the ability to speak without moving his lips. She turned, and he tilted his head slightly toward the echoing outrage of Leia. "She's making a scene of herself. Calm her."

Veran looked back up about to jumped when a pressure caused her to pause.

"Not like that. Use your other form. While you are at it." His pupil-less eyes narrowed, "Make it so she can't see anyone as well, and be _nice_."

Veran paused, the left her master's side. His implied command, while to others a suggestion, to her still a command.

If he wanted her to actually be his version of 'nice', when dealing with the girl, so much the better. It would also make that spell much easier to cast unnoticed if she was in her natural form then the several she had acquired over the course of the day.

Walking to the ledge also gave her the means to change, far more comfortably then merely abandoning her host. Instead her limbs, while tingling, were gradually lengthening, and her body taking on it's womanly curves. The males she passed were rather appreciative of the view.

After the initial outburst, he had 'muted' Leia to such an extent that Veran could only hear her once she was in visual range of the girl. To put it accurately, when the girl caught sight of _her_.

She blinked. Her mouth opened, then turned back nearly shrieking further outrage. Intending to almost jump over the barrier . she had given up even attempting to find another way down. Veran felt perverse satisfaction that she did not even realize the girl had to stand on the carved blue lines to be transported down to the floor level.

Veran studied the girl for a moment then cut off another round by stating quiet clearly, "They are not hurting him, nor is he in any pain." She forced the name out of her mouth, "Leia."

She blinked, surprised. Curiosity for her apparently overcoming her attempts at 'acquiring' the 'freedom' of the doll. "How do you know my name?"

Leia watched her intensely curious and unable to look at anything else. Knowing that if she took her eyes off her that something would happen that she could not precisely reverse. The women's lips pursed, as if seriously contemplating her answer. Leia felt herself pleased that her question was being taken so seriously.

Her voice was cultured with a hint of a frown, along with impeccable grammar of ancient hyrulen "I don't quite remember the first time." She seemed slightly puzzled.

Leia smiled hesitantly at the honest answer. "Well you obviously know who I am. What's your name?"

A red eyebrow artfully went up, putting her own mother's attempt like a poor replica. "Name, or title?" The women replied blandly.

Leia blinked, her turn to be confused, "Does it matter? A title does not define you."

Her smile turned teasing, "Oh? But it does, princess. Nothing you or I do will change that."

Leia frowned. Feeling the slightly bitter truth. She never had to face it quiet so bluntly from someone unwilling to cushion her from the impact. It felt a little jarring. Eager to have to focus back on this lady until she regained her footing Leia interrupted with, "Both."

The red eyes seemed to continue to calculate and merely watch, not quiet lying at her feet, but not attacking. Leia's preservation instinct was to continue this lady's while slightly uncomfortable presents before her instead of behind. There was no telling what she'd do.

"Veran. Sorceress of Shadows."

Leia's jaw dropped, "No way. Your named after the story?"

Veran seemed slightly annoyed, "Story?"

Leia found herself unable to stop explaining, "Haven't you heard of it? The _Oracle of Ages_? It's once of the histories of hyrule."

Veran merely continued to blink once in bafflement as to why such a thing was so important.

Leia was aghast, "How could you not have heard of it! It's the greatest story of all time! Both my Mother and Impa used to read me the story. Even the other histories! I can't believe this!" Leia threw her hands up, "I will personally send you a copy, you really must read them!"

"I, assume so." Veran's tone was uncertain.

"You really must! It's all about the hero who finds his way to Labrenna when they triforce sends him. Then the nurse of the princess gets attacked and her rescues her, and she tricks him into pushing the sacred stone out of the way so she can follow him to the oracle of ages. Whom-"

"She possess in an attempt to not only destroy the maku tree, but also to travel back in time in order to light the flame of Sorrow?"

"And you said you hadn't read it." Leia was pleased, excitedly, "It's a really good story."

"I bet." Veran stated dryly.

"It was such an adventure." Leia stated wistfully.

"Not really." Veran stated after she had considered it after Leia' went back to dreamland.

Leia whirled back on her, "What do you mean?"

Veran shrugged, "Your _hero_ repeatedly fell into holes in his attempt to get across a chasm while trying to kill Tingle. Got stuck in several dungeons and areas where he couldn't get out of, all the while preaching about hording rupees."

Veran tilted her head seriously concerning, "That worst thing was he's lie in wait and stalk an apprentice witch named Maple."

Leia was in shock, "You were _there?_ How could you be there?" She nearly jumped Veran, "Tell me, tell me!"

Veran blinked. Then looked down at her master mouthing, 'What am I suppose to do now?'

He smirked, signing 'It appears you made a friend.'

She stared back aghast.

Then he recovered, 'bring her down.'

Despite Veran's consternation, he had already gotten what he needed from Leia's reactions. Genuinely honest. He made a mental note to tell Veran that she could give Leia the stories she sought in the library's scrolls. Personally pilfering such works from world's never bothered him. He'd done it a time or two to get some measure of peace with his wife, and his son, and his grandson. He sighed mentally; likely he'd need to use up quiet a bit if his grandchildren were just as curious. Not that he minded, he could use the fall back of _his_ battles if he got that desperate.

But sometimes a deity needed to hack at an apparent enemy or an hour of quiet.

But he found he'd give up every moment's solitude to hear _her_ prattle at him.

Turning his divided attention back to where it belonged, and fitting in several more pieces to an already convoluted plot, he kept an eye on Leia's decent with Veran. The sheikah signaled that he was about to finish and he allowed the man a seat.

Veran led Leia to a seat that materialized very near to his own. Deity noted that the chairs had placed Leia's seat close enough that it had agreed with his silent assessment to do this particular interview himself.

Leia moved and sat demurely on the chair. Eyes widening as she noted to whom she'd be talking to.

Veran gestured, "This is, ah how am I to introduce you My Lord?"

He tilted his head, Leia smothered the urge to giggle. "Deity will do. I change my name every time too many people start calling it."

Leia smiled, and he winked.

"I'm Leia."

Deity nodded. Then regretfully felt the mask slip back into place. "I know that you will be wondering why you are here, no." He raised a finger, "Don't interrupt me. I am fully aware I said the word 'will' not 'are'. Thought." He was rueful, "_Now_ you _are_ wondering why you are here. To put it honestly, you are here through circumstances that are not entirely of your own doing or mine. I warn you that I will use you, if I must." He sat back on this throne, arms resting on the throne. "What I want from you now, is what you know of your mother." He paused, "and your 'father'."

Leia blinked.

Deity intoned, "I am trying to get to the bottom of a rather vexing dilemma. Several in fact."

Leia nodded, "I'll try my best to make your job easier, but is everyone all right?" Worry belying her tone.

Deity nodded, "The Sheikah that guard your line aside from a little bruised and battered pride are unharmed. Your mother is concerned about you and Zeke, and Zeke is." He paused, "My grandson is currently playing with him. Sessions like this bore both of them; even though important it is better to get him out before he gets stir crazy."

Leia let out a relived breath, then frowned beginning slowly, "I know that my mom told me that she and my dad fell in love and were going to get married. They did and her father wasn't happy, so the king scent Link away." Leia pursed her lips, "Link said he loved her, and that he was coming back, but Mom got a message from, Brayl." She spat out the name, "And the King that Link had died. When she realized she was pregnant with me, and told the king who demanded she marry that toad, which she did to protect me because her father needed to control Mom." Leia paused again recounting, "I grew up Mom had Zeke, and Brayl never liked me. After I ran away Link found me and I traveled with him for a bit until I found out that the toady kidnapped my brother and I went to go rescue him. After that we met up with the sheikah and were on our merry way to Malon's and then the castle to find out Mom had been taken." She winced, "I rather demanded that the sheikah go find her, and after they left that toad and another person tried to kill me. Jade and Jackson but especially Impaz helped me escape. They saved my life." Her voice was solemn. Then turned wry, "I wake up and Mom's there I fall asleep, Mom's their again, and now it seems I'm here." Her next look was one of concern, "Is that enough?"

"It's enough. Mostly it's to confirm what they both said." He gestured to an elderly man dressed in yellow brown, "He went through your mind when you were out, and can now vouch for you."

Leia shot up, "You read my mind?"

Both deity and the man nodded.

"Can you teach me?" She asked eager.

They both chuckled. Deity thought for a minute, "Perhaps later we can. A useful skill, but no skill comes without a price." His eyes flicked toward the unseen door, two figures walked in.

He stood, all 9 feet of him, nearly hiding his chair. "Now I have the truth that you all have only pieces of. Hear yourselves!" His voice rang in command.

What Leia expected was Deity to tell them what he had found out. Instead to her astonishment, she saw everyone else in the room. Then heard not just her voice but several others, she picked out her Mom's and an identical set that sounded like her, then Link. Along with another that made her skin crawl just hearing it, Brayl's. Along with an old man's voice that from the reaction of her Mom's was her father's.

Deity stated an event that was indeed fact and each voice gave a narration of the event from their own viewpoint. It was slightly disconcerting at first. But rapidly became easier to understand.

Toward the middle after the deception, it was clear that the king and Brayl had indeed hoped the Link would die, and made Zelda marry Brayl to protect her child. Brayl intended to father another child and have that child take the throne.

Later when Deity paused toward Zeke's birth came another revelation.

Deity announced, "Zeke's birth."

A harsh sniping arrant tone was Brayl's, "He's _my_ son. He just looks like his mother."

The next baritone was wistful, "He could have been mine."

Another baritone weary with anguish, but simply stated, "He's not mine." Leia was really starting to feel for the guy.

Her mother's voice rang out, "I don't know how. I never slept with Brayl. It seemed impossible but I was pregnant suddenly and when I held him I knew he was mine, like how I knew Leia was mine."

Deity allowed that to sink in. Not missing the reactions he was looking for, the doll and Link were both staring at Zelda, what expression was hard to read. It kept conflicting with other emotions that warred.

Deity continued, this was not just about them hearing what had happened, as officiator he already knew what answers they sought, the reactions they portrayed was in fact truth. When in the grip of this court they could not lie, nor could they speak a falsehood if someone knew it was a lie. He could read them and it would be no easy task to do so later.

As the progression of events continued it became clear that at least one other person was manipulating plans. When deity finally finished he waited for a moment. Then without any warning, he lifted the barriers that kept the three from seeing each other.

Zelda's blue eyes were facets of emotion first she looked shocked, then both men froze when she stiffened, or at least one of them did, the other was still chained and the sheikah stood ready to bring him down if he made any alarming moves.

Deity watched as both the doll and his grandson stared drinking the sight of her in.

The two main emotions that warred within her, were desperately trying to break free. The first wanted badly to throw herself in his arms, then second was to either yell at him for abandoning her and there child. Judging from his grandson's equal reactions, to throw him self at her or to yell at her for leaving him any reaction from either would be welcome relief.

Finally a minor emotion that was impassive held out and won. Zelda turned toward Deity. Saying quietly, "I'd like to go back to my room now." She added "Please." When he saw the glimmer of moisture and he realized she was about to start bawling. He felt admiration, despite it all she was Queen and held onto the pride and dignity of becoming Queen.

Deity felt himself nod. Zelda silently moved out at a hurried pace, Leia cast a glance at the two, before following her mother out.

Leia found her mother sitting on her bed, staring at the wall, her mother's blue eyes were unfocused. "Two. How could their be two of them? Why didn't they come back?"

Leia patted her Mom's back awkwardly, mentally pleading that Impa appear in the door to help her Mother out. After an undeterminable amount of time, there was a knock on the door.

Leia sprang across and opened it, only to blanch at the nine foot tall monstrosity.

He eyed the door with slight apprehension. Leia felt the perverse urge to push him inside and see if he could escape the room.

Zelda blinked up, wiping her eyes.

"It appears that I have upset you. Should you have questions about the hearing, Raven has offered to answer them." He paused then turned to Leia, "If you recall Zeke is with him. I would not dally if I were you."

"Zeke?"

Leia watched the man vanish down the hall. Leia craned her neck to look back at her mother, "We should check on him. If they do have him."

Zelda nodded somberly, rising, "You have seen him more recently then I have."

Leia nodded moving out of the doorway after her Mom. Then they realized that neither had any idea where this 'Raven' was.

"Hey wait kid!" A male voice rang out.

Childish laughter lanced down the hall. Leia and Zelda stared.

Zeke felt two pairs of arms wrap around him, then the scent of both his Mom, and his sister. He snuggled closer to both, then realized what it would look like to his new friend. He pulled away, smiling at both his Mom and sister. For once both happy.

"Hey guess what!"

He didn't get another word out because his mother had kissed him. Zeke made a face, "Mom, not in front of my friend!"

"It's quite all right." The baritone came strolling across the hall, giving Zeke a wink, "It's a man's duty to receive affection from his many admirer's."

Leia snickered, while Zelda looked down at him, "What in the name of the goddess are you teaching my son?"

"Manners highness." Came the blithe reply. Then he sobered, "I assume that neither of you know what happen after you left?"

Zelda nodded, "That would be correct. More importantly can you explain how exactly there are two of my husband? Before they, he was dead."

"Well, it's a bit of a long story, best told once in the company of friends. Shall we head towards the healers?"

Zelda nodded. As did Leia, both took a flanking side, while Zeke ran before and behind the more sedate adults. It was a short walk to the healers and as expected the sheikah were inside. Aden bolted to Leia, demanding, "Are you all right?" Completely ignoring her response until he looked her over repeatedly for injuries.

Laughing Leia sprung about, dodging his out-stretched arms as he tried to make her sit. Zelda looked over, and sat next to a reclining Impa, with Dylan seated behind her acting as pillows to help prop her up.

Sheik and Sheiku corralled the prince, while Jackson finally yanked Leia over to the next bed, threatening to sit on both her and Aden if the continued to misbehave. When that appeared to fail, Sheik cheerfully stated that _he_ would make them hug, but not to mind him, because well, he didn't quiet to get to finish his sentence because both Aden and Leia blushed and sat without another word.

Leia looked about the assembled sheikah, asking curiously, "Where are Impaz and Jade?"

Sheik frowned slightly, "Currently as no one else will tell you, both are possessed by Veran, the sorceress of shadow."

Raven chucked, his deep baritone scent chills down all the female's spines, "She has actually released Impaz for healing. It was the only way to counteract the poison until Veran could get her here."

Zelda glanced away from Impa, "Then what of Jade?"

Raven continued to chuckle, "Oh I imagine Veran is still possessing her. Veran is my father's sheikah. I can't exactly order her to release Jade you know."

"But you could." Impa pointed out eyes narrowed, "Forgive me my liege, but Jade is _my_ trainee."

Raven slighted, "Veran won't like it but I will see what I can do." He folded his hands, "Now to the matter at hand. No doubt Zelda is still wondering why there are two Link's, and how Zeke's conception came about." His eyes narrowed, "I'm only going to say this story once, mind you so pay attention." He leaned back, "The one on the throne the tall guy is Oni Link, or Fierce Deity. He was married and they had a bit of a misunderstood falling out."

Leia interrupted with, "But what does your family history have to do with-" She closed her mouth when Aden gripped her hand.

Raven slid his eyes over to Impa and Dylan, "Not trained as a Sheikah is she?"

Impa and Dylan smiled, "No my lord."

Raven glanced back at Leia, "If you need to know something I will tell you." Her raised a finger, "_Listen_ before you talk, and you will learn far more then just curiosity."

Leia flushed at the chastisement. Reprimand or not it still stung.

Raven continued, "Now, you have already heard that the toad and Zelda's father faked Link's death so she would have to marry that vile excuse of a toad." He leaned forward, "Because that toad is a descendent from Gannon, the goddesses, Nayru in particular could not afford to have him gain any ability to use the master sword. The descendants of Gannon are tainted with evil. The temptation becomes far to strong for them to resist. So like what she did before, she created out of the part she stole of Link to created life." Raven was rueful, "You could say that while Leia's father and Zeke's are the same man to an extent, they are different people."

Zelda shook her head, "First how is that possible? Second Nayru would never do such a thing."

Raven turned slightly angry, "Actually she already did. Din and Forore are Kokori and Geroudo respectively, Nayru wields the hylands."

Zelda shook her head.

Raven slighted, "There is another part you should know. But now that I think back on it I am going out of order. You see while Deity is my father, my son is Lin-"

Suddenly the door was blasted of it's hinges and two wizen old ladies on broomsticks floated in, a red and blue jewel the size of their overly large nose resting in the center of each of their forehead.

They cackled. Ready for battle.

**I did tell you awhile ago that I needed a villen. And now they show up right when Raven was going to tell you guys what happened to.**

**Review and they might go away.**


	42. Chapter 42 Explinaction reversed

**Huzzah! my computer is returned to me! **

**Hopefully this chapter explains clearly what happened.**

**Thank you all!**

Sheiku eyed the man. "Would someone please explain to me what happened?"

Sheik frowned, "You know what Leia heard, blah blah, parents, blah blah. Zelda heard? Blah blah, death, Leia, kidnapping blah." He paused, then stated sarcastically, "Now, what _I_ heard was, blah blah, can't control my daughter, blah, succession crisis, miracle birth, star crossed lovers torn apart tragically, and an evil monarch, who made everything so convoluted that nothing makes sense anymore." Sheiku nodded, "It sounds like a romance novel."

Sheik turned opening his mouth to launch into another descriptive monolog, before Leia raised a hand to stop him. She turned to Raven, "Unless you wish for Sheik to regale you with more fanciful tales, while spreading stories and becoming an author with your story as a plot. Would you kindly explain what happened to my parents?"

Raven eyed Sheiku. Leia pointed out, "He really _will_ publish it you know. He'd probably get the rest of us to edit it too, then spread it about."

"What an interesting market strategy." Sheik murmured.

Aden groaned. "Wise one save us all."

Sheik frowned, "I thought your 'hero' was suppose to be the savior, or is it Leia now?"

Sheiku shook his head, "Now it's Zelda remember?"

Sheik shook his head eyebrows knitting together then stating slowly, "No, she's the damsel in distress isn't she?"

Raven spoke up, "I constantly finding myself puzzled as to how Gannon kidnaps her in the first place."

"That's easy." Impa scoffed, "He just plays Zelda's lullaby and she's out like a light."

"Ooooooh." Everyone said as they discovered one of the mysteries of the game.

"Now going back to what happened to my parents?"

They looked sheepish, "Oh right."

Raven cleared his throat, "Well, staring back at the beginning-"

"Oh no."

Raven whipped his head around, then shook his head, "Not the way, way beginning."

"That's fine then." Sheik said then turned to Sheiku, "I'd get you a pair of earmuffs if he was staring from the way beginning."

"Gee, thanks."

Impa frowned, "Children."

"Yes ma'am." Came the prompt response.

Raven turned back to Leia, "Well your mother and father were married and after your father left he had you. Then your mother had your brother and this." He waved his hand to her and at the sheikah vaguely, "All happened. Now when your father was the hero of time, ah, wait that's a little complicated. All right. You know how your hyrule is surrounded by clouds? Completely insolated excepted through Kokiri forest?"

Leia nodded.

"Well, _this_ or that hyrule was the sacred realm. The _real_ hyrule is quiet a bit larger and until recently it was being swallowed by twilight. As a consequence of Link 'leaving' this, or your have an ocarina the just call it ocarina. It's much easier that way. In Ocarina of Time hyrule, your father defeated Gannon, became the Hero of time and reset the stage for when he decided to head for termina. Where Majora's mask is. Now after my son Link became the hero of time after being imprisoned for seven years, he was sent back to his childhood. Seven years previous. After dealing with Gannon in a much ah, easier way, Link departed for termina, you can travel to anywhere from oricana of time. Because Nayru, your goddess of time wanted my son to stay in the sacred realm in case something happened again, which it _did_ due to her interference, and she couldn't quiet stop him, she again tried to imprison him in stasis in the temple of time." He paused.

"Got that?"

Leia tilted her head, "Sort of."

Sheik spoke up with, "You father is the hero of time, after he became the hero. He was sent back to when he was a child, with all his memories and skills intact. Then he went to find skull kid, in termina where the moon was falling because of majora's mask. Do I have that right?"

"Correct. Because of the forest between termina and the sacred realm isn't apart of either, majora who possessed skull kid, my father's old enemy, cursed my son into the form of a deku. Now majora couldn't get rid of my son's actual body entirely, but Nayru took that form thinking it was actually Link himself. It was just a mask. However when she discovered this Link had already begun to use various masks in termina and he had defeated majora with a bit of help from my father."

Sheik said slowly, "So after Link got cursed, Nayru took one part, which wound up being just a mask. While the real link-"

"Got stuck in a time loop of three days. After which he defeated Majora and traveled to the real hyrule. The one that was being engulfed in twilight."

"So are their two Link's? Where do you come in all this?"

Raven chuckled, "I thought you might ask that. When Link left termina he was in the real hyrule. Now since he was a child with an adults mind along with an interruption of seven years he was a bit deranged, especially mentally from killing so many. He found his way to Ordon Village. Where he lived apart but healing. When he grew older he became a ranch hand, after years passed normally, and he had an actual childhood. When Gannon begun expanding the twilight realm, Link _chose_ to help."

"Thus in the process, becoming the hero of time and the hero of twilight." Sheik pointed out. "The 'divine beast'."

"Only one of them I'm afraid." Raven chuckled.

Leia frowned, "So he saved hyrule, and the twilight realm?"

"The one we are in right now yes."

"Huh."

Raven chuckled, "You'd be a beast too if you had your childhood taken away the first time, stuck in a time loop with crazy people, before being cursed, then having to change your form rather painfully to get out after which you then had to fight your archenemy in the world you were finally recovering in."

"A very bad morning."

"He didn't sleep all that well for quiet sometime after ward. It still affects him too."

Leia continued to think, "You said that Nayru 'took' Link back. But how could she do that if Link, my father was in the 'real' world?"

Raven sighed, "That is where it gets a bit confusing. To sum up slowly, Link became the hero of time, then left the sacred realm."

"I got that."

"Don't get snippy just because you have to think about the answer missy."

"Sorry."

"After Link left the sacred realm he went to termina, the to the real world. The one with the twilight realm, mirror, the four light sprits that were _completely_ useless because they had to start crying when things didn't go their way." He looked up sheepish, "Sorry. After Link restored that hyrule, he traveled back to the sacred realm. Where he met your mother, again."

"So Link's now back in the sacred realm?"

"The reason why is because he genuinely loves your mother, even the copies of her in other hyrule's are a pale imitation to him of her. He proposed after a few years, but the reason he went or there hero of time went 'missing' was because he actually did leave. But then he came back and took a job as royal knight to your mother. She loved him, and Brayl showed up, at witch point I'm sure your familiar, Link went off to fight in that war, she rejected him, he and her father made her think Link was dead. So she married Brayl, and gave birth to you."

Leia protested, "But what happened after?"

"To what exactly?" Raven questioned.

"That whole thing." Leia clarified.

"That narrowed it down considerably." Raven chuckled.

Leia flushed, "I meant, after Dad left and Mom married Brayl."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You grew."

"Noooo! You said before that their were two places where Dad went. You said that there is only one Link, who's my father the hero of time and the hero of twilight."

"Correct."

Leia pointed behind her, "But in that room their were two Links."

Raven's eyebrows went up, "Ah, remember when I said that Nayru couldn't get Link after he went to termina? The kokiri form she took became a mask. Which was incomplete. When your father came back, she used your father to complete it."

Leia shook her head uncomprehending, "I don't understand that."

Raven sat back, thinking, "All right. When your father got cursed by majora's mask, into the form of a deku shrub, Naryu took his 'original' child form. Leaving his essence on to for lack of a better term, be human, actually hylan."

"So, she took half while leaving the other?"

"More like she took his outer shell. The 'mask' is his or used to be his outer shell. That's why he could live so long without any one suspecting among the kokiri for so long after the great war that wracked the races in the sacred realm."

"Okay, so he was a child for a long time."

"Yes. Because Naryu couldn't use the mask without him to complete it, keep in mind it was like dealing with a child, she waited till he came back. Simultaneously using that mask to keep the temple of time, or light, from vanishing."

"So she put it in a crystal?"

"Yes. The mask 'grew' as he did Link, at the same rate that Link grew."

"So, there is normal Link, and shell Link?"

"Mask Link."

"So, that means what exactly?"

"After Link came back to your mother, Naryu thought she didn't need the mask anymore. But when Link left again, Naryu realized that the sacred realm actually needed him their."

"As a balance or what exactly?"

"The sacred realm influences and is influenced by events surrounding it. Without Link to maintain or clean up as it were monsters that appear in the scared realm, the real hyrule likewise becomes plagued by monsters."

"Ah."

"So after growing for seven years or so, Nayru set Mask Link free." He smirked, "Only to discover he was as useful as a little doll. He had no skills, memories, sure he had the reactions and body of Link but nothing else. So Naryu implanted a stronger memory. She opened the link that had existed just before Link was cursed the first time into a deku shrub."

"Meaning?"

"Essentially, Link's memories and reactions, bleed over. Making mask Link act like how Link would actually react in situations."

"Like when he saved me from that poe the first time?"

"Correct. Link knew where you were, and acted accordingly to how Link would have acted in his place."

"I don't get what you just said."

"Your father knew you needed help. So acting on that instinct to help you, mask Link saved you from that poe."

"Then what about the fairy? Navi?"

"Navi was Naryu's assigned babysitter for the mask Link. It can't actually think on it's own you know."

"So."

"By now Naryu knows we have mask Link."

"Alright. But that doesn't explain how Zeke was born."

Raven shifted in his chair, "That's another thing. Zelda is close to being Naryu's avatar, and Naryu couldn't risk not that she even liked Brayl anyway, regardless; I don't know if you know this but Brayl is a descendent of both Gannon and of Majora. If a child were to come from that union, let's just say it would be very, very bad."

"Why?"

"The child would be able not only use the master sword but also become corrupted. Making it impossible for a very long time to ever eradicate that corruption."

"Oh."

"Naryu knew that if Zelda were to have a child, Brayl would cease his attentions toward her. Naryu already had a copy of Link."

Leia waited, "And?" she pressed.

Raven looked uncomfortable again, then he took a breath, meeting Leia's eyes, "Your father is Link. Zeke's father is mask Link." He shifted again, "Technically you have the same father."

"How? What?"

Raven said gently, "It's another reason why Zeke can't take the throne of hyrule."

"So my brother is a _doll_? Is that what your saying?"

"No. I'm saying neither Zelda or Link and much of a choice in his conception. Making him not only illegitimate but also that he wasn't really suppose to exist."

"I don't believe you."

Raven raised an eyebrow, "I don't lie, and you asked what happened. I simply told you. It doesn't make you or Zeke any less alive."

"Oh." Leia said relived that she didn't have to defend her brother.

"Zeke's unique parentage is the explanation of his more unusual abilities. I was merely explain why that is the case. Not as a personal attack on your brother or his family."

"So, I have two fathers?" Leia said wonderingly.

"No." Raven corrected, "You have one father, and Zeke has another. Who is technically the same person at different points in his life sort of." Raven looked at her shrewdly, "You've noticed that when you traveled with the mask Link he didn't need to eat or drink as much as you did. Also he didn't quiet sleep either."

"Where does that leave everything then?"

Raven sighed, " Your mother still loves both you and Zeke and your father, and mask Link. You are still the legitimate heir, and your will still be guarded by Sheikah. Nothing has really changed, more so you've just become aware of the situation."

Leia's eyes narrowed, "There is something your not telling me. Why would you be explaining this? More importantly, you wouldn't have interfered with events as they were unless you had something to gain by it."

Raven's head tilted, "Shrewd. Yes, I want my son to be happy with the women he loves."

Leia felt that their was more, "That is your goal, who else's?"

Raven smirked, "Why, your grandfather of course. He's a bit hard to miss, blue strips on his face big double helix sword."

Leia felt her throat go dry, "What does he want out of this?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Because frankly I'm scared of him."

Raven paused, "If you must know, he wants the same thing as Link does."

Leia leaned forward, hesitant, "Which is?"

Raven leaned forward and whispered six little words in her ear.

**Ooo a cliffhanger, betya wanna know what he said huh?**

**Did you like Raven?**


	43. be yourself, at least in your mind

**Hi guys! I'm on time this time, bad pun I know. Hope you like! Also Link is not so much a jerk anymore! I had Raven start trying to Pair Zelda and Link up and hopefully why Link likes Zelda so much and dealing with very real phycological issuses that would arise from killing and being the hero of time.**

**Please ignore my hopefully not so bad spelling.**

At the end of Raven's lesson, the hero of time had decided that he'd had quite enough with, 'mask' Link. Opening the door he walked over ignoring everyone but his father, "You know I call him dark Link."

Raven sighed, "Because he's more primate and selfish then you are?"

Link's blue eyes narrowed, "Because he's my shadow."

"So call him shadow Link instead." Sheik put in mildly.

Link glared at him, "I'll not making quips now." Sheik tried to defuse the tension.

Raven glanced at Link, "Do that."

But Link could not be so easily appeased, "If you had been guarding Zelda or Leia like you were suppose to this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't kidnapped your wife it wouldn't have happened either." Raven pointed out.

Link whirled back, "That is beside the point." He growled, "And I could make the argument that I was only _able_ to kidnap Zelda was because the security was lax."

Raven shook his head, "Your making the help feel bad."

"Do I look like I care right now?"

"Your very angry right now. Bad idea to make a bad first impression on your daughter." Raven tried to get his son to mellow out.

Link took a breath, "I'm sorry Sheik."

Sheik shrugged, "I'd be upset too. I'm frankly surprised at how well your coping with all this."

Leia stood, facing her father, "I think you're my dad right?"

Link nodded.

Leia smiled, "I feel like I've known you've been watching over me."

Link grunted, "I managed to keep a window open in the palace so you could escape and not break a bone like you did when you were four."

Leia blinked, "I broke a bone?"

Impa glowered, "I was wondering how she kept escaping."

Link chuckled, "She's not a dog or goldfish Impa."

Impa harrumphed.

"Yay family time." Sheik chuckled, Sheiku and Aden both punched an arm.

"Ow."

Everyone else shook their heads. Raven looked around, "Where did Zelda go?"

Impa tilted her head toward the door.

"Ah. So Leia," Raven got a mischievous grin on his face, "Sheik and I were thinking of having each member of the family singing or playing at-"

"Father!" Link protested, "It's not fair to use Leia against us."

Raven waved a hand brush aside Link's and the start of Aden's protests. "Sheik's her guardian. "So what do you say Leia? Zeke? Want to participate in the regaling of histories about your father's exploits?"

Zeke agreed enthusiastically while Leia kept giggling so hard she had trouble breathing. Especially when Zeke turned to Sheiku for help and both Sheikah joined in. Sheiku was working on Link while Sheik acting like a Zeke egged on Aden.

Finally both turned to their last hope Leia.

She swallowed cheeks hurting, "Only if tales are regaled on both you and Deity."

Aden and Link looked at each other and gave up simultaneously. Capitulating to the combined force of Sheik, Sheiku and most especially Zeke.

With aplomb, more sheikah appeared, then laughing escorted everyone outside, where once the door opened, Leia felt song and stories fill her ears.

Raven smiling started on the descriptions of several places, at his prompting Link pulled out his ocarina, and played the warping songs. While the sheikah with their instruments played the background music. Leia listened to the serenade of water, easily picturing the temple. She had been their before, but instead of the quiet she had thought she heard in the temple, the entire vibe of the temple seemed teleported to where she currently was. Realizing that the music she had been hearing in her mind while in the temple was being replicated before her.

She smiled, closing her eyes again realized at not being in the goddess forsaken temple. It was confusing enough the first time, she did not want to go back.

Particularly if she had to be water templed.

Link turned out to be the animated story teller, knowing that his father had arranged for him to once again share his story lessoned the pain of having been threw it. Telling the journey made it seem more surreal. More manageable as he could make on part more daring, like facing majora the first time, while lessening the very real danger that faced him during his adventures.

Fighting day after day seemed like it had taken years, and the closure that he felt at retelling the adventure made it seem, palpable to be just that a story, not something he had to live through with the killing of monsters that were indeed manifestations of a person's dark side.

Despite the contrary belief, Link didn't enjoy it. It was survival, monsters chasing you down constantly always having to be on guard. Gannon's henchmen trying to gang up on you. Finding ruppies and just wanting a good nights sleep without having to worry about dying before waking up.

Constantly hungry, and battle weary.

True Zelda had augmented his strength and endurance. Helped him when she could, heck she even let him sleep in her bed. He was to tired sometime to do anything but. Even ordered a room made for him so he could use it at anytime, always had food for him.

Heck besides Impa she was the only one who would listen to him just talk, or when he wanted to listen. She would talk about anything, the castle, people, what a good job he was doing.

He sighed, that was one of the reason's he had missed her so much. She cared enough to let him come or go as he pleased, unlike everyone else who tried to control his actions or movements because they alternatively could or couldn't trust him.

Even after being to the 'real' world outside the sacred realm, he still felt her praying for his safety.

After all she _talked_ to him, asked his feeling about things, instead of sending him off, before he had even rested like her father had done. But he had to be fair he barely set foot on the grounds before he was handed another mission. The king didn't like Zelda even talking to him at that point, he was too busy trying to manage maintaining the alliances of the zora's and goronds. The attack's from the gerudo bandits weren't helping matters either.

He winced, likely he shouldn't have kidnapped her, but she was too self-sacrificing to save herself. In a moment of weakness she wanted him back, and in that moment he wanted to be the one to give her whatever she desired to see her happy.

So he revealed himself, playing out her fantasy of her youth, that of him taking her away from everything that would hurt her, that he would love her for herself not for money, power or position, but because she was who she was.

And in a very real sense he had.

In this world, she wasn't a queen, she was just Zelda, chosen of Nayru. That's all, just herself. He closed his eye regretfully, but she still hurt. He felt it like it was his own pain. She hurt so much that she physical felt that pain when she had seen both him and his dark side.

Before it had just been a ache, finally muted over time, now it was sharp. But worse then that, it had become infected.

It hurt Link to think about her, but he couldn't seem to stop putting her from his mind. His soul wouldn't heal cleanly.

He cursed Brayl, and for good measure her father. Feeling mollified but still, would it have been so bad or hard for the king to realize that without any strings attacked that Link quiet simply loved her? That Zelda felt the same?

Link jerked hand around the hilt of his sword when someone touched him. Everyone knew to warn him before touching him.

He looked into blue eyes, Zelda's eyes. Then jerked, they weren't Zelda's eyes, they were Leia's. "Are you alright?"

Link forced himself to nod, then smile, she really was like her mother. Very empathetic and easily able to read his moods, "Yes. Just remembering the past."

"You looked very grim." Leia offered.

He nodded, "I seem to be in a bit of a morose mood. Forgive me."

Leia smiled, Link was struck again but how very much like Zelda she was, "There is nothing to forgive you know. I've had a couple of bad days when I felt like I wanted to stay in a snit just because I felt that way." She smirked, "It drove Impa nuts, sometimes."

"I remember that."

Leia played with the ground, "So, uhm."

Link internally sighed, "Go ahead and ask it Leia." Mentally he prepared to give her the same statement that he gave everyone else on Zelda.

"Did you really do that weird dance that looks like your constipated to the rosa sisters?"

Link blinked, then laughed. Turing to see Zeke trying the same thing.

"I should stop him."

"Probably." Leia agreed.

"But I just can't seem to get up."

"Me neither, I'd fall down laughing." Leia acknowledged. They looked at each other, then at Zeke, who had gotten both Sheiku, Aden and ironically Sheik to dance. Link and Leia burst into laughter that lasted for quiet some time.

Raven was delighted that Link and his granddaughter were having such a good time. Even Zeke was having fun.

He caught sight of Zelda watching with a half smile. He caught Veran's eye to keep playing. Perhaps it was time to get everyone's feelings out in the open.

**So, how would you like Raven to put everyone's feelings on the table? More importantly how should Link and Zelda get back together if they ever do?**

**And do you think Raven should have red eyes? **

**Review!**

**Or they shall never get togther! Bawhaha! Ow!**

**Sheik, "I can only hold her for so long! Hurry!"**


	44. Chapter 44 Nayru

**Okay it's been a long time, but I tried to access and it wouldn't let me long on, and then my computer got all messed up. So I'm really sorry about the delay, but I got very angry that I kept trying to log on but I coudn't. So I will be updating more frequently.**

**Again sorry about the wait,**

Naryu was a patient soul.

Compared to either of her sisters, if anyone wanted anything done it was usually to Nayru the hyleans prayed. It had always been thus. Din could never sit still long enough, and while hyleans were fun, well, most of those who prayed for power were generally male, and Din has an entire race of just females. In case the males were dense enough to realize that praying to Din for power was generally not a good idea. Sure victory in battle was one thing, but if you wanted fewer casualties it was the healer you prayed to.

In witch case you had two remaining options a hermit healer, the Kokori, who's skills were sadly lacking as Forore had a great deal more empathy for any forest dwellers, and had embarked on a passive aggressive revenge spree on the hylands for cutting down and or killing off albeit inadvertently said forest dwellers.

So it was understandable why exactly Nayru or the hylands didn't notice right away when Din or Forore up and left according to Nayru's viewpoint

Nayru however was the hylean ideal of a perfect begins. Over time this went to her head. It was only natural as any god becomes a reflection of those that serve it. Thus began the gradual adoption of some of the worst and best traits of those who worshipped her.

Progressively Forore began to become a greater recluse, and reflecting the relationships of the Korkori and Hylands became distant and strange.

Likewise the rifts between Hylands and the other races while minor came to the forefront.

This was amplified in turn the each hidden flaw, and the more obvious lesson learned from the hylean civil war.

To preserve the decaying balance, each race became solitary. Existing without the other two. Isolation dealt a winning hand to Nayru at the expense of stacking the deck against the other two.

Forore lacked the power necessary to come out on top, also the ambition that comes from playing defensively, protecting the forests.

Din reversely had power, but was easily overrun once her initial charge had failed. Leaving her warriors not only in a hostile terrain, far flung from their only base in the desert, allowing each warrior to be taken or killed individually.

The icy disposition of the hyleans only made matters much more difficult for the thinly clad desert warriors.

For an example of dealing with a greater opposites, Naryu prevented any alliance against her by snowballing the tactics on one sister to the other.

Driven to desperation for a victory, at least something to prevent her geroudos from bleeding out from the incessantly steadily rising victories of the Hyleans, who no longer took prisners but henceforth wounded or killed. Din entered the battle herself.

The result is the current hylean landscape, and Din's gambit failed.

Din had successes in scoring a temporary victories, but at a cost she would forever regret. Her fire scorched her geroudos. Those that survived had darker skin because of the flames, and golden eyes of the sun. The eyes could bring destruction, like the fire, or life.

The fire also affected the forests, they were incinerated. The Kokori drastically reduced as the younger of that race enjoyed special protection from fire, Forore prevented them from growing. Locking them in child form. The destruction of the rest of her forest had an unexpected benefit. The remaining trees power became amplified. Culminating in the sentience of the great deku tree, along with the guardian fairies that protected the remaining kokori. The fairies who did not guard a kokori combined again to form beings of magic. Resulting in great fairies, who's abilities' stem from each goddesses actions.

Naryu was able to blunt her hyleans from most of the fire, and the devastating destruction. Making the hyleans the first to recover and dominate over both weary and devastated races.

The life that had existed in the now dead trees was spread. Doubling Hyrule field, and Hyrule field annexed portions of both forest and desert territories.

While devastated, both Forore and Din retained the ability lost to Nayru. The ability to create and sustain life.

With Forore's disappearance the region was succumbing back to it's prewar state.

Something that Naryu now became obsessed with preventing.

The triforce was out of balance, and Nayru's opponent had a great deal more to lose should he fail.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here you are two posts in one day, hope you like it! Review and tell me. Oh and thank you Imar3607, for reminding me. **

Zelda tapped a pen to her desk. Then pressing her fingers to her lips to prevent herself from yelling at the person who paced her door. For some reason she was feeling very combative for the past few hours.

'Not surprising.' she mused, 'After all, scarcely yesterday she had been worried sick over her two children. Then finding out that not only had she been kidnapped but now she had two husbands." Zelda shook her head sharply, chastising herself, 'Mustn't think that he or they were her husband. That would not due at all.'

'She needed all her wits to prevent anything from happing to her daughter, or her son.'

Zelda lifted her head to stare out the window again. Instead of the picturesque rolling blue sky, and fluffy white clouds, it was only black with oranges and reds. She would have considered it pretty, had she been in a different state of mind. But all that it did was to reminded her of was a yearning to see the blues and whites again. Also it brought home that she was in an entirely different world that she had very little influence in.

If there was one thing she hated, it was feeling inept at something. Particularly if it involved her children and especially if it like failing to protect them.

Feeling restless Zelda noiselessly moved toward the window, taking in everything outside of it. Absently trying to formulate an escape plan however implausible it might be.

After a few moments of imaginary escape, ruined because she felt vaguely guilty for leaving behind Leia and Zeke.

Even if she had succeeded in mentally escaping.

Zelda let out a sigh releasing her own turmoil for a few hours at least and felt her mind sharpen.

Focusing on how to move the pieces on the board to her advantage.

What could she use? Well she might not have Hyrule, but she still had a great deal of magic in reserve. Warping was out of the question as she did not have the ocarina of time however, yet she might be able to acquire it.

She could also perhaps use Veran. She didn't want them here, and Vaati could be managed.

Zelda blinked, her mind prickled. Then she felt a slow grin creep onto her face. Perhaps she could warp. Knowing that she didn't have any pockets she went to the desk. It would be easier to make a vessel out of something already made, but if necessary she could make on out of magic.

Zelda felt her grin widen as she pulled out a belt, mentally reciting a spell to channel her magic. Easily the belt bent according to her will, and she ripped it in half. One side becoming a teardrop of golden light, the other side more of a vine shape, with clear bubbles where it branched off. Zelda nearly laughed. This was how she could get Leia out.

**So review and tell me what you think.**


	46. Chapter 46 NEW!

**It's been forever guys! How are ya? Seeing as I finally have been thinking long and hard (interupted because of nasty work) I now know exactly what to write. Don't worry I've taken a few days off to write and thus HERE! At long last, (trumptet fanfare) We have a new chapter!**

**-because the other ones were lost in cyberspace.- sob.**

**Read! You know you want to it's been soooooooooo long!**

Leia stared at Sheik.

Sheik stared back.

Leia's gaze flicked to Aden, whose gaze flicked back to Sheik. Before all three jumped and stared at Raven who in annoyance had audibly closed his book with a snap. He stood. Then had suddenly grabbed Leia's arm before hauling her away from the two sweat dropping sheikahs.

Leia stared dumbstruck at Raven's back as he continued to haul her threw corridor after corridor. She then realized somewhere between the fifth and twelfth corridors that she just might have to attempt to pry her arm from the warriors grip. Needless to say her resolve was halfhearted at best.

He halted suddenly, staring intently at a wall. Leia watched, thinking it wasn't so much staring at the wall as he was watching something beyond.

He took a sharp turn, Leia currently glued to said man followed. Raven pushed open a door, and Leia found herself buffed by wind that audibly ceased. She blinked at the strangely beautiful twilight night.

She turned back to Raven who's gaze was fixed on a ball of light. Leia heard him muttering under his breath. He stopped suddenly and faced her, smiling slightly.

Leia blinked at his sudden change in mood.

He took a breath, speaking calmly, "I assume having all this explained at once can be very confusing. What with three realms Naryu, my father, and yours all meshed together. So." His eyes glinted mischievously, and he held up two objects. Leia saw a long vine with empty marbles that tried to twist out of Raven's hand. She glanced at his left and felt her eyes widen.

"This," Raven intoned. "Is the Four Sword." He arched an eyebrow, "And I do expect it back."

Leia nodded reverently, as Raven placed the blade in her hands. At the pommel had the triforce, wrapped about the hilt was a finer then silk bandage, then at the cross guard had a reverse crown set with five points to prevent another blade from slipping toward the hands that would use it. The cross guard placed two points pointing toward the blade, with the three finer, decorative points guarding an impossibly true red stone.

Leia with an approving nod from Raven with drew the Four Sword from it's sheath. Marveling at both balance and nigh impossible weight. Then staring into the blue-gray steel Leia found herself wondering at how the foraging of such a blade was conceived.

But the longer she held the Four Sword the more certain Leia grew that this blade still slept. She was not to be it's master. It was forge for a different person. For a different style, she used far to much physical force to use this blades unknown uses.

But the feel of this weapon. It was such a deadly honed blade. It was not or had not been used to kill

Leia jerked back at the feel of Raven's gaze. She lowered her eyes.

"If you and the blade are finished with your curiosity enthralling-"

Leia felt rather then heard miffed exasperation.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "It's not like you have any other use right now, and you are a good sword for my purposes."

Leia felt the sword heat.

Raven eyed the scabbard, looking wary, then intoned, "I'll put you back."

Leia started unbelieving as the sword simply, stopped. She no longer felt the heat. Leia studied it again but it appeared as a very unusually old sword.

Raven raised the vine thing. "For your lesson, you are going to collect all of those." He pointed to a wall, not to far off from where Leia was standing. "That." Leia watched as a disgusting bug ate the light. "Is called a shadow insect." He smirked at the face Leia gave him. "If you prefer, target practice, you'll soon be able to see them on your own." He stated confidently.

Leia blinked. Then fastened the scabbard to her waist and started toward the bug. If it was just pest control he wanted why not have one of the Sheikah do it?

Leia let out a squeal when the bug started to fan it's wings. Puzzled Leia waited until it had settled, then moved toward it again. Only to have it take flight. Leia kept still as it landed, then stepped toward it quieter. So that's what he was testing her on, stealth.

Now clarified as to what her objective was, Leia tried a few more times to see how quiet she had to be to keep the insect from taking to the air. Slashing the bug she turned and smiling waved to Raven. Calling, "Where's the next one?"

Ravens brows drew together.

Leia' caught sight of movement and bolted toward it. Yes, it was another bug. Moving stealthily she had gotten five feet from it when it started buzzing about. Leia made a few slashes at it but missed.

"The bug senses your intent to kill." Raven called amused.

Leia suppressed the urge to glare, and after stilling the bug landed. Leia lunged, turning back at the sound of clapping. "Sheik might have to write a saga about the slaying of the bug."

Leia smiled at Aiden, who smiled back. Only to duck a second too slow as Raven smacked him on the head. "Off with you. You can flirt after lessons." He gave a sardonic smirk, "If your still breathing."

Aiden rubbed his head blinking, "I wasn't flirting."

"Scat, scamp." Raven appeared mollified

Aiden gave a final wave before disappearing.

Raven paused, "Get the tear before you go to the next one." Leia blinked, looking around, "What tear?" She questioned puzzled. "The glowing ball of light." Raven clarified. Raven wondered if- "Can't you see it?"

"I don't see any light." Leia answered truthfully.

"No glowing ball of light? Then did you see the bug?"

"Yes." Leia shot back slight peevish.

"Hunn." Raven tapped his belt. "Ha." He pulled out a mask, "Close your eyes."

Leia eyed him warily, he had the same look of when Zeke was far to pleased with himself. Usually at her expense, even the glint in his eyes was the same.

But the baby blue eyes were so eager she caved. But he didn't touch her. "I was just going to put a mask on you, but if you are _so_ worried about what I'd do you can put it on if you feel more at ease."

Leia opened her eyes and felt him hand her a cold object. She glanced down, recognizing instantly the red eye and the teardrop symbol. She met his steady gaze startled, "It's the mask of truth!"

He smiled approvingly, "Good to see you recognize it." He bent to her level before tilting his head, "Do you know what it does perhaps?"

Leia chuckled, "Helps the wearer see the truth."

"Correct. But that's not all. Put it on and you will see."

Taking a breath, this after all was the fabled mask of truth, Leia placed it on her face. It fit. Opening her eyes, that she hadn't realized she had closed, Leia looked around, seeing a glowing ball, assuming it was the tear, Leia touched it. Watching fascinated as it filled a slot in the vine. Glancing around, she noticed another bug not to far off. Only a bar was over it's head.

"The mask will also help distinguish for an advanced user friend from foe, and the heath bar of an enemy or allied unit." Raven intoned. "It helps see through traps, fake walls, illusions and hidden objects that you are then able to use."

Zelda beamed, "This mask is so cool! We don't have anything like this in the castle."

"Well it is from the golden age."

Leia blinked, ""I haven't heard of the golden age. How did they make it?" Leia asked out loud.

Raven blinked, "It's not that unusually actually." He stated with an unknown emotion in his voice, "Your mother made this so." He let that hanging as he held up the vine.

"I have got to get her to teach me how to do that." Leia declared passionately. She paused, blurting, "Does it do anything?"

Raven nodded, then turned conspiratorial, "But you have to get all then lights first."

Leia smiled confidently, "Not a problem with this." She gestured to the mask. "Be back in a few! I gotta catch me some bugs or lights. I'm gonna kill me some lights and catch me bugs! Wait that's not right either." She took off after said bugs.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" A smooth voice inquired.

Raven felt the impulse for his eyes to narrow, but kept his face carefully blank and voice casual "Should I be aware of a reason beyond what I know _to_ be worried Sorceress?"

Red eyes glinted.

Raven added vexed, "You are just going to follow where we go anyway."

The sorceress sheikah nodded, waited a moment before saying quietly, "I have made it so your guard cannot follow, at least not right away."

Raven gaze shifted toward the female. Meeting her eyes, he nodded assuaged.

The sheikah turned toward Leia, he was likely to only be placated for as long as it took the sheikah to find him.

The other sheikah however would be impossible to conciliate.

She smirked, 'No matter.' She no longer had need of them. Standing next to Raven patiently waiting until Leia had killed the last of the insects, then retrieved the sixteenth tear. Now is when her plan would started into it's second phase.

Leia's eyes opened wide as all three were transported to an open field. No sign of twilight anywhere. She felt gentle wind upon her face, and a familiar horsy wicker.

Leia whirled so fast that her legs tangled and she fell flat on her rear. Looking into the sapphire sky Leia closed her eyes breathing in the scent of grass and wildflowers. She was nosed and blown on by velvet horses nose. Leia beamed at Hero, the liquid brown eyes reflecting Hero's gentle soul. After petting for long moments and reassuring Hero. Leia could finally rise and look around at a beautiful grassy meadow, with spots of red wildflowers. Mountains rising gently from far off were covered in a thick dark green that was trees.

Hero danced in place eager to run, now that he was assured of his Mistress' safety. Leia caught in his feeling of excitement, vaulted to his back and they raced off at breakneck speed.

**please forgive the contiunity inconsistencies, I want to get this one going before my computer tries to eat it.**

**Love ya guys!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi all. Got the next chapter for you. Just a fair warining, I had to overhaul my original idea plotline for a bit but I think this one is much better. Let's see if you can guess exactly what I'm doing. Hehe, I don't own any zelda, just my charitors and these many plots and chapters, please don't steal.**

**Hope you enjoy leave a review! With your guesses!**

After racing along Leia pulled up on Hero's reigns.

Rearing as outcropping of rock gave away and a white castle in the distance, but closer was an old temple made of four towers. A great deal closer then both of those landmarks and friendlier was a clearing where a group had made camp. Leia could hear the lively music. Not resisting as Hero picked his way over, as their was a few other horses picketed around the camp. Leia sliced threw bushes that blocked their way, on a tree a scroll was nailed. Leia read out loud, "Accept our quest hero." Hero nickered enthusiastically. Leia laughed before slicing the bushes, picking up a few rupees for her trouble. Then waved a greeting, and from across the bridge, the woman who had been dancing on a stump skipped over; Leia noticed that the men who had been playing for the dancer smiled and set their instruments down with relived sighs and rubbed aching fingers. Leia's attention was abruptly sized by the tall, well muscled and endowed women as she halted an inch away, her hair was nearly the color of the bright red flowers that has been in the meadow, or her red coloring pencils that were back at the castle, or the brilliant red of sheikah eyes.

"You've awakened! Good, I've worried while you slept. Your Leia right? How do you do. I am Din. I'm just glad your better." Din didn't pause for breath. Then as Leia was trying to process what Din had said, Din grabbed Leia's hand, "Won't you dance with me?" Leia was hauled back to the stump, Din mistook her clumsy feet for slyness instead of going too fast for her to keep up. Din reassured with a cheerful tunnel-vision, "Don't be shy dancing will be fun!"

Leia with no choice as the entire troop was watching her, awkward almost physically painful 'dance'. Leia found herself wishing for the ballroom dancing she was familiar with instead of this blinding fast paced, twisted jump kicking thing, at a far too fast a rhythm for a beginner to keep up with. Mostly it was the kicking and spinning that Leia had a hard time following, she was trying to mimic what Din did but was to slow and couldn't figure out how Din could move without getting tangled, and with bewilderment as Din preformed the moves while looking so elegant.

Din grabbed Leia's hands again, hoisting Leia off balance. Din beamed smiles as she declared, "That was fun! You're a good dancer! It's been sometime since I had so much fun." Leia blinked positive that Din was lying threw her teeth, but she seemed sincere. Din stared at her face before her attention span was attracted to shiny, namely the sword gem that was peeping from Leia's scabbard; after staring for long moments at Leia's belt and Leia glanced down. The Four sword was in its scabbard.

Din's red eyes narrowed and her mood like quicksilver changed, demanding, "Where did _you_ get _that_?"

"That's _my_ doing Din." Raven called cheerfully closing the distance with long strides. Not raising his baritone but it carried to where Leia stood. Leia dived for him, only to trip. Raven caught her easily and righted her. He murmured quietly, "If you would have waited before riding off I would have warned you about Din." Leia scowled up. He smiled charmingly, "And given you a few tips on how to avoid getting limbs tangled." Leia franticly checked to see if her arms and feet were straight.

"How are you Din?" Raven asked with courtesy. Din opened her mouth to reply only to glace up. Raven followed her gaze, Leia jumped as blue bolt of lighting ravaged the ground. Raven reacted, before several other bolts followed in short succession.

Leia covered her ears as a loud evil laugh echoed around. "At last I have found you Din Oracle of seasons! You had hidden yourself well, but you cannot escape Onox General of darkness!"

A hurricane sprung from another bolt of lighting. Whirling towards the other performers and hurling them away. As it came closer to Din Leia pulled out her sword, brandishing it at the swirling winds. "Get out of my way!"

It flung itself toward her, and she felt herself unable to breath. A jerk and she hit the ground hard on her back then she was on her stomach, catching her breath. She looked up to see Raven's back, his sword in his right hand, facing the whirling mass of winds.

Leia heard Din scream, as the winds engulfed her. Before the winds lifted taking a screaming Din away.

Leia clutched her head as a vision of a darkened temple filled her sight. She saw Din chained to a rock.

Din screamed, "What do you plan to do with me!"

The disembodied voice answered from a hulking shadowy suit of armor, "As you know." It began calmly, "If I imprison the oracle of seasons and bury the temple that houses the seasonal spirits, the seasons of holodrum will be cast into chaos. Nature will rot, and all living things perish! That is the darkness I long for!"

"No, Onox, No!"

Onox laughed, and Leia's vision blurred to the present. The tremors that erupted and shook both Leia and Raven flat against the ground, even the horses couldn't remain standing.

After the earthquakes had cease shuddering, Leia remained as close to the ground as she could. Not trusting herself to be able to stand.

Raven recovered first. Getting to a seated position and crawling over to her. "Anything hurt?"

Leia shook her head smiling weakly, "Only my pride." Leia raised herself slowly on her arms. "What was that?"

Raven watched her stoically, "Onox has thrown the seasons off."

Leia blinked, "How," She groaned as her whole body ached, "Is that even possible?"

Raven eyed her. The stared off into the distance, before returning abruptly, "Holodrum, and Labrynna are areas where the seasons and time are maintained by dance and song." He gestured, "When either is disrupted, the lands fall into," He waved his hand around, "This."

Leia eyed to her left flowering trees of spring. Then glanced right, to see reds and gold of fall. She glanced behind her to see frozen water and snow. She looked back at Raven who leaned upright against a tree.

"So where exactly are we?"

Raven studied her for a minute. "The real hyrule is vast, it's parallel is twilight. Also Twilight is, can be above hyrule. In the clouds above."

Seeing her confusion Raven tried again. Holding up his hand palm facing her. "This is hyrule." He reversed his hand, palm facing himself, "This is twilight."

Leia nodded.

Raven faced his palm to her, closing fingers and thumb, "Nayru pulled a section away." He moved his thumb away from the four touching fingers. He waggled his thumb, "This became the hyrule you are familiar with."

"Okay." Leia nodded.

Raven touched the open space between his thumb and pointer, "Because my thumb was taken away, something had to be put back. That space is Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna."

Leia blinked, "So they are like a bridge?"

"More like a river." Raven added, "On both sides of the bank is dry, but if you want to get to the other side you have to swim the river." He smirked, "You can swim the river as many times as you want. But while it's easy to get to one side of the bank, going from the opposite direction is much harder, and you'll likely end up downstream."

Leia eyes him, lips pursed, "So, if I'm-"

"That will just confuse you. Let's use your ocarina hyrule." Raven stated. "Let's just say that from ocarina hyrule its very easy to _get_ anywhere. But getting _to_ ocarina hyrule is very hard. Follow?"

Leia nodded. "But what if your in the river?"

"If your in the river you can go anywhere in the river." Raven stated dismissively.

"But what about if your in your hyrule?"

"Also easy to find." Raven eyed her, "My hyrule is a _lot_ bigger target. So it's easy to find. Yours is a very small target, hence harder to hit."

Leia beamed, "I get it."

Raven smiled, "Now that we have that settled-"

"What are we going to do?" Leia finished for him.

Raven gestured to the area around them, "You can't survive this as easily as I can."

Leia frowned about to protest. Raven raised an eyebrow, "Even I can get sick if I change temperatures too quickly and I'm used to it."

Leia crossed her arms, "So what do I do?"

Raven glanced hopefully back to where the horses were, only to find them gone. He sighed, "You and I are going to Termina, and from there to Labrynna." Leia blinked confused, "But the problem here is that Din was captured."

"True." Raven smirked, "Witch I will deal with. You are going to Laybrynna where you can check on the singer, who is the oracle of ages. If Onox has gone after Din, someone might go after Nayru."

"What happens if Nayru gets captured?" Leia questioned.

Raven answered simply, "Then time becomes unstable."

Leia blinked, "So how do we get to Labrynna?"

Raven smiled, "The Maku tree in Horon village. In Labrynna there is another Maku tree. If you need to reach me here, you simply ask the Maku tree and they will relay the message."

Leia nodded, then rose and started to follow his lead, "You said that Labrynna has Nayru, and Holodrum has Din, does Termina have an oracle?" Leia asked to break the silence.

Raven glanced back, "Sort of. Termina is protected by four guardians and a clock tower usually. But the clock tower is like the maku tree." He grinned, "But the termina oracle isn't stupid enough to actually tell people she's the oracle."

Leia giggled, "Is their a known bad guy for termina?"

Raven halted, Leia blinked confused why wasn't he moving? He turned slowly his face covered by terrifying bug eyes. Leia let out a shriek, and Raven started howling with laughter as he pulled off the illusionary mask. Still snickering Raven explained that Termina had been very nearly destroyed by a mask named Majora. It has possessed a skull kid, and had caused the moon to fall in a cycle of three days.

Thankfully their was no moon, and the mask was in the possession of a salesmen who was not to come back to Termina with it in his possession. The mask was harmless except when it was in Termina.

Leia felt more at ease knowing that Raven actually knew where he was going, and looking forward to seeing all these new lands. She was a great deal exited to see all these things, she kept outstripping Raven and then having to return.

Raven kept it in stride, but then to keep her from asking questions he started telling her about different masks abilities, then people, and then finally different swords and equipment. The last kept her quiet all for minutes till he started about sagas about all the different bosses in each of the lands, but he kept Onox, and Veran out of it. Even if he knew Veran was about to make her move, this was the way to set the separate pieces in the puzzle, and to keep the goddess' from leaving and redoing that catastrophe.

**Well would you look at that I only left a little bit of a cliffhanger instead of a huge one.**

**What do ya think? Did I explain the hyrules well enough or is it still confusing?**

**Review and tell me!**


	48. Chapter 48 overcoming

**1. I'm just going to say that I don't own Zelda.**

**2. While re-reading the last few chapters after I read basementdweller review I noticed that I did in fact not have enough LinkxZelda. I have now corrected this. Hope you like the new chapter basementdweller.**

**3. Lingering wind/Imar3607, I'm glad it's not horribly confusing. Laugh, it was funny with Din, Leia, and Raven though wasn't it? hehe**

** I tried to make it happen natural, but while they are close it has been awhile and they both have issues.**

**That being said I am unrepentant about how much Link and Zelda shipping is in this.**

Zelda awoke with a jerk. Before clutching her head, she only felt this awful when she used too much magic. Why would she use _that_ much magic?

She felt rather then saw quite a bit more of her light force being used. She blinked as her eyes readjusted to the rather dim physical twilight that held her room in shadow. Carefully standing, and when satisfied that her headache was manageable, she put an ear to the door. Continued pacing, Zelda put a hand where roughly the head would be on the next pass, and when they passed she released a sleep spell. She felt it hold. Then Zelda held the door handle, locked.

No matter, Zelda gave the locking mechanism a little 'push' and it clicked open. Pushing the door forward Zelda closed it behind it and decided to look for Leia and Zeke. Zeke it turned out after a minute of searching was with Sheiku.

Sheiku blinked when she appeared in an upper story window, and watched her son. Wisely he did not draw Zeke's attention toward his mother.

Zelda drank in the sight of her healthy son. He was currently practicing with a wooden sword and shield. She glanced over to his 'opponent'. A green clad figure, who fended off more exuberant then skillful slices.

Zelda took a moment to study, purely for teaching purposes for her son, to study her husband, former husbands', skill with a blade.

He was a good teacher, and he was able to teach Zeke a great deal without Zeke being aware of the fact. Zeke started to autocorrect after two or three sharp taps from Link.

But as Zelda watched, she mentally commented that Zeke learned a great deal faster by just watching. Like his father, who only needed to see a certain technique with a sword, realize the mechanics, and then was able to after several tries duplicate it.

Link was very good at stealing opponents weapons and using them against the enemy he faced. It was occasionally the only way to damage such opponents.

Zelda continued to watch the lesson. Unaware that Fierce Deity had noticed her as well, and he moved to an adjacent window. "He's a good teacher." Fierce Deity commented.

Zelda nodded, nonplussed, "Zeke has always been a very fast learner. But he favors more of a double handed variety of weaponry rather then favoring his right or left."

Fierce Deity studied her out of the corner of his eye. She had a good mask, and Nayru was busy elsewhere. He added casually, "What weapons does your husband favor?"

Zelda turned with a sad smile, "You would know more about that then I."

Fierce Deity mentally pondered that neat sidestep. Wondering if his plan had to be slightly altered, he decided on a, different tact, "Sword primarily. Along with a various assortment of gadgetry that he acquires." He made a very obvious glace at her, "Do you favor the bow yourself?"

Zelda nodded, "Bow, sword, mostly not physical weaponry."

"Magic over weapon-matter?" Fierce Deity joked.

Zelda chuckled.

"Telepathy as well." Fierce deity intoned, "And you were trained as a sheikah for awhile."

Zelda gave a soft smile.

"Defense, power, and teleportation, but primarily healing." He glanced back to the two sparing, "And a very good eye for horse-flesh."

"I am told that when you play any instrument it is like the voice of the goddess'." He added thoughtfully, before looking at her slightly hopeful.

Zelda turned a light pink, she opened her mouth to diplomatically put Fierce Deity back in his place, but before she could Fierce Deity added "Or so I am told." He turned back to her with a wistful smile, "Can you play so well?"

Zelda shook her head, "I have not played in years. My skill is rusty, and would disappoint your expectations."

Fierce Deity puzzled that out for a moment, then asked bluntly, "And your voice? Link says that you surpasses the goddess in that regard."

Zelda blushed a darker pink, "He blasphemes."

"Oh, surly not." Fierce Deity assured her, "Link would never take his grandmothers name in vain."

Zelda blinked. "I'm sorry but grandmother?"

Fierce Deity gave her a grin, that came off as creepy because he didn't smile all that often, sure he smirked, or a 'slight up curl of lips' but a smile on the face of Fierce Deity was well, fierce, and it was like a tiger or predatory animal smiling, you just weren't sure if they were going to eat you.

He _liked _(it must be said) being stoic or the distant authority figure, not quite entirely adverse to on occasion being a boyish child who just won a game. He also liked being a grandfather.

"Oh yes." He leaned in as if telling a great secret. "You see, my wife is Nayru."

Zelda blinked and gave a very ingenious answer of, "Oh."

"And we had Raven." He smirked.

Un-queen-like answer of "Oh."

"Who married Forore." His smirk got bigger.

She blinked confused.

"Who had Link." Fierce Deity's smirk became a broad grin.

"What!" Zelda blurted.

Fierce Deity chuckled, before calling down to his grandson, "Your wife if remarkably intelligent!"

Link glared up at him. Fierce Deity waved down. Link called up, "You leave her alone with your meddling."

Zelda met his gaze stunned.

Link turned away and mumbled, "Creepy old man."

Zelda's eyes began to water. Link saw it, and hookshot up to the balcony, glowering at the old man who was starting to become gleeful. He stomped over to Fierce Deity, only to freeze when Fierce Deity pulled Zelda up sharply against him, saying conversationally, "Zelda was just about to-" He grunted as Zelda stomped on his unprotected toes, as he was wearing shin guards.

"Sing."

Zelda calmly got skin from his unprotected underarm and twisted using her nails as added incentive to release her. He did so, rubbing his arm, and he took a step away from the queen.

Zelda tossed her head, when Link looked at her, with cool defiance stated, "I can take care of myself."

Link straitened, "I never doubted that you couldn't."

Zelda gave him a small smile, before they both glared at Deity who had made a failed attempted to get closer to her. He sighed dramatically, "I'm never going to get anything done around here anymore."

Their glares intensified.

"I suppose I'll just have to try again later." He gave another big sigh and walked off.

Link and Zelda continued to watch for several seconds after he had vanished from view. Then they both glanced at each other awkwardly, vainly trying to find something to say.

"Your teaching Zeke very well." Zelda murmured.

Link glanced at her and nodded, then shrugged, before shifting.

"I was watching you." Link's head nearly broke his neck it came around so fast.

"Just for a minute, because you were teaching our son swordsman ship." Zelda added hastily.

Link's eyes resumed their normal shape, he nodded. "He's a good kid." He paused, "He learns fast."

He shifted again, conversation wasn't his strong suit. "Your looking well. It's nice that you came out of your room."

Zelda nodded, "My door was locked."

Link's brown furrowed, "huh." He walked to the edge of the balcony, then glanced back at her, "I don't suppose you would like a closer seat to look at our, your son's progress?" Link asked hopefully, but he refused to get his hopes up to high.

Zelda nodded smiling, "I would like that."

Link mentally cheered, and then told himself to be casual, before racking his memory for something gentlemanly that someone from her court would do. He then offered his arm, "May I escort you down?"

Zelda stared at his arm, then burst into small giggles. Link was nervous, he felt a small trickle of sweat. He didn't remember this being so hard. She wasn't suppose to laugh, was he making a fool of himself?

"Do, do you remember the first time you asked me that?" Zelda managed to get out.

Link blinked then grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea, I took off down the stairs without you."

Zelda smiled, and her eyes twinkled, "No, that was the third time."

Link was stunned, "You remember all those times?"

Zelda looked affronted, and responded with a haughty, "Of course."

"No disrespect, princess, it's just well. I was a peasant and you had other more important stuff to do, so I just thought." He trailed off.

Zelda bolstered by Link's forthrightness and feeling a bit more assured laid a hand on his forearm, she learned in eyes earnest, "I _never_ thought of you as a peasant. I might have thought you acted like a peasant on more then one occasion," Zelda smiled, "Besides, the citizenry is quite lively."

Link gave a grin, "Well thanks princess."

Zelda made a face at the old comradery title, "Just don't call me that with the-" she made air quotes, "Well, excuuuuse me, princess." She said in excellent mockery of when he was younger and trying to get her attention or being annoying.

Link burst out into laughter, after a moment Zelda joined in with giggles. After Zelda and Link got their breathing under control, a comradery silence resumed.

"So tell me." Link broke in after a moment, eyes curious, "What did I do the first and second times I tried to escort you?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow saying casually, "Oh, you just jumped off the balcony, and I tried to catch you." Her eyes grew innocent, "I really did try, but you fell and broke your," She counted on her fingers, "Left leg, your _entire_ left arm, and practically your head. That if you recall correctly was why you needed to learn how to fight with your right hand." Her eyes grew impish, "It seemed that you read somewhere that if you hurt yourself while escorting a lady she'd nurse you back to health."

Link leaned his back comfortably against the wall, eyes bright, "And did you?"

Zelda smirked, "Well I read to you, and you were on your feet in no time."

Link blinked as a light went on in his head, "That was when you read that awful political and etiquette stuff."

Zelda smiled far too sweetly, "But it got you back on your feet the next day, and I gave you plenty of healing potions so you wouldn't miss work."

Link grimaced, "I hardly call you shoving down all those herbal concoctions down my throat healing."

Zelda shrugged, "I never said I was good at making _normal_ potions, Link. If I had bought any my Father," She made a face, "Would have fired you. Even anything that took you out of commission for two days he would use to get rid of you." She shrugged then added, "And I needed the practice."

"What did they do anyway? Not heal my health or magic, that's for sure."

Zelda shook her head, "Honestly Link, sometimes you are so dense. They helped bone knit together faster and helped with aches and pains. Not to mention bruises, and muscle tissue that you tore or wrenched, _or_ overextended."

Link looked sheepish.

"Keeping you together is a full time job." Zelda spoke with the certainty of a professional who's been a veteran for 50 years.

"So that second time?" Link asked to divert her.

Zelda flashed him a half smile and he stood up a little straighter, "The second time of your brilliant escorting scheme, and yet that is what you called it, was to ask me if you could escort me downstairs when I was running late."

"Simple enough." Link spoke with confident air, "And enable you to make a fabulous entrance?"

"Oh, it was an entrance all right," Zelda crossed her arms, "You grabbed hold of me and jumped us both out of a three story window."

Link tilted his head, "Is that when you fell into the cake?"

Zelda turned exasperated, "Yes Link that was when I fell into the cake."

Link nodded approval, "It was good cake. Nobody wanted any of it though."

Zelda looked at him.

Link tilted his head the other way, and understanding filled his eyes, "Ooh, sorry about that."

Zelda muttered, "19 years and only _now_ he says something about it."

"I am sorry." Link said sincerely, only to get wacked in the arm. Link stared stunned at Zelda.

"Apology accepted." They watched Zeke trying to take on both Impa and Sheiku.

After a long moment Zelda asked in a soft voice, "Can you accept mine?"

Link abruptly brought his gaze back to her.

Zelda continued, trying to explain herself, "I thought you were dead, and there was Leia, and my Father and-" Her voice nearly cracked. She shot bolt upright when she realized Link's arms were around her.

"Apology accepted." He whispered. Zelda turned in his arms. After a moment he then cleared his throat, slightly strained, "Do you think we could be friends?"

Zelda nodded into his shirt.

Link's hand went up involuntary to stoke her hair, then he stopped that to familiar action.

They just held each other. Then Zelda whispered, "How did this happen?"

Link's grip tightened, and then he just shook his head. "I was gone, and you, well you were always so isolated."

Zelda nodded. "My Father saw to that. Then when, when-" she didn't quite bite back a sob, she took a breath, mentally chastising herself for losing it, "I saw your tunic, I just-"

"Shh." Link soothed. He resumed stroking her hair.

She pulled back, eyes bright with tears, "I couldn't let them hurt our baby."

Link let her stick her head back in his tunic. Glad she wasn't crying, but she might need to cry. Link stared at the ground then took a shaky breath and admitted, "I could have snuck back into the castle to see you. To see if what they told me was true."

"I could have done it thousands of times in that first mouth but I, I didn't." He rested his chin on her head, "You would have been spared so much pain."

"I think we can both agree that we were both idiots." Zelda muttered

Link nodded. "Worse then idiots actually."

Zelda barked a laugh.

Zelda muttered vengefully, "If they were alive I swear I'd-"

Link pulled her back shapely, "Don't go down that path Zelda, it leads to-" He broke off when he saw her puzzled still bright eyes, "What?" He asked perplexed.

"As I was saying, I'd kiss the hat off you."

Link stared at her stunned. "In front of your father?" He clarified incredulous.

"And In front of the entire court." She paused then added happier, "And everybody, multiple times."

Link chuckled, "Somehow I get the feeling you'd have more kids just for spite too."

Zelda nodded happily, "I'd sic them on all the pots, and let them let them turn the castle into an obstacle arena."

Link gave a dark grin, "Right before I let them terrorize all the guards." He tilted his head, "I could do that right?"

Zelda laughed, "Knowing you, you'd be joining in."

Link nodded, "This is true." His grin turned sly, "But the pots _were_ your idea in the first place."

Zelda pulled herself up, using her reserves of queenly dignity, as if she were above that particular incident, "I am the Queen."

Link just smiled. Link glanced back to where Zeke was, casually saying what he hoped was debonair, "You know Zelda." Zelda turned back to look at him. "About the whole kissing thing." Did she just blush? "I'd be a very enthusiastic participant." Oh yea, she was turning a dark pink.

She nodded.

Link leaned in feeling bold and gave her a peck on the cheek. Stunned Zelda put a hand to the cheek and started with an unguarded happy expression on her face. Link all bemused took a few steps back, only to trip over the stone railing, and go feet over to the ground.

**What do you guys think? Good? Not so much of a cliffhanger, Link might disagree though! **

**Gotta say that I loved writing this,**

**So let me know if you enjoyed it!**


	49. Attention

**Okay guys it's been awhile but I have a huge big chapter to make up for it. I promise you won't be disappointed.**

**Leave a review!**

"Link!" Zelda reacted to Link's disappearing form, by grabbing at Link, and succeeding at catching a boot, and a quick reflex later a hand. Witch Link smiled up startled but grateful, and Zelda gave a wincing smile back, their wasn't a whole lot of fat on him and it was mostly muscle and muscle is quite heavy, but not nearly as heavy as chain mail that Link was wearing. Holding onto one hand and present situation exempted. Zelda valiantly tried to hang on, but the boot wasn't proving a good grip, and Zelda was holding onto Link with both hands, well a hand and a foot.

Link glanced down. Judging the distance, it didn't seem that far, "You can let go."

Zelda shook her head, brow furrowed, arms screaming.

"I can drop" Link encouraged, looking back up.

Zelda's expression became militant.

"I won't leave you." Link said softy.

Zelda expression softened, her grip loosened slightly, but at that moment the stone railing decided to give away. And weather by accident or design, most agree it was design, both fell.

Link tried to cushion her fall, but she had gotten the same idea into her own head, so they landed rather awkwardly on their sides. Zelda had refused to release Link's boot, and Link refused to loose her hand.

When they both stood up and brushed themselves off, Zelda sheepishly held up his boot. "You ah, lost this."

Link smiled and with a devilish or delighted grin, it was always difficult to tell with Link, he brought up Zelda's hand to his lips, "Thank you milady."

The Sheikah and Fierce Deity let out awwws, at witch Zelda turned a bright pink, and both Link and Zelda jumped apart.

"Dang it, it forgot my camera too!" Sheik groused.

Impa beamed at the two, "Why don't you just draw it instead?"

"Mommmy!" Came the anguished cry. Zelda became a bit wild eyed trying to locate her son, who had cleared the corner and racing toward the twisted railing. Sheiku a few feet behind. Zelda hurtled herself into his path, and Zeke flung himself into her arms.

"Mommy!"

Zelda rocked him, soothing, confirming, "We're all right honey. We're okay. You just had a little scare that's all."

Zeke looked up teary eyed, "Promise?" His soprano wobbled.

Zelda nodded somber, "I promise sweetie. Daddy is okay."

"Daddy?" Zeke blinked, innocent confusion clouding them, "Mommy okay too? Mommy's not a ghost is she?"

"Mommy is not a ghost, I saved her myself." Link's baritone confidently confirmed.

Zelda glance up grateful.

Link knelt down catching Zeke's eyes, explaining, "Mommy just had a bit of a tumble that's all."

Zelda snorted, "You fell first."

Zeke decided to be the adult, totally serious, "Mommy if somebody saves you, you said to thank them." Zeke explained.

Zelda and Link shared a glance with an eyebrow raised. After giving Zeke a squeeze, Zelda and Link stood. Link shifted uncertain what to do, while Zelda decided to curtsy, with all the royal splendor she had been raised with. In a honey warm tone, "Thank you saving me Link."

Link gulped his throat suddenly as dry the gerudo desert, and his brain just as baked.

'Bow' Zelda mouthed.

Link bowed as wooden as a deku stick, feeling like he almost broke his spine. Zelda gave him a wink. Link refocused on his son before his body betrayed him, either by collapsing, his legs didn't feel sturdy, or by pitching forward, he really was lightheaded when dealing with _that_ _particular_ wink from his wife.

Link smiled back. Then concealed a wince as pain twinged in his side.

"Mommy, he didn't thank you for saving him." Zeke stage whispered.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, then demand, "Why are you pretending to not be in pain?"

Link gave a half hearted smile, "Just a bruise."

"Bruise my tail-feathers. You go sit down this instant young man." Zelda snapped.

"Yes Zelda." Link winked at Zeke, who trotted happily at his side. "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding a shoe?"

Zelda blinked and raised her hand, "Ah, I forgot about that." Zelda paused, thinking, "It's, so that Hero's don't go running off to their next adventure until they are healed up. It would look silly if a hero ran off with only one shoe."

Link chuckled teasing, "So that's why you took it?"

Zelda smacked him, "Shush you. Your brains are addled."

Zeke blinked, "Are we going to further injure him then?"

Zelda huffed, "Of course not."

"But you just hit him with a shoe."

"I was unaddeling his brains." Zelda responded tartly.

"I get the best care from you Zelda." Link stated with a straight face, "Even if you hit me where I landed on the railing."

Zelda folded her arms, asking sweetly, "Should I hit the other side so it matches?"

"Ah, that's okay. I'm good." Link answered quickly.

By this point they had made it to the side of the courtyard and Link sat down on a box. He let Zelda get a red potion and bandages. While she was gone he stretched his side, it hadn't broken skin, it just hurt.

"Where did you get hurt?" Zeke's voice peeped.

Link smiled, "On my side, here actually." Link pointed. It didn't hurt to move his arm, just his torso.

"Mom still has your shoe." Zeke pointed out.

Link wiggled his toes in response.

"Mom's never kept a shoe that long before." Zeke added, "Why don't you wear socks?"

Link blinked, his son was full of questions, polite questions granted, but it appeared both of his children had gotten his curiosity, and it was well developed.

"Well. They are actually boots, and because I've worn each pair of boots for so long they mold to my feet." Link responded, Zeke nodded, but the confusion in his eyes made Link rethink of something else he could use as an example. "You know your mother's ring?"

Zeke nodded happily, "She loves it. Impa says it's her third child."

Link felt his heart swell.

"She cleans it every night without fail and only lost it once, because someone tried to take it, and she tore apart the castle looking for it." Zeke giggled, "The castle was in ruins."

Link swallowed, "Well, has she ever taken it off and shown you?"

Zeke nodded, "It was kinda bent."

Link pulled off his own ring, and handed it to his son, who took it carefully and studied it with intensity. "When Zelda first gave that to me, it was a perfect circle, but since I've worn it so much it's matched my finger, like my boots do when I wear them."

Zeke reverently handed the ring back. They sat in silence for a bit. Link glanced back, and saw behind a pillar a skirt, along with his boot.

After a moment Zelda appeared from behind the pillar, and Link pretended not to notice.

"I've got what we need." She smiled at Zeke, asking politely, "Would you like to help fix up our hero?"

"YEA!" Zeke screamed with delight. He beamed at Link, "We're going to make you all better."

"I see. I put myself at your tender mercy then." Link stated with an almost straight face.

Zeke watched as his Mother coached him patch his Father up. Healing was never really his strong suit, well healing without magic wasn't really all that interesting anyway, and the salve kept making the bandage slip, so it wasn't _really_ his fault that his attention kept wandering away. "Dad?" Zeke asked.

Link smiled, "Yes?"

"Could, I-"

"May." His Mother corrected.

"May I wear your tunic?" Zeke asked.

In response Link with a bit of difficulty pulled his green tunic over his head. Mom wrinkled her nose, but even if it needed to be washed it was still a Hero's tunic, it was his _Dad's_ and imbued with awesome Hero powers!

Zeke's eyes caught the shiny metal underneath, "What's that?"

Link looked down, "Chain mail."

"Could-" a quick glace at Mom revealed, "May I wear that too?" His voce might have squeaked in excitement. Real chain mail, like what a hyrulean knight wore!

"It's heavy." Link warned.

"That's okay!" Zeke acknowledged.

Link started pulling the chain mail off, Zeke assisted. It fell to a pile. Zelda cleared her throat, and both man and boy froze. "You have to promise me you'll be careful."

Zeke's head bounded, "Promise!"

Link set the mail on Zeke. It was heavy, but then Link put on the green tunic. Then belted both tunic and mail so instead of a dress, Zeke could actually move, and move Zeke did. Bolting straight off into the sparring ring, shouting challenges to all evil doers, pots, grass, and pumpkins!

Link stared after Zeke, "Definitely mine."

"You should see me trying to get him out of the moat." Zelda added ruefully.

Link glance back, "Moat?" A question in his tone.

"And the guards, but Leia's worse with the guards." Zelda informed him. After a pause both burst out laughing. Link stopped first, because of his side, "So," he chuckled, "What else have then been up to?"

Zelda tapped her chin, "Happy mask shop, they ran him out of business, they have played and gotten the high score in all of the games in hyrule castle town. They positively loath owls, oh! And you know right before you leave castle town with the guard with all the pots, they keep trying to figure out how he keeps putting the pots back together, but all the dogs in castle town know Zeke at least on sight."

Link smiled content at being next to Zelda and watching their son.

"He's got an obsession with cows." Zelda blurted.

Link drew back startled, "Excuse me?"

"It's my fault."

"Huh?"

"Leia grew out of it."

"Wha?"

"But Zeke _really_ likes cows."

"Zelda, what are you saying?"

"That Zeke can control cucco's."

"Huh?" Link was completely baffled. The hesitatingly asked, "Why do I want to know that Zeke has an obsession with cows, or can-" Link tilted his head eyes intent, "Did you say Zeke can control cucco's?"

Zelda nodded sympathetically, "It's unnatural I know."

"They are my mortal enemy." Link said gravely.

"I know."

They stared at each other absolutely serious, before bursting out into laughter against. Link whiped away a tear, "Ah, I needed that." He started pulling of his under tunic.

"What are you doing?" Zelda demanded slightly alarmed.

Link paused, it was rather comical, his shirt was already half way off, and it looked like a poe, albeit a while ghostly one. "Zelda it's hot out,-"

"It's the twilight ream." Zelda shot back.

"Hot for the twilight realm, and I've been sparing even before you and Zeke came down. Besides," their was a purr in his voice as he tugged off the rest of the tunic, "It's not like you haven't seen my chest before."

"Shut up." Zelda muttered peeved.

Link turned to her, seeing her arms folded, sighed and started putting his tunic back on, it _was_ sticky, but if it made Zelda happy.

"What are you doing now?" Zelda was clearly questing his sanity.

"Putting it back on." Link's muffled answer.

"But you said you were hot." Zelda countered.

"But you don't want me to."

"I never said that." Zelda pointed out.

"My chest clearly offends you." Link countered.

Zelda's ears burned, "It's fine."

"You don't mind?"

Zelda swallowed, "It's a nice, chest." She picked up then fiddled with the long forgotten bandages, "Do what you want. Don't let me stop you."

Link eyed her then tugged it back on.

"Link!" Zelda vocalized.

"What?" Link answered.

"It stinks."

Link resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "It's not that bad." He sniffed it, whew, maybe it was.

"It smells like you killed something and rolled around in it's decaying remains." Zelda understated, mildly.

Link pulled off the shirt. Holding it away then tossing it to a far corner.

"It's going to turn rancid." Zelda commented.

"I'll get a clean one after I take a bath." Link responded. Then looked down, was his chest that bad? He noticed the bruise, goddess, it really was bad. An epic bruise to be sure, multicolored, and multilayered; and sure to cause quite a bit of hassle before it healed. He looked away, just looking at it made it hurt worse. He gasped as the pain withdrew.

He stared as Zelda's hand, slightly cold, but her hands were always slightly chill, because she worked magic so often. Her fingers were deceptively delicate, and with fascination watched as his bruise healed, and turned to two shades a light purple, and a slightly off green surrounding it.

"Thanks." Link said sincerely. He had forgotten how it felt to heal without potions, or fairies, sure the injury was gone, but it still ached like his body remembered it was suppose to hurt in that spot, like it wasn't suppose to be healed.

In all those instances he had to go to the healing source, or do something to be healed, while whenever Zelda healed him, she just did it, no effort on his part was required. She would simply know where he hurt and heal without being asked.

His body wouldn't fight it. He realized, his body fought potions because they were foreign, made up of things that didn't naturally occur; and fairies forced healing. Zelda worked _with_ him to heal. She supplied outside energy, instead of making his battered body stretch its merger resources to heal on its own

Zelda with drew her hand.

He grabbed it without thinking, "Fairs fair." He smiled.

Zelda huffed, "I have Nayru's Love."

"Then, I shall go shirt wearing or shiftless at your request." Link's smile reached his eyes.

Zelda chuckled, "Your still a charmer I see." She tilted her head, "Do you really have no problem going shirtless? What with all the monsters out to get you."

"Shirtless it is!" Link vowed.

"Link! You'll hurt yourself if you fight a monster bare-chested." Zelda protested.

Link just grinned with that cocksure smile of his, "It will be a new challenge for me."

"I'd rather you wear armor and be safe instead of showing off."

"I'd show off for you."

"Then be wearing a shirt."

"That defeats the purpose."

"Of what?"

"Getting your attention."

"Then call my name."

"Significantly less and not the attention I was looking for."

Unfortunately at that point Zelda's attention was no longer on Link at all but rather on their son.

"Your son is stuck."

Link dragged his gaze away from Zelda to his son, incredulous, "How did he manage to get all the Sheikah and his foot in _that?_"

"I have no idea." Zelda smiled, "I wasn't paying attention."

**Did I do a good job with the romance part of it? I don't want it to get to mushy.**

**Leave a review! I love them, and this is chapter 49! Yay!**


	50. Chapter 50 The new you

**Okay so it's been a while, but I wanted to run something by my Beta, THANKS!**

**But I hope you like it!**

Link shifted his weight. He wasn't uneasy per-say, he was just eager to be off. He told himself. Yes, because Zeke had not wanted to be left behind, and had shifted his attack from his Mother to himself, Zeke was currently sobbing, and pleading with Link to take him with that he'd be good.

Link tried to pat Zeke on the back comfortingly, but when he tried to open his mouth to explain or to give Zeke to someone else, Zeke clung tighter to him and his cries became more desperate.

When he'd told Zeke he was going to look for Leia he hadn't expected this reaction. Zeke had run off and come back packed, ready to go. To tell his Mom that he loved her and he was going with Link. Zelda had controlled the situation and hinted that she would be the one going, but he had to be really good if he wanted to come. Zeke had readily agreed. Link had been surprised when they showed up next to Epona, he had mistakenly thought they wanted to wish him luck.

That perception hadn't lasted long. Link flatly told Zelda she wasn't coming, and that caused Zeke to promise to still be good.

Zelda had frowned, but handed Zeke to Link who was on Epona by this point. Link had taken him, told him that he loved him and would be back. Zeke however would have none of it, the excited boy couldn't wait to get started. He hadn't realized until that moment that Link intended to go alone. Zeke had started crying, and Link with his hands full, dismounted and tried to give him back to Zelda, so that she could explain to him that he wasn't coming, only she had just put boy back onto Epona's saddle, with a pat on Zeke back. Link had sighed, and taken Zeke down again and tried to put the boy in Zelda's arms.

Only to find that she had stormed off leaving him to deal with the current crisis.

Link understood that she had fully expected to come along, while Zeke would have come with Sheiku, he would have delibertly taken the boy back when they hit the outskirts.

The important bit was that he understood that plan _now_ and not then, so Zelda had deliberately left him to explain to his son, why exactly he couldn't come along.

Zelda had no problem finding Sheik, he had been watching the entire event. He took a hesitant step back when Zelda approached. He knew he had told his body to run, but you never run from a preditor, it just causes them to chase you. He hoped that she'd just need to vent, but he was saidly mistaken.

"You knew Link wasn't planning on taking me and you didn't say anything?"

Sheik nodded.

Zelda's eyes narrowed, Sheik felt somewhere in the back of his mind he was going to regret what ever she was thinking of.

"Were you going to go with?" Zelda questioned with an intensity that startled him.

Sheik shook his head. He had very strong self preservation instincts that were screaming to get away from this women before-

Too late.

Link had to wait until Zeke had cried himself to sleep, Zeke hadn't been placated by Link's tactics, he had tried comforting, "I know you want to come Zeke but it's to dangerous." He tried to give Zeke a job to do, "I need you to protect your mother while I'm gone." Or a game, "I need you to make sure that your mother doesn't try to escape, won't that be fun?" Then guilt, "If your not here your mother will worry." Then trying make him not actually want to come along, "It's just a lot of camping, and it won't be any fun at all." Then bribery, "I'll take you on a really fun adventure when I get back, you don't want to go on this one, this one's boring." Then second to last intimidation, "If you don't train you can't come with me."

Finally he tried blackmail, "Do you think I'd let you come when I saw what you did to those cucco's? If you get rid of the evidence, before I leave, you can come." He looked around desperately, "I'll even let Sheik let you play with really sharp dangerous objects!"

"Hey!"

Link shrugged, watching as Zeke worse himself out further by trying to fight sleep.

Link tried to get free of Zeke's grip, but failed. Sheik calmly leaned over and extracted the boy. Before placing him in Sheiku's waiting arms.

Link was already mounting Epona, when Sheik's baritone stopped him, "I'm coming with you."

Link frowned, about to protest, but Sheik pointed up to the castle, "Do you know what she'll do to me if I stay?"

Link faced the castle frowning, "She's not happy, but she wouldn't take it out on yo-"

Sheik uncharacteristically interrupted, "She's plotting something I'm sure of it. Let's get out of here before she comes up with something."

Link looked back around, suddenly wary, "Where is she by the way?"

Their was a scream of rage, and a window was smashed. Link glanced to the window, mildly confirming, "Did you really lock her in my bathroom?"

Sheik snapped, "Shouldn't we get going before she finds a way out?" Link nodded, still imprinting the sight into his brain. Sheik jumped onto Epona behind him, and the mare surged forward into the warp point.

After they had put some distance behind them and taken several warp points so they couldn't be followed, Link bit out, "She's going to hate me for this."

Sheik patted his shoulder, his smile hidden behind his scarf, "I'm sure she won't hold it against you."

Link turned to look at Sheik, "So why did you come?"

Sheik looked surprised, "Did _you_ want to be around if _you_ were the one to lock someone rather vengeful in a bathroom?"

Link smiled, "I understand that, what I was asking if why did you come along with me?"

"Oh. Well Leia is my charge not yours, and you don't know her as well as I do."

Link chuckled, Sheik felt the rumble, "You've only known her for a few days at most Sheik."

"I shall have you know I have a lifetime of experience." Sheik snapped back tartly.

Link snorted.

"You didn't know any girls growing up, and she won't run from me." Sheik pointed out.

Link twisted back around, amused, "Are you saying she would run from me?"

Sheik rolled his eyes, "Of course you're her father _I'm_ her-"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Guardian." Sheik said quietly.

"And being a guardian makes you?" Link questioned.

"Shut up." Sheik punched him.

"So why should I keep you?" Link chuckled turning back to steer Epona.

"You'll need to change into wolf form to track Leia. It would look very suspicious if a rider less horse was following a wolf." Sheik pointed out causally, "This way it just looks like a bounty hunter, and you don't have to risk losing Epona, or being shot at by villagers. In towns you don't have guards coming out trying to spear a wild animal that somehow got past the gates."

Link thought about that and nodded.

"Besides." Sheik continued persuasively, "Wouldn't you rather find her faster by joining forces rather then look for her separately?"

"Indeed."

"So where are we looking first?" Sheik asked.

"Kafei said that they were close to where he was. So We will drop by and see what he knows before moving on."

Sheik expressed surprise at a journey that took only two days. Granted as long as Epona's strength held up, she was a remarkable horse, either Sheik or Link would sleep, while the other steered.

Link would lean back, cross his arms over his chest, tilt his head to one side, tug his cap over an eye, and be out like a light.

Sheik however didn't sleep, occasionally he dozed, or napped. But he never actually slept. Link didn't comment about this, he knew enough about Sheikah habits and while he had never had constant prolonged exposure from the same one, he was more then happy to catch up on his lack of sleep.

On the path leading to clock town, Sheik brought Epona to a stop. Link blinked, then saw clock town. He felt Sheik dismount Epona, and watched as he walked around stretching his legs. He decided to do the same.

"We should find somewhere comfortable to stable Epona. She deserves some pampering." Sheik suggested.

Link nodded, "And by the looks of it their isn't a festival either. The inn should be nearly empty."

**Review!**


	51. Red potion problems

**Hey guys, I just wanted to looking this over for any mistakes before I posted it. Let me know what you guys think. I had planned for clocktown to be sooner but then I realized that Epona can't go into the town for some reason soo, this chapter was born. Let me know how you think it flows.**

**Lingering Wind I hope you like it! and thanks for the next chapter too!**

**Without further introduction here you go!**

Link dismounted, while Sheik remained.

Link felt Sheik glanced toward him. It was eerie but he seemed to anticipate his movements. Link realized that not only had Sheik been reading him, but he, Link, had been doing the same thing. Leading to the desire to at the very least not be in physical contact with each other, Sheik only proved Link's theory when he broke the silence with,

"Should we start the bounty hunter thing now?"

It wasn't really a question Link realized more of a way to politely point out that was what they should be doing. It wouldn't have surprised Link for Sheik to have read his discomfort, and have this solution already prepared.

Link grunted, still grumpy despite all the sleep he had needed and gotten. Unwilling to acknowledge that it would be a good idea; with twinges he always felt, he fixed the wolf form in his mind, and then let it take hold.

The wolf didn't want to deal with humans, the wolf though the town smelt terrible, _and_ it was loud. What the wolf _wanted_ to do was go into the forest, and _hunt_ with his mate for their shared prey.

Link opened his eyes, that last thought had surprised him. He had always found it easier to submerge the wolfish instincts when his eyes were open. He noticed his paws, the low set to the ground, increased ease of doing thing, and the keen loss of the weaponry that accompanied it. He easily took a few steps forward, toward the forest. Confident that it's mate would accompany him.

A noise that was not its mate, the wolf turned. A two legger and a four legger, horse his mind supplied. After a moment the beast submerged and the human remembered.

The two legger came forwards until the wolf took a step back, then knelt. Paused, then the curiosity got the better of the wolf, what was this new yet familiar smell? The wolf came forward, and the two legger slowly lifted and outstretched his hand to smell.

The wolf was curious and sniffed, learning the scent.

Sheik smiled, Link was really acting dog like. "Sit. Sit, Link."

Link sat, with a grumpy expression.

"Now you are for all intense and purposes a dog." Sheik stated. Link stared back with an exasperated expression. "So I can now do this." Sheik scratched under an ear, Link's face transformed into a doggy smile, and as Sheik found a few other ideal scratching spots, Links foot began to thud against the ground, it felt so good she supposed that he wound up sliding onto the grass.

When she stopped he nudged a hand, and she continued. Except he had gone belly up and his foot continued to thud against the ground. She laughed, "Your not going to live this down you know.

At this point he didn't care what she did as long as she continued to rub his belly.

When he had had enough he flipped back over, and scratched a ear with a hind foot. He stared over, to find several guards taking a break. With one coming over, his armor stank, it smelt heavily of sweat and polish.

"Hello there."

Sheik turned and smiled, couldn't see because the scarf was in the way, "Good day to you."

The guard eyed the 'dog', "What kind of beast is that? He looks wild."

Sheik absently put a hand on Link's head, "He's a tracker." She switched the conversation, "Are you headed into Clock town?"

The guard nodded, "Are you headed their as well?"

"Yes. I'm meeting with Kafei, at an inn."

The guard started and his eyes under his helmet widened, "Kafei is the major's son."

Sheik continued to smile, "Are they having a spat?"

The guard pulled himself upright, "It's not my place to say."

"But if it were?" Sheik prodded.

The guard deflated, "Madam Aroma, Kafei's mother and the major are the ones having the spat, and Kafei is staying out of it." He glanced toward the horse and his eyes glinted a purple color, "Handsome piece of horseflesh that. If your going to stay in town, why not load her to the Gorman brothers, they'll take good care of it."

Sheik's smile became a little fixed, and Link bumped Sheik before she could respond. Sheik glanced down with a puzzled expression before asking, "Why would I loan my horse?"

The guard took a patronizing tone, "Because horses are not allowed in the Clocktown. You should stable that horse with the Gorman brothers."

Link stood, and bumped Sheik a bit more sharply. So Sheik wrapped up the conversation, "Well, I thank you. But it seems he's got a scent, I'd better see what it is before he runs off. Good day to you."

With that Sheik trotted after Link while holding onto Epona's reigns.

When they were out of earshot Sheik asked, "What was that about Link?" She glanced back toward the guard who seemed rather out of it. Link shook his head and pointed with a paw to another path. Sheik shrugged, and followed Link, "At least we know we can't take Epona in with us. I'd rather not stable Epona with the Gorman's it sounds like it might be difficult to get her back."

Link nodded, but continued to lead the way, after a short jaunt Sheik smelled fresh cut grass. Around another bend, a picturesque farm house came into view, with a barn, and several sheds. Plump cows were in the field. Epona whinnied delighted, Sheik smiled too, It was such a pleasant place.

Glancing about but not seeing anyone, Sheik walked down the path. Then a neigh and galloping hooves caught her eye, a white horse galloped towards Epona who neighed back in greeting. Sheik eyed the new comer, "Is that Hero?"

Link nodded.

Sheik started looking around, "Does that mean Leia's close by?"

Link shook his head, and his ears drooped. "Cheer up buddy, we'll find her." His ears suddenly perked in the direction Hero had come.

Sheik identified identical screams of rage, as several people came racing across the field after Hero, two men in outlandish dress, and they must have been feeding their mustaches because Sheik had never seen a mustache so big. The rest of the group consisted of a smaller man with purple colored horns on his head, a big tubby carpenter, and, surprisingly Malon.

Sheik didn't pay attention to anything other then identification when Hero raced up to their own group. "Your hurt!" Sheik uttered shocked. Decidedly not caring if anyone saw her use of magic, she started to heal the worst of the damage, starting with the leg Hero was not favoring, with one hand on the leg and the other stroking the gentle muzzle, Hero calmed but still trembled. Sheik felt the sweat, whoever did this was going to pay; and not just material goods either.

The tremors eased off, as Hero calmed, and as the worst and most painful of the injures healed. Sheik heard a deep growl, and knew it was Link.

"That horse is mine! I found him!" Next a scream, "That thing is heinous!" Then a shout as Link darted forth, "It bit me!"

Sheik waited until Hero turned to Epona, who stamped a hoof in warning at the people coming. Epona gave another stomp when the footfalls to stopped.

"No he didn't." Sheik stated.

Pudgy eyes that were above a mustache widened, "What?"

"If he had bitten you, you would be bleeding so lightly." Sheik explained coolly, then turned around, slowly adding a hint of menace that she was feeling. By doing so she had easily taking control of the situation. Sheik eyed the man's hand, "He didn't even bite you."

"Yes he did!" The man screeched in protest.

"That was a warning. Should I order him to go for your throat?" Sheik asked pleasantly. Link smiled, displaying teeth.

The man opened and closed his mouth several times, before an identical one hauled the first to his feet vowing, "You'll regret this stranger." His eyes gleamed when he caught site of Hero, "Major that horse is mine."

The horned man blinked.

"Kafei will vouch that the horse is mine. I doubt that you have proof of purchase, even if you thought that far ahead it's faked, and theft of royal property is very severe. I believe the last regent instituted it be punishable by death." Sheik declared coolly. At least Brayl had done _something_ she could use.

The horned man blinked, "Ah what royal family is that?"

Sheik stared coolly at the man, "Hyliean royal family. I have the documents if that is what you require." She'd have to teleport them.

The offenders took a few steps back.

"You did say you found him." Malon's voice of reason pointed out. The carpenter nodded, "I'd rather have the poor horse go to someone who clearly takes good care of his beasts."

The major nodded, "We'll be heading back to town then." The group besides Malon departed. Malon studied both horses, then flashed a smile at Sheik, "I'm very glad that he was able to get away from the Gorman brothers."

Sheik gave a firm nudge to Link, warning him off stalking the retreating figures, Sheik then nodded, to let Malon know she was listening, "He was with someone, did you happen to see a young girl with him?"

Malon shook her head, "Ah my manners, I am Malon, this is Romani ranch. We specialize in milk, and I live here with my two daughters." She smiled again, "So what brings you to my ranch?"

"I was told that horses were not allowed in Clocktown, and I was advised to stable Epona here, at Gormon ranch."

Malon's blue eyes turned sad, "Good thing you didn't, they are known for not giving back horses stabled their. Even if they are forced to give back a horse, it's not the same one, or if it is it not in very good condition when it leaves."

Sheik nodded, then patted Link's head. "Do you stable horses then?"

Malon shifted, "I haven't for a very long time. With the bad reputation of the Gormon brothers, no one comes to Clocktown or even to Termina on horseback anymore." Malon held out a hand, and Link trotted forward and sniffed it. Malon smiled, "He's really quite gentle isn't he?"

"Yes. Sometimes he likes to pretend he's not." Link shot a glare at Sheik, "But he's very skilled, sometimes I feel bad for his opponents." Link evidently had forgiven her

Malon petted Link for a few moments, before glancing back to Sheik, asking, "You don't really tell him to go for, you know."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Malon stopped petting Link for a moment. Link bumped her hand.

"He's a perfect gentlemen, unless some one tries to hurt someone he cares for." Sheik met Malon's glance, "He's great with children." Malon tilted her head. "He lets them pull on his ears, ride him, pull out chunks of fur, that take forever to grow back, thought I tend to get them off before it comes to the hair pulling part."

Malon chuckled, "He's very handsome." She stood, and gestured toward Hero, "And so is he." She paused again, "Do you mind if I ask what breed they are?"

"Epona, the mare, is a cross between a Gerudo stallion and a Hylian thoroughbred. Hero's her or was her colt. He's got hylian mustang." Malon nodded, Sheik blinked, "Oh, and I'm Sheik."

Malon smiled, "Well, I think you said you were looking for someone? Can you describe her?"

"Blond, blue eyed, about so tall, hates wearing gowns, adventurous, likely with someone else wearing a variation of what I'm wearing."

Malon shook her head.

Sheik sighed, "Well, I'm going to start poking around and see what I can find. Are their any other stables in this area beside Gormon?"

Malon shook her head again, then hesitated, "If you'd like to spend the night you are more then welcome, I have little to offer, but I'd be happy to stable your horses in exchange for labor."

Sheik nodded, "I can pay you."

Malon shook her head, "I haven't been able to get to clock town to buy anything, and the milk run's been blocked."

Sheik shifted, "I saw a cart near the entrance, were you planning on trying to get threw again?"

Malon nodded, "But I haven't the-"

"I'm pretty good with a bow, and he's," Sheik gestured to Link, "Very good."

Malon shook her head, "I don't have a means of pulling the milk unless I do it myself."

"Meaning that you can't even see anyone approaching." Sheik surmised. "Well if you have someone here that can look after Hero, and the ranch while your gone, we can come up with something."

Malon seemed reluctant to get her hopes up. But she smiled and gestured toward the house. "Your houses can have the covered shed. It's dry, and there is plenty of hay."

They trekked toward the house, going slowly, and once they got both horses in, Malon brushed down Epona, while Sheik brushed down Hero, when they were almost done Sheik commented, "I've never tried getting Epona to pull a cart before."

Malon blinked back tears, how could a total stranger be so sympathetic, when no one else was?

"So," Sheik broke the silence, "Anything unusual been happing?" He tried small talk.

Malon nodded, "The cows have been frazzled, and I find broken milk bottles all over."

"Momma?" A tiny voce called.

"Romani?" Malon walked toward the door, "You know your suppose to stay with your sister."

"Momma," their was a sniff, Sheik leaned up on tip toe to see Malon hugging the small girl to her, "Why isn't sissy getting any better?"

"Your daughter is sick?" Sheik questioned. The little girl looked at Sheik, then Malon turned answered, "I haven't been able to get into town for any medicine." She bit her lip, "I saw how badly your horse was injured before, are you a doctor?"

Sheik shook his head, "I'm pretty good at healing, but I'm no doctor. But what about the people who just came? Didn't they have to get in someway?"

Malon nodded, "The doctor might have accepted payment in milk, but I haven't been able to get any milk out to pay him."

"I see." Sheik came from around Epona. "Let me see what I can do."

Malon held her daughter, and showed Sehik the way inside, the house was two floors, the first consisted of a kiction, with a large fire place while the top floor had two rooms. When Malon trotted up the stairs she opened the first of the doors. An older girl shivered, "Momma?" Her voice craked and she atarted coffing, Malon raced over to her, "Cremia, sweetheart, are you feeling any better?"

Cremia gave a wane smile, then coffed again. She reached over for a bottle, only to have it vanish from her hand. She blinked stupiedly at her hand.

"Is this what you've been giving her?" Sheik asked hold the bottle toward Malon, who nodded. Sheik opened the bottle and sniffed it. She turned puzzled to the girl in the bed, "How much of this have you been taking?" Cremia blinked again, trying to remember.

"Evidently too much then." Sheik turned to Malon, "She's overdosed. It's not serious."

Malon opened her mouth but Romani objected, "But she feels better when she takes it, she burns up if she doesn't." Romani looked to her mother.

"That's because their too much in her body, and she's trying to purge it. The burning is her body breaking down the different things that are in a red potion." Sheik eyed the girl, "If you wanted to speed up the process, I'd suggest warm milk. But other then letting her body purge it, their nothing really that can be done."

Malon rocked Romani, "How long?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Sheik questioned, unsure of what was being asked.

"How long does she have to purge it for?"

Sheik glanced back to the Cremia, who had started shaking, "How long have the tremors lasted?"

Malon nudged Romani, who answered, "Long time, all the time if she doesn't have her medicine."

Sheik nodded, "Well, She should start feeling better by tomorrow. Sooner if you can get her that milk." He leaned closer, but winced and said sympathetically, "But she's going to be well acquainted with a toilet on and off for the entire night."

Malon tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Sheik sat next to her, "Well, one of the first symptoms of overdoing on red potion is constipation, and stomach pains. That means that the red potion isn't diluted enough. Depending on how strong your own stamina is," Sheik shrugged, ""It affect people different ways, do you have a bucket by the way?"

Malon blinked surprised, "Romani, could you get the one from the downstairs?" She nodded, and returned with it a minute later. Sheik thanked her and handed it to Cremia. Who after a moments hesitation, set it next to her on the bed.

Sheik resumed his explanation, "Water will help dilute it, but sometimes their isn't clean water nearby. What happens with an overdose, is that it started getting clogged in your system.

"What does clogged mean?"

"Stuck. That you can't, ah pass it." Sheik explained urbanely, as he watched Cremia grab the bucket and stick her head inside.

Malon explained, "That you can't go to the bathroom."

"That's the way usually goes, is." Sheik gestured to Cremia who was emptying the contents of her stomach into the bucket. When she was finished, Sheik gently patted her back, and more duly came up.

"Honey go get another bucket from the barn." Malon asked Romani, who took off to get another bucket. Malon went down stairs and came up with a glass of milk, by the time she came back up the stairs, Romani had retrieved the bucket.

Sheik gently pried the nearly full bucket out of Cremia's hands and replaced it with a new one. When he was done he let all three look at the contents, a red-gray sludge that nearly filled the bucket, "That's what is in red potions, granted it's concentrated, but it doesn't look very appealing to drink now does it?" He tilted it, and it oozed. "What made you drink so much?"

"Farm-work." Cremia croaked.

"And you were already feeling under the weather. Honey, you could have taken a break." Malon chastised.

"But I didn't want to have your worry about something else, the farms in enough trouble as it is." Cremia reasoned.

"The farm is important." Malon acknowledged, "But not as important to me as you two are." Malon hugged Cremia.

Sheik pretended to find the stuff interesting, until Cremia started to fill the next bucket, "Your going to want to toss this." Sheik added. "And you're not going to want the cows to eat it."

Malon nodded, rubbing her daughters back. "I'll find a place in the morning." Cremia stopped and leaned against her mother. Sheik passed the cup of milk to Malon, "Try to get her to sip this. But don't let her have it all at once."

Malon did so.

At this point Romani was no longer concerned that her sister was dying, and noticed the dog. "Momma can I pet him?"

Malon looked at Sheik, who nodded. "Be gentle."

Romani bolted to the dog, who's ears were up, so he was curious and held out her hand, he sniffed it. "Momma he doesn't have a collar, can I keep him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea. He belongs to Sheik here." Malon responded diplomatically.

"Actually," Sheik corrected, "He belongs to himself, he's just traveling with me because we kept on having to double back to save the other one, and this way saves time." Romani started to pet Link's ears, she touched them until they involuntarily flicked, and she burst into giggles every time. When she got tired of that she put him, and played with his paws and tail. She even got him to lie on his side, so she could rub his belly, before going back to the ears.

At this point Cremia was also feeling better, and gestured for her mother to lean closer. She whispered something, but Sheik heard it anyway, it was simply that she had to go to the bathroom.

Sheik turned, "Did you need help getting their?"

Cremia turned a light pink and shook her head. Malon turned the covers down.

"Just be careful when you move, and sit down if you get dizzy." Sheik glanced at Malon, "You might want to go with her."

Malon raised her eyebrows, "Aren't you overreacting a little?" Cremia sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Sheik shook his head, "I don't think Cremia realizes quite how much she just tossed up. I'm worried she'll get dizzy and fall." Cremia stood and almost dropped a second later. She would have kissed the floor, had Malon not eased her back to the bed. "Like that." Sheik stated, stopping himself from coming around the bed.

"I can walk." Cremia muttered.

"Just take it slow." Sheik advised.

Cremia stood slower, and didn't have light headed feeling. She made her way to the bathroom, feeling her bladder nearly at bursting point. Malon stayed close, but not too close. Cremia felt like she stayed on the toilet for hours, but couldn't bring herself to leave.

When Malon and Cremia returned, it was to a very different scene.

Romani had somehow acquired a green dog collar, and affixed it to Sheik's pet, with the word 'grasshopper' written in Romani's hand in three different languages on it

**I had to put that last part in there. By the way, if you were wondering with why Malon and her children are a little older it's because they had to travel from Hyrule to Termina, and since Hyrule was reset they didn't want to lose certain charitors, so they made sure the ones that they wanted to keep made it to Termina before Hyrule reset.**

**Did it flow well? Or did you guys not like it that I made Cremia sick, but then again it might just happen if you drink to many red potions.**


End file.
